O Lorde e a Camponesa
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Um casamento inesperado. Tendo perdido os pais ainda criança, Isabella Swan foi criada por um casal simples, donos de uma estalagem em um pequeno povoado. Quando ela socorre o rapaz que atingiu sem querer com uma pedrada de estilingue, as circunstâncias a envolvem numa situação escandalosa, e a família exige que eles se casem imediatamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Um casamento inesperado**

Tendo perdido os pais ainda criança, Isabella Swan foi criada por um casal simples, donos de uma estalagem em um pequeno povoado. Quando ela socorre o rapaz que atingiu sem querer com uma pedrada de estilingue, as circunstâncias a envolvem numa situação escandalosa, e a família exige que eles se casem imediatamente. Com um charmoso marido e um novo futuro pela frente, o otimismo de Bella não tem limites, até que ela descobre o mundo secreto e perigoso de Edward Cullen, conde de Masen, também conhecido como o "lorde traidor"...

Embora Edward seja criticado por toda a população da Inglaterra por seus atos contra a Coroa, ele é, na realidade, membro de uma confraria de elite de defensores do rei, envolvido numa audaciosa missão secreta. Ele precisa, a todo custo, guardar segredo de suas atividades, principalmente de Bella. Embora esteja fascinado por ela, Edward teima em não se render à paixão, preferindo acreditar que é melhor dar as costas ao amor do que arriscar tudo por ele. Sua noiva, porém, tem outros planos...

_**Querida leitora,**_

_A espirituosa Isabella e o charmosíssimo Edward vivem uma paixão alucinante, um amor ameaçado por intrigas e segredos que não podem ser revelados..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi amores di mi vida... Estou postando essa historia maravilhosa, divertida, misteriosa e romantica de **Celeste Bradley " O Lorde e a Camponesa"...** Espero de coração que vocês gostem... eu gostei muito da primeira vez que li... vocês vão se divertir muito com essa Bella azarada e espirituosa... Ela é incrivél... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Mais um dia, e mais um dos pretendentes à sua mão indo embora todo machucado.

Isabella Swan se abaixou com desânimo e apanhou uma pedra na estrada de terra. Pobre Eric, tão novo para sair dali ferido daquela maneira... Teria cicatrizes pelo corpo todo para o resto da vida.

— Não se aborreça, srta. Bella — ainda disse o rapaz, enquanto colocavam uma tala em sua perna, antes de levá-lo embora. — Em pouco tempo estarei curado e andando por aí outra vez.

Mas Bella estava farta. Não queria mais aquilo. De agora em diante suportaria sozinha a sua aflição. Provavelmente ficaria para sempre solteira. Esse devia ser o destino que estava traçado para ela.

Suspirou longamente, mas não se abateu. Não era de seu feitio ficar remoendo as dificuldades. Estava resignada. Seu sonho de conhecer o mundo nunca se realizara, e o desejo de um dia ter uma família pelo visto também não aconteceria. Tinha certeza, porém, que com o tempo acabaria se acostumando à solidão. Aos poucos se habituaria a viver bem assim, sem ninguém.

Naquele momento sentia mesmo vontade de ficar um pouco sozinha, longe dos olhares de pena ou dos comentários maldosos dos habitantes do vilarejo.

Seguiu pela estradinha até chegar ao campo aberto. Sempre encontrava conforto no colorido das nuvens ao entardecer e no verde esfuziante dos campos de Northamptonshire. Além do mais, estava decidida a descobrir algumas das arapucas que tinham ocultado naqueles campos. Ainda não era a estação de caça, mas ela já havia encontrado uma dessas detestáveis armadilhas serrilhadas, armada e escondida bem ao lado de um riacho. Queria desarmá-la primeiro para depois poder destruí-la de vez. Alguém andava caçando ali sem a devida licença, nem qualquer piedade pelos pobres animais.

Chegou mais perto, fechou um olho e seguiu as instruções recebidas do garoto que lhe emprestara a atiradeira. Mirou com cuidado o centro da armadilha, esticou para trás os elásticos da atiradeira o mais que pôde e em seguida soltou. A pedra voou para longe.

Edward Cullen, o conde de Masen, mal conseguia dominar a ansiedade. Fustigou o cavalo para que andasse mais depressa. Estava chegando perto de sua presa. Queria alcançar Aro antes que a noite caísse e tinha esperança de apanhá-lo quando parasse na vila, logo adiante, para descansar.

Naquela tarde, quando parara em um povoado para dar água ao cavalo, soube que tinham visto um homem com as características de Aro passar por ali algumas horas antes. Então começou a perseguição, tentando alcançá-lo a qualquer custo.

O vento batia em seu rosto à medida que o garanhão galo pava. Edward levantou o corpo e se apoiou só nos estribos, cavalgando como um jóquei apesar de seu porte avantajado. Já estava quase alcançando sua presa...

Aro era um traidor desprezível, porém muito esperto. Era o último homem ainda em liberdade pertencente ao traiçoeiro grupo Cavaleiros da Flor. Se ele conseguisse se embrenhar pelas apinhadas ruas de Londres, seria preciso um exército inteiro para conseguir encontrá-lo. E Edward não queria nenhuma ajuda do exército. Estava decidido a capturar Aro sozinho e fazê-lo pagar por ter traído a Inglaterra e por ter destruído tudo aquilo de mais caro que Edward possuía. Era por suas mãos que o traidor sofreria a merecida represália.

Um certo jornal havia publicado uma caricatura com a qual acabara por inadvertidamente revelar as ligações de Edward com simpatizantes dos inimigos franceses, um grupo que se denominava Cavaleiros do Lírio. Ele havia se infiltrado ali só para obter informações, num serviço de espionagem para a Coroa inglesa. Mas a questão era secreta e ninguém podia saber disso.

Tinham dado a Edward a função de assumir a traição para poupar de escândalos o jovem e supostamente inocente Louis Wadsworth, o filho do líder. Em geral os Royal Four não interferiam nesses assuntos, mas a fábrica de munição da família Wadsworth era vital para produzir as armas necessárias na luta contra Napoleão.

Thomas Wadsworth, o pai já falecido de Louis, chegara a receber homenagens de herói por ter denunciado supostos traidores, entre eles Edward.

Ser visto como traidor era algo desprezível, mas era um disfarce perfeito para que Edward pudesse agir. Assim con seguia ocultar a sua verdadeira condição: a de um alto agente secreto do governo inglês.

Apesar disso, sofria ao ver sua reputação manchada dessa forma. A honra pessoal era intrínseca à sua personalidade, a base pela qual pautava toda a sua vida. Ao assumir a suposta culpa, perdera amigos, pessoas boas e honestas cuja opinião valorizava e que agora queriam ficar o mais longe possível dele.

Sua consciência, porém, dizia-lhe que o sacrifício era necessário.

_Sacrificar a reputação em benefício da pátria é um sacrifício menor, _lembrava a toda hora.

Também lhe vinham à mente as palavras que lorde Liverpool lhe dissera tempos atrás: _Como pode afirmar que daria a própria vida pela nação se nem é capaz de sacrificar algo bem menos valioso como sua reputação?_

O primeiro-ministro tinha razão. Humildemente, Edward aceitara se fazer passar por traidor desde que fosse para proteger os interesses da Inglaterra. Na opinião do primeiro-ministro, isso não só era conveniente para o reino, como permitia que Cobra agisse de forma mais eficaz.

Afinal de contas, quem suspeitaria que um conhecido traidor como Edward fosse na realidade um membro do grupo secreto de elite chamado Royal Four?

Afastado dos amigos e da vida social, ele teria até tempo para cuidar de alguns assuntos menores, mas que os Royal Four achavam importantes. Esse era exatamente o caso de sir Aro Volturi, atrás de quem Edward agora andava. O homem era o último membro vivo dos Cavaleiros do Lírio. Ele havia fugido do país antes de ser preso nos últimos entreveros, mas agora estava de volta em solo inglês.

Como todos os seus comparsas já haviam sido mortos, dificilmente o grupo dos Cavaleiros do Lírio conseguiria se organizar outra vez. Mas Aro ainda andava à solta, e Edward fazia questão de prendê-lo e mantê-lo trancafiado da forma mais segura possível.

Quanto mais seu cavalo corria, mais determinado estava a fazê-lo. Ao aceitar o papel de traidor, fora denunciado pela própria família e passara a ser odiado por seus compatriotas. Se estava pagando um preço tão alto para cumprir sua missão, tinha de fazer Aro pagar também.

Um sorriso impiedoso se formou em seus lábios e ele se abaixou mais sobre a sela, chicoteando o animal para que galopasse ainda mais rápido.

— Vou te pegar, desgraçado... — disse por entre os dentes.

Foi nesse instante que o imprevisto aconteceu.

Bella acabava de descobrir algo curioso sobre atiradeiras: que elas raramente disparavam à pedra em linha reta. Talvez tivesse mesmo errado ao fazer a mira. O fato é que o pedregulho tomou um rumo completamente diferente daquele que ela pretendia; em vez de atingir a armadilha, voou na direção da estrada, atravessando os arbustos com um zumbido. Em seguida ouviu-se um barulho seco, como se tivesse batido em alguma coisa sólida.

Então um cavalo relinchou, houve um tropel de cascos e um novo barulho abafado parecendo que alguma coisa pesada caía ao chão.

Céus! O que era aquilo?

Bella recolheu a saia e correu, seguindo a direção de seu projétil. Atravessou o emaranhado de arbustos sem se importar que enganchassem no vestido ou nos cabelos. Já estava mesmo desarrumada, andando pelo campo havia algum tempo depois que levaram Eric ao médico no vilarejo próximo.

Enfiou a cabeça entre os galhos e olhou para o caminho onde havia um vulto estendido no chão. Aproximou-se cuidadosamente para ver melhor e então constatou que era um homem, alto e corpulento.

— Santo Deus! — disse baixinho, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele e afastando os cabelos longos que lhe cobriam parte do rosto.

O homem era jovem e extremamente bonito. Tinha um rosto de belos traços, fortes e simétricos. Estava muito pálido, obviamente desmaiado. A pedra que o atingira jazia ao lado da sua cabeça, sobre a poeira da estrada.

De passagem, a pedrada também destruíra em parte um ninho de marimbondos no topo de uma árvore. Os insetos revoavam furiosos em torno dos destroços, e o cavalo do viajante fugira apavorado.

Bella estremeceu. Os marimbondos iam atacar. Alguns já rodavam ao redor da barra da sua saia e do rosto do rapaz. Precisava tirar aquele homem dali o mais rápido possível.

Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele e cutucou-lhe o ombro.

— Acorde, por favor...

Ele não se mexeu. Tocou nele de novo, dessa vez com mais força, mas nada. Então segurou com as duas mãos as lapelas do casaco e puxou, para tentar arrastá-lo, mas ele não se moveu nem um centímetro sequer.

— Meu Deus... como o senhor é pesado!

Já bastante cansada depois de ter passado um dia tão atribulado, Bella respirou fundo e tentou achar outra solução. Quem sabe se o puxasse pelos braços, conseguisse arrastá-lo melhor. Segurou-o pelos pulsos, tentando envolvê-los com seus dedos. Os braços do homem eram longos, e as mãos enormes. Bella respirou fundo e deu um último tranco, com força, mas apenas conseguiu que o corpo virasse de lado, e caiu sentada no chão.

Bem, se era assim, não lhe restava alternativa. A solução seria fazer o corpo ir rolando para fora da estrada e para longe dos marimbondos.

— Desculpe, mas vai ter de ser deste jeito — murmurou, agachada e encostando o dorso contra as costas do rapaz.

Com o primeiro empurrão, ele rolou mais uma vez e ficou de bruços, com o rosto no chão. Santo Deus... O homem ia sufocar com a poeira! Suando e bufando de cansaço, Bella sacudiu a mecha de cabelo que caíra sobre seus olhos e empurrou de novo, fazendo o corpo dele rolar para mais longe.

Não podia deixar de admirar sua vítima, agora que o rosto dele era iluminado pelos últimos raios do sol do entardecer. Tinha traços fortes, mas românticos e sensuais. Os cabelos bronzes eram longos, talvez um pouco longos demais, o que lhe dava um certo ar de rebeldia. A barba por fazer formava uma penugem clara e reluzente sobre as faces. A vestimenta era despojada, porém de boa confecção, e a gravata, embora amarrada com um nó simples, completava de forma elegante o traje.

Bella tirou o lenço e molhou uma ponta na língua. Depois limpou com ele a poeira que ainda havia na face do homem. Carmen teria um ataque se a visse fazer aquilo. Ainda bem que não havia ninguém por perto para ver sua falta de modos.

Limpou-o delicadamente, tirando-lhe também a poeira da testa. Quem seria aquele homem? De onde vinha? Não era alguém das redondezas, porque nunca o tinha visto antes. Derryton era um lugar isolado, longe de tudo, e nenhum viajante se aventuraria a vir até ali só para beber a cerveja que produziam, mesmo que sabidamente de boa qualidade.

A respiração do rapaz ficou mais regular e pausada. Não parecia estar gravemente ferido. Mesmo assim, era preciso procurar ajuda para acudi-lo. Já previa que, quando apareces se em Derryton, surgiriam novos comentários. Estava cansada de ser sempre motivo de intrigas e maledicências na vila.

Todos gostavam dela, mas o fato de ser órfã e de ter sido criada em conjunto pelos moradores do lugarejo fazia com que se sentissem no direito de criticá-la. E isso era o que mais faziam.

Iriam criticá-la por ter ficado longe de casa até tão tarde e, sobretudo, por ter provocado aquele acidente. Certamente não dariam ouvidos às suas justificativas. Não adiantaria explicar-lhes que se atrasara porque havia demorado para achar todas as armadilhas que o velho sr. Pratt espalhara pelos campos e que se atrapalhara ao tentar desarmá-las com o estilingue emprestado.

Eleazer, que era seu tutor, também não gostava que viessem caçar em propriedade alheia, mas achava que não cabia a Bella resolver esse assunto. Muito menos caberia a ela apedrejar um viajante inocente.

Por um momento, Bella ficou pensando em silêncio. Se o estranho a acompanhasse até a vila caminhando com suas próprias pernas, talvez o escândalo fosse menor, matutou, olhando para o rapaz estendido a seu lado.

Não, era melhor achar outra solução. Aquele homem não estava em condições de se levantar.

Que fazer, então? Apoiou o rosto entre as mãos, tentando achar outra saída. Nunca tinha ficado tão perto assim de um homem, muito menos de um homem atraente com aquele.

Os rapazes que conhecia nunca se aproximavam muito, mesmo quando estavam interessados nela. Até agora, nenhum se atrevera a beijá-la. Temerosos depois do que tinha acontecido ao pobre Mike Newton, procuravam manter distância. E agora, com o caso de Eric, a má reputação de Bella iria se espalhar ainda mais. Pelo visto, ela iria passar o resto da vida sem beijar um homem.

Suspirando, olhou o estranho a seu lado. Se ele estava inconsciente, por que não aproveitar a oportunidade que tal vez fosse sua única? A escuridão lhe deu coragem para curvar-se sobre ele.

Sentiu então seu cheiro. Era uma deliciosa mistura do odor de sândalo e suor, um aroma que a excitava. Aspirou-o com prazer. Aquele homem cheirava a aventura. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tocando com a ponta dos dedos os lábios carnudos do homem. Mesmo que fosse uma ousadia, era difícil resistir à vontade de beijá-los.

Morrendo de curiosidade, assegurou-se de que não havia ninguém por perto. Viu a estrada deserta. Nunca saberiam o que ela estava prestes a fazer. Seria tão errado assim beijar alguém sem permissão?

Achou melhor fazer a coisa direito.

— Permite que eu o beije? — perguntou baixinho ao homem desmaiado.

É claro que não houve resposta. Muito bom. Se algum dia alguém a questionasse, poderia alegar que pedira permissão e ele não se opusera.

Passou a língua pelos lábios e depois os colou com ansieda de à boca do homem. A sensação foi agradável, mas, por algum motivo, não tudo aquilo que ela esperava. Meio desaponta da, Bella saiu de cima dele e se deitou novamente a seu lado, observando o céu que ia escurecendo cada vez mais.

Dali a pouco seria hora de ir procurar auxílio. Dali a pouco, assim que os marimbondos se aquietassem...

Pontadas de dor atravessavam a cabeça de Edward como se alguém estivesse dando marteladas no seu crânio. Tentou se mexer, mas uma fisgada ainda mais aguda o fez abrir os olhos, que foram ofuscados pela claridade da manhã.

Manhã? O dia já tinha amanhecido?

Fechando de novo as pálpebras para se proteger da luz, tentou levar as mãos à cabeça. Uma delas obedeceu, mas a outra estava presa em baixo de algo pesado.

O que era aquilo?

Estava deitado de costas no chão e começava a despertar com o orvalho que caía sobre seu rosto. A situação não era nada boa, avaliou. Frustrado, deu-se conta de que perdera o rastro de Aro. O homem era rápido e àquela altura já devia estar bem longe dali.

O silêncio era absoluto, interrompido apenas pelo canto dos pássaros e um estranho ressonar bem a seu lado. Abriu cuidadosamente um olho e notou que estava sob a copa dos arbustos que margeavam a estrada. Não parecia haver qualquer perigo por ali, mas ele fez um esforço para levantar a cabeça e olhar ao redor. Então se deparou com uma cabeleira castanha e revolta encostada em seu ombro e uma delicada mão feminina apoiada sobre seu peito. A visão era agradável, mas surpreendente.

Edward clareou a garganta.

— Ahn... me desculpe... mas por que está dormindo comigo?

A moça não respondeu. Apenas se aconchegou mais a ele.

— Sinto-me lisonjeado, mas se importaria em soltar meu braço?

Continuou sem receber resposta.

Juntando todas as forças de seus músculos doloridos, Edward conseguiu lentamente empurrar de lado o corpo que se apoiava nele. Sentiu então um formigamento no braço. O sangue começa a circular de novo nas veias, despertando seu braço para a vida. Foi só nesse momento que deu atenção à mulher a seu lado. Apoiou-se no cotovelo e a fitou mais de perto.

— Senhorita? — chamou, passando a mão de leve por suas faces.

A pele dela era macia. Ela se mexeu, esticando os braços sensualmente para se espreguiçar. Sem pressa, abriu os olhos muitos azuis e piscou, sonolenta.

— Olá — ela disse, abrindo um sorriso.

A voz era suave e cativante, mas Edward não estava com disposição para apreciá-la.

— Posso saber quem você é? — perguntou.

— Sou Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella. E o senhor?

— Meu nome é Edward Cullen — disse, tomando o cuidado de omitir seu título de nobreza. — Poderia me explicar por que estamos aqui?

A moça tornou a sorrir.

— É que ontem à noite eu salvei a sua vida.

_Ontem à noite? _Espantado, Edward sentou-se, segurando com as mãos a cabeça que latejava sem parar. Tinha dores por todo o corpo.

— Mas o que foi que aconteceu?

— Bem... havia uma grande pedra.

— Uma pedra? Mas onde? Na estrada?

— Isso mesmo, e o senhor caiu sobre ela.

A resposta da moça era confusa. Ela não dava a impressão de ser muito inteligente.

— Eu caí do cavalo?

— Acredito que sim.

Apalpando a cabeça, ele sentiu o galo que se formara acima da orelha esquerda. Tudo indicava que alguém o tinha agredido para fazê-lo cair da sela. Era algo improvável, mas não impossível de acontecer. Precisava esclarecer aquilo.

— Por favor, me explique direito o que aconteceu.

— Já expliquei. O senhor caiu do cavalo e bateu a cabeça na pedra — ela respondeu, desviando o olhar.

Edward tinha a séria desconfiança de que havia algo mais por trás daquela história, mas resolveu não insistir. Viu a jovem se levantar e limpar com cuidado o vestido.

— Bem, agora é preciso levá-lo até a vila para que lhe dêem o tratamento necessário — ela disse, desviando-se do assunto.

Por mais desconfiado que estivesse, Edward não pôde deixar de admirar a figura da mulher. Era bonita, mas devia ser uma daquelas vadias que se entregavam a qualquer viajante que passasse pelo lugar. Seu corpo curvilíneo se movia com graça, ao sacudir os braços sobre a roupa para retirar as folhas secas e a poeira. Depois de se aprumar, a moça veio até ele e começou também a limpá-lo, espalmando as mãos sobre sua casaca.

— O senhor ficou todo sujo. Edward segurou a mão dela.

— Por favor, senhorita. Prefiro que não faça isso.

A moça baixou as mãos e o fitou com um olhar cândido. Passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios cheios e provocantes, como se estivesse envergonhada. Mas ele não se comoveu. Mesmo que aparentemente a garota não representasse qualquer perigo, era bom se precaver. Ele já havia visto alguns inocentes ser usados pelo inimigo para fazer coisas terríveis. E também pérfidos traidores escondidos sob uma aparência inofensiva. O importante era saber como tinha vindo parar ali, todo machucado e sem o seu cavalo. Já ia repetir a pergunta quando alguém vociferou com voz de trovão:

— _Srta. Bella!_

Edward virou-se com um sobressalto. Levantou os punhos, para se defender. Não que isso fosse adiantar. No estado em que se encontrava, dificilmente conseguiria derrotar um homenzarrão como aquele que se aproximava pelo caminho. O peito do sujeito era largo como o de um boi, e seus braços pareciam duas toras. Ele vestia roupas de peão, e pelo modo como se dirigiu à moça devia ser um de seus criados. Ou então um morador da vila que a conhecia bem.

Edward avaliou a situação. Aquela jovem provavelmente era alguém do lugar. Ao contrário do que pensara, podia ser apenas uma moça respeitável e bem-intencionada que tinha vindo acudir um viajante ferido. Apesar de seu ar de camponesa, era desenvolta no modo de falar, e seus olhos transmitiam dignidade. Parecia ter berço e ter recebido uma boa educação.

— Srta. Bella! Por onde andou? Ficamos morrendo de preocupação quando não voltou para casa. Pensamos que alguém a tivesse roubado de nós — disse o homenzarrão. Ele pegou as mãos da moça entre seus enormes dedos e continuou: — Por que fez isso? Sabe bem que sou um sujeito nervoso e preocupado, não sabe?

A garota encarou o olhar angustiado do homem e passou a mão carinhosamente por seu rosto para consolá-lo.

— Desculpe, Eleazer. Não precisa mais se preocupar. Estou aqui, sã e salva, como pode ver. Eu só passei a noite com o Sr. Cullen, só isso.

Edward engasgou. O olhar do gigante voltou-se para ele.

— Passou a noite com esse aí, é?

— Bem... é que... —Edward gaguejou, sem saber como explicar.

O homenzarrão apertou os olhos.

— E o senhor está bem? Não lhe aconteceu nada? — perguntou.

Que raio de pergunta esquisita era aquela?

— Ahn, sim... mais ou menos... por quê? — retrucou Edward, sem entender nada.

Eleazer chegou mais perto e subitamente esticou o braço. Edward se preparou para receber o soco que certamente o faria desacordar outra vez. Mas, em vez disso, o que recebeu foi uma forte palmada no ombro que quase o fez desabar. Então o gigante se virou e gritou para uma senhora corpulenta que vinha chegando pelo caminho.

— Ouviu isso, Carmen? Estes dois passaram a noite juntos! E o sujeito tem só uns arranhõezinhos de nada.

Edward coçou a cabeça dolorida. Começava a perceber as conseqüências do que havia acontecido. Tudo indicava que a moça com quem se deitara era uma jovem decente, do tipo que causava preocupação à família quando ficava longe de casa. Sem saber como, passara a noite toda com ela, e isso significava que agora estava numa séria enrascada.

Qualquer outro homem procuraria logo uma saída para escapar do mal-entendido. Sairia correndo em disparada, deixando para trás a mulher. Ela que lidasse sozinha com o escândalo e as reprimendas.

Mas Edward não era um homem qualquer. Era honra do e responsável. Não fugia ao dever. Além do mais, não tinha como se defender daquele gigante à sua frente, se fosse necessário.

Reunindo as forças que ainda lhe restavam, levantou-se, tomou alento e, tentando controlar as pontadas na cabeça, curvou-se diante de Bella Swan.

— Srta. Swan — disse com voz solene. — Gostaria de pedir sua mão em casamento. A senhorita aceita?

Bella arregalou os olhos. Eleazer, que era seu tutor, segurou a respiração com espanto enquanto Carmen, a mulher dele, deixava escorrer lágrimas de alegria.

Atordoada, como se estivesse em meio a um sonho, Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

No dia anterior havia se conformado com a idéia de ficar solteira para sempre. No entanto agora, poucas horas depois, ali estava aquele belo cavalheiro, pedindo sua mão.

Seria loucura aceitar o pedido de um desconhecido?

Fitou Edward em silêncio. Sua primeira impressão dele fora favorável. Parecia ser um homem bom e educado. E, sobretudo, era muito atraente. Naquele momento, com o sol da manhã refletindo em seus cabelos, parecia até estar com um halo em volta da cabeça.

Observou-o ainda por longos momentos até que lentamente baixou a mão e a uniu à dele.

— Sim — disse baixinho. — Eu aceito.

Sentado à mesa da hospedaria em Derryton, Edward bebia uma caneca de cerveja. A seu lado estava um rapagão forte que era um dos filhos gêmeos do taverneiro. O nome dele era Dick e fazia mais de uma hora que estava ali, apresentando Edward aos moradores da aldeia.

Todos cumprimentavam o Sr. Denali com amplos sorrisos e fortes apertos de mão. Pareciam aprovar com entusiasmo o enlace. O padeiro, o alcaide, e até o serralheiro que ainda soldava os arcos sobre o gramado da praça onde a cerimônia ocorreria, sorriam para ele com aprovação.

Contudo, havia algo perturbador que Edward não compreendia direito. Pelo visto, alguma infelicidade havia acontecido recentemente naquela pequena localidade. Algo grave, que provocava comentários intrigantes. Diziam-lhe coisas como "Não se preocupe, senhor. Ela vai se emendar", e outras afirmações que faziam pouco sentido.

Mas Edward não se importou com isso. Estava muito mais preocupado em obter informações sobre Aro dos moradores locais. Tudo que conseguiu saber, no entanto, foi que um certo "viajante" tinha passado a noite na hospedaria e ido embora antes mesmo de o dia raiar.

Isso deixou Edward curioso. Derryton era uma vila comum, como outras tantas que havia ao longo das estradas inglesas, e não havia razão alguma para Aro ter passado por ali. Não era caminho entre Crestford, o lugar por onde ele entrara na Inglaterra, e a cidade de Londres, aonde certamente pretendia chegar, e nem havia ali qualquer atrativo especial. A única coisa fora do comum em Derryton era a existência daquela moça surpreendente com quem havia passado à noite.

O filho do taverneiro se mostrou reticente em falar sobre certos assuntos, mas aceitou dizer-lhe algumas coisas sobre a estranha srta. Swan. Assim Edward ficou sabendo que ela vivia sob a tutela do dono da hospedaria e que já trabalhara ali, servindo atrás do balcão. Os pais haviam morrido de peste, anos atrás, e sem ter parentes que cuidassem dela, Bella fora adotada, aos doze anos de idade, pelos moradores da aldeia, que se encarregaram de acabar de criá-la.

Eram eles que agora rodeavam Edward, levantando as canecas de bebida para brindar, desejando felicidades ao "jovem casal" e fazendo animados preparativos para a festa de casamento.

Edward ainda sentia fortes dores na cabeça, por isso recusou a nova dose de cerveja que lhe era oferecida. Não queria mais beber. E nem deveria. Afinal, era o Cobra, e estava ali em serviço. Os Royal Four sempre estavam em serviço e eternamente em estado de alerta.

Sua escolha para ocupar o cargo de Cobra era um enorme privilégio. Sentia-se extremamente honrado por estar tão intimamente ligado aos destinos da nação, mesmo que ninguém soubesse desse seu papel. Os Royal Four existiam desde a época de William o Conquistador. A eficiência e a perspicácia deles ajudaram a Inglaterra a se transformar num grande império, e Edward se orgulhava de fazer parte do grupo.

Aspirou com gosto o aroma da cerveja recém-servida. Apesar de o cheiro ser delicioso, ele a deixou de lado. Ocupava um cargo de grande responsabilidade e se orgulhava de ser o Cobra. Ao contrário do que seu pai pensava, ele não era um homem inconseqüente e perdulário. Era alguém que tinha uma séria missão a cumprir e que por isso abdicara de qual quer interesse político, financeiro ou pessoal, e estava decidido a cumprir sua missão com todo o empenho.

A decisão de Edward era tão ferrenha que ele quase ia esquecendo que sua vida estava prestes a mudar para sempre.

Aquele era o dia de seu casamento, com uma completa desconhecida.

— Mas eu nem sei quem ele é! Não é possível que queiram que me case com ele assim de repente, justamente _hoje!_

Carmen, a mulher de Eleazer Denali, não deu ouvidos à reclamação de Bella e foi logo colocando nela um antigo vestido de noiva. O amarelado tecido de seda cheirava a naftalina e poeira. Bella espirrou duas vezes assim que sua cabeça saiu pelo decote.

Estavam no quarto do casal porque havia muita gente no quarto de Bella, empacotando às pressas seus pertences.

— Prontinho, menina — disse Carmen com satisfação. — Tudo dará certo. O rapaz parece ser boa gente. Talvez seja até de família nobre. Eleazer encontrou o cavalo dele e disse que é um puro-sangue caríssimo. Além do mais, as botas que usa foram feitas sob medida. Deve ter mandado fazê-las em Bond Street. Eu já fui a Londres, menina. Sei do que estou falando.

A viagem de Carmen havia acontecido mais de vinte anos antes e durara apenas alguns dias. Fora a única vez que ela se afastara de Derryton, mas o assunto ainda rendia histórias. Na imaginação da mulher, Londres passara a ser um lugar quase mágico, onde as ruas eram pavimentadas de ouro e alinhadas com lojas luxuosíssimas. Bella já nem dava atenção a essas histórias fantasiosas.

— Escute, Carmen — ela insistiu. — Não sabemos nada sobre o rapaz. Pode até ser um assaltante, um marginal, sei lá...

— Bobagem. É um cavalheiro, decente e bonito. Conhece bem sua obrigação e está disposto a cumpri-la. Isso é o que interessa. Vai ser o homem perfeito para você. Lembre-se de que não é uma garota qualquer como as outras da nossa aldeia. Você é uma dama, uma fidalga, igual às que vivem em Londres. Sua mãe também. Ah, se soubesse como ela ficou deslumbrante neste vestido! Que saudades...

Carmen enxugou uma lágrima enquanto ajeitava as mangas do traje. As lembranças a deixavam triste. A mãe de Bella de fato era uma dama da elite, e Carmen fora sua criada, fiel e dedicada, até o dia da morte dela.

O vestido caiu com perfeição, e Bella se admirou no espelho.

— Como é que este vestido está me servindo tão bem, Carmen? — indagou, lembrando que sua mãe era miúda e esguia, de nádegas estreitas e seios pequenos, ao contrário dela.

— Ah, é que eu fiz alguns ajustes três anos atrás, quando achei que Ben Beckham se casaria com você.

— É verdade... Coitado, será que já recuperou a audição?

— Provavelmente, querida — respondeu Carmen. — Afinal, a explosão não foi tão forte assim.

— Tomara que esteja melhor. O incidente serviu para nos lembrar que é preciso ter muito cuidado quando se lida com pólvora. Eu nunca teria colocado o presente dele perto do fogão se soubesse que era inflamável.

Carmen acabou de fechar a carreira de botões nas costas do vestido e sorriu, satisfeita.

— Agora está pronta para ir ao encontro do seu noivo, meu bem.

_Seu noivo... seu marido..._

— Nossa, a palavra até me assusta, Carmen. Ele é apenas um homem que encontrei por acaso... que achei na beira da estrada...

— No entanto passou a noite ao lado dele, não foi? Olhe aqui, mocinha... Considere-se muito sortuda por ninguém ter falado mal de você na vila! Sua reputação poderia estar na lama a estas horas, já pensou nisso?

Bella não respondeu, mas seu rosto ficou vermelho. Carmen agora estava preocupada com outra coisa. Olhava com espanto pela janela.

— James Cooper! Não me diga que ainda não acabou de fazer os enfeites para a cerimônia. E onde está o vigário que vinha de Edgeton?

— Eleazer deve chegar com ele antes do meio-dia, senhora — respondeu o homem que preparava a decoração da praça em frente.

— Está bem, mas trate de terminar seu serviço de uma vez. Temos que acabar logo com tudo isto.

— Por que tanta pressa, Carmen? — Bella perguntou, vendo a aflição da mulher.

— Escute aqui, menina. O homem dormiu com você e sobreviveu para contar a história. Portanto agora é preciso que case com ele e consume logo o casamento, entendeu?

— Mas Carmen...

— Só assim ele estará definitivamente fisgado. E eu fiz uma coisa infalível para que isso aconteça. Vou lhe mostrar.

Carmen pegou um cabide que estava pendurado atrás da por ta. Nele havia uma camisola longa de tecido fino e enfeitada com rendas.

— E então, o que acha? — perguntou, colocando o cabide sobre o peito.

Bella ficou boquiaberta.

— Por Deus, Carmen! Espera que eu vista _isso _diante dele?

— Por que não? É bem comprida e vai cobri-la do pescoço aos pés.

— Não vai cobrir nada, é completamente transparente!

— E daí? Quem foi que disse que uma noiva deve se ocultar na noite de núpcias?— retrucou Carmen, entregando-lhe a camisola.

Não havia mais como argumentar. Bella olhou para o delicado tecido que segurava entre as mãos.

— Onde foi que arranjou isto, Carmen?

— Comprei de um mascate cigano, algum tempo atrás, quando pensei que Tayler viria a ser seu marido.

— Ah, sei... isso foi há dois anos. Coitado do rapaz. Você tem visto a mãe dele?

— De vez em quando. Ela contou que está casado e ainda tem esperança de poder ter filhos.

Bella balançou a cabeça tristemente.

— Foi uma pena. Ele era um bom rapaz. Pena que tenha se descuidado tanto perto daquela prensa...

— Só espero que não aconteça algo assim com seu novo pretendente.

— Não, Carmen! Por favor. O mesmo desastre não acontece duas vezes.

— Eu sei, mas pode ocorrer algo bem pior. Não é isso que tem acontecido até agora?

Bella não respondeu. Alisou o tecido da camisola mais uma vez. Era tão delicado e fino que via sua mão através dele.

— Diga-me, como posso me entregar agora assim a um homem que nem sequer conheço e nem amo? — perguntou, desolada.

Carmen deu um longo suspiro.

— Anda lendo muitas historinhas românticas, minha querida. Já lhe disse inúmeras vezes que o amor vem depois. No começo a gente só escolhe algum homem que pareça decente e decide casar. Pronto. E assim que as coisas funcionam.

— Mas você ama Eleazer, não? Eu sei que ama.

— Claro que sim, mas tive vinte anos para conhecê-lo e descobrir o quanto ele é bom. Claro que tem seus defeitos, como todos nós, mas é um excelente marido. Um homem se torna aquilo que a mulher fizer dele.

Bella duvidava disso.

— No meu caso, você acha que ele se importaria de esperar um pouco mais para consumar o ato? Eu não me importo de esperar. Afinal, já esperei uma vida inteira, não é?

— Bella, sabe muito bem que esse pobre homem corre risco de vida a cada minuto de atraso. A única forma de quebrar a maldição é casar e ir para a cama com ele o mais rápido possível. Caso contrário...

A voz de Carmen sumiu à medida que ela saía pela porta. Mas Bella sabia perfeitamente o que sua tutora e melhor amiga queria dizer. Sentou com desânimo na cama e apoiou o rosto na cabeceira de madeira. Ou se casava com aquele estranho ou nunca mais se casaria. Era isso.

A cada ano que passava, menor era o número de rapazes solteiros que demonstravam interesse por ela. Não porque Bella estivesse perdendo seus encantos, mas porque corria rapidamente a voz sobre o perigo que significava aproximar-se da "azarada moçoila" da vila de Derryton.

* * *

_E ai gostaram? Devo continuar... Essa historia vai alegrar a vida de vocês... como fez comigo... quando eu li essa historia... eu estava sofrendo uma decepção amorosa... e sabe como nada anima a gente nessa fase?... pois essa historia me divertiu muito e me mostrou que nem sempre as coisas estão perdidas... O Edward é um fofo... mais tem hora que dá vontade de matar ele... mas chega de falar né... Eu falo demais, gente kkkk... Até Mais tarde... Comentem... Robsteijooosss_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oi amores di mi vida... Desculpe pela demora... mais essa e as proximas semanas será corrida pra mim... minha turma de catequese vai fazer primeira comunhão esse ano... então está tudo corrido... prometo que vou postar sempre que me sobrar um tempinho... É o casamento vai acontecer... Mais será que esse casamento vaiser consumado? hum... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Meia hora depois, Bella olhou pela porta através do véu que lhe cobria a cabeça. Fazia parte do traje de noiva herdado de sua mãe.

A praça estava cheia. Estavam todos ali, todas as famílias da aldeia. As mulheres da vila olhavam para ela com admiração. Os homens, postados atrás delas, pareciam um pouco nervosos, mas também a fitavam com curiosidade.

Bella observou um a um aqueles rostos marcados pelo trabalho pesado e muito queridos dela. Aquela gente era a sua única família e ela amava a todos.

— Por que vocês estão fazendo isto comigo? — murmu rou baixinho. — Que é que mamãe diria se me visse nesta situação?

— Diria que já era hora — respondeu Carmen a seu lado. -— Agora vamos. Sorria, menina — completou, dando-lhe um carinhoso beijo na face e um empurrãozinho para que fosse adiante.

No centro da praça, quatro homens a esperavam.

Dois eram os filhos gêmeos de Eleazer e Carmen, outro, o vigário de Edgeton, e o último era Edward Cullen, com que ia se casar.

Segurando firme o buquê de flores do campo, ela deu alguns passos lentos na direção deles. Tinha motivos para ir devagar e com hesitação. Afinal, daquele momento em diante sua vida inteira estaria nas mãos de um homem que ela não conhecia.

Não podia, contudo, negar que o rapaz era muito atraente e educado e, sobretudo, que sabia cumprir sua palavra. Quem sabe ela havia até acertado a sorte grande com aquela pedrada que dera sem querer...

Por outro lado, seu futuro ao lado dele era incerto. Não sabia o que esperar. E se resolvesse matá-la enquanto dormia? Ou se a vendesse para algum sheik árabe? Pior que tudo, e se ele roncasse alto de noite?

Parado no meio do gramado, Edward tentava não se preocupar com o atraso da missão que os Royal Four lhe haviam confiado. Afinal, aquele era um dia importante na sua vida. Mesmo que fosse imprevisto e intempestivo, era o dia do seu casamento.

O sol do meio-dia brilhava sobre a pitoresca praça da aldeia, e o canto dos pássaros produzia uma suave sinfonia sobre a cabeça das crianças que brincavam, rindo e correndo em volta. Era um dia perfeito para um casamento. Edward, porém, tinha dificuldade em se convencer de que aquele casamento era o seu.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para a noiva. Ela vinha chegando com seu vestido de seda e seu ar despojado. Movia-se com a graça e a beleza de uma linda e saudável camponesa.

Aquela era a mulher com quem ele ia se casar.

É claro que o casamento não atendia a nenhuma das formalidades legais exigidas de alguém na posição social de Edward. Não haviam corrido proclamas, não tinham sido feitas negociações sobre dote ou herança, nem acertados os termos do acordo nupcial, como a lei determinava.

A presença de um clérigo e uma festa na praça era tudo que os moradores da aldeia exigiam para que um casal se unis se em matrimônio. Na realidade, contudo, depois da Lei do Matrimônio decretada na Inglaterra mais de cinqüenta anos atrás, era necessário enfrentar uma complicada e longa burocracia para que um casamento fosse oficialmente reconhecido.

Cerimônias campestres como aquela eram consideradas apenas uma troca de votos entre os noivos e não implicavam em maior compromisso. Não tinham reconhecimento legal.

Mesmo assim, Edward não pensava em faltar com sua obrigação. Tinha conspurcado a reputação de uma jovem respeitável e sabia qual era seu dever. Casaria com ela agora e faria os trâmites completos depois, quando estivessem em Londres.

Considerou, contudo, que aquela não era uma boa hora para informar isso à noiva. Ela já estava por demais relutante em casar e em ter de partir dali ao lado dele. Imagine quando soubesse que o marido era um descarado traidor...

Na realidade, o culpado por tudo o que estava acontecendo era ele próprio. Havia intempestivamente desonrado uma moça de bem, portanto seu dever era reparar o dano e levá-la embora da aldeia com o mínimo trauma possível.

A melhor solução seria ir para Londres, onde, mesmo sendo malvisto pela sociedade, tinha o dinheiro com o qual financiaria a papelada necessária para oficializar aquela estranha união. E em Londres ninguém o recriminaria por ter se casado com alguém de classe social inferior. Fazia tempo que todos o desprezavam e pouco se interessavam por sua vida particular. Nem mesmo se se casasse com um orangotango receberia críticas maiores do que as que já recebia por ser considerado um traidor.

Nesse quadro tão confuso, havia uma outra questão que o intrigava. Por que é que o povo da aldeia estava tão ansioso para ver sua filha adotiva casada com um completo estranho se pareciam amá-la tanto? Haveria algo de errado com ela? Seria desequilibrada?

Vendo-a caminhar em sua direção com o buquê de flores tremendo nas mãos, nada disso lhe parecia possível. A moça tinha um ar inocente de sincera ingenuidade.

Edward tentou engolir o nó que se formava em sua garganta. Ter uma esposa era algo que nunca fizera parte de seus planos.

O vigário não atrasou nem um pouco a cerimônia. Pelo contrário, proferiu as palavras com uma rapidez fora do comum.

— Se alguém tiver algum impedimento para este matrimônio, que se manifeste agora ou cale-se para sempre — disse, mal articulando as palavras, de tanta pressa.

Então uma vozinha cochichou ao ouvido de Edward.

— Desculpe perguntar, mas o senhor costuma roncar de noite?

Era a noiva. Edward olhou surpreso para seu rosto, coberto pelo véu.

— Claro que não! — respondeu baixinho.

— Ainda bem — completou Bella, fazendo um gesto para que o vigário continuasse a cerimônia.

Enquanto o religioso proferia as palavras de praxe, Edward, estático, reavaliava sua suposição sobre o possível desequilíbrio daquela mulher. Ainda aparvalhado, ouviu o vigário lhe perguntar:

— O senhor aceita?

Não conseguiu responder. Foi então que sentiu um cutucão nas costelas. Era o filho do taverneiro que estava a seu lado.

— Diga _sim!_

— Ahn... sim.

Não havia mais nada a fazer.

— Trouxe o anel?

O anel! No meio de tanta afobação, Edward se esquecera por completo desse detalhe. Baixou a cabeça e a balançou negativamente. Bella de imediato recolheu a mão que havia estendido para que ele colocasse o anel. O vigário o fitou com ar de estranhamento e em seguida achou melhor encerrar de uma vez a inusitada cerimônia.

— Bem, sendo assim, eu os declaro marido e mulher.

Uma forte e longa salva de palmas eclodiu na multidão, entre gritos de alegria. Tanto entusiasmo não lhe pareceu um bom sinal. Com cuidado, ele levantou o véu que cobria o rosto da noiva e encontrou seu olhar temeroso e desapontado. O vigário fechou o livro que tinha na mão com um estalo e foi logo perguntando:

— E então? Não vai beijar a noiva?

Bella deu um passo atrás enquanto observava Dick e Dan carregar o saco com seus pertences e em seguida jogá-lo de forma negligente sobre o chão de palha do estábulo.

— Ei, cuidado com isso, rapazes! — alertou Bella. — Os livros dos meus pais também estão aí dentro.

Os dois ficaram vermelhos, como se fossem meninos envergonhados. Seu ar era de tristeza.

— Está feliz por nos deixar, Bella? — perguntou Dick, que sempre tomava a palavra no lugar do irmão.

Ela suspirou e pegou as mãos de ambos entre as suas. Apesar do tamanho, aqueles rapazes eram como duas crianças para quem ela fora uma espécie de irmã mais velha durante os últimos doze anos.

— Sabem muito bem que eu amo vocês. Eu não estaria indo embora se isso não fosse necessário. Mas uma esposa deve sempre acompanhar seu marido, e se o meu está partindo, é meu dever ir com ele.

— Quem vai cuidar de você agora, Bella? Quem espantará os atrevidos que quiserem perturbá-la, como nós fazíamos?

— Meu marido me protegerá, é claro — respondeu Bella, sem muita convicção.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Edward, que selava sua montaria. Ele levantou o rosto, percebendo que era o foco das atenções. Se pudesse escolher, bem que preferia estar bem longe dali e de toda aquela confusão. Como para garantir que ele não cederia a qualquer tentação de escapar, Dick mantinha-se a seu lado, tal qual uma sentinela.

— E esse seu marido, parece o quê, Bella?— perguntou Dan.

— Hum... vou pensar...

A pergunta se referia a um jogo que os pais haviam lhe ensinado e que ela, por sua vez, ensinara aos gêmeos. Tratava-se de comparar um ser humano a algum animal. Segundo os pais, as pessoas sempre tinham características semelhantes às de algum bicho. Isso permitia prever qual seria sua forma de agir. Um lobo, por exemplo, estava sempre propenso à caça; um pássaro, ansioso por voar. Era um simples jogo, apenas uma brincadeira, mas às vezes podia ter grande utilidade.

A que animal Edward Cullen podia ser comparado?

Vendo o marido, algo lhe dizia que ele escondia alguma coisa. Tinha ares de lorde, no entanto sua pele era queimada pelo sol como a de um camponês, e suas mãos calejadas. Vestia roupas finas, mas puídas e malcuidadas. Montava um cavalo puro-sangue que custava uma fortuna, porém se encarregava de arreá-lo ele próprio em vez de deixar que o cavalariço fizesse o trabalho. Tudo muito intrigante...

A lembrança de seus pais lhe veio à mente. Tinha saudades do tempo em que, junto com eles, passava dias inteiros andando pelos campos. Naquela época, o mundo era fácil de entender, e qualquer contratempo era logo sanado com os carinhos e o colo da mãe. Lembrava-se dela, rindo e caminhando na mata, com uma rede de caçar borboletas em uma das mãos.

Tanto o pai quanto a mãe eram cientistas amadores, empenhados em pesquisar a natureza. Não ligavam para as convenções sociais e por isso tinham saído de Londres para viver mais próximos à natureza que tanto amavam. Foram bem recebidos no vilarejo de Derryton, onde passaram a morar, e onde foram acolhidos com cordialidade.

Mas algum tempo depois, a peste varrera o lugar, levando ambos e deixando Bella tristemente sozinha. Teria de crescer sem a companhia e o carinho da mãe. Os pais não a veriam virar mulher nem presenciariam seu casamento.

Sentindo uma intensa solidão, ela fitou o homem com quem teria de dormir pelo resto da vida. Era uma sensação estranha, mas não totalmente desagradável. Afinal, Bella agora era uma mulher crescida e saudável, que sabia apreciar os encantos do sexo oposto. Sempre sonhara em se casar com um homem bom e honrado com o qual pudesse constituir uma família. Quem sabe um dia acabaria por descobrir em Edward as qualidades que desejava?...

— Não vai comer alguma coisa, meu marido? — perguntou, aproximando-se dele.

Os moradores da vila ainda estavam diante da farta mesa que havia sido preparada para festejar o matrimônio. Edward a olhou de relance, balançou a cabeça e tornou a dar atenção ao cavalo.

— Por que não quer? O pessoal se esmerou tanto no preparo dos quitutes. Estão todos lá, esperando para lhe dar os parabéns. E gente muito boa, sabe?

Ele continuou escovando o cavalo sem dizer nada. Embora desapontada com sua atitude, Bella não pôde evitar admirar o peito largo e os músculos rígidos que se salientavam por baixo da camisa quando ele se movia para passar a escova.

— Pode me dizer aonde vamos, senhor? — ousou perguntar. — Quero saber se iremos viajar para muito longe daqui.

A despeito de tudo, agradava a Bella a idéia de sair um pouco de Derryton e da vida simples que se levava ali. Tinha curiosidade em conhecer novos lugares, em abrir seus horizontes.

Edward Cullen continuava mudo. As escovadas no pelo do cavalo estavam cada vez mais fortes e rápidas, fazendo com que ele mexesse o corpo com mais vigor. Sua calça era justa, e os olhos de Bella acompanhavam extasiados aqueles movimentos provocantes.

— Bella! — alguém a chamou.

Era Carmen que apontava na porta da estrebaria. Eleazer seu marido, vinha atrás, carregando um grande saco cheio até a boca. Jogou o pesado volume no chão ao lado delas.

— Cuidado aí, seu trapalhão — a mulher o recriminou. — Esses são os presentes de casamento de Bella. Já chega a bagunça que Dan fez para empacotar os outros pertences dela.

— A culpa não foi de Dan — Eleazer atalhou. — O quarto dela já estava todo revirado.

— Epa! Não se atreva a sugerir que nossa Bella é desordeira! Ela sempre foi muito organizada e cuidadosa — interrompeu Carmen, virando-se em seguida para Bella. — Pronto, querida, aqui está tudo que é seu, até a Bíblia de sua mãe.

Era chegada a hora. A sorte estava lançada.

Bella piscou, um pouco perplexa, constatando que em alguns minutos teria de partir dali para sempre com um homem desconhecido. Gostaria tanto de poder ficar só mais um pou co... algumas horas para se despedir pela última vez...

— Não se esqueça de que agora você é uma mulher casada. Deve acompanhar seu homem — Carmen insistiu.

Bella lançou um olhar suplicante ao marido, como que implorando que ele lhe desse mais tempo. Mas Edward já havia amarrado o primeiro saco de lona à égua de carga e, com a ajuda de Dick, acomodava o segundo na montaria.

Não havia mais nada a fazer. Isabella Swan já não pertencia mais a Derryton. Agora era Isabella Cullen, e seu destino era outro.

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, sentindo a ansiedade da aldeia em se livrar dela rapidamente, Bella deu as costas. Havia uma última coisa que precisava fazer.

Foi até seu quarto e levantou a tábua solta do assoalho bem em baixo da cama. Era onde guardava seus pertences mais preciosos. Agora não lhe importava mais que descobrissem seu esconderijo secreto. Dali tirou um camafeu de marfim com o retrato de sua mãe ainda jovem, um lenço de renda amarelado e um pequeno pacote embrulhado em papel de seda. Ele continha uma carta de amor que o pai mandara à mãe, o diário de seu avô e um documento que somente Carmen conhecia. Era o registro de nascimento de Bella.

Escovando seu animal com mais força do que o necessário, Edward começava a admitir que nada estava acontecendo conforme o planejado. Vivia uma experiência nova e inusitada. Nunca antes tivera de se submeter aos caprichos do destino daquela forma.

E o destino o transformara em um homem casado!

Como acontecia em todas as tragédias, existia naquilo um lado positivo. Era o susto que ia pregar em sua mãe. Sorriu ao pensar na reação que ela teria, quando soubesse. Mal podia esperar para ver.

Um cutucão impaciente no ombro interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ali estava Carmen, com as mãos na cintura e o rosto expressando sua preocupação maternal.

— Escute bem, Sr. Cullen — disse ela. — Nossa Bella tem muitos amigos aqui, uma verdadeira família, entendeu? Uma só palavra dela, uma palavrinha que seja dizendo que o senhor não a faz feliz, e eu me encarregarei de fritar seus ovos por inteiro na minha frigideira, se é que me entende.

É claro que ele entendia perfeitamente.

— Posso lhe assegurar, senhora, que não tenho a menor intenção de maltratar Bella, de qualquer forma que seja.

Quando Bella voltou para a estrebaria viu Dan, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, colocando os arreios no cavalo que preparava para ela. Antes que acabasse de fixar a sela, Edward o interrompeu.

— Esse cavalo não vai servir — disse para o rapaz. — É muito magrelo. Vai andar devagar, e eu tenho pressa. Prefiro que arreie aquele outro — completou, apontando para uma égua caríssima que, apesar de estar ali, pertencia a um próspero comerciante da vila.

Eleazer explicou isso a ele, dizendo que só podia ceder o animal a quem pagasse o preço absurdo que o dono pedia. Para surpresa de todos, porém, Edward não regateou, e a égua foi entregue e paga, sem qualquer discussão.

Pelo visto, o Sr. Cullen estava acostumado a conseguir tudo que queria, ponderou Bella silenciosamente.

— Estou pronta para partir — declarou por fim, levantando a cabeça.

Os quatro membros da Família Denali se agarraram a ela num abraço forte e comovente.

— Vocês são tão queridos... Vou ficar com uma enorme saudade — disse Bella, contendo o choro.

Não querendo presenciar a partida, Eleazer e os filhos viraram as costas e saíram da estrebaria. Carmen, porém, ficou mais um pouco, olhando para a garota que com tanto carinho havia ajudado a criar.

— Vá em paz, minha menina — disse-lhe ternamente. — E não se preocupe. Eu já avisei a ele que se não a tratar muito bem eu frito seus ovos e sirvo no café da manhã.

Bella colocou a mão sobre a boca para abafar uma risada.

— Ah, Carmen, como é que vou conseguir viver longe de você?

—Tudo dará certo, querida. Você é esperta e tem bom coração. Só é preciso que não se esqueça de uma coisa...

— O quê?

— Seja também muito boa na cozinha e na cama, que ele nunca a deixará.

Dessa vez Bella soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

— Que idéia, Carmen!

— Sei do que estou falando, menina. Conheço bem os homens. É disso que eles gostam. São iguais a qualquer outro animal que anda na face da Terra. Agora, siga seu rumo. Vá conhecer o mundo como sempre desejou.

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas. Entendia agora que Carmen não estava pretendendo se livrar dela, mas sim ajudá-la a trilhar o caminho que a levaria à realização de seus sonhos. Montou na égua e saiu do estábulo atrás do marido, com um último aceno aos moradores da vila que tinham vindo se despedir.

Estava a caminho do sonho, disse silenciosamente para si mesma. Finalmente estava a caminho do sonho.

Bella e Edward cavalgavam havia algumas horas, e um único pensamento o dominava. Precisava alcançar Aro. Montado no seu garanhão Blunt, já não andava a passo tão rápido por causa dos outros animais. Dificilmente alcançaria sua presa antes de chegar a Londres.

Mas iria capturá-lo, fosse como fosse, porque afinal era o Cobra e não sossegaria antes de prender o último dos Cavaleiros do Lírio.

A realidade é que agora era um homem casado. Levava sua mulher consigo para um destino que ela imaginava ser o de um lar alegre com uma porção de filhos. Mas infelizmente esse não era o tipo de vida para ele. Seria inaceitável ter filhos que herdassem a má fama que lhe era atribuída. Não podia passar esse tenebroso legado para uma nova geração. A mácula tinha de morrer com ele.

Quanto à esposa, acharia algum lugar para ela. De preferência, um lugar bem longe, onde não sentisse a tentação de formar com ela uma vida de família. Essa vida ele jamais poderia ter.

Mas não era hora de se preocupar com isso. Sua prioridade absoluta era cumprir a missão dos Royal Four. Deixaria para tratar de questões matrimoniais depois de resolver o caso de Aro. Buscaria uma solução mais tarde.

Já era noite quando chegaram a uma estalagem. Haviam viajado longas horas, e por mais que Edward preferisse seguir adiante, sabia que não podia exigir isso de sua mulher. Por sorte, ela não era uma daquelas mocinhas frágeis e cheias de mimos, mas, mesmo assim, seria pedir-lhe demais.

Bella portara-se valentemente. Não havia reclamado de nada, durante o trajeto. Apenas tagarelara o tempo todo, apreciando as paisagens que nunca havia visto antes. Mas depois de tantas horas sacolejando no lombo da água, já estava bem cansada. Não via a hora em que amaldiçoado sujeito à sua frente, que acabara de se tornar seu marido, resolvesse parar. Ele mal trocara duas palavras com ela durante todo o caminho, e ela começava a se irritar com o descaso de Edward. Na realidade, estava furiosa.

Finalmente os cavalos pararam na entrada da estalagem. Ela desceu da sela com a maior rapidez que conseguiu. No pulo, perdeu o equilíbrio e, apesar de tentar se agarrar às crinas do cavalo, acabou por cair ao chão. Em seguida viu as botas poeirentas de vir até ela.

— Que foi? Está se sentindo mal?

— Claro que não — respondeu, fuzilando-o com o olhar. — Por que estaria? Afinal foram só oito horas ininterruptas de cavalgada, não é?

Ele lhe estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. O calor de seus dedos atravessou a luva de Bella, aquecendo-lhe a palma da mão. Ela estremeceu. Não podia negar que seu marido lhe transmitia uma sensação de segurança e de proteção. Era uma sensação nova e agradável. Apoiou-se nele, ficou em pé, e Edward a levou até um banco perto da porta da hospedaria.

— Descanse aqui um pouco. Vou procurar um cavalariço para que trate dos cavalos. Acho que não previam a chegada de hóspedes tão tarde da noite — disse, afastando-se. — Ah, e não vá fugir enquanto isso, está bem? — completou com um sorrisinho irônico, olhando para ela por cima do ombro.

Que piada sem graça! O homem a tinha feito cavalgar por horas e horas até a exaustão, e ainda ria? Bella bufou de raiva. Por mais que fosse gentil, educado e atraente, era bom não baixar a guarda. As aparências às vezes enganavam, e nunca se sabia o que alguém assim podia ser na realidade.

Lentamente, esticou as pernas até sentir o sangue irrigar novamente seus pés adormecidos. Pouco depois Edward voltou, acompanhado de um peão. Deu uma moeda ao rapaz, que saiu levando as montarias para a cocheira.

Então entraram na estalagem. O estabelecimento era bem simples, coisa que Edward achou muito conveniente. Ali não se hospedava ninguém da alta sociedade, nenhum daqueles que conheciam sua fama. Tanto melhor. Assim ele não seria visado nem teria de responder a perguntas inconvenientes.

Aliviado, olhou para Bella a seu lado. Esperava que ela o perdoasse por tê-la feito viajar por tanto tempo sem descanso. O pior era que no dia seguinte a jornada seria ainda mais longa.

Ele poderia providenciar uma carruagem para que ela fosse à frente, viajando de forma mais confortável, mas era perigo so permitir que chegasse a Londres sozinha. Para uma jovem tão inexperiente quanto Bella, seria o mesmo que jogar um cordeiro aos lobos. Não podia fazer isso. Já a havia prejudica do bastante casando-se com ela.

O bar, no saguão da entrada da estalagem, estava vazio. Ainda bem. Quanto menos gente o visse, menor a chance de ser reconhecido. O troncudo estaleiro, que limpava o balcão com um pano de prato, levantou o olhar.

— Vão querer um quarto? — perguntou o homem.

A construção era antiga. Tinha telhado de sapé, vigas rústicas de madeira e chão de pedras gastas. Devia ter mais de dois séculos.

— Sim. Um para mim e outro para minha... companheira — respondeu Edward, que ainda não conseguia articular a palavra "esposa" com naturalidade.

O estalajadeiro olhou desconfiado para Bella. Ela virava a cabeça, fitando com curiosidade o ambiente.

— Pensando melhor... — Edward recuou — ... Pode ser um quarto só. O maior que o senhor tiver.

Bella voltou de novo sua atenção para a conversa. Edward cochichava algo ao ouvido do homem, que ela não conseguiu ouvir. Os dois trocaram algumas palavras e em seguida Edward apanhou as duas sacolas de bagagem que lhes pertenciam, jogou-as por cima do ombro e foi subindo as escadas. O taverneiro a fitava com ar de curiosidade enquanto continuava limpando os copos do bar.

Bastante constrangida, ela engoliu em seco e começou a galgar os degraus atrás do marido. Ele a esperava no topo da escadaria, sua silhueta delineada pela luz das velas acesas. Ia dormir pela primeira vez com aquele homem, que mal conhecia, e num lugar também estranho.

Bella tornou a engolir com ansiedade. Era tudo muito perturbador.

Com os olhos arregalados, ainda hesitou um pouco, parada no último degrau. Mas Edward tratou de tranquilizá-la.

— Pode entrar, milady — disse suavemente, abrindo a porta do quarto.

Temerosa, Bella deu um passo adiante.

— Pode se acomodar na cama. Eu vou dormir no chão — anunciou ele.

Bella obedeceu, e ele a seguiu, trancando em seguida a porta. O barulho da chave provocou um arrepio de pavor em Bella.

Olhando à sua volta, constatou que o serviço daquela estalagem era bem menos eficiente do que o oferecido na pousada de Eleazer e Carmen. Ninguém tinha vindo acender o fogo na lareira ou esquentar os lençóis da cama, como ela própria havia feito tantas vezes quando chegavam clientes à hospedaria de seus tutores.

Instintivamente, pegou a caixa de fósforos que estava sobre a estante e se ajoelhou ao lado dos troncos para acender o fogo.

— Pode deixar que eu faço isso — disse Edward.

— Não precisa. Já acendi — ela respondeu, levantando-se e batendo as mãos na saia.

Ele a olhava com ar de espanto.

— Não conheço muitas mulheres que saibam acender uma lareira com tanta presteza.

— Então deve ser porque não conhece bem as mulheres — ela respondeu, olhando-o de frente.

A realidade se descortinava diante de Bella. Estava ali sozinha, ao lado de um homem misterioso e enigmático, mas também lindo e envolvente. Aquele era seu marido, e aquela era sua noite de núpcias. Lembrou então do conselho de Carmen.

_Case e vá para a cama com ele o mais rápido possível..._

Uma parte já estava cumprida. O casamento havia se realizado. Agora faltava o resto.

Edward pegou as sacolas de roupa e começou a abrir a sua sob a tênue luz da única vela que havia no quarto.

— Sobre o que falava com o taverneiro lá em baixo? — Bella perguntou. — É sobre algo que me diz respeito?

— Não — ele respondeu secamente, tirando alguns pertences da sacola.

Empurrou a sacola de lado e deu um passo à frente. Bella o seguiu, ansiosa por obter uma resposta mais completa. Mas nesse momento seu pé esbarrou em algo duro que estava no chão. Era um pequeno volume embrulhado num lenço de linho. Ela o apanhou e, ao abri-lo, um pesado anel caiu na palma de sua mão.

— O que é isso?

Num gesto instintivo, Edward o pegou. Seu rosto estava lívido. Não se lembrava de o antigo anel ser tão pesado. A banda de ouro tinha o brasão dos Masen gravado. Era um anel da época dos cavaleiros, quando o título "Marquês de Masen" fora criado pelo rei. E os reis subsequentes sempre o concediam a algum fidalgo, de forma que o anel havia passado de mão em mão entre a nobreza durante séculos.

A pedra preciosa fora trocada diversas vezes, ao longo des se tempo. Edward mandara substituir a esmeralda de qua lidade inferior que antes estava nele por um enorme rubi que mandara lapidar no melhor artesão de Viena. É que Tanya, sua ex-noiva, adorava rubis, e ele havia pretendido dá-lo a ela, quando se casassem.

Agora, porém, o vermelho da pedra só lhe trazia tristes lembranças daquilo que deixara para trás, de tudo que perdera ao assumir sua missão junto aos Royal Four.

Mas não era hora para lamentações. O importante era pros seguir com sua tarefa de capturar Aro. Na conversa sigilosa, perguntara ao taverneiro se alguém com as características dele passara por ali e, para sua surpresa, o homem respondera que sim.

Era muito estranho que Aro tivesse tomado aquele mesmo atalho para chegar mais rápido a Londres. Se era assim, então o sujeito estava um dia à frente deles. Mas por quê? Por que é que Aro tinha optado por aquela mesma rota?

Edward fechou o punho, apertando os dedos em torno do anel. Quando abriu a mão, Bella admirou a jóia com fascínio.

— Que imagens são essas no brasão? O que querem dizer? — perguntou.

— Nada. Não querem dizer nada.

Com essa resposta áspera, Edward se afastou. Sentia um enorme desalento só de olhar para aquele anel. Ele o fazia relembrar as perdas. Perdera desde a honra de seu nome até os sonhos de futuro que acalentara com tanto carinho. Num impulso, levantou o braço para jogar o anel no fogo.

— Não! — gritou Bella, segurando sua mão. — Não faça isso!

Ele a fitou com ar sombrio, mas obedeceu. Silenciosamente, tornou a embrulhar o anel e o colocou no fundo de sua sacola, sem qualquer outra explicação.

— Pode se deitar ali — disse bruscamente, apontando para a cama. — Eu vou estender um cobertor ao lado da lareira e dormir no chão.

Em seguida se dirigiu à porta.

— Volto daqui a pouco — avisou, saindo do aposento.

Bella ficou ali sozinha, sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo. De certa forma, porém, sentia algum alívio em ficar um pouco longe dele.

Começou então a se preparar para dormir. Lavou-se rapidamente com a água da jarra do lavatório no quarto e vestiu a camisola. Contrariando as recomendações de Carmen, seu marido não parecia muito interessado em consumar o casamento naquela noite. Mas era melhor estar preparada para o que pudesse acontecer.

Esgueirou-se entre os lençóis frios e se cobriu com a manta. O fogo ainda não tinha aquecido bem o quarto, mas mesmo assim era agradável poder esticar o corpo sobre o colchão. Ainda bem que não teria de dividir a cama com mais ninguém, pensou, espreguiçando-se lentamente.

Já ia adormecendo quando um pensamento intrigante lhe veio à cabeça. Naquela manhã, na hora do casamento, quando o vigário pedira o anel de casamento, Edward declarara que não tinha anel algum...

Enrolado no cobertor diante do fogo, sobre o duro piso de madeira, Edward não conseguia dormir. Tudo ficava pior à noite. O peso de sua desgraça parecia aumentar com a escuridão, tirando-lhe o sono e o sossego. Era nessas horas que remoía o sofrimento por tudo que lhe tinha sido tirado. Seu pai passara a desprezá-lo, a família o rejeitara, seu noivado havia sido desfeito.

De repente a vida se encarregara da dar uma reviravolta ainda mais estranha. Agora ele tinha uma esposa. Uma esposa que mal conhecia e com a qual ironicamente não poderia conviver. E a solidão, tendo aquela mulher ao lado, era ainda mais insuportável. Virou e revirou muitas vezes sobre o cobertor até finalmente conseguir pegar no sono.

Apesar do cansaço, o sono de Bella também foi agitado. Fazia doze anos que não dormia em outra cama a não ser a sua, e o exagerado exercício da cavalgada a deixara com o corpo dolorido. No meio da noite acordou e, sonolenta, olhou para as rachaduras no forro do teto. Então ouviu um ressonar, parecendo um ronco suave, vindo do outro lado do aposento.

— Ah, eu sabia! — resmungou, sentando-se na cama e olhando na direção de Edward.

Um braço nu e musculoso surgia pela beirada do cobertor, sugerindo que ele não vestia nada embaixo das cobertas. O ronco parou, mas o dano estava feito. Agora que Bella acordara, teria dificuldade para voltar a dormir. Um pouco indecisa, resolveu levantar-se. Atravessou o quarto silencio samente e se ajoelhou ao lado do marido. Se ele acordasse, diria que estava ali só para cuidar do fogo.

Observou-o com admiração. Era de fato um homem extra ordinariamente bonito. O rosto perfeito ficava ainda mais cativante assim, em repouso. Será que o resto era igualmente atraente?

Sem resistir à curiosidade, ela levantou de leve as cobertas. Ele não estava nu. A camisa de dormir que vestia ia até abaixo dos joelhos, mas, mesmo assim, podia ver parte de suas pernas longas, rígidas e peludas bem como os pés angulosos.

— Meu Deus — murmurou. — Que pés grandes...

Depois de viver por tanto tempo na estalagem de Carmen e Eleazer, ela conhecia um pouco mais da vida do que suspeitavam seus tutores. Quando abria a janela de seu quarto no andar de cima ouvia as conversas que se passavam na taverna embaixo. E numa delas escutara dizer que existia uma relação entre o tamanho dos pés de um homem e outra parte da sua... anatomia... Será?

Era um tanto indecente espiar assim o homem com quem se casara, mas Bella estava curiosa. Abriu suavemente a gola da camisa e espreitou o peito dele. Era largo, forte, coberto por uma penugem castanha que descia como uma trilha na direção do ventre. Para onde ia? Sem hesitar, levantou mais a ponta da camisa de dormir e olhou para baixo.

— Minha nossa...

Fechou os olhos e rapidamente tratou de colocar a gola no lugar outra vez. Voltou para a cama, envergonhada. Que coisa feia, espionar assim. Aquilo não era direito. Ajeitou-se sobre o colchão ainda tomada de curiosidade e de dúvidas. Como encararia o marido depois do que vira? O que é que ela devia fazer com aquela... coisa?

_Ah, minha nossa..._

É claro que tinha uma vaga idéia sobre ao assunto depois de tudo que ouvira na taverna. Nessas conversas, porém, geralmente os homens falavam daquilo que faziam à mulher e, no seu caso, tudo indicava que aquilo nunca ia acontecer. O homem com quem se casara não demonstrava qualquer interesse nela. Nem mesmo parecia dar-se conta de que ela estava no mesmo aposento. Será que nada ia acontecer? E se acontecesse, como é que isso funcionava?

Oh...

Ansiosa, deitou-se de costas e se esticou na cama até conseguir se acalmar e sentir que o sono chegava outra vez.

Edward sonhava. Sonhava que descansava sobre um leito luxuriante, com lençóis de cetim e mantas de veludo. O ambiente era morno e perfumado. Ouvia-se uma suave música ao fundo. Tudo era tranqüilidade. Ele finalmente estava em paz.

Aos poucos, porém, começou a notar as tábuas duras do chão sob seu corpo e a claridade do amanhecer que entrava pela janela. Mesmo assim permaneceu aconchegado por aquela sensação de bem-estar. Sabia que era um sonho e que tudo ia desaparecer assim que acordasse.

Virou-se de lado, para acomodar a cabeça no travesseiro, mas seu rosto esbarrou numa cabeleira sedosa. Então viu que a mão dele estava sobre o peito de Bella, segurando um dos seios na palma.

— Que diabos...

De um pulo, se levantou. Bella gemeu baixinho e rolou no cobertor para o lugar morno que ele tinha deixado.

Assim como a luz da manhã invadia o quarto, as idéias então invadiram o pensamento de Edward. Lembrou da garota que encontrara na estrada, da aldeia, dos irmãos gêmeos, da cerimônia de casamento.

* * *

_E ai gostaram? Essa Bella vai conquistar vocês... Ela é uma força da natureza... Ela vai quebrar todas as defesas do Edward... Essa historia é linda meninas... linda mesmo... Comentem Amores_

_Hoje vou postar depois das 17:00 hrs... vou estar em um retiro hoje com minha turma de catequese... e não vai dar para postar antes... Robsteijoooosss... Desejo a Todas um MARAVILHOSO DOMINGO... Robsteijooosss_

* * *

_**Respondendo:** _

_**Guest:** Oi Querida... Essa historia é linda... Você vai gostar... Muito obrigada por comentar... Beijooss_

_**Lorena:** Oi Querida... Obrigada por comentar... vocÊ vai amar a Bella... Beijoooos_

_**Theslenn Urils:** Oi Querida... Eu acho que ela não é tão azarada assim... Eu acho que eles que eram os desastrados kkkkk... Obrigada por comentar... Beijooosss_

_**anacaroll:** Oi Querida... É verdade... com tanto Edward assim... Será que não tem nenhum para mim? kkkk... Obrigada por comentar... Beijooosss_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... espero que gostem esse capitulo é muito divertido... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Demônios! Tudo aquilo tinha acontecido.

Bella sentou-se sobre as cobertas, piscando para acabar de acordar. Sentia-se como se tivesse dormido sobre uma pedra a noite toda. Sua visão embaçada foi aos poucos focalizando o homem que andava pelo quarto. Só então se lembrou de que era uma mulher casada.

— Bom dia, marido — disse, procurando sorrir.

Ele a fitava com os olhos arregalados. Sem entender o motivo, Bella olhou para si mesma e viu que estava usando a camisola transparente que Carmen tinha lhe dado. Corou, envergonhada, mas disfarçou como pôde.

— Gostou? — perguntou ao marido. — Vesti especialmente para você.

No primeiro momento, ele não respondeu. Estava extasiado, apreciando a visão que tinha pela frente. Seus grandes olhos verdes e gulosos percorriam os ombros desnudos dela, e a curva proeminente do busto semidescoberto. O decote pronunciado deixava entrever boa parte dos seios.

— Como veio parar aqui? — exigiu, por fim.

— Não sei... não lembro... acho que fiquei com frio.

— Então trate de fechar melhor essa camisola, senão vai ficar com mais frio ainda.

Irritada, ela puxou a gola, mas ao fazê-lo acabou por abrir mais a parte de baixo. Assim, ficou ainda mais exposta ao olhar de Edward, que não parava de fitá-la.

— O que está olhando? — perguntou, levantando do cobertor e procurando cobrir-se melhor. — Agora me dê licença que vou me vestir — concluiu, sem, no entanto perder a pose.

De cabeça erguida, atravessou o quarto e foi para trás do biombo que havia a um canto. De lá, ainda viu Edward para do no centro do aposento, iluminado pelo sol que entrava pela janela. Ele estava sorrindo. Era a primeira vez que sorria em muito tempo.

A estrada ficara mais larga a partir de Derryton, e eles passaram por vários vilarejos pitorescos e interessantes. Mas agora a paisagem era só campo aberto, planícies de pastagens imensas, recortadas por cercados de pedra e pontilhadas de ovelhas.

Seguiam em silêncio, até que Bella resolveu dialogar com o marido. Queria deixar clara a sua opinião sobre o acontecido na noite anterior.

— Não quero que fique acanhado por estar cansado demais para fazer amor comigo, ontem à noite. Estou perfeitamente disposta a tentar de novo hoje — disse com franqueza.

Edward permaneceu mudo, como se não tivesse escutado. O assunto era delicado, e Bella percebeu que havia sido direta demais.

— Não que eu esteja com tanta pressa, é claro — procurou concertar. — Imagino que quando estiver mais bem-disposto não terá qualquer dificuldade para desempenhar seu dever de esposo.

Nenhuma resposta. O silêncio ficou ainda mais pesado. Bella respirou fundo e aumentou o volume da voz. Começava a ficar irritada com aquela indiferença.

— Desculpe se o estou perturbando, mas eu preciso saber se é capaz de cumprir sua obrigação marital. Afinal, me diga, está apto a fazê-lo ou não?

Bella falava quase aos gritos. Desta vez era impossível que ele não tivesse escutado.

Edward procurou dominar ao mesmo tempo as rédeas do cavalo e seu mau humor. Remexeu-se sobre a sela antes de responder.

— Creio que esse não é um assunto para ser tratado assim, no meio da estrada, enquanto viajamos — retrucou secamente.

— Pois eu quero saber. Já lhe fiz uma porção de perguntas nestes dois dias e não respondeu a nenhuma delas.

— Ah, mas que mulherzinha impertinente... — bufou Edward.

— Pode ser, mas desta vez precisa responder. É uma questão importante para sua própria segurança.

— Não entendo como minha segurança pode depender disso, mas, já que insiste, eu lhe afirmo que nunca tive qualquer problema de desempenho quando estou suficientemente interessado por uma mulher.

— E está?

— Estou o quê?

— Suficientemente interessado por mim?

— Mas você é impertinente mesmo, não?

— Já disse isso antes. Minha mãe costumava falar que quem vive se repetindo é porque não tem imaginação.

— Está bem. Vou tentar melhorar. Mas que você é impertinente, isso é.

Edward açoitou o cavalo para afastar-se dela, mas Bella correu atrás.

— Não tente me ignorar. Isso nunca funciona comigo.

— Estou vendo. Mas o que é que quer saber, afinal?

— Quero saber se está interessado em ter relações comigo. Sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo, ele sacudiu a cabeça para ter certeza de que era verdade.

— Não. Não estou — disse com voz gélida.

— Pois em Derrynton me consideram uma mulher bastante atraente, sabe? Já tive um sem-número de pretendentes. Nenhum tão bem apanhado quanto você, isso é verdade, se bem que é um tanto bonitinho demais para meu gosto.

— Bonitinho? Eu não sou _bonitinho!_

Edward respirou fundo e contou até dez para se controlar. Tomara que a ladainha de Bella tivesse acabado. Começava a entender por que os moradores da aldeia estavam tão aflitos para se livrar daquela mulher. Ela era muito estranha. Devia ser uma desequilibrada. Será que era perigosa?

— Acho que vou ter de cortar o cabelo — disse Bella, atrás dele.

— O quê?

— E isso. Vou cortar o cabelo e começar a usar calças para seduzir você porque, pelo visto, tem preferência mesmo é por garotos.

Enfurecido, Edward saltou do cavalo e arrancou Bella da sela, segurando-a pela cintura, indiferente aos gritinhos dela.

— Eu _não _prefiro garotos! — urrou-lhe na orelha.

Prensou-a contra o peito e em seguida a beijou com fúria, cobrindo-lhe a boca aberta para que não falasse mais nada.

O coração de Bella disparou. Sentia-se invadida por gostos e sensações desconhecidos, numa deliciosa intimidade. Maravilhada, enroscou os braços em torno do pescoço de Edward, retribuindo o calor do beijo.

No começo, os lábios dele foram rígidos e invasivos, a barba roçando áspera contra a face de Bella, mas logo se tornaram macios e gentis. Ele introduziu suavemente a língua e depois lhe mordiscou os lábios, excitando todos os seus sentidos. Em seguida, apertou-a mais contra si e passou a lhe beijar o pescoço e o colo. Bella gemia de prazer, completamente entregue ao desejo, enquanto as mãos firmes de Edward apalpavam suas costas e as curvas das nádegas. Ela não só se deixava tocar, como, excitada, esfregava-se de encontro a ele.

— Minha flor selvagem... — murmurou Edward, o hálito _morno _e perfumado roçando-lhe a cavidade do colo.

— Oh, Edward...

Subitamente, ele caiu em si. Com um sobressalto, a largou e deu um passo para trás. Ofegante, olhou-a como se ela fosse um animal venenoso. Como podia ter perdido a cabeça daquela maneira? Seu propósito em beijá-la fora só fazê-la calar-se e parar de dizer impropérios. Não se entregar à luxúria desenfreada como estava prestes a fazer.

Passando a mão pela cabeça, girou nos calcanhares e se afastou da figura tentadora da mulher. Subiu no cavalo sem sequer virar a cabeça para vê-la montar outra vez na sua égua.

Edward precisava pensar. Tinha de se aprumar. A última coisa de que precisava em sua vida já tão convulsionada era a complicação de ter uma esposa ou uma família. Nem sabia direito como tinha se deixado apanhar naquele repentino casamento. Se permitisse que as coisas seguissem assim, iria acabar se ligando a Bella de uma maneira indesejável. E isso não podia acontecer.

Para evitar qualquer tentação, seu plano já estava traçado. Assim que chegassem a Londres, instalaria a mulher no quarto mais afastado de sua mansão até decidir como mandá-la embora. Enquanto isso, para o bem de ambos, tomaria o cuidado de manter-se o mais longe possível daquela diabólica criatura que agora era sua esposa. O rápido instante de loucura que havia tido momentos atrás jamais se repetiria.

A contrariedade de Bella não durou muito. Algumas horas depois, já voltava a ser a mesma tagarela de antes. Bem mais calmo, Edward estava até se divertindo com as elucubrações destrambelhadas da mulher.

— Há muitas livrarias em Londres? — ela perguntou, num dos raros momentos em que pararam para descansar.

— Sim, por quê?

— É que já li não sei quantas vezes todos os livros que havia em Derryton. Com exceção do _Manual da Dona de Casa Sobre os Usos do Vinagre, _de Dulcie Mason. Esse eu só consegui ler duas vezes.

_Deus meu..., _pensou Edward.

— Quando os amigos de Derryton viajavam, eu sempre pedia que me trouxessem livros. Como a maioria deles não sabe ler, acabavam escolhendo alguns meio inusitados. Eu gosto mesmo é dos livros que pertenciam a meus pais. Já leu a obra de Lineu?

— Alguma coisa — Edward respondeu, surpreso.

O trabalho do botânico Carlos Lineu era algo bastante complicado para ser lido por uma mocinha simples como ela.

— Minha mãe adorava ler Lineu — ela continuou. — Às vezes suas palavras são mais românticas do que a poesia. Como quando descreve certas flores, por exemplo. "As pétalas e as folhas formam leitos nupciais". Não é bonito?

Edward a fitava com os olhos arregalados de espanto. Talvez Bella fosse bem mais culta do que ele imaginava.

— É... — limitou-se a responder. Bella o olhou, sorrindo de leve.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Estou feliz por não sentir mais raiva de você como senti esta manhã.

Edward clareou a garganta.

— Bem, quanto ao que aconteceu entre nós, eu...

— Não precisa explicar — atalhou Bella. — Não foi culpa sua.

Os dois subiram nas montarias e recomeçaram a caminhada. Bella ia tranqüila, olhando a paisagem, como se nada mais a importunasse.

Aquela súbita mudança de humor intrigou Edward. Tinha a estranha sensação de que sua mulher escondia alguma coisa, algo pelo que se sentia culpada. Precisava descobrir o que era.

— Bella, o que foi que de fato aconteceu quando você me achou desmaiado na trilha?

— Ah, mas que tarde linda! Que tempo agradável para viajar!

Irritado, Edward segurou a rédea da égua ao lado, na qual ela ia montada.

— Bella! Eu fiz uma pergunta e quero uma reposta.

— Eu preferia não falar sobre isso.

— _Be__lla!_

— Calma. Não tente me intimidar. Não tenho medo de cobras.

_Cobra! _Será que ela desconfiava de algo?

— Cobra? De que diabos está falando?

— É só uma brincadeira. As pessoas não acreditam, mas eu costumo prever como alguém vai reagir se o comparo com algum bicho. Carmen, por exemplo, é como um urso pardo.

Do pouco que vira de Carmen, Edward era obrigado a concordar. A estalajadeira agia de forma protetora e abrutalhada, semelhante a um urso protegendo a cria.

— Então acha que sou uma cobra?

— Mas não se ofenda — ela retrucou. — Se conhecesse bem as cobras, gostaria delas, tenho certeza.

— Mas por que acha que me pareço com uma delas?

— Ah, por uma porção de motivos! As cobras na realidade são muito tímidas. Não gostam de ser incomodadas. Quando alguém as perturba, fingem-se de ferozes, mas é só aparência. Elas só atacam quando é imprescindível. Assim como você.

— Eu? Mas eu não sou venenoso como elas.

— Falei que é só uma brincadeira. A comparação nem sempre é perfeita. Aliás, não acho que se pareça a uma cobra qualquer, mas sim a uma anaconda, uma cobra rainha. A anaconda é a rainha das serpentes, muito grande e bonita, mas é a mais tímida de todas. Tem medo até de crianças.

_Muito engraçado. Agora ela está me comparando a uma cobra medrosa... Que desplante..._

— Chega de conversa, Bella! O que quero saber é como fui parar desacordado à beira daquela estrada, entendeu?

— Prefiro falar de cobras.

— Bella!

Ela enrugou a testa e acabou cedendo.

— Ah, está bem... Vou começar do início. Ocorre que em Derryton me consideram uma pessoa azarada. Chegam a pensar que sou a própria encarnação do azar. Que eu carrego alguma maldição.

Que bobagem. Aquilo só podia ser superstição de camponeses ignorantes.

— Não me diga que acredita numa tolice dessas.

— Bem que eu preferia que fosse tolice. Mas todos falam a mesma coisa.

— Todos, quem?

— Mike Newton, por exemplo.

— Então você acredita mesmo que tem falta de sorte?

— Sim, mas nem sempre. Em geral minha vida é tranqüila. O problema é com meus pretendentes.

— Como esse tal de Mike Newton?

— Isso mesmo, coitado do Mike. Foi mais um dos que acabou mal. Talvez porque tenha tentado me beijar.

— E o que aconteceu com ele? Morreu?

— Felizmente não, mas quase. Depois de algumas semanas, recobrou a consciência e, segundo me disseram, já consegue andar.

— Credo! Mas o que foi que você fez com ele?

— _Eu _não fiz nada. Não tive culpa se ele caiu na corredeira do riacho do moinho. Só o estava empurrando um pouco para que não me beijasse. Ele é que tropeçou e caiu na água.

— E se machucou muito?

— Na queda, não. Só se molhou inteiro. O ferimento foi quando a roda d'água do moinho o pegou.

— Mas como aconteceu uma coisa dessas?

— Foi quando desabou o pontilhão de madeira onde ele se segurava para sair do riacho.

— Minha nossa! O pontilhão desabou?

— Eu joguei um pedaço de pau para ajudá-lo a sair da cor renteza. Quando ele esticou o braço para pegá-lo, se apoiou no suporte da ponte e esta desabou. Ele não deveria ter se apoiado ali.

Edward pigarreou com desconforto. Talvez ela fosse mesmo uma pessoa azarada.

— Não, claro que não. Que falta de cuidado.

— Está entendendo por que dizem que atraio azar?

Edward sacudiu a cabeça. Sua dúvida persistia. Afinal, o que é que aquela história tinha a ver com o seu caso, com o desmaio na trilha e o primeiro encontro com Bella? Precisava saber a verdade.

— Mas agora conte — insistiu. — Quanto a mim, o que foi que aconteceu? Não me diga que também atirou um pedaço de pau em mim quando eu vinha a cavalo pela trilha.

— No seu caso não foi um pedaço de pau, mas uma pedra. Eu estava tentando desmontar uma armadilha de caça antes que algum pobre bichinho caísse nela. A pedra da atiradeira atingiu uma casa de marimbondos que caiu bem na frente do seu cavalo. A intenção não era essa, mas acontece que o estilingue estava com defeito. Seu cavalo se assustou e o jogou da sela, foi isso.

Edward sentiu a fúria borbulhar dentro dele. Cerrou os dentes para conter a raiva e também segurar uma ponta de riso que ameaçava brotar em seus lábios. No fundo era tudo muito engraçado. Que raio de mulher era aquela que andava de estilingue em punho, desarmando arapucas e caçando maridos? A cena era cômica demais.

Ele virou o rosto e foi em frente para evitar que visse o quanto se contorcia para não rir. Bella, por sua vez, mostrava-se aliviada por não ter sido repreendida depois de revelar a verdade.

Seguiram seu caminho em silêncio por um longo tempo, sem dizer mais nada. Depois de tanta conversa, Edward se sentia grato por um pouco de quietude. Mas chegando à terceira légua sem que Bella dissesse uma palavra sequer, começou a ficar preocupado. Olhou com desconfiança para sua companheira e perguntou:

— Por que não diz nada? Ficou muda de repente? Ela deu de ombros, mas não abriu a boca.

— Está passando mal?

Bella negou com a cabeça.

— Está brava comigo? Será que a ofendi? — insistiu.

Ela o fitou com um largo sorriso.

— Bella, diga alguma coisa!

Abrindo ainda mais o sorriso, ela enfim se pronunciou:

— Está vendo como é ruim falar com alguém que não responde? Isto é para que aprenda a prestar mais atenção quando eu falo.

Dessa vez, Edward não resistiu. Soltou uma gargalhada que ecoou pela mata.

A mulher acabava de lhe dar uma inesperada e divertida lição de bons modos.

— Ainda bem que sabe rir — ela comentou, com alegria.

— Me pregou uma peça, não foi? Ah, mas pode esperar, qualquer dia me vingo.

Os dois se entreolharam, sorrindo animados.

— Aposto que em criança você foi um desses garotos bem travessos que vivem pregando peças nos outros.

— Que nada! Eu era um menino triste e introvertido, que morria de inveja da atenção que meu pai dava a outro garoto.

— A quem? Seu irmão?

— Não tenho irmãos. Era uma criança enjeitada, um menino que meu pai tirou da rua, trouxe para viver conosco e a quem deu estudo e todos os incentivos possíveis. Eu tinha muita inveja do coitado. Sentia vontade de esganá-lo, pode acreditar? Viu só que sujeito desprezível eu fui?

— Não acho. Eu o entendo perfeitamente. Também teria ficado magoada se precisasse dividir o amor de meus pais com alguma outra criança. Qual é o nome desse garoto que você odeia?

— Agora não é mais garoto, e eu não o odeio mais. O nome dele é Jasper.

Edward lembrou-se de Jasper. Fora Jasper quem o salvara dos braços de seqüestradores quando Edward estava com cinco anos de idade. Como recompensa, ganhara de Carlisle, o padrasto de Edward, uma boa educação e todo o incentivo possível para que fosse adiante na vida. Jasper era o filho que Carlisle sempre quisera ter. Um filho perfeito. Um filho que não podia ser usado como arma na batalha campal em que o casamento de Carlisle com a mãe de Edward se transformara. Jasper não tinha título de nobreza, nem propriedades de família para cuidar, nem parentes ou qualquer outro laço que o prendesse. Estava livre para ser o herdeiro de Carlisle e sucedê-lo em todos os seus negócios.

Edward compreendia bem isso, agora que era adulto. Mas quando criança, vivera um eterno conflito, sempre se esforçando para conquistar o afeto e o respeito do padrasto, desejando fazê-lo esquecer que ele não era seu filho de sangue, que não tinha um pai de verdade...

Desviando o olhar, Edward subitamente chicoteou Blunt, afastando-se para o outro lado da estrada. Não tinha nada que ficar fazendo confidencias desse tipo à sua mulher. Abrindo assim o coração, confessava fraquezas e relembrava coisas tristes que preferia esquecer. Não era nada conveniente revelar dessa forma a sua intimidade. Era melhor ficar bem afastado daquela mulher perigosa que o incentivava a fazer isso.

Bella o observou de longe. Por um curto momento haviam conseguido manter um diálogo amigável. Pena que ele fizesse questão de interrompê-lo tão abruptamente.

Conhecer Edward Cullen mais a fundo não era nada fácil. Era como olhar por uma pequena fresta numa muralha de pedra. Só se viam minúsculos trechos de toda a paisagem, nunca a paisagem inteira. Uma pena mesmo.

Mas Bella não iria desistir. Mesmo que ele não quisesse, continuaria procurando saber mais sobre a vida de seu marido.

— Vamos parar aqui para pernoitar — avisou Edward, ao passarem sobre uma colina de onde se via um vilarejo a pouca distância.

A hospedaria que acharam ali era ampla e agradável. Edward reservou o cômodo mais amplo do estabelecimento. Quanto mais espaço houvesse entre ele e sua mulher, melhor. Evitaria as tentações.

Mais tarde, quando Bella subiu para o quarto, Edward permaneceu no bar da hospedaria, conversando com o estalajadeiro.

— É franzino, magro, um pouco mais velho que eu — ele explicava ao homem. — Tem até um certo ar de fidalgo.

— Deixe-me ver... de fato, um sujeito assim passou por aqui ontem, lá pelo meio-dia — respondeu o dono da estalagem. — Mas não se hospedou, apenas trocou de cavalo e foi logo embora. Lembro-me bem porque ele pagou mais do que pedi pelo meu cavalo e deixou aqui o dele, quase morto de cansaço. Até comentei com minha mulher que o sujeito devia estar fugindo de alguma coisa.

_Claro que estava! Fugindo para não ser apanhado. Maldição!_

Agora Aro ganhara um dia e meio de vantagem e já devia ter chegado a Londres. Caçá-lo tornava-se a cada momento mais difícil, ali.

Edward agradeceu a informação e subiu os degraus de dois em dois até o quarto. Abriu a porta e já ia avisar Bella, sem preâmbulos, que partiriam de madrugada, antes de o sol nascer.

Mas ela já adormecera, com as mãos unidas sob o rosto, os cabelos espalhados para trás sobre o travesseiro, e apesar da grossa camisola de flanela que ela usava, abotoada até o pescoço e com um acabamento de renda na gola arredondada, era a visão mais tentadora com que ele já deparara em toda a sua vida.

Em Londres, um homem dominado pelo pânico andava pelo quarto simples que havia alugado a um preço exorbitante. Pagara muito mais do que valia só para que mantivessem sigilo. Ele tinha muito a perder. As coisas não estavam saindo como havia planejado.

Desde que aparecera aquela maldita notícia no jornal, nada mais corria como planejado. Antes de aquilo ser publicado, um futuro brilhante o aguardava. Teria sucesso, ganharia o respeito de toda a sociedade e muito, muito dinheiro.

Era frustrante pensar que chegara tão perto para agora não ter nada. Pior que isso, além de ter falhado, iria decepcionar pessoas vingativas que não costumavam aceitar desculpas.

Ele deixara de alcançar seu objetivo. Não tinha conseguido o objeto que lhe haviam encomendado e nem pusera as mãos na garota.

Ela havia desaparecido. Alguém a levara antes dele. Só podia ser isso. Uma garota não sumia da vila onde morava assim, sem motivo, sem mais nem menos.

O homem sentiu o colarinho espremer-lhe a goela e, com mãos trêmulas, soltou os botões. Tomando ar, procurou contro lar os pensamentos.

Talvez ainda houvesse tempo...

As mãos de Edward acariciaram o corpo nu de Bella, descendo até o chumaço de suaves pelos castanhos. Tocou ansioso o ponto sensível entre as pernas, fazendo-a estremecer e arquear-se, oferecendo os seios.

Ele tomou entre as mãos um dos seios e mordiscou de leve o bico rosado. Então os gemidos se transformaram em gritos enquanto ela se convulsionava, abrindo-se para ser penetrada.

Céus, o que era aquilo? _Oh, não! _Ela havia novamente se deitado com ele?

Com um sobressalto, Edward se sentou, acordando de repente. Abriu os olhos e viu que Bella continuava deitada na cama, do outro lado do aposento, dormindo e inteiramente coberta.

Ele sentiu um profundo alívio, mas também inquietude. Não era nada bom ter sonhos eróticos com Bella, já que nunca pretendia tocá-la. Havia decidido jamais fazer isso.

Talvez tivesse sonhado só por falta de contato feminino. Era natural que um homem com seu vigor tivesse sonhos libidinosos, de vez em quando. Afinal, ele não deitara com nenhuma mulher desde que ficara noivo de Tanya, no ano anterior. Era difícil suportar essa provação. Nenhuma mulher o queria depois que sua má fama se espalhara.

Edward tratou de afastar da cabeça a fantasia que acabava de ter com Bella. Provavelmente só sonhara com ela por que era a única mulher que estava por perto. Ela era bastante atraente com sua figura um tanto simplória, mas nada que se comparasse a Tanya.

Poucas mulheres no mundo eram belas como Tanya. Miúda e elegante, sempre vestida na última moda, Tanya tinha feições refinadas e uma pele de alabastro. Era uma deusa. Essa sim, era uma dama digna de seus sonhos. Mas não adiantava sonhar com ela, porque havia se afastado de Tanya para sempre.

E assim tinha de ser. Ele havia rompido o noivado, apesar dos protestos da noiva, que estava disposta a ficar a seu lado em qualquer circunstância. Contudo, por mais que gostasse dela, Edward não podia permitir que sua amada caísse em desgraça junto com ele. Por isso tinha rompido definitivamente a relação.

As lembranças passaram devagar por sua cabeça. Que seria feito de Tanya agora? Com sua beleza estonteante, certamente teria um séquito de pretendentes à sua volta. Talvez já estivesse até noiva de outro. O mais curioso era que, mesmo namorando Tanya desde a adolescência, não sentia mais saudade dela.

Colocou um pouco mais de lenha na lareira e ajeitou melhor as cobertas de sua cama improvisada no chão. Logo o calor foi mitigando a agitação de seu corpo e o sono chegou.

Tudo fora apenas um sonho. Só um sonho.

Na manhã seguinte, Bella recolheu rapidamente os pertences que havia trazido para a estalagem. Edward a havia acordado, avisando que partiriam o quanto antes, pois queria estar em sua casa, em Londres, ao anoitecer.

Pela janela, observou a nuvem de poeira que o vento levantava lá fora. Então viu surgir no pátio à figura imponente do marido. Nem precisava estar perto dele para que os joelhos tremessem quando o via. Seu porte elegante e másculo era uma tentação. Deixava-a magnetizada, cheia de desejo.

No rosto forte havia, contudo, uma ponta de tristeza. Bella suspeitava que Edward precisasse de seu afeto tanto quanto ela precisava do dele. Pena que não admitisse isso claramente.

Sem mais delongas, ela carregou a bagagem escada abaixo até o pátio, onde o marido a aguardava com as montarias. Em silêncio, ele apanhou os volumes, sem sequer fitá-la nos olhos.

Não parecia nada surpreso em vê-la carregar aquele peso todo. Agia como se tratasse de outro homem, um companheiro de viagem. Mas ela não era homem. Era sua mulher.

Edward tinha consciência de que estava exigindo demais, fazendo Bella sacolejar no lombo de um cavalo por horas a fio, forçando-a a enfrentar uma viagem dura como aquela. Ele não conhecia nenhuma outra dama capaz de enfrentar aquilo com tanta valentia.

Apesar de ser culpada por tê-lo atingido com uma pedrada e por tê-lo feito casar às pressas contra a vontade, era uma boa companheira de viagem.

Ambos montaram nos seus respectivos animais.

— Então, vamos? — disse Bella, saindo à frente pelo caminho.

Edward a deixou tomar distância. Achava prudente que se mantivessem um pouco afastados no trajeto, por todos os motivos.

À medida que a manhã foi progredindo, a paisagem mudava. Já não se viam mais os pequenos e humildes sítios de antes. Estavam entrando na elegante região de Buckinghamshire, onde ficavam as terras de ricos proprietários. Eram pessoas endinheiradas, fúteis e ociosas, assim como Edward fora um dia.

Para ele, aquele cenário era bem familiar. Viu a pista de equitação, onde certa vez desafiara seu anfitrião para uma corrida com os cavalos puro-sangue. Ao longe avistou o lago, onde costumavam caçar patos. Mais adiante, outros locais que freqüentara na inconseqüente vida de antigamente.

Sabia que em breve chegariam a Wakefield, uma aprazível vila onde sua família costumava pernoitar quando ia de sua quinta para Londres. Ali, com certeza alguém o reconheceria. Era melhor alertar Bella sobre o que poderia acontecer então.

Pensativo, Edward concluiu que era chegada a hora de contar a ela toda a verdade. Não podia continuar escondendo seu segredo. Então tomou a decisão. Quando parassem para repousar e dar água aos cavalos, diria tudo a Bella.

Na hora do descanso, Bella sentiu as mãos trêmulas enquanto cortava fatias de pão para comer com a carne assada que Edward comprara na hospedaria. O clima era tenso, e ela percebia que Edward também estava pouco à vontade. Quanto tempo mais passaria sem dizer uma única palavra?

— Hum, Bella... — começou ele, por fim. — Eu... há certas coisas a meu respeito que você desconhece.

Ela abriu bem os olhos.

— Meu nome, como já lhe contei, é Edward Cullen. Mas o que ainda não sabe é que também tenho um título de nobreza. Sou o conde de Masen.

Bella piscou, surpresa. Não esperava por aquilo.

— Herdei esse título de forma indireta. Meu pai, que morreu quando eu tinha poucos meses, era apenas sobrinho do conde, não seu descendente direto. Mas acontece que os herdeiros diretos também foram morrendo, e eu acabei me tornando o conde de Masen quando ainda era menino.

— Entendo... Que bom para você.

— Só que aí está o problema. Por causa disso, na verdade você e eu não estamos legalmente casados.

— O quê? Como assim?

— Nobres não podem se casar em uma simples cerimônia realizada por um vigário, como fazem os camponeses — explicou ele. — É necessário cumprir uma porção de formalidades, publicar as proclamas nos jornais por três dias seguidos, assinar acordos referentes ao dote, à herança de bens de propriedades e de títulos, coisas assim. É uma longa e complicada burocracia.

Bella se empertigou e apoiou o queixo nas mãos, sem demonstrar muita preocupação.

— E então, o que pretende fazer? Casar de novo comigo, de acordo com essas exigências?

— É claro — respondeu Edward, sorrindo, e dobrou um dos joelhos para se inclinar diante dela. — Srta. Isabella Swan, aceita ser minha esposa dentro dos preceitos da lei?

Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

— Bem, se aceitei da primeira vez, por que não o faria agora? — retrucou ela, alegremente. — Quando começamos a cuidar da papelada para formalizar a união?

— Vou adiantar o processo. Assim que chegarmos a Londres, irei falar diretamente com o bispo. Ele me dará uma licença especial e casaremos de imediato, sem outros entraves.

Bella cocou a cabeça. Estava confusa.

— Espere um pouco — disse em seguida. — Deixe-me recapitular. Primeiro você disse que é o conde, que é solteiro e que nós não estamos legalmente casados porque para isso é preciso seguir uma porção de trâmites legais. Depois comunicou que nos casaríamos com uma licença especial do bispo, sem trâmite algum. Que confusão!

— Bella, eu...

— Ah, agora entendo por que não quis ter relação comigo! Tinha razão. Precisamos mesmo de mais tempo para nos conhecermos melhor.

— Eu...

— Só que não podemos esperar muito. Carmen disse que a maldição do azar só se dissipará depois que eu me casar e me entregar ao meu marido. Até agora não lhe aconteceu nada grave, mas é preciso estar alerta. Além do mais, estou ansiosa para providenciar logo um filho, um pequenino lorde Masen.

— _Be__lla! _Me ouça! Tenho mais a dizer.

— Ai, desculpe! — Ela cruzou comportadamente as mãos sobre o colo.

Esfregando o rosto com ansiedade, Edward procurou as palavras.

— Ocorre que não vai haver nenhum pequenino lorde Masen. Quem vai herdar o título é meu primo Seth. Ele não é grande coisa, mas espera-se que um dia se case e tenha um filho mais digno para ser o herdeiro.

— Por que ele, e não você? Acha que eu não seria capaz de lhe dar um filho perfeitamente qualificado para herdar a honraria?

Os olhos de Edward faiscaram. Seu ar era sério e constrito.

— Nós jamais teremos filhos, Bella, porque eu nunca vou fazer amor com você.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Será que ele vai continuar com essa decisão... Gente eu amo essa mulher... A Bella é um força da natureza... Comentem amores... Até Terça... Robsteijoooosss_

* * *

**_Respondendo:_**

_**a:** Oi Querida... é sim... Essa historia além de linda... é muito divertida... A Bella é a deusa dessa historia... Muito obrigada por comentar... Beijooossss_

_**aleckra:** Oi querida... Vou continuar sim... Não deixe de ler... Muito obrigada por comentar... Beijooosss_

_**Ariell Victoria:** Oi querida... A Bella vai fazer você ri muito ainda... Essa mulher é demais... e o Edward não quer resistir... Obrigada por comentar... Beijoooss_

**_adria: _**_Oi Querida... Tenho certeza que você__ vai gostat... essa historia é linda... e a Bella não é mulher de fugir da luta... muito obrigada por comentar... Beijoosss_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi amores di mi vida... Desculpe a demora... Mais não deu para postar antes... Não deu tempo... Mais estou postando esse capitulo tenso... Espero que gostem... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

A declaração atravessou o coração de Bella como se fosse uma lança. Como havia sido tola! Edward a fitava intensamente, em silêncio, esperando a reação dela.

Bella levantou a vista, desarvorada. Tola, boba, era isso que ela era. E, sobretudo, egoísta. Pensava unicamente no seu próprio futuro, sem sequer cogitar que Edward pudesse ter outros planos de vida.

— Eu... já tive tantos pretendentes dispostos a enfrentar qualquer perigo para casar comigo que nem pensei na possibilidade de você não me querer.

Edward pegou as mãos dela entre as suas.

— Nada disso, Bella. Não é nada contra você. É que eu não quero ter um descendente que carregue meu sobrenome. Nem filho nem filha.

— Mas por quê?

A revelação não podia mais ser adiada. Edward engoliu em seco. Tinha de dar a explicação que tentara evitar até então.

— Porque eu sou um traidor, Bella — disse, com um suspiro desolado. — Conspirei contra a Coroa e me uni a um grupo chamado Cavaleiros do Lírio. São os adeptos de Napoleão que planejaram destituir o príncipe regente do trono.

Bella arregalou os olhos. Em seguida colocou a mão sobre a boca e desatou a rir.

— Ah, Edward, me desculpe — disse quando conseguiu segurar o riso. — Mas você é um péssimo ator. Finge muito mal.

De boca aberta, ele a fitava, estupefato.

— Sou muito habilidosa para reconhecer o caráter das pessoas, sabe? E você, Edward Cullen, não é, de forma alguma, um tipo capaz de trair sua pátria. Pare de fingir. Não é traidor, coisa nenhuma!

Ele mal podia acreditar no que ouvia. Devido à sua pecha de traidor, todos o execravam, desde os conhecidos até a família e os amigos mais próximos. Apenas Bella descobrira sua verdadeira índole. Isso o reconfortava, mas ao mesmo tempo servia para lembrá-lo de que tinha o dever de alertá-la sobre tudo que iria enfrentar se permanecesse a seu lado em Londres.

— Escute bem, Bella. Você vai encontrar rejeição a todo momento. As pessoas são muito agressivas diante de alguém que traiu a pátria. Ninguém falará com você, os comerciantes se recusarão a servi-la e até os criados demonstrarão má vontade. Não será bem recebida em lugar algum — explicou Edward, tomando fôlego para continuar: — E dessa forma que todos me tratam e que também tratarão você. Só não lhe contei antes por que tive medo que não quisesse vir comigo. Achei que, sabendo da verdade, iria preferir permanecer em Derryton, mesmo desonrada aos olhos do seu povo, a se casar comigo.

— Me dá pena saber que você passa por tanto sofrimento, Edward...

— Minha preocupação é com _você, Be_lla. Lamento que as circunstancias a tenham obrigado a se casar comigo. Por outro lado, se não se casasse cairia para sempre em desgraça. Todos pensam que não é mais virgem, e uma moça solteira nessa condição é malvista para sempre.

— Eu sei...

— Temo que, no nosso caso, só haja uma solução. Depois que o casamento for oficializado, você deve voltar de imediato a Derryton. Será mais fácil que a perdoem por acharem que fez um mau casamento do que se nunca tivesse casado. — Edward apertou carinhosamente as mãos dela, antes de continuar: — Mesmo que acredite na minha inocência, o mundo lá fora não acredita. Portanto, para o seu bem, é preciso que vá embora assim que casarmos. Como minha esposa, terá um sobrenome maldito, mas isso a prejudicará menos em Derryton, onde as pessoas a amam, do que nos outros lugares.

Bella ouviu aquele discurso com ar surpreso e fascinado.

Seus olhos brilhavam de ternura.

— Sua atitude é muito nobre, Edward — disse baixinho.

— É claro que não precisará voltar a morar na taverna de Eleazer. Eu lhe comprarei uma boa casa e lhe darei recursos para que viva com todo o conforto.

Para Bella, isso não fazia diferença. Ela tinha recursos suficientes para viver bem com o rendimento razoável dos investimentos que seus pais haviam feito. O que a preocupava não era a questão financeira, mas outra muito mais assustadora.

O futuro dela seria aquele? O de uma mulher casada sem marido? Sem filhos? Viver como se fosse uma solteirona? Ou pior até, porque uma solteirona sempre tem esperança de um dia se casar. Constatou com tristeza e desânimo que seu sonho de ter uma família feliz acabava de cair por terra.

Notando o desencanto em seu olhar, Edward acariciou-lhe o rosto, afastando a mecha de cabelo que caía sobre a testa.

— Precisa ser forte, minha florzinha. Lembre-se de que você é a valente Bella, a destemida atiradora de estilingues, a defensora dos animaizinhos do campo, a valente amazona que cavalga por horas sem reclamar. Lembra-se disso?

Timidamente, ela tentou sorrir.

— Você fez de novo... — murmurou.

— O que foi que eu fiz?

— Me chamou de "florzinha". Ah, Edward Cullen, acho que está começando a gostar um pouco de mim!

— Claro que gosto. Nunca disse que não gostava.

— Disse, sim. Disse que o deixo maluco, que sou tagarela demais, que sou uma pedra no sapato.

— Eu nunca disse nada disso!

— Mas pensou. Tudo que pensa fica escrito no seu rosto, e é muito fácil adivinhar, sabia? — Bella retrucou, rindo.

— Está lendo meus pensamentos, é isso?

— Estou, sim, mas fique tranqüilo. Não vou contar nada a ninguém.

— Então me diga, em que estou pensando agora?

— Em concluir esta viagem e depois se livrar de mim, acertei?

— Acertou.

— Oh, Edward, você não vai fazer isso, vai?

— Vou. Assim que eu terminar meus assuntos e estivermos casados legalmente, vou levá-la de volta a Derryton.

Bella suspirou. Ele parecia irredutível. Mas havia se apegado àquele homem o suficiente para não querer perdê-lo sem reagir.

— Não — disse com voz firme. — Eu não concordo com seu plano. Quero um marido de verdade, quero filhos e um lar de verdade.

— Infelizmente não será possível, Bella.

— Você é meu marido e tem a obrigação de me proporcionar isso!

— Mas eu não quero ter uma esposa!

— Então deveria ter pensado nisso antes de se casar comigo.

Edward abriu a boca para responder, mas as palavras não saíram. Nervoso, ele ficou em pé e deu alguns passos para mais longe, passando a mão pela cabeça.

Que coisa irritante! Aquela camponesa era esperta demais, porém lhe faltava bom-senso. Retorceu as mãos com ansiedade. Tinha medo de perder a paciência com ela.

Enquanto isso, Bella o observava sorrindo. Achava-o ainda mais atraente quando estava descontrolado assim. Era quando deixava de lado a pose de lorde para virar apenas Edward. O Edward de verdade. O _seu_ Edward.

— Não entendo essa sua relutância, Edward. Afinal, quase todo mundo casa e tem filhos.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas balançou a cabeça com desânimo. Já havia explicado seus motivos, e não adiantava discutir mais, diante de tanta teimosia. Bella precisaria descobrir por conta própria o peso dos obstáculos que a esperavam quando chegasse a Londres. E assim que descobrisse, certamente ela mesma imploraria para voltar correndo para Derryton.

A cidadezinha de Wakefield tinha um comércio ativo. Bella se entusiasmou com o movimento nas ruas. Edward não pretendia fazer uma parada ali porque duvidava que houves se alguém na cidade que tivesse visto Aro passar. Contudo, quando Bella notou a placa na estrada que indicava "Livraria Weldon", mais do que depressa encaminhou sua égua para entrar na cidade. Ele então se viu forçado a segui-la. Não queria contrariar novamente sua mulher impedindo que ela entrasse, pela primeira vez na vida, numa livraria de verdade.

Pararam diante do estabelecimento e, assim que Edward desmontou, segurou Bella pela cintura para ajudá-la a descer da sela.

Ali, como em todas as vilas, havia um bando de garotos pedindo para tomar conta das montarias em troca de uma moeda. Um deles se aproximou de Edward. Tinha o rosto corado e um ar saudável.

— Posso cuidar dos cavalos, senhor?

— Pode sim, rapazinho. Faça-me o favor de lhes dar água e de guardá-los por uma hora na sombra para que descansem — disse, entregando uma moeda ao menino.

— É claro, senhor!

Depois ele se virou para Bella.

— E então? Que livros pretende comprar?

— Depende. Quanto posso gastar?

— Ora, compre o que quiser. Eu vou dar uma volta e depois venho pagar o que comprou, está bem?

Ela entrou na livraria e olhou extasiada para as prateleiras repletas de publicações de todo tipo. Um atendente idoso se aproximou.

— Em que posso servi-la, senhorita? Que tipo de livro procura?

— Ainda não sei.

— Bem, nós temos muitos volumes interessantes. Algo sobre história, talvez?

Bella balançou a cabeça. Livros de história em geral eram didáticos demais.

— Então, um romance? Este aqui é muito popular. Fala de uma governanta pobre que se apaixona pelo patrão. Uma leitura fascinante!

Bella gostava de romances, mas nada de enredos muito complicados. Em se tratando de complicações, a vida real já lhe bastava. Tornou a balançar a cabeça em negativa.

— Será que vocês têm algo sobre... sobre... casamento? O homem se espantou.

— Refere-se ao código civil? Às leis de contrato matrimonial? Temos, mas creio que seja uma leitura maçante demais para uma jovem como a senhorita.

Pela terceira vez, Bella balançou a cabeça.

— Não, senhor. Acontece que vou me casar e...

— Entendo. Vi o cavalheiro que a acompanhava lá fora. Já o conhecia, mas não consigo me lembrar do nome dele. Minha memória não é mais o que costumava ser...

— Chama-se Edward Cullen. O velho se empertigou.

— Como? Não pode ser!

— É, sim. Posso lhe assegurar que esse é o nome dele. Vai ser meu marido.

— Ah, bem... a senhorita deve saber o que está fazendo, não é? Desejo-lhe felicidades.

— Obrigada. Mas o que eu procuro é algum livro sobre... como dizer... sobre o ato.

— Sobre a cerimônia matrimonial?

— Não, senhor — respondeu Bella, um pouco acanhada. — Algo que fale sobre o... ato _nupcial, _entende?

Escandalizado, o velho corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Ah, _isso! _Não temos, não, senhorita. Não, não, não, _não!_

Ela tentou se desculpar, dizendo que fora apenas uma brincadeira, e logo depois saiu, sem levar o romance sobre a governanta e sem saber mais nada sobre o ato conjugal.

Não notou o homem que a observava, escondido nas sombras, e que depois que ela saiu da livraria entrou no estabelecimento com um propósito maléfico em mente.

Enquanto esperava por Bella, Edward entrou em um armazém, onde comprou algumas balas para dar ao menino que cuidara dos cavalos. Depois passeou lentamente pelas ruas calçadas de pedras.

Se quisesse, poderia comprar a livraria inteira para Bella, mas achava isso desnecessário. Já existia uma enorme biblioteca em Masen House, com mais livros do que ela seria capaz de ler.

De repente, um brilho lhe chamou a atenção. Vinha da vitrine de uma loja próxima. Era um vestido lindíssimo, tão bonito quanto aqueles que vira sua mãe e Tanya usar. Pela primeira vez, imaginou Bella vestida naquele traje, circulando pelos salões de Masen House. Ficaria linda com o tom azul daquele tecido. Sem pensar mais, entrou na loja.

Por trás de uma cortina, apareceu uma mulher que parou, estarrecida, ao vê-lo. Achou que o havia reconhecido, mas, em seguida, convenceu-se de que apenas se espantara por encontrar um homem assim, um tanto sujo e desarrumado, no seu requintado estabelecimento.

— Vim fazer uma compra — disse Edward que, por causa da viagem, estava com a roupa amassada e salpicada de barro.

— Pois não, cavalheiro. O que deseja?

— Quero comprar aquele vestido. — Ele apontou para a vitrine.

— Perfeitamente, senhor. Custa duas libras e meia — informou a mulher, abrindo um caderno sobre o balcão. — Quando é que sua esposa pode vir provar?

— Não será preciso. Vou levar o vestido agora.

Ele colocou o dinheiro no tampo do balcão enquanto a vendedora pegava o vestido. Foi então que viu, através do vidro da vitrine, o casal Blower atravessando a rua. Eram as pessoas que o tinham difamado de imediato e atacado sem piedade assim que notícia saíra no jornal. E tudo indicava que eles também iam entrar na loja. Maldição!

— Entregue-me o vestido já! — disse Edward para a atendente.

Mas era tarde demais. O casal entrou na loja.

Quando viu Edward, a mulher arregalou os olhos e, num primeiro momento, tentou puxar o marido pelo braço. Mas o homem não se deteve. Era um sujeito corpulento, muito rico e pouco educado. Ele ficou vermelho e parecia indignado.

— Ah é você! — urrou, em tom de desafio. — Que faz aqui? Está a caminho de Londres?

— Sim. Por quê?

— Porque não tem o direito de ficar por aqui, contaminando o ar desta cidade com sua imundície! Se tivesse um mínimo de dignidade, se manteria bem longe de todos, escondido em algum beco distante.

Edward cruzou os braços e se encostou ao balcão com displicência.

— Ah, nesse caso sentiria muitas saudades suas... — comentou, sorrindo.

O homem bufou e começou a grunhir uma porção de impropérios, sem que Edward lhe desse atenção. Assim que recebeu o pacote com o vestido, saiu da loja. Nem pegou o troco que a atendente lhe entregava. De passagem, curvou-se num cumprimento para a esposa de Blower e saiu.

O agressor não se conformou e foi para a rua atrás dele.

— Como ousa nos ofender com sua presença, canalha?! — gritou a plenos pulmões. — Traidor desgraçado! Traidor!

Em poucos instantes, formou-se uma pequena multidão para ver o que acontecia.

Logo adiante Edward viu Bella parada ao lado do garoto que segurava os cavalos, os olhos azuis arregalados indicando o quanto estava assustada com a gritaria.

— Monte logo! — ordenou assim que chegou perto dela. Antes de subir em Blunt, contudo, tirou do bolso o saco de balas que comprara e o estendeu ao menino. Mas este deu um passo atrás e se esquivou.

— Então é o senhor? É o lorde traidor? Pode ficar com as balas. Não quero nada que venha de gente da sua laia!

— Está bem.

Edward atirou o saco de balas no chão e montou rapidamente.

— Vamos embora — disse para Bella. — Siga em frente como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Eles abrirão caminho.

Os cavalos cruzaram a aglomeração lentamente. Os moradores de Wakefield lhes dirigiam olhares de reprovação, mas iam se afastando para dar passagem aos animais. Estavam bem no meio da multidão quando de repente um punhado de lama foi atirado contra a égua branca de Bella, manchando as vestes dela e o pescoço do animal.

— Corra! — gritou Edward, curvando-se sobre a sela. Nesse momento sentiu outro punhado de lama atingi-lo nas costas.

— Traidor! — ouviu a voz do pequeno cuidador de cavalos, que fora quem jogara a lama.

Quantidades de barro então começaram a voar de todos os lados, a multidão enlouquecida procurando o que estivesse à mão para jogar.

Assustados, os cavalos empinaram, batendo as patas contra as pedras do calçamento e fazendo com que as pessoas corressem em várias direções. A troncuda égua de Bella relinchava de pavor e ameaçou disparar. Com medo que ela caísse, Edward a pegou pela cintura e a trouxe para junto de si, colocando-a sobre Blunt na mesma sela. Então chicoteou a égua, fazendo com que ela abrisse caminho para que pudessem passar.

E foi assim que, instantes depois, conseguiram finalmente sair a galope da cidade.

Galoparam a toda velocidade por um longo trecho. A estrada ia ficando mais larga e trilhada. Era um trecho do caminho muito usado por viajantes. Com uma das mãos, Edward segurava as rédeas de Blunt e abraçava Bella contra seu peito. Com a outra, puxava as rédeas da égua que vinha galopando atrás, ainda bastante assustada.

Quando já haviam se distanciado bastante de Wakefield, ele foi diminuindo o passo. Não queria cansar demais seu valoroso corcel. Já que não havia perigo iminente, e adotou um trote bem mais calmo para seguir rumo a Londres.

Edward conhecia bem aquela região, sabia que por perto passava um rio e que à beira dele havia clareiras onde os caçadores costumavam acampar. Seria um bom lugar para fazer uma rápida parada, descansar os cavalos, limpar um pouco as roupas, tirar o barro e esconder-se por algum tempo caso alguém ainda os estivesse seguindo.

A primeira medida de Edward foi tirar os arreios dos cavalos e lavar os animais no rio. Enquanto isso, Bella tratou de limpar as selas com um chumaço de grama molhada. Depois colocou tudo ao sol para secar e procurou recompor suas roupas.

A saia estava toda enlameada. Por mais que esfregasse, era difícil limpá-la. Então caminhou um pouco adiante pela margem do rio, com os pés dentro da água, para lavar pelo menos a barra.

Quando levantou a vista, seu coração quase parou, e o ar ficou preso em seus pulmões. Viu os cavalos pastando calmamente na encosta, os lombos molhados brilhando sob a clarida de do sol, e viu Edward saindo da água, de costas para ela.

As formas do seu corpo, delineadas pelos raios do sol, exibiam toda a sua masculinidade. Estava lindo e... _inteiramente nu. _A água escorria pelos feixes de músculos de suas costas largas, formando uma trilha que acabava nas nádegas firmes. Bella sentiu as pernas bambear. Nunca tinha visto uma imagem tão perturbadora. Um calor desconhecido subia-lhe pelas entranhas.

Como se adivinhasse que estava sendo observado, Edward se virou e viu o olhar extasiado de Bella, que não conseguia esconder seu desejo.

Os olhares se encontraram. Estavam ambos ansiosos, famintos um pelo outro. Edward sentiu o próprio desejo aflorar. Seu membro se avolumava descontroladamente. Eram como dois animais selvagens, dominados pelo instinto. Ele sabia que poderia possuí-la ali mesmo, naquela hora, e que ela também ansiava por isso. Estava escrito no brilho de seus olhos, no seu peito arfante que se elevava a cada respiração. O sangue fervilhava nas veias de ambos, ardendo de luxúria.

Bella viu aquele corpo belo, forte e molhado, cintilando sob o sol, movendo-se como um felino e vindo em sua direção. Com mãos trêmulas, começou a desabotoar a blusa. Edward caminhava lentamente para ela, com os pés na água, sem des viar o olhar nem por um instante. O coração de Bella bateu ainda mais forte, e ela fechou os olhos, esperando que ele a possuísse. Sentiu quando ele parou à sua frente. As frias gotas de água, pingando dos cabelos dele, escorreram por seu colo, descendo entre os seios.

Desejosa e ao mesmo tempo assustada, ela se ofereceu como uma virgem se entregando a um sacrifício pagão. Acabou de abrir o corpete e deixou os seios à mostra, incitando Edward a satisfazer todos os seus impulsos.

E naquele instante, era o que mais Edward queria fazer. Ensinaria àquela jovem simples do campo, àquela flor selvagem que recolhera em Derryton, todos os segredos e prazeres do sexo, até que ela se derretesse em seus braços, implorando por mais.

Segurou os ombros dela, puxando-a para si. Bella não ofereceu resistência. Inclinou a cabeça para trás num gesto instintivo de entrega. Edward já antevia o toque suave da pele alva e o gosto dos seios virgens em sua boca, quando, tomando consciência, segurou a gola da blusa dela e a fechou com cuidado. Colocou a mão sobre o tecido para mantê-la fechada.

Bella abriu os olhos e piscou, confusa. Segurando novamente seus ombros, ele então a fez virar e lhe deu um empurrãozinho. Apontou para a encosta onde estavam os cavalos e disse com voz rouca:

— Vá e me espere lá em cima. Eu vou me vestir.

Desarvorada, Bella obedeceu. Subiu a encosta aos tropeções, sem dizer nada. Nem viu quando Edward voltou a entrar no rio e jogou grandes quantidades de água fria sobre a cabeça e os ombros.

Bella subiu até a encosta, mas depois foi caminhando em outra direção. Sentou-se à beira do rio em uma pedra achatada, do tipo em que as lavadeiras batiam a roupa. Confusa e frustrada, sua vontade era bater a própria cabeça contra a pedra.

Com a saia agora razoavelmente limpa e o cabelo cuidadosamente trançado, havia conseguido se recompor. Mas nada disso adiantara. Não havia conseguido o que queria, que era mergulhar nua na água junto com Edward e senti-lo junto a seu corpo, entre suas pernas, dentro dela...

Desanimada, levantou-se e molhou o rosto, para acalmar os pensamentos. Foi então que, com o canto dos olhos notou uma presença atrás dela.

— Edward, eu... — começou a dizer.

Mas não era Edward. Parado na encosta estava um homem cujo rosto estava em parte desfigurado.

Uma metade era bonita. Por baixo da barba crescida viam-se traços perfeitos. Os olhos eram muito escuros, circundados por longos cílios escuros. A outra metade, porém, era assustadora. Atravessada por cicatrizes que iam de cima a baixo, uma delas chegava até a boca, distorcendo terrivelmente um dos lábios. Os cabelos castanhos estavam revoltos, e as roupas não passavam de trapos. Ele deu um passo à frente. Assustada, Bella recuou e tropeçou, caindo no rio e espalhando ondas para todo lado.

Por sorte, o rio não era muito fundo ali, e apesar da correnteza, ela conseguiu apoiar os pés no leito e manter-se à tona. Respirou fundo, agarrou-se à pedra e levantou a cabeça. Passou a mão pelos olhos para tirar a água que escorria pelo rosto.

Foi então que viu o homem pular na água. Apavorada, pen sou que vinha atrás dela, mas, em vez disso, ele nadou em outra direção. Tentava apanhar a sobressaia dela, que fora levada pela correnteza. O pobre homem queria apenas ajudá-la. Ele estava quase conseguindo pegar a roupa quando começou a tossir e engasgar. De repente sua cabeça sumiu sob a superfície e o homem afundou de vez em meio a borbulhas de ar.

— Edward! — gritou Bella, pedindo ajuda. —_ Edward! _

Logo ele apareceu correndo entre os arbustos, com um grande pedaço de pau na mão, imaginando que ela estivesse sendo atacada.

— Ajude! É aquele homem, ali! Está vendo? Está se afogando!

Ele largou o pau e mergulhou, nadando rumo à cabeça do desconhecido, que emergia por um momento e voltava a afundar.

De longe, Bella mal conseguia vê-los, no meio dos rede moinhos. Com muito esforço, arrastou-se para cima da pedra e ficou na ponta dos pés para tentar enxergá-los. Mas não viu ninguém. Os dois homens haviam desaparecido.

— Oh, céus! Edward! — ela gritou tão alto que sentiu a garganta estalar.

Não era possível que fosse perder o homem que amava daquela forma! Só podia ser a maldição do azar agindo de novo, pensou com culpa.

— Por favor, por favor, não deixe acontecer outra vez! — implorou baixinho.

De repente a cabeça de Edward veio à tona.

_Oh, graças a Deus!_

Ele começou a nadar para a margem, puxando o homem pelo braço. Quando chegaram mais perto, Bella se esticou e os alcançou, ajudando-os a sair. Ambos pareciam bem, apesar de exaustos. Deitaram de costas, esticados sobre a relva para recuperar o fôlego.

Sem pensar mais, ela se atirou sobre Edward, abraçando-o em desespero. Queria dizer-lhe o quanto se preocupara e o quanto lamentava que a sua maldição tivesse recaído sobre ele. Mas da sua garganta saiu apenas um guincho, um som rouco e estridente.

— Shh — disse Edward, amparando-a em seus braços. — Está tudo bem, minha florzinha.

Ele se mostrava tranqüilo apesar de não entender por que aquele homem de rosto desfigurado se encontrava ali.

Quando Bella parou de tremer, Edward acariciou-lhe o rosto e afastou os cabelos à procura de algum ferimento, mas viu que ela não estava machucada. Querendo explicar o que tinha acontecido, ela tentou falar. Novamente conseguiu emitir apenas uma espécie de grunhido agudo.

— O que houve com sua voz?

— Ficou rouca de tanto gritar — disse o estranho, deita do adiante. — Vi isso acontecer muitas vezes no hospital. Os soldados feridos às vezes gritam até perder a voz.

Edward virou-se para o homem. O estado dele era lastimável. Além do rosto cheio de cicatrizes, tinha um braço e uma perna defeituosos. Muito provavelmente, era um soldado também. Devia ser um ex-combatente, ferido nas batalhas.

— Quem é o senhor? Como foi parar na água com Bella?

— Eu a assustei sem querer. Não era essa a minha intenção, mas ela se apavorou quando me viu. Eu quis ajudá-la. Infelizmente já não consigo mais nadar tão bem como antes.

Edward olhou para o homem com desconfiança. Seria alguém que os tinha seguido desde Wakefield?

Vendo que Bella tremia, ele a carregou no colo até uma fogueira que tinha acabado de acender na clareira próxima.

— Vamos, florzinha, você precisa se aquecer perto do fogo — disse, subindo a encosta. — E o senhor pode vir também, se quiser — convidou, um tanto temeroso.

— Obrigado. Se não se importa, eu aceito — o estranho respondeu, educadamente.

Reconfortada pelo calor das chamas e pelo cobertor da sela de Blunt que Edward colocara sobre ela, Bella ainda tremia. Não mais de frio, e sim de medo. Medo daquilo que a esperava. Descobrira naquele momento de perigo que Edward era muito mais importante para ela do que imaginara, e que perdê-lo seria insuportável.

Ele continuava por perto, escovando os cavalos e olhando com insistência para o desconhecido, como se o vigiasse. Era bom sentir-se protegida, mas, na realidade, Bella não achava que o homem fosse perigoso.

Ele permanecia calado, com os cabelos pingando, e as roupas encharcadas ressaltavam sua magreza. Era alto, tão alto quanto Edward e de ombros igualmente largos. Se não fosse tão esquálido, sua figura chegaria até a ser ameaçadora. Quem seria aquele sujeito? Bella se perguntava com curiosidade. Parecia discreto e devia ter sido um homem bem atraente antes de se...

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Quem é esse homem? Hum... Será que é ele que anda sondando o casal? Bom ele ainda vai ter sua parte nessa historia... Espero que tenho gostado... Comentem..._ Até Quinta... Robsteijooosss

* * *

_**Respondendo:**_

_**adria:** Oi Querida... Eu também amo essas adaptações... Eu desejo para você também uma semana MARAVILHOSA... Muito obrigada por comentar ... Beijooosss_

_**Ariell Victoria:**_ _Oi Querida... Essa decisão do Edward não vai prestar... A Bella é determinada... e pode crer... Ela vai fazer ele ceder kkkk... Adoro essa mulher... Obrigada por comentar... Beijoosss_

_**Guest:** Oi Querida... Você vai amar essa Bella... Essa é determinda... Além de meio louca... Mas eu adorei a força e a determinação dessa mulher... Obrigada por comentar... Beijooosss_

_**Theslenn Urils:** Oi Querida... Essa maldição vai rondar ele kkkkk... Mas ele acaba cedendo... e pode crer a Bella vai aprender a usar " aquela coisa" direitinho kkkk... Obrigado por comentar... Beijoooosss_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oi amores di mi vida... Mais um capitulo para vocês... Espero que gostem... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

... tornar o espectro que era agora.

Algum tempo depois, quando os cavalos já estavam selados e as roupas deles razoavelmente secas, prepararam-se para partir.

— Nós já vamos — avisou Edward. — Agradeço muito a sua ajuda. Espero que esteja um pouco melhor.

O homem fitou Edward sem expressão no rosto marcado. Seu aspecto era tranqüilo, mas havia algo estranho no brilho escuro dos olhos dele.

— Mora por aqui... senhor? — Edward arriscou-se a perguntar.

— Jacob. Meu nome é Jacob Altera — ele respondeu. — Estou a caminho de Londres. Vou à procura de alguém que tem uma dívida comigo.

Edward não perguntou mais nada. Havia coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar, entre elas o bem estar de Bella, e sobretudo o paradeiro de Aro.

Na partida, Bella ainda quis se despedir do desconhecido, mas sua voz não saiu. Estava completamente rouca. Droga... Perdera a voz justamente quando o que mais queria era poder dizer a Edward Cullen que nada no mundo a faria separar-se dele.

Já escurecia quando chegaram a Mayfair. A névoa esmaecia a luz dos lampiões a gás que iluminavam as ruas. Ouviam-se música e risos, saindo de algumas casas. No mais, tudo estava em silêncio.

De repente uma carruagem emparelhou com eles. Era puxada por cavalos de raça e tinha um brasão gravado na porta. Não se viam claramente seus ocupantes, porém Bella percebeu que a observavam. Edward, do outro lado, fingia não notar a presença deles.

— Olhem só! — disse uma voz feminina, entre risinhos. — O lorde traidor arrumou uma égua.

— E também um cavalo novo — acrescentou um homem. As gargalhadas continuaram quando a carruagem se afastou, deixando-os para trás, sozinhos novamente na estrada.

Sem dizer nada, Edward virou abruptamente à direita, quase fazendo Bella se desequilibrar na sela. Entraram por uma alameda comprida que acabava em frente a uma imponente mansão.

A casa era enorme e em meio à neblina dava a impressão de estar flutuando. Havia luz em todas as janelas, indicando a presença de seus habitantes. À medida que foram se aproximando, Bella viu enfeites gravados na pedra decorando cada janela e entalhes ainda mais elaborados em cada canto de parede.

Era a mansão de lorde Masen!

O jardim em frente à entrada estava meticulosamente cuidado e, assim que Bella e Edward chegaram, as grandes portas da casa se abriram. Havia alguém postado na soleira para recebê-los.

Edward parou os cavalos e levantou a vista. Observou a casa de cima a baixo. Parecia hesitar em entrar no lugar para onde a tinha arrastado com tanto empenho. Ela, por sua vez, estava cansada de tanto cavalgar. Esticou as pernas doloridas e desceu como pôde da montaria. Em seguida apanhou a sacola com seus pertences e saiu mancando de lado, enquanto um criado sizudo se encarregava de ir guardar o animal.

A figura que aparecera na porta então se aproximou. A libre e o ar arrogante a levaram a concluir que se tratava do mordomo. O homem se aprumou diante deles, curvando-se numa reverência.

— Seja bem-vindo, milorde. Não esperávamos sua presença.

— Amun, vejo que as luzes estão todas acesas. Toda a família está em casa?— indagou Edward.

_Família? Be_lla se espantou. Então Edward tinha uma família? Surpresa, olhou para ele, que continuava observando a mansão com um misto de tristeza e melancolia. Que desaforo! Com ousava trazê-la assim, sem aviso prévio, toda desarrumada e com as roupas em frangalhos para conhecer sua família?

— Amun, esta é a srta. Swan, minha esposa — ele disse ao mordomo. — Por favor, dê a ela sua melhor atenção e providencie tudo que precisar.

O serviçal levantou as sobrancelhas como se estivesse em estado de choque, mas em seguida se recompôs.

— Perfeitamente, milorde — respondeu, curvando-se. Imediatamente fez um sinal para que outro criado viesse buscar as bagagens e foi na frente, seguido por Bella e Edward.

O saguão de entrada do solar era grandioso. Tinha o teto alto e arredondado, com uma imponente escadaria que subia até o domo decorado com pinturas de nuvens e querubins. Ela olhou para tudo aquilo, extasiada, esquecendo momentaneamente o desagrado por Edward tê-la trazido ali sem maiores explicações.

— Senhora? — chamou o mordomo, que parecia ter o corpo endurecido de tanto se manter ereto.

Fitava-a com ar de desdém e superioridade. Mas, e Edward? Onde estava? Tinha sumido enquanto ela se distraíra apreciando os desenhos do teto.

Sentindo-se desafiada pela atitude do mordomo, Bella empinou o queixo e entregou-lhe a sacola que tinha nas mãos. O criado a segurou quase com repulsa e avaliou Bella de cima a baixo. Ela sabia que seu aspecto era péssimo, depois da longa viagem, mas estava acostumada a vencer embates e não seria aquele antipático Amun que a faria capitular.

Sem se intimidar, devolveu o olhar despótico. Um brilho de orgulho faiscava em seus olhos azuis. Então o homem abaixou humildemente a cabeça e, com a mão enluvada, fez um gesto cortês para que ela o seguisse pela escadaria.

No andar de cima, percorreram um longo corredor, alinhado por portas de madeira polida, até parar diante de uma delas, que o mordomo abriu com cuidado. Era o aposento mais bonito que Bella já vira. Cortinados de um delicado tecido bege pendiam do dossel da enorme cama, o piso era forrado por tapetes dourados e macios, e a colcha de seda que cobria o leito a convidava para um merecido repouso. O fogo crepitava alegremente na lareira e a um canto estava a tina de cobre que a diligente criadagem acabava de encher. _Céus, que conforto! Que maravilha!_

Mas como é que tinham preparado aquilo com tanta rapidez? Para ser tão eficientes, os criados certamente eram regiamente pagos. E Edward devia possuir uma fortuna para poder pagar tão bem.

Uma jovem criada apareceu, trazendo um frasco que abriu para despejar essências na água do banho. Um delicioso perfume de jasmim invadiu o ambiente, e Bella não pensou em mais nada. Depois que os criados se retiraram, ela fechou a porta, despiu-se e mergulhou na água quente e perfumada, esquecida do resto do mundo.

O som dos passos de Edward ecoava sobre o piso de mármore, no andar inferior, enquanto ele se dirigia ao quarto de uma certa pessoa... alguém de quem esperava obter algumas respostas.

Abriu a porta, depois de bater de leve, e entrou.

— Muito bem, Esme. Pode me dizer que raio de coisa está acontecendo aqui?

A velha senhora, que lia acomodada em uma poltrona junto ao fogo, levantou a vista e sorriu.

— Eddie, meu querido! Que surpresa!

— Esme, por que é que a família inteira ainda está na residência? Não deveriam ter partido para a estação de veraneio no campo?

— Vamos, Eddie, não vai me dar um beijo? — ela desconversou.

— Esme, responda — insistiu Edward.

Gostava da mulher miúda e idosa. Era a única pessoa da família que não se voltara contra ele. Mas naquele momento Edward estava impaciente.

— Fico feliz por ver que está bem de saúde, Esme, mas quero saber por que não seguiram as minhas instruções. Eu não queria vir aqui assim, com a casa cheia.

— Nossa, como você ficou amargo, Eddie.

— Tenho meus motivos, não acha?

— Eu sei, querido, mas lembre-se de que eu nunca quis que se afastasse daqui.

— Lembro-me bem, Esme. Desculpe se estou sendo um pouco rude.

— Ah, Eddie, você nem imagina como o ambiente ficou ruim depois que você foi embora! Elizabeth nunca está satisfeita com nada, Seth continua impossível, e seu pai... — Ela balançou a cabeça com desânimo.

Nem adiantava recordar à velha senhora que sua partida não fora a razão para a desagregação da família. Pelo contrário, fora justamente por causa disso que ele havia ido embora.

— Está bem, mas agora me explique por que estão todos ainda aqui.

— É o seu pai, Eddie — Esme respondeu com um suspiro. — Ele está morrendo.

A notícia não deveria comover Edward nem impedir que enxotasse os parentes da casa. No entanto, o abalou. Ele ficou parado, como se estivesse grudado ao chão. O padrasto sempre fora seu herói. Alto, orgulhoso e muito exigente com o filho adotivo, ele se mostrava condescendente com a tia Esme e completamente indiferente à esposa, com quem se casara só para ter um filho.

Da última vez que o vira, ele lhe virara as costas para sempre. Sendo assim, Edward considerou justo agora virar agora as costas para as aflições do pai. Apesar disso, não resistiu à vontade de saber o que acontecia com ele.

— Conte-me tudo, Esme.

Os pensamentos giravam na cabeça de Bella. Edward a deixara ali, sem qualquer explicação, como quem abandonasse um bichinho do qual não queria mais cuidar. Havia muita coisa que ele ainda precisava lhe contar. Afinal, quem eram as pessoas que ele dizia ser sua família? Perguntou isso em segredo à criada de quarto.

— Ora, são os parentes de lorde Masen, é claro — respon deu Lily.

— Mas por que estão aqui?

— E onde mais estariam?

A moça não parecia muito disposta a dar explicações, e Bella achou melhor não insistir. Tomou seu banho com gosto. Era o melhor que já tomara em toda a sua vida. Depois colocou o vestido que costumava usar durante o dia.

Lily saiu por alguns momentos do quarto, e quando voltou trazia um embrulho que depositou sobre a cama e em seguida abriu. O tecido azul de cetim, orlado de renda clara, se espalhou sobre o leito. Espantada, Bella pegou uma das mangas e acariciou a delicada fazenda. A roupa era belíssima.

— O vestido é seu, não é, senhorita? — perguntou a moça. Bella sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

— Bem, mas o patrão mandou lhe entregar e disse que deve usá-lo amanhã à noite.

O que era aquilo? Onde é que Edward tinha arrumado aquele vestido?

— Talvez ache um pouco formal demais para usar num jantar em família — a criada continuou. — Mas é que teremos convidados muito importantes amanhã. Sir Danville será um deles.

Para Bella, aquilo era novidade. Não estava habituada a freqüentar as altas rodas sociais. Com cuidado, admirou de novo o vestido. De fato era uma roupa lindíssima, diferente de tudo que ela já usara. O tecido deslizava por entre os dedos com incrível suavidade, quase como se fosse líquido. Entusiasmou-se com a idéia de usá-lo, mas uma suspeita lhe ocorreu.

Talvez Edward se envergonhasse de sua figura. Devia estar acostumado à companhia de mulheres que sempre se vestiam com aquele esmero. Mulheres que tinham mãos bem-cuidadas, que sabiam bordar e que tocavam piano divinamente, coisas que ela nunca aprendera.

Sim, estava disposta a usar o vestido, mas desde que isso não fosse uma artimanha de Edward para esconder quem ela realmente era. Levantou a peça e a colocou sobre si. A barra se amontoou no chão. Era longo demais para a estatura mediana de Bella.

— Oh, céus, vai precisar de um ajuste! — exclamou a criada. — Vou buscar a caixa de costura.

Bella deu um longo suspiro. Teria de enfrentar uma sessão de provas, quando o que mais queria era se estirar naquela cama esplendorosa e dormir. Depois de tantos dias de viagem, seu corpo estava exaurido, precisando de repouso.

Sentou na beirada do leito, esperando a criada voltar. Aos poucos, porém, os músculos foram relaxando sobre o colchão e, inesperadamente, a cabeça pousou no travesseiro.

Já que agora era uma mulher casada, será que não deveria estar dormindo junto com o marido? Esse foi seu último pensamento, antes de adormecer.

Apoiado no dossel da cama, Edward observou a figura inerte do padrasto. Era o único pai que conhecera na vida. O rosto dele já não era o mesmo daquele que vira tantas vezes quando criança. Mais parecia uma velha caricatura. O homem, antes corpulento e poderoso, tornara-se um ser frágil e esquálido. Como podia ter mudado tanto em apenas alguns meses? Que doença havia tirado assim toda a sua energia?

— Foi o coração — disse alguém atrás dele. Edward não se virou. Conhecia bem demais aquela voz.

— Como vai, Jasper?

— Olá, Edward.

— Que está fazendo aqui?

— Vim a pedido de seus compatriotas. Mandaram que viesse receber você e dar uma olhada no velho — respondeu Jasper, fitando o doente sobre a cama. — Posso bem imaginar o que você deve estar pensando.

— Duvido — retrucou Edward, que ainda nem havia se virado para olhar o rapaz que era quase como um irmão e com quem sempre disputara as atenções do pai.

— Posso, sim. Eu penso a mesma coisa cada vez que entro neste quarto. Você deve estar achando que esse não é o homem que conhecemos. Não parece ser o mesmo sujeito de quase dois metros de altura e a força de um cavalo com quem convivemos.

Jasper se aproximou mais da cama, com ar desconsolado. Edward por fim se virou. Pela primeira e única vez na vida sentia empatia com aquele que sempre considerara um intruso. Mas o instante de harmonia durou pouco. Em seguida Jasper voltou a provocar.

— É bom vê-lo por aqui, Eddie, mas espero que não pretenda ficar. Seria muito arriscado. Comprometeria seu disfarce.

Edward enrugou a testa.

— Como? Não queira dar conselhos a _mim _— retrucou.

Ninguém dava ordens ao Cobra. Nem um líder do Liar's Club como Jasper, e nem mesmo o príncipe regente.

— Perdoe-me, milorde — respondeu Jasper, rindo e fazendo uma reverência.

Edward também riu. Jasper gostava de provocá-lo, mas não era seu inimigo. Nunca fora.

— E eu peço desculpas pela minha grosseria — disse, mais calmo.

— Não precisa ter reservas comigo, Eddie. Eu sei de toda a verdade.

Edward meneou a cabeça e voltou os olhos para o doente estirado na cama.

— Mas ele não sabe, não é?

— Não. E você conhece a razão.

— Conheço, sim — respondeu Edward, engolindo em seco com desalento, ciente de que ele próprio havia sugerido aquele terrível pacto de segredo.

Jasper pousou uma mão solidária sobre seu ombro e em seguida saiu do quarto.

Um pouco depois, quando Edward deixou o aposento do padrasto, sua mãe já o esperava do lado de fora. Era alta e de tez clara, igual a ele, mas a semelhança parava por aí. Edward não havia herdado o ar severo e a arrogante elegância de Elizabeth. E nem queria. Dava graças a Deus por não ter o mesmo olhar gélido da mãe.

— Veio aqui para nos envergonhar um pouco mais? — disse ela em tom suave, mas terrivelmente cortante.

Edward respirou fundo e conseguiu abrir um leve sorriso.

— Como está, mamãe?

— Não quero que me chame assim.

— Desculpe, senhora. Foi bom ter me lembrado disso.

— Não seria preciso lembrá-lo se ficasse longe de mim e de seu padrasto, como estava combinado.

— Prefiro chamá-lo de pai em vez de padrasto. Elizabeth cruzou os braços.

— Seu pai de verdade era um inútil, igual a você. Nada parecido com Carlisle.

— Mas Carlisle é o único pai que conheci, o único pai que terei na vida.

A mãe o olhou de cima a baixo com ar de desdém.

— Que trajes são esses? Sua aparência está péssima.

— Sinto muito, mas achei mais urgente ver meu pai do que perder tempo trocando de roupa.

Para que dar tantas explicações a Elizabeth? Isso nunca levava a lugar algum.

— Pois pode vê-lo quantas vezes quiser que ele jamais irá perdoá-lo. Carlisle nunca esquece uma traição.

A amargura dela era insuportável, mas Edward não se rendeu.

— Nem mesmo se eu rastejar de joelhos, implorando perdão? — insistiu.

Elizabeth torceu os lábios, contrariada.

— Não seja impertinente! Sei que esta casa é sua e não posso mandá-lo embora. Mas eu lhe peço que evite a todo custo cruzar o meu caminho quando estiver por aqui.

Edward se curvou num gesto de escárnio antes de responder:

— Pois não, senhora. Vejo que, como sempre, faz questão de demonstrar todo o seu afeto maternal — disse, sorrindo. — Tenha uma boa noite.

E virou as costas para ir à procura de Bella.

Sozinha na enorme cama, ela dormia placidamente. Edward sentou-se com cuidado na beirada do colchão e a observou.

Ele havia tomado um banho, penteado para trás os cabelos lavados e vestido uma camisa limpa. Duvidava que Bella o reconhecesse. Não era mais o homem mal-ajambrado e desgastado pelas viagens com quem tinha se casado.

Notou o ar saudável e vibrante dela, enquanto dormia. Contrastava enormemente com a palidez e o desamparo que acabava de ver no pai. Havia nela o vigor que já desaparecera por completo em Carlisle. Isso lhe dava um novo alento. Era a confirmação de que a vida continuava, apesar de tudo.

Bella era uma doce figura. Os cílios longos e escuros pousavam sobre a face. Mesmo com a tênue iluminação da vela, era possível notar pequenas sardas sobre o nariz. Seus lábios carnudos, levemente entreabertos, pareciam pedir para ser beijados.

Os cabelos dela davam a impressão de ter vida própria. Algumas mechas escapavam da trança, espalhando-se sobre o travesseiro. Ele tomou uma delas entre os dedos e acariciou sua textura sedosa. Estava perfumada, cheirando a jasmim. Bella mexeu a cabeça, mas não acordou.

Edward sentiu o calor delicioso que emanava de seu corpo e se inclinou sobre ela. Era como uma chama de terna vitalidade. Bem que ele gostaria de aquecer com aquele calor o frio de sua alma, congelada pelo sofrimento das batalhas e pela dor da traição. Sua vontade era aconchegar-se ao lado de Bella sob as cobertas e enroscá-la em seus braços numa longa noite de amor. Uma noite apenas, antes de ter de levá-la embora...

Sacudiu a cabeça para voltar à razão. Não. Ele não devia fazer isso. Seria doloroso demais ser forçado a viver longe dela depois de experimentar a sedução de seu calor. Seria ainda mais difícil suportar o isolamento e a solidão em que vivia. Era melhor não pensar mais nisso e tratar de sair logo daquele quarto. Já estavam esperando por ele na sala de audiências.

Deu um leve beijo nos lábios da esposa e saiu.

A sala nos poeirentos porões do Palácio de Westminster não havia mudado desde que Edward estivera ali pela última vez. Percebia pelo cheiro que Leão devia ter fumado ali. Tomara que as narinas mais idosas do primeiro-ministro não captassem aquele cheiro.

Acomodou-se na cadeira destinada ao Cobra, olhando para Falcão e Leão, que já haviam chegado. Lorde Peter Liverpool não se sentava à mesa com eles, mas em uma poltrona um pouco afastada. Ele já não fazia parte do grupo depois que entregara o cargo de Cobra para se tornar primeiro-ministro.

Edward sabia bem que seu nome não fora a primeira escolha do ministro ao escolher seu sucessor. A preferência dele era por Garrett Montmorency, lorde Etheridge, e até hoje Liverpool não perdoava Garrett por ele ter recusado a nomeação. Em vez de tornar-se o Cobra, Garrett preferira tornar-se líder do Liar's Club no lugar de Jasper Hale, que havia pedido demissão.

De qualquer maneira, mesmo não sendo o candidato favorito, o fato era que Edward agora era o Cobra e deveria exercer todo o poder e carregar todos os fardos inerentes à sua posição. Sabia que ocupar esse cargo era uma imensa honra, mas também que o ônus seria terrível. Quanto a isso não tinha a menor dúvida, e nem sentia arrependimento por ter aceitado.

— É provável que sir Aro tome a iniciativa de entrar em contato com Cobra — disse Liverpool. — Aro fugiu antes do confronto final e não tem como saber que os Cavaleiros do Lírio foram todos aniquilados. Ainda deve pensar que Cobra é leal aos franceses. Por isso, Edward seria bom que continuasse fingindo que é. Dessa forma será mais fácil que Aro venha a seu encontro.

Edward concordou com um meneio de cabeça. Mesmo que Liverpool não tivesse mais qualquer poder de decisão, não valia a pena contrariar o primeiro-ministro. Ele então tomou a palavra.

— Antes de dar início à reunião, gostaria de comunicar-lhes que vou me casar em breve — disse em tom solene.

Os homens trocaram olhares de desagrado, mas acabaram lhe dando os parabéns.

— Sei que pode parecer precipitado, mas trata-se de uma jovem que conheci no caminho para Londres, um pouco depois de perder Aro de vista, e...

Peter Liverpool o interrompeu dando um pulo na cadeira.

— O quê? Então é uma camponesa? E ela sabe qual é a sua posição social, Edward?

— Sim, ela sabe — confirmou, sem dar maiores explicações.

Liverpool fechou mais a cara. Leão, por outro lado, foi logo estendendo a mão para apertar a de Edward.

— Desejo-lhes muitas felicidades.

— Eu também — disse Falcão. — Espero que tenham uma vida a dois feliz e tranqüila.

— Não creio que vá ser muito tranqüila... Liverpool chegou mais perto. Continuava desconfiado.

— Tem certeza de que a moça é apenas uma camponesa? E preciso tomar muito cuidado. O inimigo sabe detectar seus pontos vulneráveis, e é por aí que ataca.

— Se está insinuando que ela foi lançada propositalmente no meu caminho com segundas intenções, posso lhe garantir que não foi nada disso que aconteceu — Edward respondeu com firmeza.

A conversa estava ficando tensa e Falcão preferiu mudar de assunto.

— Acho que as coisas estão indo bem no tocante a Aro — comentou. — Mas e o caso de Quimera?

— Quem? — perguntou Edward.

— O chefe da espionagem francesa em Londres. Ninguém sabe quem é. Por isso lhe deram o codinome de Quimera.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

— Céus, que nome ridículo!

Os três riram com gosto enquanto Liverpool permanecia sério, ainda de cara amarrada.

_Pior para ele, _pensou Edward. Tudo havia mudado nos Royal Four, desde que o velho lorde Barrowby não estava mais ali e que o vetusto Liverpool não fazia mais parte da confraria. Agora o poder de decisão estava nas mãos da geração jovem.

Com isso, as reuniões tornavam-se menos formais e mais divertidas.

— Bem, mas já que por enquanto não temos nenhuma informação sobre Quimera, proponho tratar de outro caso. Leio neste relatório que Marcus, o antigo valete de Simon Reines, ainda não foi encontrado — disse Edward.

O tal valete havia desaparecido assim que as pessoas ficaram sabendo que ele vazava informações sigilosas ao inimigo.

— Pois é. Os Liars não conseguiram achá-lo — disse Falcão.

— Acho que eles não se empenharam o suficiente — Leão sugeriu.

— Que nada. Você não conhece os Liars — retrucou Edward com convicção. — Quando um deles resolve mudar de lado, os outros saem à sua caça como feras.

— Então devemos supor que Quimera mudou de lado?

— Ou isso, ou então que está escondido em algum lugar do País de Gales.

Leão virou a página do relatório elaborado pelos Liars que estava aberto diante deles.

— Pelo que diz aqui, eles não acreditam que Jacob Black represente qualquer perigo.

— Jacob Black? O que ele tem a ver com isso? — quis saber Edward, inclinando-se para ver melhor a página do relatório.

— Não sabe? Ah, é mesmo... Você não estava por aqui quando ele voltou a si.

Jacob Black havia sido colega de infância de Edward. Na época, era apenas um garoto alegre e travesso. Mais tarde, porém, entrara para o Liar's Club e fora traído por Embry, um dos dirigentes do clube. Sofrera um ataque à traição e haviam abandonado seu corpo, pensando que estava morto. Mas os Liars o acudiram e conseguiram tratá-lo.

— Assim que recobrou a consciência, ele sumiu. Dizem que foi logo depois que Embry foi visitá-lo — explicou Falcão. — Acredita-se que Embry pode ter se aproveitado da confusão mental de Black para afastá-lo do Liars Club. Mas os outros membros ainda têm esperança de que o rapaz volte para casa.

Edward cocou o queixo.

— Tenho a impressão de que os Liars estão se enfraquecendo — disse, pensativo.

— Que nada! — atalhou Falcão. — Estão ainda mais fortes do que quando seu pai era o espião-chefe deles. Adotaram um novo programa de treinamento que está dando ótimos resultados.

Edward não respondeu. Sabia que aquele não era o lugar apropriado para expressar tudo aquilo que de fato pensava sobre o Liar's Club.

Leão interveio para mudar o tema da conversa.

— O próximo assunto em pauta é a coluna _Voice of Society. _Essa coluna sabe coisas demais, coisas que não deveria saber.

— De fato — Falcão concordou. — Mas, apesar disso, nunca divulgou nada muito prejudicial a nós. Seus artigos falam de rumores e boatos, nunca de fatos reais. Além do mais, não há nada que possamos fazer contra ela, por enquanto. Sempre que começamos a investigar, a coluna some e reaparece mais tarde em outra publicação.

O primeiro-ministro se agitou na cadeira.

— Pois eu sugiro penalizar qualquer jornal que publique essa baboseira! Proponho multar pesadamente quem publicar a coluna _Voice of Society _ou alguma dessas charges desenhadas por Underkind.

Dessa vez Edward não concordou.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Que tipo de Mãe é essa? Deus me livre... que mulher infernal... O Edward não merecia uma mulher dessa como mãe... Eu amo a Esme... e logo, logo a Tanya aparece para infernizar... Até mais tarde amores... Comentem... Beijoossss_

_OBs: Hoje eu ainda posto mais capitulos_

* * *

**_Respondendo:_**

**_Guest: _**_Oi querida é tenso mesmo kkk... M__as logo melhora... Obrigada por comentar... Beijoosss_

**_A: _**_Oi Querida... Esse Edward não é tão tonto assim... logo, logo ele vai perceber isso... e pode crer ele já está cedendo... Obrigada por comentar... Beijoooos_

**_bruna: _**_Oi Querida... Ela vai aparecer sim... e logo, logo... mais a Bella não é besta não... e a Tanya não vai tomar boca com a Bella não... A Bella é uma força da natureza... Obrigada por comentar... Beijoosss_

**_lorena: _**_Oi Querida... promete sim... a Bella é muito genuina e verdadeira e isso a deixa muito divertida... Obrigada por comentar... Beijooosss_

**_annacaroll: _**_Oi Querida... Bem Vinda de volta kkkk... Essa historia também me prendeu... essa historia é maravilhosa... Obrigada por comentar... Beijooss_

**_Theslenn Urils: _**_Oi Querida... é bom saber que está amando a fic... eu fico muito feliz... E não a Bella não é filha desse homem... Só que o passado da Bella está interligado com o __Edward... Obrigada por comentar... Beijooosss_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oi amores di mi vida... Desculpe... mas não deu para postar antes... estou postando esse rapidinho... Mas bora ler... Boa leitrua... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Não acho que devemos nos preocupar mais com essas caricaturas. Pelo que sei, Etheridge já está com Underkind sob controle. Quanto a multar os jornais, duvido que cedam à pres são. Eles ganham rios de dinheiro cada vez que publicam a _Voice. _Dificilmente pararão de publicar. Penso que devemos dirigir nossos esforços de outra forma. Primeiro encontrando Aro...

— E também Marcus — acrescentou Falcão.

— Isso mesmo. Se acharmos Marcus, será bem mais fácil localizar Quimera — Edward completou, olhando para seus dois companheiros.

Eles não disseram nada, mas as palavras silenciosas esta vam na mente de todos. _Tomara que sim._

Escondido nas sombras de Grosvenor Park, bem em frente ao solar dos Masen, um homem observava tudo. Nem a fome, o frio ou o cansaço pareciam incomodá-lo. Só duas coisas ocupavam sua mente conturbada: traição e vingança.

Ele havia perdido tudo. Não tinha mais para onde ir nem mais nada pelo que viver.

Sua vingança já atingira diversas pessoas. Todas elas foram parar nas garras da lei, arrependendo-se do que haviam fei to. Apenas uma, o vira-casaca do Masen, ainda continuava impune. Ele não perdera nada. Continuava sendo dono de seu titulo nobre, de sua fortuna, de sua vida, e ainda por cima tinha agora uma mulher.

Maldito traidor!

Para ele nada, a não ser vingança!

Ouvia-se o som de portas abrindo e fechando, passos pelo corredor, movimento na casa. Bella ajeitou-se melhor na cama, recusando-se a levantar. Só um pouco depois, quando sentiu um delicioso aroma de chá, foi que tomou coragem.

— Senhorita? Deseja levantar-se agora? — perguntou a criada.

Bella abriu o cortinado da cama para responder, mas esqueceu que tinha perdido a voz. Então fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

O aposento estava muito claro. O sol brilhava, entrando pelas janelas. Já devia ser perto do meio-dia, e ela nunca tinha dormido até tão tarde.

— Bom dia, senhorita. Trouxe-lhe chá quente. Aceita uma xícara? — ofereceu a moça.

Era a mesma criada que a havia ajudado a tomar banho na noite anterior. Bonita e sorridente, ela trazia uma bandeja de prata que colocou sobre a mesinha. Bella apontou para a garganta, indicando que estava sem voz.

— Ah, nesse caso o chá quentinho vai lhe fazer bem. Bella jamais havia sido servida assim. Ela pegou a xícara e tomou alguns goles.

— E então, senhorita? Aliviou sua garganta?

_Céus! _Como era bom ter todas aquelas regalias... Não seria nada difícil se acostumar a viver assim.

Bella aceitou mais uma xícara de chá e depois decidiu que era hora de se vestir. Seu estômago roncava de fome depois de passar tanto tempo sem uma refeição apropriada. Com certeza o café da manhã naquela casa seria muito farto.

A única opção seria usar a mesma roupa que vestia quan do chegara ali e que Lily havia limpado e desamassado tanto quanto possível. Com o fio de voz que agora lhe saía da gar ganta, orientou a moça para que a ajudasse a fazer a higiene matinal e a se vestir.

Pouco depois desceu calmamente as escadas, passando pelo ranzinza mordomo, rumo à sala de refeições. Estava ansiosa para conhecer a família de Edward, uma família que em bre ve seria sua também. Com certeza a acolheriam bem, apesar de sua aparência um tanto inadequada. Também estava ansiosa por conhecer a cidade, agora que finalmente tinha conseguido vir a Londres.

Parou diante da porta do salão e sorriu, confiante, antes de abri-las. Queria causar uma boa impressão. Mas, para sua sur presa, não havia ninguém ali. Apenas uma série de bandejas alinhadas sobre um aparador com todo tipo de iguarias. O aro ma da comida era tentador. Subitamente feliz por ninguém estar presente para testemunhar o quanto ia comer, Bella encheu o prato até a borda e foi sentar-se à mesa.

Afoita, foi devorando tudo, até que, sem querer, derrubou um pãozinho que rolou para debaixo da mesa. De imediato ela se ajoelhou e foi andando de quatro para alcançá-lo.

Nesse momento a porta do salão se abriu e ela ouviu o farfalhar de saias.

— Mas o que é isto?! — exclamou uma voz de mulher, horrorizada.

Que azar! Justamente naquele instante, entrava gente. Veriam seu traseiro balançando ridiculamente embaixo da mesa. Bella suspirou e saiu rastejando por baixo da borda da toalha.

Quando ficou em pé, deparou com duas elegantes senhoras paradas à porta. Uma delas aparentava ter a idade de Carmen, mas no mais era completamente diferente. A outra, bem mais velha, talvez fosse à mulher mais idosa que Bella já vira. Seu rosto estava coberto de rugas e ela apoiava a mão sobre o cabo de uma bengala. Usava um requintado vestido de seda lilás, os cabelos brancos estavam cuidadosamente arrumados num alinhado coque, e seus olhos azuis tinham um brilho bem-humorado. Ela piscou marotamente para Bella.

Muito surpresa e sem saber o que fazer, Bella apenas se curvou num cumprimento e esperou que as damas se apresen tassem. A mais nova deu um passo adiante e empinou o nariz.

— Quem é você? O que está fazendo na minha casa? Bella tentou responder, mas só conseguiu emitir um leve grunhido.

— Amun! — gritou a mulher. — Amun, venha já nos livrar desta mendiga! Como ousou deixar uma criatura dessas invadir minha casa?

— Cale a boca, Elizabeth — ralhou a mais velha. — Sabe muito bem que Amun só deixa alguém entrar quando tem ordens para isso. E a moça parece ser pelo menos divertida, ao contrário de vocês todos nesta casa, sempre tão maçantes...

A velhinha se aproximou e fitou Bella.

— E então, minha filha, gosta de conversar? — perguntou com os olhinhos animados como os de uma criança. Bella meneou a cabeça e retribuiu o sorriso da anciã.

— Que bom! Então agora tenho alguém com quem me dis trair — exclamou a velha senhora. — Elizabeth, é melhor você sair daqui e me deixar sozinha com minha nova amiga — disse a seguir para a mulher mais nova.

— De jeito nenhum, tia Esme! Não posso deixá-la sozinha com uma criatura dessas. Amun!

— Já disse para sair, Elizabeth! Se não me obedecer, eu risco seu nome do meu testamento, entendeu?

O olhar de Elizabeth ficou ainda mais gelado, e ela balançou a cabeça.

— Ah, está bem, tia Esme... se é isso que quer. Mas vou avisar Amun para deixar alguém a postos por perto caso essa criatura resolva atacá-la — respondeu, saindo da sala e batendo a porta sem cerimônia.

— Que mulherzinha desagradável — resmungou a tia. — Não gostei dela desde o primeiro momento em que a vi, quando meu sobrinho Carlisle a trouxe para cá. Mas por que não diz nada, hein, mocinha bonita?

Como explicar que havia perdido a voz? Sem saber o que fazer, Bella apontou de novo para a garganta. Depois pegou o bule e serviu duas xícaras de chá. Entregou uma a Esme e tratou de tomar rapidamente a sua, para ver se a voz voltava. Em seguida clareou a garganta diversas vezes.

— Agora fale, minha filha — insistiu Esme.

Com algum esforço, Bella conseguiu articular as palavras.

— Eu me chamo Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella, e vim para cá com meu marido.

— O Sr. Swan? Nunca ouvi falar. Esta família não tem amigos, a não ser o aborrecido sir Daville.

— Desculpe. Eu deveria ter dito _futuro _marido. Vim com meu noivo, Edward.

A mão da anciã tremeu, derrubando um pouco de chá de sua xícara.

— Eddie? Ele vai casar?

A velha tremeu ainda mais, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ela esticou a mão para pegar a bengala.

— Que foi, senhora? Está passando mal? Quer que eu cha me alguém?

— Passando mal coisa nenhuma! Estou ótima. Mas vá chamar Amun.

Bella pulou da cadeira, mas antes que fizesse qualquer coisa, Amun entrou na sala.

— O que deseja, milady? — o mordomo perguntou a Esme.

— Quero ver lorde Masen já! Traga-o imediatamente! — ordenou a velha dama, virando-se em seguida para Bella.

— Confirma que está noiva de Eddie, mocinha?

— Sim.

— Desde quando?

— Há quatro dias.

— Há quanto tempo conhece Eddie?

— Há um pouco mais de quatro dias.

Esme apertou os olhos. Por baixo do ar frágil da velha senhora, notava-se que havia uma força poderosa. Era como alguns valentes pardais que Bella vira diversas vezes espantar um gavião do seu ninho.

— Poderia me explicar como foi que tudo isso aconteceu? — ela exigiu, a voz agora firme e compenetrada.

— Bem, é que eu atirei uma pedra com o estilingue, que atingiu o cavalo dele, e então... — Bella foi contando toda a história, procurando não omitir nada e segurando-se para não demonstrar nervosismo.

Depois de ouvir a narrativa com atenção, Esme se curvou para mais perto.

— Quer dizer que ele a pediu em casamento mesmo sem nunca tê-la tocado? Só porque dormiu ao lado dele quando estava desacordado? Interessante... Mas diga-me, agora que estão juntos há alguns dias, o que está achando do meu Eddie?

— Já me afeiçoei a ele. Edward sabe me proteger e me alegrar.

— Alegrar? Não é possível. Ultimamente Eddie anda tão macambúzio que me deixa até preocupada.

— Pois a mim ele diverte. Às vezes diz coisas engraça das, como quando pediu para não chamá-lo de "querido" ou quando faz comentários a respeito das histórias que lhe conto sobre minha aldeia.

Esme abriu um sorriso que ficou ainda maior quando viu quem chegava.

— Minha querida tia. Como está nesta linda manhã? — cumprimentou Edward, entrando na sala. — Ah, mas vejo que já conhece Bella.

— Venha cá, meu menino, e me dê um beijo — disse Esme.

Ele entrou, beijou a tia, depois segurou a mão de Bella e assumiu uma pose formal.

— Prezada tia Esme, tenho a honra de lhe apresentar a futura lady Masen, minha noiva, Bella.

— Sua _o quê?!_

O grito esganiçado vinha da porta. Indignada, Elizabeth olhava para eles, tendo ao seu lado uma bela jovem loira.

— Olá, Tanya. Como tem passado? — perguntou Edward.

— Eddie, você... você ficou... _noivo?_

Havia tristeza nos olhos de Tanya. Claro que se sentia magoada. Afinal, fora Edward quem insistira em romper o noivado com ela. Os olhos de Esme, ao contrário, estavam cheios de rancor.

— Elizabeth, faça-me o favor de sair daqui. E leve com você essa lambisgoia desbotada. Só porque ela é esposa de Seth, eu não preciso aturá-la. Vocês me irritam, me tiram o apetite. E na minha idade, não pretendo perder nenhuma refeição, porque pode ser a última da minha vida.

— Não vou sair! Não se esqueça de que sou a dona desta casa, Esme.

— Mas não por muito tempo, Elizabeth, de acordo com o que esta linda mocinha acabou de me dizer. Por isso, feche a matraca e trate de ir embora já.

Elizabeth lançou um olhar enfurecido a todos, menos à garo ta que estava a seu lado. Edward não dizia nada, atordoa do com o que Esme deixara escapar na conversa. Com que então, Tanya tinha se casado com Seth? O primo sempre gostara da moça e havia ficado desgostoso quando Edward a pedira em casamento. Mas logo _Seth?!_

— Então você e... Seth... — começou a dizer.

— Isso mesmo, e Seth me adora — cortou Tanya.

Uma batida forte da bengala sobre a mesa interrompeu o diálogo.

— Elizabeth e Tanya, retirem-se. _Agora! _— ordenou Esme.

As duas se viraram para a porta e foram saindo. Tanya ainda olhou para trás com ar desconsolado enquanto Elizabeth analisava Bella pela última vez.

— Você é um coitado, Eddie. Será que essa camponesa sem eira nem beira foi o melhor que conseguiu arrumar? — comentou.

— Muito cuidado com o que diz, mãe! — Edward grunhiu para ela. — Não me faça perder as estribeiras.

Para não demonstrar temor, Elizabeth levantou a cabeça e saiu com ar altivo da sala, seguida por Tanya.

— Essa Elizabeth é uma megera — resmungou Esme.

— É sua mãe? — Bella perguntou a Edward.

— Sim. E você acaba de conhecer toda a doçura do seu amor maternal.

— Por que não me apresentou devidamente a ela?

— Bem, é que... — Ele se atrapalhou.

— Não me diga que está com vergonha de sua noiva, Eddie — interveio Esme. — Será que tem medo do que sua família possa pensar dela?

— Nada disso! Não é de Bella que eu tenho vergonha. É da minha mãe.

— Ainda bem. — Esme sorriu, dando um beijo no rosto de Edward, que continuava segurando ternamente a sua mão.

Em seguida os três se sentaram à mesa. Ele tocou a sineta chamando os criados e pediu novos serviços de mesa. Instantaneamente foi atendido com pratos e talheres limpos para cada um.

Edward estava acostumado a ser servido assim, mas para Bella aquilo era uma grata novidade. Estava encantada com tanto conforto. Os pratos foram servidos e eles começaram a comer.

— Quanto àquela questão de levá-la de volta a Derryton... — disse Edward, ciscando com o garfo no prato. — Acontece que meu pai está muito doente...

— Não diga...

— Então creio que seria mais prudente se ficássemos algum tempo aqui. Tenho medo de me ausentar, nem que seja por poucos dias, para acompanhar você até lá. Pode acontecer algo com ele nesse meio-tempo...

— Claro, Edward. Faremos o que você achar melhor.

— Eu também estarei por perto — interveio Esme. — E não quero mais me aborrecer com Elizabeth. Prefiro me divertir na companhia de Bella.

— Muito juízo, hein, tia Esme...? — Edward riu.

— Para quê? Se não tive juízo até agora, não é nesta idade que vou ter — a velhinha respondeu com uma gostosa risada.

Edward virou-se novamente para Bella.

— Recebeu o vestido que mandei lhe entregar?

— Sim... milorde.

Era estranho que ela o chamasse assim. Enquanto estavam na estrada, não se tratavam com esses rapapés. Será que bas tava terem chegado à mansão para que passasse a ser lorde Masen? Um lorde com toda a fortuna e também a desgra ça que tal condição lhe acarretava? Com suas roupas simples e bondosa ingenuidade, Bella não combinava nada com o ambiente carregado de falsidades de sua família. Ele não via a hora de partir de novo com ela, antes que aquele ambiente a envenenasse de vez.

— O vestido é muito bonito. Obrigada.

— Que bom que gostou. Achei que ficaria bem usando aque le tom de azul. Mas é claro que precisaremos adquirir muitas outras coisas para você. Que tal sair comigo para fazer umas compras?

— É uma ótima idéia! E não pense que vou me amedrontar se alguém me fizer uma afronta — ela concordou, animada.

Parte da missão de Edward consistia em espalhar sua fama de suposto traidor. Então, nada melhor do que sair por aí esbanjando na companhia de Bella. Faria muitas compras e gastaria bastante dinheiro para chamar bem a atenção. Era uma estratégia perfeita.

Terminada a refeição, Bella se levantou, deu a volta na mesa, segurou o rosto de Edward entre as mãos e lhe deu um suave beijo.

— Vou usar o vestido novo com muito gosto — disse ternamente.

Assim como acontecera na noite anterior, um simples toque de Bella bastou para deixá-lo excitado. Com aquela carícia, ele sentiu o desejo aflorar outra vez. Inclinou-se para beijá-la de novo, mas ela já estava de saída.

Esme, que observara cada detalhe da cena, exibia um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Os olhinhos brilhavam, indicando que tinha registrado não só a afetividade de Bella como os impulsos incontidos de Edward.

— Interessante...

Quando Bella entrou em seu quarto, encontrou Lily acaban do de fazer a barra do vestido azul.

— Está quase pronto, senhorita.

— Agradeço muito. Vou sair para fazer compras com Edward... quero dizer, com lorde Masen, agora mas vou precisá-lo para usar à noite. Espero que ele não pretenda adquirir mais alguma coisa tão luxuosa quanto esse vestido.

— Desculpe, senhorita, mas eu duvido que ele compre algo mais simples.

— Verdade? Mas eu só estou precisando de roupas de baixo e algum traje mais despojado para usar de dia.

— Não se esqueça, milady, de que em breve será a senhora desta casa. Precisará se vestir de acordo. Vai querer que milorde se orgulhe da esposa, não vai?

Bella não havia pensado nisso. Acariciou a seda do vestido. É claro que queria que Edward tivesse orgulho dela.

Alguém bateu de leve na porta e ela foi abrir. Ali estava Tanya, sorridente e com os braços cheios de roupas.

— Olá, srta. Swan.

— Bella, por favor.

— Está bem, então me chame de Tanya — a moça res pondeu, ainda sorrindo. — Ouvi dizer que vai sair às compras e pensei que poderia querer usar algo mais... adequado para a ocasião — completou, entregando as roupas a Lily.

Bella tinha de admitir que estava mesmo muito malvestida. Era até um milagre que a tivessem deixado entrar na mansão com aquelas roupas.

— O dia hoje está bastante úmido — a moça explicou. — Por isso é aconselhável usar uma capa longa que a cubra por inteiro.

Bella achou o gesto dela surpreendentemente gentil.

— Ah, muito obrigada. Agradeço sua generosidade — disse, timidamente.

— Não há de quê. E peço que me desculpe pela reação que tive com a notícia do seu noivado. É que me pegou de sur presa. Não pensava que ele fosse se casar algum dia — disse Tanya, olhando para as mãos de Bella antes de prosseguir: — Mas por que não está usando anel de noivado? Prefere mantê-lo guardado na caixa de jóias?

Bella engoliu em seco. Não havia anel algum. Mas cer tamente Edward lhe daria um anel de noivado muito em breve, pensou. Enquanto isso, inventou uma desculpa.

— Edward diz que vai escolher o anel aqui em Londres. Achou que em Derryton não havia muita variedade.

Ela própria se espantou com o que acabara de dizer. Por que mentir de forma tão descarada? Talvez fosse uma reação à pergunta tão direta, ou talvez maldosa, da jovem que estava à sua frente e que era a mulher mais elegante e feminina que Bella já vira.

— Perdão. Eu não deveria me intrometer — justificou-se Tanya. — Estou certa de que Eddie encontrará por aqui algo que seja do seu agrado.

Lily estava separando as roupas que Tanya trouxera, e Bella começou a experimentá-las. Algumas eram curtas demais, outras não fechavam sobre o busto. Por fim encon trou um manto que lhe servia com perfeição e que era longo o suficiente para cobri-la até os pés. Vestiu-o com entusiasmo, escolheu um chapéu que combinava e instantes depois estava pronta para sair.

— É bom renovar o guarda-roupa, não é? Às vezes me incomoda vestir algo que já cansei de usar — Tanya comen tou. — Como este vestido, por exemplo — disse, segurando a ponta de sua saia. — Imagine que já o usei seis vezes, dá para acreditar?

Bella piscou, desnorteada. Carmen havia lhe contado que as damas de sociedade costumavam trocar de roupa a toda hora, mas sentir-se incomodada por usar um vestido apenas seis vezes? Isso era demais.

Que modo esquisito de desperdiçar a vida...

Edward saiu da casa e atravessou o pátio, depois de garantir a Esme que ela teria a palavra final na aprovação de tudo que comprasse para Bella. Já ia chegando à estrebaria quando se deu conta de que podia ter mandado algum criado trazer-lhe a carruagem. Engraçado. Havia se acostumado tanto a cuidar de tudo sozinho que começava a achar desnecessário usar os criados para servi-lo.

Foi nesse momento que viu seu primo Seth sair da estre baria. O rapaz era quase da sua altura, mas tinha o abdome saliente devido à falta de exercício. Seth era intrinsecamente irritante, mas inofensivo. Por ser o herdeiro natural de Edward, vivia sem fazer nada a não ser contrair dívidas, esperando poder pagá-las quando se tornasse lorde Masen.

— Olá, Eddie — saudou, com um sorriso preguiçoso, mas cordial. — Me contaram que você chegou ontem à noite.

— Como vai, Seth? Eu soube que você se casou. Meus parabéns.

— Pois é... Com Tanya, já que você não queria mais nada com ela...

— Queria, sim. Só não achei certo submetê-la a viver minha desgraça junto comigo.

Na realidade, Tanya agora não passava de uma pálida lembrança para Edward. Não sentia mais nada por ela diante da vibrante vivacidade que encontrara em Bella.

— Por falar nisso, Eddie, espero que não pretenda ficar aqui por muito tempo. É que vou receber amigos, dentro de alguns dias. Estamos planejando fazer uma cavalgada.

Edward torceu o lábio. Parecia que todos queriam se ver livre dele o mais rápido possível.

— Nossa, Seth, vejo que continuo merecendo sua costu meira hospitalidade!

— Não é isso, mas... você sabe como as pessoas o evi tam. Ficam incomodadas com sua presença, e isso acaba atrapalhando a nossa diversão, entende?

— Chega de conversa, Seth! Você me irrita quando tenta se explicar o tempo todo.

— Ah, está bem. Mas há algo que você precisa saber, Eddie.

— O quê?

— Ontem à noite os guardas viram alguém rondando a casa. Era um sujeito horroroso, cheio de cicatrizes, segundo disseram. Contaram que estava tentando entrar pela janela da cozinha. Quiseram pegá-lo, mas ele era muito rápido e fugiu. Se era meio aleijado, achei esquisito que conseguisse escapar tão depressa...

_Jacob Black! _O homem que haviam encontrado à beira do lago. Só podia ser ele! Pelo visto, haviam se enganado quanto ao caráter daquele homem.

Ainda bem que Bella não tinha ficado sozinha com ele. Ou tinha? De qualquer forma, era preciso tomar precauções. Edward solicitou a carruagem fechada e um homem arma do para ir cavalgando à frente do coche. Não queria correr nenhum risco ao levar Bella à cidade.

Londres era ainda mais fascinante do que Bella imagina ra. Haviam passado por ali na noite anterior, mas com a escu ridão e o cansaço da viagem, pouco prestara atenção às ruas que agora via cheias de gente. O tráfego de coches era caótico, e o barulho incessante. Além do tropel dos cavalos, do guincho dos veículos e das conversas em voz alta, ouviam-se o bater dos tambores e os gritos dos vendedores ambulantes. Encantada, Bella passava de um lado a outro do banco da carruagem para poder ver tudo pelas janelas.

— A gente acaba se acostumando a essa barulheira — comentou Edward.

— Você já está acostumado a ela?

— Antigamente estava. Agora não mais.

Bella gostaria de saber qual a razão daquela resposta. Havia muitas coisas que Edward lhe dizia só pela metade. Não era hora, contudo, de fazer mais perguntas. Esperaria um momento adequado, quando estivessem a sós, para indagar sobre isso. Agora era melhor se concentrar em apreciar a cidade e em renovar seu guarda-roupa.

* * *

_E ai gostaram? Comentem amores... Hoje não vai dar para responder vocês... mais domingo respondo todo mundo... Até domingo se der posto antes... Robsteijooosss_

_E ai gostaram do filme? Amaram?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... Desculpe por não ter postado antes... mas bora ler... Esse capitulo está recheado de momentos fofos e barraco kkkk... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Viraram para uma rua mais larga onde se alinhavam lojas de luxo no andar térreo de prédios de três ou quatro pavimentos. Bella nunca vira nada assim. Esticava a cabeça para fora da janela, procurando ver as janelas dos andares superiores e em seguida olhava extasiada para as vitrines que exibiam mercadorias das mais variadas.

Entraram na primeira butique. Não viram ali nada de muito especial, até Edward estender discretamente uma moeda à dona. Então apareceram, não se sabe de onde, diversos artigos de excepcional qualidade.

— Que coisas lindas! — exclamou Bella.

Ela foi logo escolhendo um vestido florido de musselina. Era uma peça simples, mas ficou escandalizada quando viu o preço. Ia comentar isso com Edward quando viu que ele estava separando sobre o balcão outras duas peças: um vestido de listras verdes e outro de seda na cor azul-turquesa.

— Levaremos estes por enquanto e depois vamos encomendar mais — Edward disse à vendedora, sem sequer perguntar o preço das peças.

O quê? Comprar três vestidos de uma vez? pensou Bella, boquiaberta. Puxou o braço de Edward para alertá-lo do valor elevado da compra, mas ele não se importou. Apenas deu o endereço para onde às roupas deviam ser entregues depois que fizessem os ajustes de acordo com as medidas de Bella.

Dali partiram para a loja do chapeleiro e em seguida ao estabelecimento do artesão que confeccionava sapatos, onde fizeram novas encomendas.

Por fim, Edward a levou a um discreto comércio onde, por trás de um cortinado, estava um variado estoque de roupas de baixo femininas. Ela olhou estupefata para as estantes repletas de lingerie de todos os modelos. Alguns deles eram tão insinuantes e exóticos que dificilmente conseguiria vesti-los sem a ajuda de alguém. Por enquanto contava com o auxílio de Lily mas sabia que Lily não estaria a seu serviço para sempre. Por isso escolheu algumas peças de feitio mais prático, que pudesse pôr e tirar sozinha.

Havia também uma série de espartilhos em oferta. Ela os fitou com curiosidade. Nunca havia usado espartilho, porque Carmen dizia que eram prejudiciais à saúde. Apesar de saber que afinariam sua cintura e a tornariam mais elegante, preferiu não comprar nenhum. Espartilhos lhe pareciam uma forma de tortura.

Selecionou então diversos pares de meias de seda rendada e depois saiu à procura de Edward, que ficara sozinho, aguardando na saleta de espera da loja.

Mas ele não estava mais sozinho. Um bando de mulheres cochichava a um canto, olhando de rabo de olho para ele e obviamente fazendo comentários desabonadores a seu respeito. Bella segurou o braço do marido.

— Creio que podemos ir embora — disse, querendo evitar-lhe maior constrangimento.

A atendente da loja pediu o endereço para fazer a entrega das mercadorias compradas.

— É Masen House, em Grosvenor Square — respondeu Edward, entregando o pagamento à vendedora.

As mulheres se agitaram, e os cochichos ficaram mais altos. Então uma voz potente, vinda da porta, exclamou a plenos pulmões:

— Vejam só, é Masen! Quanto atrevimento vir mostrar a cara nesta cidade!

Edward gelou. Bella sentiu os músculos do braço dele retesar sob sua mão. Quem gritava era um dos homens, entre os diversos que esperavam suas mulheres do lado de fora. Todos fitavam o casal com desdém.

Com o rosto contido, Edward segurou firme na mão de Bella e foi passando por eles para sair.

— Seu pulha! — resmungou outro.

— Cuidado com a linguagem, Mike — respondeu Edward, mantendo a altivez. — Veja só como fala. Lembre-se de que há uma dama entre nós.

Um rapaz grandalhão, que parecia ser o líder do grupo, deu um passo à frente, com ar de deboche.

— Que dama, que nada! Uma dama não andaria na companhia de Masen!

— É isso mesmo, Laurent! — disse um terceiro, fechando-lhes a passagem.

A situação estava ficando perigosa. Bella não conhecia aqueles homens, mas sabia que, assim como os animais, quando um bando se juntava era capaz de fazer coisas que ninguém faria individualmente. Sem pensar mais nada, postou-se na frente de Edward, olhando para Laurent, desafiou:

— Sou uma dama, sim, senhor! Se duvida, chegue mais perto para ver.

Laurent soltou uma gargalhada e deu um passo à frente para enfrentá-la.

— Bella!

— Não precisa se preocupar, Edward — ela disse calmamente, e cravou a ponta da sombrinha que pegara emprestada de Esme bem na virilha do homem.

Laurent se dobrou, apertando as mãos entre as pernas para aplacar a dor. Foi quando ela, usando o cabo entalhado da sobrinha, aproveitou para desferir-lhe um certeiro golpe no nariz. O homem caiu de joelhos, segurando a virilha com uma das mãos e o nariz que sangrava com a outra.

— Ah, que pena... Esqueci de lhe avisar que coisas muito ruins acontecem aos homens que se aproximam demasiadamente de mim — ainda disse Bella, antes de ser arrastada pelo braço por Edward para dentro da carruagem.

Na partida, ela deu uma última olhada para trás. O rapaz continuava ajoelhado no chão, e àquela altura os companheiros o haviam abandonado. Apenas seu cocheiro continuava ao lado, tentando ajudá-lo a ficar em pé.

Edward permanecia mudo. Seu rosto estava pálido. Parecia não acreditar na cena que acabara de presenciar.

— Que tal se voltássemos para casa? — ela sugeriu. — Estou um pouco cansada.

— Eu lamento muito o que...

— Não há nada que lamentar, Edward. Tive um dia excelente.

— Teve mesmo?

— Claro. Passar o dia a seu lado compensa qualquer contra tempo com criaturas insignificantes como esse tal de Laurent.

Edward passou a mão pelo rosto. Depois tirou o chapéu e mexeu nos cabelos nervosamente. Bella gostava quando ele fazia isso. Ficava parecendo um garoto despenteado.

— Engano seu. Em vez de insignificante, agora é que Laurent vai se achar superior... muito superior.

Bella não entendeu, mas não pediu mais explicações.

— Está bem. Vamos para casa?

Ele segurou sua mão e a beijou de leve.

— Não posso voltar com você agora — disse, saindo da carruagem e fechando a porta. — Nos vemos na hora do jantar, está bem?

Antes que Bella pudesse reagir, ele fez um sinal ao cocheiro, que imediatamente partiu rumo a Masen House, levando Bella sozinha na carruagem.

Quando o veículo sumiu de vista, Edward seguiu a pé pela rua. Precisava desempenhar adequadamente seu papel de lorde traidor. Como tal, devia agir de forma arrogante e desafiadora. Era assim que a sociedade o via.

Ao contrário de outros traidores como sir Aro, que costumavam exilar-se em algum lugar distante, o que mais irritava a população de Londres era que Edward continuava circulando livremente pela cidade, bem embaixo de seus narizes. E além do mais, continuava muito rico e levando uma vida de privilégios.

Ele caminhou até um estabelecimento que não freqüentava havia muitos meses, pelo menos desde que aceitara a dolorosa mas necessária incumbência de se fazer passar por traidor.

O jovem porteiro arregalou os olhos quando o viu. Tremeu, tentando decidir se devia ou não deixar entrar o infame lorde no prédio. Edward ficou com pena do rapaz, e para facilitar as coisas cochichou ao ouvido dele:

— Estou aqui para me encontrar com os Cavaleiros.

De volta a Masen House, Bella encontrou Esme adormecida e ressonando na poltrona, enquanto Tanya, sem se dar conta disso, continuava falando com ela. A moça era mesmo uma pessoa bem pouco interessante. Mesmo assim, Bella resolveu ouvir o que ela dizia e dar-lhe um pouco de atenção em retribuição à gentileza que Tanya havia tido com ela.

— Ah, não imagina como Seth anda me pressionando — dizia a moça. — Meu vestido está pronto, e a maioria dos convidados já chegou à cidade, mas com a doença de Carlisle... Me dá muita pena vê-lo definhar dia após dia, mas por outro lado, Elizabeth e eu planejamos esse baile há tanto tempo...

Esme pulou na cadeira, acordando de repente.

— O quê?! Vão dar um baile aqui? Mesmo com Carlisle tão doente?

Na visão de Bella, também era descabido pensar em baile numa ocasião como aquela. Talvez estivessem querendo apressar o evento porque se o pai de Edward morresse, como infelizmente era previsível, teriam de esperar passar o período de luto de um ano antes de poder dar uma festa.

Nesse momento, Elizabeth adentrou o salão, balançando as saias de seda.

— Por favor, srta. Swan, sente-se direito — disse a mulher com a cara fechada. — Está esparramada no sofá como um saco de batatas. Por que não imita a postura elegante de Tanya?

Em seguida virou-se sorridente para Tanya e completou:

— Venha comigo, querida. Quero lhe mostrar os arranjos de flores que encomendei.

— Tia Esme acha que não devíamos continuar organizando esse baile, Elizabeth — respondeu Tanya, levantando-se educadamente.

— Ah, é? Lamento, mas não cabe a Esme decidir nada nesta casa.

As duas saíram sem dizer mais nada.

— Parece um louva-a-deus... — murmurou Bella para si mesma.

— O que disse, minha filha? — indagou Esme.

— Nada. É só uma brincadeira que faço de vez em quando. Tenho o costume de comparar as pessoas a animais.

— Que interessante. Conte-me como é.

— Bem, o louva-a-deus é um inseto delicado e elegante, mas também um terrível predador.

— Igualzinho a Elizabeth! — Esme riu. — E eu, com que animal me pareço?

— Bem, logo que a conheci, achei que parecia um bem-te-vi.

— Sei, aqueles pássaros atrevidos e rebeldes, não é? E agora que me conhece melhor, acha que sou o quê?

— Bem... agora que a conheço melhor... eu... _tenho certeza _de que é um bem-te-vi.

Esme soltou uma gargalhada gostosa.

— Muito espertinha. Muito perspicaz. É isso que você é! Mas diga, acha Tanya semelhante a que animal?

— Hum... eu não poderia dizer. Ainda não a conheço bem. Fale-me de Tanya, tia Esme.

— Eu até gostava dela antes, sabe? O fato de ser meio insípida não me incomodava. Agora não simpatizo nem um pouco com ela. Talvez eu ainda não a tenha perdoado por largar Eddie quando ele precisava tanto dela.

— Os dois se conhecem há muito tempo?

— Desde sempre. A família dela era vizinha dos Masen. Ela, Seth, e Eddie foram criados praticamente juntos. Como Tanya não tinha mãe, seu pai pediu a Elizabeth que ajudasse a criá-la. Quando cresceu, encantou-se por Eddie, e tanto fez que ele a pediu em casamento.

— Mas não disse que foi ela quem rompeu o noivado?

— Sim. Por algum motivo, Tanya preferiu dar olhos a Seth. Deve ter sido depois que ficou sabendo que Eddie...

Esme não terminou a frase. Parecia estar pouco á vontade.

— Não precisa explicar, querida — Bella a acalmou. — Edward já me contou tudo sobre sua situação e a desgraça que está vivendo. Mas vamos mudar de assunto. Nem imagina o que me aconteceu com um tal de Laurent...

Edward escolheu uma cadeira em um canto silencioso do Liar's Club e foi logo pedindo uma bebida forte. Era cedo demais para beber, mas no papel de lorde traidor precisava passar esse tipo de imagem desafiadora. Um traidor não podia demonstrar humildade ou arrependimento.

Enquanto tomava seu cálice de conhaque, passou os olhos pelos freqüentadores do salão. A maioria tinha um aspecto tão taciturno quanto o dele. O lugar era um antro não muito respeitável de jogatina e atraía principalmente homens interessados em boa bebida, bom tabaco e ocasionalmente alguma publica ção obscena. Não havia ali muitos representantes da nobreza. Quase todos eram rapazes mais jovens que, assim como Seth, viviam irresponsavelmente gastando o dinheiro da família por antecipação.

Não era o lugar onde Edward gostaria de estar, mas, se era para aparecer onde a notícia de sua presença chegasse a Aro, o Liar's Club era um bom local. Além do mais, era ali que se reuniam os espiões e os agentes do Royal Four.

O garoto que havia lhe servido a bebida voltou algum tempo depois.

— A sala de jantar está pronta, como o senhor pediu, milorde.

Edward não havia pedido nada. Apenas dissera que queria se encontrar com os Cavaleiros. De qualquer forma, seguiu o criado até uma porta escondida ao fundo do salão, que ele abriu para fazê-lo entrar.

Era um aposento austero, com paredes de madeira escura, que servia de sala de refeições reservada. À mesa estava sentado o imponente Garrett Montmorency, lorde Etheridge, atual espião-chefe do Liar's Club e antigo candidato a ocupante do cargo de Cobra. Ele fitou Edward com frieza.

— Que deseja dos Liars, hein, Cobra? — perguntou em tom cortante.

— Calma, Garrett. Não vim aqui por causa dos Liars. Preciso de sua ajuda em outro assunto.

— Se for algo referente à Kate, eu não...

— Kate? Por Deus, Garrett! Será que nunca vai me perdoar por ter um dia flertado com sua mulher?

— Não só flertou como chegou a beijá-la!

— Foi só um beijinho de nada. Não passou de um tocar de lábios, só isso.

— Mas foi o suficiente para que tudo se desarranjasse, a partir de então.

— Ah, está bem. Vejo que perdi meu tempo, vindo aqui. Até logo, Garrett — respondeu Edward, levantando-se da cadeira.

Etheridge deu um longo suspiro e cruzou os braços.

— Deixe disso e sente-se aí, Cobra. Diga logo. O que é que está querendo de mim?

Edward recuou e voltou a se acomodar à mesa.

— Preciso que dê um jeito de me arrumar alguns convites. Como lorde traidor, tenho de voltar a circular em sociedade, entende? E quanto antes, melhor. Sei que você tem bons contatos e poderá convencer algumas pessoas a me convidar para seus eventos.

Etheridge ficou pensativo.

— Deixe ver... Bem, Rosalie Mclaine, a sobrinha de Kate, e o marido vão dar uma grande festa amanhã. Quem sabe, posso lhe conseguir um convite. Mas ouvi dizer que você ficou noivo. Pretende levar sua noiva também?

— Sim.

— Acha uma boa idéia?

— Na verdade, não. Mas duvido que consiga convencê-la a ficar em casa.

— Está bem. Vou ver o que posso fazer.

— Obrigado, Garrett. Eu lhe fico muito agradecido.

— Nossa! Quanto formalismo. Você parece estar menos à vontade cada vez que vem aqui.

— É que este lugar não me agrada.

— Ora, Edward, está na hora de você esquecer o passado. — disse Garrett em tom cordial. — Ficar preso a ele só vai atrasar sua vida. Por falar nisso, como vai o Velho?

"Velho" era o apelido que os Liars davam a seu pai. Antigamente ele exercera no clube a função agora ocupada por Garrett. Edward sentiu um aperto no peito. Carlisle sempre dera mais atenção aos Liars do que às suas obrigações de pai. Isso machucava Edward e era a causa de ele não gostar de ir ali.

— Está mal. Não pode receber visitas. Por causa da medicação pesada, não se pode confiar nas informações que ele tem na cabeça. As dores no peito são tão fortes que só conseguem aliviá-las com essência de papoula. E você sabe o quanto isso atrapalha a mente de uma pessoa. Teme-se que fale o que não deve.

— Será que ele pode comprometer nossa causa?

— Creio que não. As informações secretas que conhece já são muito antigas e ultrapassadas. Além do mais, ele às vezes delira. Quando fala do "mágico" ou do "gringo", acreditam que é pura fantasia.

— Ainda bem. Isso é um alívio para nós, mas imagino que seja muito duro para você.

Edward não gostava que sentissem pena dele e tratou de cortar o assunto.

— De qualquer maneira, tudo indica que ele está perto do fim. Não creio que volte a se recuperar — disse, escondendo a tristeza que isso lhe causava.

No fundo, não entendia por que estava se abrindo assim e fazendo confidencias a alguém que, em princípio, não sim patizava com ele. O olhar de Garrett, contudo, era afetuoso e compreensivo. Edward se levantou.

— Bem, mas agora preciso ir. Tenho um encontro marcado com o bispo. Obrigado por me conseguir os convites e mande saudações à sua esposa. Tenha um bom dia, Etheridge.

Em Masen House, enquanto Edward não voltava, Esme aproveitava para tirar sua costumeira soneca da tarde. Faltavam algumas horas para o jantar.

Bella tinha se recolhido a seu quarto, onde arrumava alguns dos pertences que trouxera de Derryton. Era bom deixar à vista certas lembranças de sua casa. Colocou sobre a mesinha de cabeceira o esquilo de madeira que Dick havia entalhado para ela e a toalha bordada por Carmen ao lado do lavatório. Tudo aquilo que ocupara tanto lugar na sua casa agora ficava perdido dentro daquele imenso quarto. Os livros de seus pais, por exemplo, tomavam todas as estantes em Derryton, mas ali preenchiam menos de um terço das prateleiras.

O quarto era mesmo enorme. Pena que tivesse de dormir ali sozinha, longe de Edward. Mas sabia que precisava esperar. Afinal, ainda não era uma mulher oficialmente casada.

Como as roupas que havia comprado na cidade só seriam entregues dali a uns dias, Bella decidiu usar o vestido azul que ganhara de Edward para o jantar daquela noite com sir Danville.

Depois de vesti-lo, alisou o delicado tecido de seda e se olhou no espelho. O resultado não lhe agradou. Embora Lily tivesse acertado a bainha, as mangas estavam um pouco apertadas e o decote esmagava seu peito. Talvez não fosse defeito do vestido, mas sim de sua própria postura, já que nunca usara uma peça tão requintada.

Ainda observava sua imagem quando Lily entrou esbaforida e se surpreendeu ao encontrá-la já vestida.

— Vejo que a roupa não está do seu agrado, milady — disse a camareira. — Creio que foi feita para alguém com outra silhueta. O enchimento na frente, por exemplo, é para alguém com menos busto.

— Ah, não, eu já tenho busto suficiente, sem precisar de enchimento!

— E o feitio dessas mangas tem a finalidade de disfarçar braços ossudos.

— Pois é... Meus braços são tudo, menos ossudos. Acha que estou ridícula, Lily?

— De forma alguma, milady! Podemos dar um jeito facilmente — declarou a criada, puxando de leve o decote. — É só abaixar um pouquinho aqui que fica bem melhor.

Os seios de Bella foram para o lugar, exibindo toda a sua voluptuosidade e deixando o colo muito atraente.

— E podemos soltar seu cabelo, fazendo com que caia sobre as costas para esconder qualquer defeitinho na parte de trás, está vendo? — continuou a moça, enquanto acertava o vestido por todos os lados. — Quanto às mangas, não se preocupe. Eu as conserto depois. Pronto! Agora ficou bem melhor.

Bella se olhou de novo no espelho. De fato, o vestido agora parecia feito sob medida para ela.

— Parabéns, Lily! Você fez um milagre.

— Obrigada, milady. Gosto de lidar com roupas. Já quis trabalhar para a srta. Tanya, mas ela me dispensou porque disse que eu puxava seu cabelo nas provas.

— Pois foi ela quem saiu perdendo. — Bella sorriu. — E quem ganhou fui eu.

Mal podia esperar para que Edward a visse trajada naquele vestido!

Edward não era de implorar por favores ou rastejar diante de ninguém, nem mesmo de um bispo. Naquele momento, porém, tinha de abrir uma exceção, porque a melhor forma de preservar a reputação de Bella seria realizar discretamente o casamento, o mais rápido possível.

Infelizmente, porém, o bispo não acolheu seus argumentos iniciais.

— Por que acha que eu deveria conceder-lhe a licença especial? — disse o religioso, fitando-o com frieza e reclinando-se para trás em sua poltrona. — Por que pensa que eu deva dar apoio a mais um de seus abomináveis planos?

Era evidente que o bispo já estava ciente da fama de traidor que Edward carregava.

— Não se trata de plano algum. É apenas um casamento.

— Para quê? Para contaminar mais alguém com sua infâmia? Essa pobre moça ficará mais protegida com o casamento informal que realizaram na roça do que se estiver legalmente casada com o senhor.

Edward não discutiu mais. Se necessário, Cobra teria outros meios de forçar o bispo a conceder-lhe a licença.

— Informo-lhe que posso me casar legalmente se assim o desejar — declarou com firmeza. — Apesar de estar condenado pela sociedade, ainda não existe nenhuma acusação formal contra mim.

— Claro que pode. Desde que siga os trâmites normais. Por que não deixa correr as proclamas e a publicação dos documentos normalmente? Está com medo que a moça descubra que o senhor traiu a pátria de forma insidiosa?

— Minha noiva já conhecesse toda a minha história.

— Verdade? E mesmo assim ela deseja essa união?

— Não só deseja como insiste em se casar comigo. O bispo olhou para ele por um longo tempo.

— Será que sua fortuna e seu título de nobreza deixaram a moça cega? Não é justo que engane a jovem com promessas descabidas. Ela precisa pensar seriamente na questão central que levou o senhor à desgraça.

Edward se encolheu. Será que Bella estava mesmo unicamente interessada no seu dinheiro e no conforto que se tornar lady Masen lhe proporcionaria? Pensando bem, ela vinha da pobreza, de uma hospedaria decadente num vilarejo minúsculo...

Mas não. Não era assim. Recordou que os únicos pedidos de Bella haviam sido coisas simples, como a visita à livraria ou a compra de um vestidinho.

— Minha noiva não tem interesse algum em minha fortuna — disse, sorrindo.

— Então, será que por acaso ela pensa estar apaixonada pelo senhor?

Estava implícito no tom de voz do bispo que ele descartava por completo a hipótese de uma mulher vir a amar alguém considerado um traidor da pior espécie. E, na realidade, Edward não se lembrava de Bella ter declarado, em momento algum, que o amava.

— Eu não sei. Deveria perguntar diretamente a ela. O bispo levantou as sobrancelhas.

— Perguntar a ela? É uma boa idéia. Traga-me a moça. Vou descobrir se ela tomou essa decisão de livre e espontânea vontade.

Edward tornou a sorrir.

— Livre e espontânea vontade? — repetiu. — Acredite, Eminência, é unicamente a própria vontade que rege as ações daquela mulher!

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Eu amo essa capitulo... A Bella com a sombrinha batendo no cara foi demais... Essa mulher tem meu respeito e minha admiração... E Vocês perceberam que o Edward já está caidinho por ela? ou só eu que percebi isso? kkkk ... Desculpe por demorar tanto para postar... estive sem tempo... Vou postar mais um capitulo... Beijoosss_

* * *

**Respondendo:**

_**Guest:** Oi Querida... A Bella é uma força da natureza... E tem seus segredinhos kkkk... Ela vai mudar o Edward... Esse homem já está na dela... Obrigada por comentar... Beijoooss_

_**annacaroll:** Oi Querida... Você percebeu o que aconteceu nas compras... Você é certeira kkkk... Obrigada por comentar querida... Beijooosss_

_**Lise G:** Oi Querida... Vou assistir hoje o filme (segunda)... Mas concordo com você... partes importantes do livro não estão no filme... o roteiro peca... Mais como você disse Robsten melhora tudo... Eu amo ver esses dois juntos no cinema em tudo... E a Tanya vai dar um pouco de trabalho... mais o Edward só tem olhos para uma certa florzinha kkkk... Muito obrigada por comentar... Beijoooss_

_**lorena:** Oi Querida... Fico feliz que esteaadorando... não perca os proximos capitulos estão maravilhosos... Obrigada por comentar... Beijooosss_

_**Theslenn Urils:** Oi Querida... Eu também amo misterio... E não está no caminho certo... Existe uma relação com o passado e o presente... O passadoi da Bella com o presente do Edward... A Bella tem alguns segredos que ela até contou meio que por cima... mais o Edward não prestou atenção... Junte o passado da Bella com o presente do Edward que você descobre o que o Aro procura... Obrigado por comentar Querida... Beijoosss_

_**adria:** Oi Querida... Como você está? Eu estou louca para assistir mais ainda não deu tempo... vou assistir hoje... Está gostando da historia?... Obrigada por comentar amore... Beijoosss_

_**bruna:** Oi Querida... Fico feliz que esteja gostando... obrigada por ler... e comenta... Beijoosss_


	9. Chapter 9

_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo tenso e fofo para vocês... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

O jantar já ia ser servido quando Edward chegou a Masen House. Sentada à cabeceira da mesa, Elizabeth comanda va tudo com o ar senhorial de sempre. Sorriu quando o viu entrar. Devia ser só para impressionar os comensais, porque fazia muito tempo que ela não sorria com sinceridade para o filho.

— Sente-se, Edward. Não queremos fazer sir Marcus Danville esperar mais.

Na outra cabeceira, que era o lugar reservado a seu pai, Edward esperava ver uma cadeira vazia. Em vez disso, o encontrou ocupado por Seth.

Ele baixou a cabeça, contrariado. Incomodava-o ver a ousa dia de Seth e também os olhares insinuantes que Elizabeth trocava com sir Danville enquanto o marido jazia moribundo no andar de cima. Fazia anos que o endinheirado viúvo se engraçava com Elizabeth e que era, ao mesmo tempo, considera do por Esme o sujeito mais aparvalhado da face da Terra.

Foi só quando se acomodou em sua cadeira que Edward notou a presença de Bella. Ela estava esplendorosa, a pele alva do colo contrastando com o tom azul do vestido e os cabe los brilhosos descendo em cascata pelos ombros. Demonstrava alegria em vê-lo, sorrindo efusivamente. Era como uma chama de calor naquele ambiente tenso e gelado.

Sua vontade era tomá-la nos braços e fugir com ela dali para sempre. Queria poder vagar de novo pelas estradas ao lado dela, livremente, sem nada para tolher suas ações e desejos. A atração que sentia por Bella era cada vez mais forte. A recí proca também lhe parecia verdadeira. Naquele momento, daria qualquer coisa para poder acariciá-la, beijá-la, tocar seu corpo firme de camponesa, perder-se no calor de seus seios e possuí-la com todo o ardor de que sabia ser capaz.

Mas tudo isso precisaria esperar. Primeiro Bella teria de ir à entrevista com o bispo. Para Edward, a espera seria difí cil de suportar. Mais difícil ainda era imaginar a devastado ra hipótese de que ela decidisse deixá-lo, depois de conversar com o bispo. Sua vida perderia todo o sentido se isso viesse a acontecer.

De repente sentiu um cutucão de Esme na sua costela.

— Que foi?

A velha tia tentava alertá-lo para o que Elizabeth estava dizendo.

— Se não prestou atenção, eu vou repetir, e peço que não se distraia desta vez — disse Elizabeth.

— Está bem, _mamãe, _então repita, mas não faça tanto teatro.

— Que falta de modos! Desculpe, sir Danville. Às vezes esse menino me tira do sério.

— Não foi nada — respondeu o convidado, lançando um olhar de desaprovação a Edward.

— Mas o que eu ia dizendo, meu querido Edward, é que nós vamos dar um baile aqui esta semana.

Edward arregalou os olhos, chocado. _O quê? Um baile?Com o pai à beira da morte?_

Contudo, ele não podia demonstrar seu espanto. Um lor de traidor devia ser insensível e não se importar com isso. E Cobra também. Ele engoliu em seco e respondeu, fingindo naturalidade:

— Que bom. Eu também estou convidado, não?

Esme bufou e jogou o guardanapo de lado.

— Eddie! Não posso acreditar que concorde com uma coisa dessas! Não agora que seu pai está quase morrendo!

Dessa vez foi sir Danville quem se espantou.

— Como, quase morrendo? Elizabeth, você me disse que ele estava um pouco adoentado e que provavelmente não com pareceria à festa. Nunca comentou que Carlisle estivesse à beira da morte — observou, erguendo as espessas sobrancelhas.

— Minha querida tia Esme às vezes exagera um pouco... Carlisle não está muito bem, mas está animado com o baile. Certamente vai comparecer, nem que seja... por alguns minutos — tentou explicar Elizabeth. Danville demonstrou alívio.

— Ah, bem, se é assim, então espero ansioso pela festa — declarou, com um sorriso satisfeito.

Esme ainda quis protestar, mas Edward segurou sua mão suavemente. Não havia nada que eles dois pudessem fazer. De repente Tanya levantou a voz.

— Que foi, Elizabeth? Você está tão pálida! Efetivamente, o rosto de Elizabeth estava desfigurado e lívido, como se todo o sangue tivesse sido drenado de seu corpo. Ela levantou a mão trêmula e apontou para o outro lado da sala.

—_Masen!_

Todos se voltaram na direção da voz. Edward pulou da cadeira num gesto instintivo de defesa. Bella e Danville fize ram o mesmo. Elizabeth permaneceu sentada, sem forças para se mexer, assim como Esme, e Seth deslizou da cadeira para debaixo da mesa.

Diante deles estava Jacob Black em pessoa, a cara deformada por cicatrizes e contraída de fúria. Segurava uma pistola que Edward reconheceu como sendo sua, entre as que guardava em seu gabinete. Estava apontada diretamente para seu peito.

— Você vai morrer agora, Masen! Deveria ter sido con denado à forca por sua traição. Se a Justiça se acovardou dian te do seu dinheiro e do seu título de nobreza, eu não vou me acovardar!

Ele articulava as palavras perfeitamente com a entonação correta, usada pelas pessoas da elite. Havia perdido por com pleto o sotaque interiorano de antes.

— Como pôde ser tão desleal? Como pôde trair dessa manei ra sua pátria, seu rei... seu pai? E agora continua aqui, gozan do disto tudo, não é? — disse Jack, apontando com a pistola para os enfeites da sala. — Mas tem uma coisa que você per deu: o Velho. Dizem que o Velho não quer vê-lo nunca mais.

_O Velho. _Subitamente Edward teve um estalo. Aquele homem era um Liar.

— Jacob... — balbuciou baixinho.

— Isso mesmo — atalhou o sujeito. — Sou Jacob Black, um dos Liars — retrucou, enraivecido. — Um Liar que perdeu _tudo _lutando pela pátria enquanto você continua rico, todo bonitinho e ainda por cima com uma noiva...

— Jacob... — Edward clareou a garganta. — Vejo que você agora está bem.

— Estou sim. Sobrevivi à traição de meus companheiros. Jared chegou a ser condecorado, sabia? — continuou ele, agora visivelmente emocionado. — Quanto a mim, fiquei só com esta triste figura e este rosto marcado ao passo que você está aí, sem um arranhão, com uma bela casa e uma nova namorada. Seja qual for o motivo pelo qual a Justiça não se encarregou de Jared nem de você, eu vou me encarregar. Chegou sua hora de morrer, Masen!

Edward deu um passo à frente, afastando-se das outras pessoas que estavam à mesa.

— Então pode me matar — disse, estufando o peito. Bella estremeceu e ameaçou correr para o lado dele, mas Edward a impediu.

— Fique onde está! — ordenou, levantando a mão para detê-la.

Jacob parecia descontrolado. Tremia muito e, por um instan te, chegou a baixar a pistola, para logo em seguida tornar a erguê-la.

— Não tente me confundir, traidor! Desta vez você não escapa! — grunhiu.

O momento parecia interminável. Todos estavam imó veis, e o silêncio só era quebrado pela respiração arfante de Danville e os choramingos de Elizabeth. Os demais permaneciam emudecidos.

Aos poucos ele foi se aproximando do cano da pistola, pri meiro com um passo, depois dois e por fim três. Quanto mais perto ele chegasse da arma, menor a chance de que o tiro atin gisse acidentalmente alguma outra pessoa.

Já estava encostado a ela quando notou com o canto dos olhos um movimento repentino.

— Não!

Um dos guardas da casa veio por trás e pulou em cima de Jacob, imobilizando-o com seu corpanzil. A pistola voou longe. Edward correu e segurou Jacob, impedindo que ele desabasse, e em seguida o colocou no chão, prendendo seus pulsos sobre o piso.

— Saia de cima de mim, desgraçado!

— Jacob, você precisa saber. Não foi Jared. Nunca foi Jared. Foi Embry! — disse ao invasor, antes de se levantar, deixando que seus seguranças cuidassem de Jack. Pálido e sem forças, ele era arrastado como um boneco de pano.

— Cuidado! — avisou Edward. — Levem-no lá para cima, para a cama — ordenou aos guardas.

Toda a criadagem tinha vindo ver o que acontecia e estava parada em volta da sala, com os olhos arregalados de curiosi dade.

— Amun, mande chamar o médico para que venha ver meu amigo — disse ao mordomo. — O mais rápido possível, entendido?

— Perfeitamente, milorde.

Elizabeth então se adiantou.

— Ah, isso não! Não vou permitir que esse marginal fique nesta casa. Isso não!

— Sossegue, Elizabeth! — interveio Esme. — Por que não vai cuidar do seu queridinho? Parece que ele está tendo um ataque. Não vai querer que ele bata as botas bem agora, vai?

Elizabeth virou-se para ver sir Marcus Danville que, arfando e com o rosto vermelho, colocava a mão sobre o peito. A emoção havia sido forte demais para ele.

— O quê?! Marcus? Oh, céus! Amun, Amun, chame o médico!

Edward viu a mãe sair correndo acompanhada pelo des norteado Danville e gritando para o mordomo, que já se encon trava bem longe dali. Ela fez Danville se deitar no sofá da sala de visitas e saiu, pedindo socorro.

Mas Edward não foi atrás dela. Bella, agarrada a seu pes coço, o apertava com todas as forças. Ainda estava trêmula de susto.

— Shh... pronto, pronto. Já passou — Edward a acalmou.

Sem largá-lo, ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito.

— O que está acontecendo, Edward? Quem é esse Jacob Black?

Ele gelou. O segredo tinha vazado. No calor do momento, Jack havia revelado a existência dos Liars, coisa que deveria permanecer secreta.

— É apenas um patriota indignado porque foi traído — desconversou, sem fitá-la nos olhos.

— Mas...

— Lorde Masen — interrompeu um valete, chamando da porta. — Vim avisar que já foram buscar um médico para sir Danville e outro para seu conhecido...

— Jacob Black — completou Edward.

Antes de sair da sala, virou-se novamente para Bella.

— Depois falamos disso — falou, ao atravessar a porta.

Ela o observou enquanto se afastava. Edward ainda não havia lhe contado tudo, concluiu. Nem sobre sua família, nem sobre Jacob Black. De quantas coisas mais precisaria ficar sabendo assim, de forma tão inesperada e tortuosa?

Edward apertou a mão do médico quando o levou até a saída. Passara uma hora extenuante ajudando o médico a cuidar de Jacob, porque não confiava em mais ninguém para fazer isso.

— Acredita que ele vai sarar da pneumonia, doutor?

— Vamos ver. A infecção está adiantada, seu organismo está muito fraco e exaurido.

_Exaurido por ter se esfalfado correndo até Londres atrás de mim, _pensou Edward.

— Bem, vou providenciar para que receba um bom trata mento pelo tempo que for necessário, doutor.

Edward queria que Jacob ficasse ali para se recuperar, nem que para isso precisasse pôr seguranças guardando sua porta. Jacob era um homem fraco, doente e mal-informado. Possivelmente levaria algum tempo para se convencer de que estava entre amigos, ali.

— O paciente tem muita sorte por conhecer gente tão soli dária — comentou o médico, ao se despedir.

— Vou dizer isso a ele. — Edward sorriu. — Boa noite e muito obrigado, doutor.

Ele ficou na porta, vendo a carruagem que levava o médico partir até sumir de vez na neblina da noite.

As dores continuavam. _É_ _claro, _pensou Jacob Black com desânimo. Na realidade as dores nunca o haviam abandona do. Seu corpo fora destruído. Nunca mais poderia voltar a se mover com a agilidade e a firmeza de outrora.

Mas a dor que estava sentido dessa vez era diferente. Era um enorme peso no peito, que lhe roubava o ar dos pulmões. Pneumonia, dissera o doutor. Um simples mergulho no rio fora suficiente para causar uma pneumonia. Muito engraçado...

Ele riu com amargura, mas o riso foi entrecortado por um forte acesso de tosse.

Com o peito chiando e muita dificuldade, conseguiu por fim retomar a respiração.

— Aaaiii — gemeu, tentando inspirar o ar.

Então olhou de relance à sua volta. Diversos potes de água fervente haviam sido colocados sobre o fogo e o vapor inunda va o ambiente. Maldição! Se seus pulmões já estavam cheios de água, para que fazê-lo respirar vapor? Malditos médicos!

Ele detestava médicos. Quanto a enfermeiras, tinha um pou co mais de respeito por elas. Principalmente por uma, chamada Sra. Leah, que havia cuidado dele no hospital. Se a mulher fos se quarenta anos mais jovem, ele a teria pedido em casamento.

Mas é claro que, se fosse quarenta anos mais jovem, ela fugiria dele como o diabo fugia da cruz. Era assim que agiam atualmente todas as moças das quais se aproximava. Todas, menos Bella. Ela não se mostrara tão apavorada com sua apa rência. Procurara até ajudá-lo. Bella era claramente uma jovem fora do comum. Pena que fosse comprometida com Masen.

Ouviu um barulho na porta. De sua cama via apenas som bras, por causa do vapor.

— Quem está ai? Masen?

— Calma, meu velho. Sou Seth, o primo dele.

Seth sentou-se na beirada da cama e se encostou calmamente no dossel. Tirou um grande charuto do bolso e o acendeu na chama da vela ao lado. Em seguida soltou uma enorme nuvem de fumaça, que pairou em torno de Jacob e o fez começar a tossir desesperadamente.

— Importa-se se eu fumar?

Sem conseguir falar, Jacob apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Você parece ser um apreciador do bom tabaco — conti nuou Seth, com uma nova baforada.

Esticou as pernas sobre a cama e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, numa pose relaxada.

— Que veio fazer aqui? — balbuciou Jacob, quando final mente conseguiu parar de tossir. — Por acaso é mais um dos que montam guarda sobre mim?

— Não, meu caro. Vim apenas pedir-lhe desculpas pelo comportamento intempestivo de Edward. Ele não deveria ter sido tão agressivo com você. Mas sabe, Edward tem gênio forte. É coisa de família.

— Que pelo visto não se aplica a você.

— Eu sou de paz. Não ando por aí me arriscando à toa. É para isso que serve Edward, para enfrentar os perigos e dar cabo deles.

Com amargura, Jacob admitiu para si mesmo que era verda de. Desde que vira Edward na calçada da livraria, decidira ir atrás dele para matá-lo, mas seu plano tinha falhado. Não tivera coragem de atirar, no momento certo.

Sentiu enjôo e um aperto no estômago, e empalideceu ainda mais.

— Que foi, companheiro? Está piorando? — Seth se levan tou e pegou um vidro na estante. — Veja, o médico deixou um frasco de láudano para você usar em caso de necessidade. Quer um pouco?

— Não, obrigado. — Jacob virou a cabeça.

Sabia que o láudano, apesar de aliviar a dor, causava muita sonolência e ele preferia enfrentar a realidade com a cabeça lúcida. Pensara, a certa altura, que se ainda continuava vivo depois de tantas atribulações, era porque sua vida tinha algum propósito. E esse propósito era liquidar os dois homens que tinham traído os Liars.

Agora, contudo, precisava conviver com o fato de que sua vingança fracassara. Não conseguira matar Masen e, aparentemente, não havia mais motivo para querer matar Jared, visto que Embry era o verdadeiro culpado.

Sendo assim, não tinha mais objetivo algum na vida. Teria de se contentar em apenas viver o restante dos seus dias dessa forma, sem qualquer propósito, todo desfigurado, arrastando-se como um meio-homem.

— Quanto láudano será necessário para matar uma pessoa? — perguntou Seth, distraidamente.

Jacob bufou com desagrado.

— Isso, eu não sei. Só sei que uma conversa aborrecida como a sua pode matar qualquer um — resmungou.

— Credo... É assim que me agradece por ter impedido Edward de entregá-lo à polícia?

— Você fez isso?

— Sim. E também chamei o médico para vê-lo. Portanto, você está em dívida comigo, meu velho.

— E qual é o preço de tanta gentileza? — indagou Jacob, desconfiado.

— Oh, eu nunca pediria nada para mim, é claro. O que que ro é agradar minha mulher. Acontece que ela não suporta a presença de Edward, porque acha que denigre o nome da família. O favor seria para ela. Você nunca se apaixonou?

Jack não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

— O amor é uma coisa mágica — continuou Seth. — Faz um homem cometer loucuras para ganhar o coração de uma mulher.

A idéia de Seth ser capaz de amar alguém além de si mesmo era inteiramente descabida. Jacob o fitava de cara fecha da. Não se sentia em dívida com ele de forma alguma.

— Escute, Seth, eu estou cansado. Diga logo o que quer e vá embora.

— Muito bem, então. Já que não quer divagações, vou direto ao ponto. Sei que seu objetivo é ver o nome Edward Cullen gravado numa sepultura. Vim para saber se não pretende fazer uma nova tentativa.

Um riso rouco escapou da garganta de Jacob.

— Você deve estar brincando! Não vê o estado de fragilida de em que me encontro?

Seth deu de ombros e foi saindo do aposento.

— Só perguntei por curiosidade — disse, atravessando a nuvem de vapor. — E trate de não manchar estes tapetes. Tudo isto vai ser meu um dia — completou ao fechar a porta.

O ambiente ficou mais leve assim que ele saiu, mas suas palavras continuaram ecoando na mente de Jack.

_Vim para saber se não pretende fazer uma nova tentativa..._

Na manhã seguinte, quando Bella ia pelo corredor com a intenção de visitar o novo hóspede de Masen House, ouviu vozes no andar de baixo. Parou no topo da escada para ver o que acontecia. Edward estava conversando no saguão de entrada com um homem alto de cabelos pretos.

— É claro que não estou bravo por você ter vindo aqui, Jasper — dizia Edward. — Jacob não conhece Garrett. E já que veio, seria bom se você fosse também ver o pai. Talvez esteja acordado, e vai ficar feliz em vê-lo.

_Jasper? Be__lla _se esticou para ver melhor o homem. Não tinha entendido nada da conversa e estava curiosa. Pelo vis to, ele tinha vindo visitar Jacob Black. Precisava descobrir do que se tratava aquela história toda.

O chá! Lembrou de repente. Levar chá era sempre uma boa desculpa para entrar no quarto de alguém. Era isso que ela ia fazer.

Jasper e Jacob se cumprimentaram efusivamente. Diante deles, Edward sentia-se um estranho em sua própria casa. Jasper sempre o fazia sentir-se assim. Apesar disso, pela pri meira vez ele não estava fazendo nada para alimentar a velha rivalidade. Então, se Jasper havia esquecido as diferenças, melhor esquecê-las também.

Edward respirou fundo, fechando os olhos. Quando os abriu, deparou com Bella, que entrava no aposento carregando uma bandeja.

— Querem chá? — ela perguntou com ar inocente. Edward riu, chamando a atenção de Jasper que se virou para ver quem era.

— Não disfarce, florzinha. Sei bem por que veio aqui — cochichou ao ouvido dela.

— Não vai nos apresentar, Eddie? — interveio Jasper, alegremente.

— Isso, apresente-me seu ilustre convidado — Bella insistiu. — E diga-lhe que sou a futura lady Masen.

Edward tornou a rir e, assumindo um ar formal, fez as apresentações.

— Srta. Isabella Swan, apresento-lhe sir Jasper Hale, um amigo de Jacob que eu também conheço há muitos anos.

— Ah, muito prazer — disse ela, estendendo-lhe a mão. — Edward já me falou a seu respeito.

Jasper curvou-se polidamente e beijou a mão dela.

— É uma satisfação conhecê-la — respondeu, sem soltar-lhe a mão.

Bella parecia encantada com a figura de Jasper. Não fez nenhum esforço para impedir que ele continuasse segurando sua mão.

— Se vai ser a futura lady Masen, creio que gostaria de conhecer minha esposa. Imagino que teriam muito que conversar — Jasper sugeriu.

— É mesmo? Pois então, se ela quiser, proponho que nos encontremos.

— Não só vai querer, como sei que ficará encantada em conhecê-la — respondeu Jasper, com um sorriso sedutor.

Edward já estava irritado com todos aqueles rapapés entre os dois. Ele se adiantou, puxou a mão de Bella com cuidado e em seguida praticamente a expulsou do quarto.

— Vá brincar lá fora — disse-lhe ao ouvido. — Os adultos precisam conversar.

— Você me paga, Edward Cullen — Bella cochichou de volta, antes de ele fechar a porta.

Voltando para perto de seus hóspedes, Edward tratou acanhadamente de justificar a cena.

— Ela é uma criatura bem fora do comum, não?

— Embriagante — disse Jasper.

— Encantadora — acrescentou Jacob.

Jasper então voltou sua atenção novamente para Jacob.

— Continue o que estava me dizendo. Ia me contar o que Embry falou da última vez que o viu.

— Não lembro direito. Eu estava muito confuso, não conse guia pensar direito, e...

— Ele avisou para você desaparecer antes de contar para alguém como tinha sido o ataque, não foi isso? — insistiu Jasper.

— É, sim, agora me lembro. Disse que havia gente interes sada em impedir que eu me recuperasse, ou algo parecido...

— Faça um esforço, Jacob. De que mais se lembra?

— Não sei... A minha memória só vêm coisas esparsas... coisas que não se encaixam, que não fazem sentido. Só tinha certeza de que não podia confiar em ninguém, nem mesmo nos Liars, mas não me lembro do motivo. Aaiii, minha cabeça...

O estado de Jacob era de dar pena. Estava muito pálido e enfraquecido. Edward fez um sinal pedindo a Jasper para parar com o interrogatório.

— Desculpe-me, Jacob. — Jasper se deteve. — Vou deixá-lo agora, mas procure se lembrar de tudo que puder, qualquer coisinha que seja, está bem?

Jacob acenou com a mão, concordando. Mal conseguia levantar a cabeça do travesseiro.

— Será que não era melhor para você ter atendimento pro fissional? — continuou Jasper. — Se quiser, posso mandar buscar a sra. Leah. Ela ficaria feliz em ver que você está de volta.

— Não, não. Por favor... Ela é um amor, mas tem o péssimo hábito de ficar me dando banho de esponja a toda hora...

— Ah, está bem. Então quem sabe haja alguém aqui, em Masen House, que possa cuidar de você.

— Eu posso! — veio a voz abafada de Bella, do outro lado da porta fechada.

Horrorizado, Edward deu um pulo e a escancarou.

— Não me diga que você estava escutando atrás da porta?!

— Claro que não! Eu só voltei para trazer o caldo do Sr. Black — ela respondeu, indignada, exibindo a bandeja que carregava.

Edward sentiu um grande alívio.

— Então me desculpe — resmungou.

— Que vergonha, Ed — caçoou Jasper. — Quanta des confiança... Se ela quisesse mesmo ouvir a conversa, tenho certeza de que saberia fazê-lo sem que ninguém descobrisse. Parece ser uma moça muito esperta.

— Não seja ridículo.

Com ar sério, Bella foi até a cama do doente, colocou a tigela de caldo na mesinha ao lado e deixou o aposento. Edward fez um sinal para Jasper.

— Eu o acompanho até a saída — disse.

Os dois desceram as escadas e, quando chegaram ao saguão, onde não podiam mais ser ouvidos do quarto de Jacob, Jasper tirou do bolso uma folha de papel.

— Tenho algo para lhe mostrar. Me entregaram hoje de manhã.

Edward pegou o papel e deu um gemido. A _Voice of Society _estava de volta e sabia tudo sobre o incidente com Laurent.

_Quem é a dama misteriosa que defende o homem mais odiado de toda a Inglaterra? Dizem que se trata de ninguém menos do que a noiva caipira do traiçoeiro Masen! Se ela ainda não sabe com quem se casou é porque não sabe ler. De tão tosca, é possível que nem saiba usar sapatos!_

Uma fúria incontrolável tomou conta de Edward.

— Usar sapatos! Que desgraçado!

— E então, Cobra? Ainda acha que lidar com a _Voice _não é uma prioridade? — disse Jasper com um sorrisinho perverso.

O homem que se escondia em um quarto miserável segurou com mãos trêmulas de raiva a folha do jornal.

_A noiva caipira de Masen..._

Maldito Masen! Tinha alcançado a garota antes dele e obviamente já devia ter tirado proveito da belezinha. Como diabos é que Masen tinha entrado naquele jogo? E agora andava pela cidade, pavoneando-se com a moça e gastando seu dinheiro com ela.

Estava claro que Masen queria ser visto. Queria que ele notasse sua presença. Assim demonstrava estar em vantagem. Tinha colocado as mãos no maior trunfo político da década!

Não importava mais saber de que lado Masen efetivamen te estava. O fato era que ele andava à solta, e isso precisava ser sanado.

Imediatamente.

Bella preparava-se com ansiedade para o encontro com o bispo. Edward não havia trocado nenhuma palavra com ela durante todo o trajeto de carruagem, mas isso não lhe impor tava. Se o religioso pretendia convencê-la a não se casar com ele, ia perder o seu tempo.

Assim que entraram na abadia, Edward apertou sua mão e a deixou seguir sozinha atrás do noviço que a guiava pelos salões da edificação. Pararam diante de uma porta muito alta, de madeira entalhada, onde o jovem clérigo bateu duas vezes antes de abrir.

Então ela viu uma enorme escrivaninha postada no centro da sala, atrás da qual estava o religioso. O bispo se levantou assim que a viu entrar. Bella pegou a mão que ele lhe estendia e beijou o anel. Nunca tinha estado antes com um bispo, mas não se esquecera dos ensinamentos de sua mãe sobre como devia se comportar.

Tomou assento na cadeira que lhe foi indicada, ao lado da escrivaninha. Era uma cadeira bem mais baixa do que aque la onde se sentou a figura imponente do bispo. Mesmo sob suas roupas pesadas, notava-se que era um homem corpulento. Tinha o rosto redondo, com bigodes e suíças brancas, e o cha péu mal escondia a escassez de cabelos na cabeça. Seu aspec to não era totalmente cordial, mas tampouco era intimidante. Por isso Bella relaxou.

— Srta. Swan — ele começou a dizer.

— Sou lady Masen, por favor, Eminência — ela atalhou.

— Isso ainda está para ser visto e peço que não me inter rompa mais.

Obediente, ela baixou a cabeça. Edward havia lhe pedido encarecidamente para não contrariar o bispo. Iria atender ao pedido.

— Lorde Masen me informou que a senhorita sabe tudo sobre a causa da má fama que ele tem. Então peço que me diga o que é exatamente que sabe.

Bella se ajeitou na cadeira.

— Bem, acredita-se que Edward tenha se unido a um grupo conhecido como Cavaleiros do Lírio, que supostamente queria derrubar o trono. É o que dizem. Que me conste, porém, eles nunca chegaram a fazer nada disso.

— Mas planejavam fazê-lo. É o que importa.

— Será? Todos nós, em algum momento da vida, _pensa mos _em fazer algo errado, não é? Eu, por exemplo, penso em comer montanhas de doces, mas não como porque sei que a gula é um pecado.

— Está fugindo do assunto, moça. O fato de lorde Masen ter se unido ao grupo já é o seu pecado. Ele não só _pensou _em se ligar a esse grupo de traidores, mas efetivamente aderiu à quadrilha. Foi às reuniões deles e ajudou a tramar as ações.

— Como sabe disso?

— Porque ele foi visto — o bispo explicou. — E tenho aqui a evidência.

O religioso abriu então uma gaveta e tirou dela uma folha de jornal que entregou solenemente a Bella. Ela estreme ceu. Haveria ali alguma horrível prova contra Edward? Hesitou em abrir a folha dobrada.

— Veja aí — insistiu o bispo.

Com mãos trêmulas, ela olhou o jornal. No meio do texto havia uma grande caricatura. O desenho mostrava três homens, ajoelhados em torno da figura de uma mulher parada sobre um pedestal como se fosse a estátua de uma deusa. A legenda dizia _"Fleur e seus seguidores"._

— Fleur? — ela murmurou. — É flor em francês... ah, entendi. Refere-se a lírio... aos Cavaleiros do Lírio, não é?

A mulher do desenho estava quase nua, com apenas alguns babados de gaze cobrindo sumariamente o corpo. Um homem de meia idade ajoelhado à esquerda parecia uma pessoa comum. O da direita era mais imponente e tinha um olhar ameaçador. O terceiro, cuja imagem estava parcialmente coberta pelos babados, era claramente Edward.

O coração de Bella deu um pulo. Reconheceria em qualquer lugar aqueles olhos, as linhas do queixo e a curvatura da testa.

— Está vendo? — o bispo falou. — Sir Aro é o da esquer da. Ele fugiu da Inglaterra assim que a _charge _foi publicada. O da direita é o falecido Wadsworth, que morreu como herói depois de se infiltrar no grupo e denunciar seus participantes. E por fim, no centro, bem escondidinho como é seu feitio covarde, está... o seu lorde Masen.

— Eu não acredito! — exclamou Bella, decidida. — Não há no desenho ninguém que se pareça nem vagamente com lorde Masen.

— E aqui? — o bispo insistiu, tirando outra folha de papel para mostrar a ela.

As linhas firmes do desenho mostravam Edward e outro dos homens do primeiro desenho agachados diante da figura altiva de Wadsworth, que, apesar de estar com uma espada cravada no coração, parecia ameaçá-los.

_"O preço a pagar pelo heroísmo às vezes é muito caro", _dizia a legenda.

Desarvorada, Bella tirou os olhos do desenho e procurou no rodapé a assinatura do autor.

— Quem fez isto? Quem é sir Thorogood? — indagou com voz entrecortada.

— Sir Thorogood era um conhecido chargista político que fez muito sucesso no começo deste ano.

— _Era? _Não é mais?

— Acontece que há alguns meses ele parou de mandar seus desenhos aos jornais. Dizem que foi pressionado a isso e que foi seu noivo quem o pressionou.

— Onde posso encontrá-lo? Quero saber por que ele acha que Edward tem algo a ver com esse grupo de gente.

O bispo coçou o queixo.

— Bem, na realidade ninguém sabe ao certo quem é sir Thorogood.

— Como assim?

— Sua identidade é um mistério. Os desenhos dele apare ceram para denunciar uma porção de falcatruas e de corrup ção na alta classe. Todas as denúncias se confirmaram, mas ele desapareceu do noticiário menos de um ano depois. Chegou a surgir um paspalho alegando ser Thorogood, mas descobriu-se que era apenas um impostor.

Lentamente, Bella abriu um sorriso.

— Então é isto que chama de evidência? É por causa disto que todos se voltaram contra lorde Masen? Por causa destas _charges _feitas por um desenhista misterioso que nem sequer existe? — ela argumentou. — Lamento, Vossa Excelência Reverendíssima, mas vou precisar de provas muito mais con sistentes do que esta para desistir de me casar com Edward.

O bispo enrugou a testa.

— Então me diga uma coisa. Se não é verdade, por que lor de Masen nunca desmentiu a acusação?

— Está dizendo que se ele fosse honesto negaria tudo? Nesse caso, sua lógica é falha, porque se fosse um mentiroso também negaria, não acha? De minha parte, continuo não acreditando em nenhuma destas acusações.

— Porque é uma garota insensata. Não percebe que isso não faz a menor diferença? O que importa é que todo mundo acredita! Que tipo de vida terá ao lado dele, sendo rejeitada constantemente pela sociedade, sem nunca receber convites, nem visitas, sem amigos?

— Eu tenho amigos, e nunca precisei da sociedade para isso. Quanto ao resto, convites e visitas não me fazem falta.

— Mas e quando tiver filhos? Que tipo de vida poderá ofe recer a eles?

Bella ficou em silêncio. Nunca havia pensado nisso. O bis po a olhou com ar triunfante, certo de que seus argumentos haviam vencido. Subitamente, Bella sentiu que aquele homem não merecia seu respeito. Os olhos dele se pareciam com os de um animal traiçoeiro.

— Igualzinho a um texugo... — murmurou.

— O que disse, senhorita?

— Nada, Eminência. Apenas decidi não levar a sua opinião em consideração. O senhor pode retardar nosso casamento, se quiser, mas não poderá impedi-lo. Falarei com Edward para que providencie todos os trâmites normais e, mesmo que demorem, quando os papéis saírem nós nos casaremos — res pondeu, pondo-se de pé. — Agora, com sua licença, vou me retirar. Tive um dia muito cansativo.

— Vai cometer um grave erro, menina. Irá se arrepender desse amor descabido pelo resto de seus dias.

— Tanto tempo assim? — Ela sorriu, calçando as luvas. — Quem sabe, quando toda a verdade sobre lorde Masen vier à tona, o senhor perceba o quanto se enganou. Nesse caso espe ro que tenha a humildade de me pedir desculpas. Eu saberei perdoá-lo, pode ter certeza — concluiu, saindo da sala, indife rente aos resmungos indignados do bispo.

Edward a esperava do lado de fora, no banco da carrua gem, tentando disfarçar a ansiedade.

— Como foi? — perguntou, tão logo ela se sentou a seu lado.

— Creio que vamos ter de cuidar dos proclamas de casa mento — Bella respondeu.

— Você ouviu bem os argumentos do bispo?

— Ouvi, mas não dei muita atenção.

— Não?

— Tudo me pareceu sem lógica. As evidências eram inconsistentes e as provas superficiais.

— Superficiais? E pensar que a Inglaterra inteira está contra mim por causa dessas provas...

— Pois é. Uma vergonha — ela respondeu, reclinando-se no encosto do banco e fechando os olhos.

_Vai se arrepender desse amor descabido..._

As palavras do bispo ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos. Amor... Havia decidido nunca deixar que essa palavra entras se em sua vida, mas, em apenas cinco dias, as coisas tinham mudado. Cinco dias fora tempo suficiente para que ela pas sasse a gostar daquele homem, a desejá-lo e a sentir sua falta quando ele se ausentava. Tempo suficiente para... amá-lo. Aquilo seria mesmo amor?

Afundada nas almofadas da luxuosa carruagem, ela não abriu os olhos até chegarem a Grosvenor Square, indiferente aos comentários de Edward durante o trajeto. Estava inteiramen te absorta em seus pensamentos. Acabava de tomar consciência de que efetivamente se apaixonara por ele. Em menos de uma semana, entregara-lhe o coração. Estava perdidamente apaixo nada. Era algo milagroso e, ao mesmo tempo, assustador.

Será que Edward sentia o mesmo por ela?

Claro que não.

Bella sabia que não era feia, mas sua beleza era bem infe rior à de Tanya. E era por Tanya que Edward tinha se encantado, até ela trocá-lo por Seth.

Era difícil entender como Tanya tinha feito uma esco lha dessas. Não havia nada de atraente em Seth, nada que pudesse cativar uma mulher. A realidade, porém, estava clara: Edward gostava de Tanya, e Tanya gostava de Seth.

Sentiu um nó na garganta. Seria torturante viver uma pai xão não correspondida. Precisava esquecer aquela paixão imediatamente.

Entrou na casa decidida a mudar seus sentimentos em rela ção a Edward. O almoço estava servido, a mesa era farta e ela tinha fome. Saboreou com gosto a refeição.

Mais tarde, resolveu ir novamente ao quarto de Jacob, levar-lhe a comida. Encontrou-o deitado de costas, esforçando-se para se sentar na cama.

— Olá, Sr. Black. Como está se sentindo? Quer que lhe faça companhia?

Jacob preferia que Jasper tivesse voltado para visitá-lo, mas contentava-se com a presença dela. Pelo menos era uma das poucas pessoas que não se espantavam com sua aparência.

— Não... ah, sim. Faça como quiser.

Ele havia passado uma noite péssima depois que Seth estivera ali. As fortes dores, tanto físicas quanto emocionais, tinham impedido o sono, e ele já estava cansado de ficar sozi nho naquele quarto.

Bella abriu um largo sorriso. Céus, como era bonita, com seus cabelos mognos e o brilho dos olhos. Não estava mais habi tuado a receber sorrisos de mulheres bonitas. Fazia muito tempo que isso não acontecia. Elas, assim como a maioria das pesso as, desviava o olhar de suas cicatrizes e, mesmo quando não diziam nada, sabia que se espantavam com sua feiúra. Não podia culpá-las por isso. Tinha consciência de que não passava de uma sombra do que havia sido outrora. Agora era um monstro.

Bella pegou a bandeja e se aproximou da cama. Jacob virou de lado, tentando esconder a parte mais marcada do rosto. Bella reagiu. Naquela posição, como é que ele ia comer? Além do mais, já conhecia todas as cicatrizes, e não era necessário que se escondesse.

Sem dizer nada, segurou nos ombros dele, enfiou um tra vesseiro nas suas costas para que sentasse melhor e, decidida, sapecou-lhe a travessa no colo.

— Chega de bobagens. Que inferno! — resmungou ao fazê-lo.

Jacob arregalou os olhos.

— Isso é jeito de falar?

— Que foi? O senhor anda por aí apontando uma arma a todo mundo e depois se espanta com uma palavrinha à toa?

— Mas você é uma dama...

— E o senhor é um cavalheiro, o que não o impede de se comportar como um idiota.

— Escute aqui... Você é maluca? Bella abriu um sorriso cândido.

— Sou, mas não conte para ninguém, está bem?

Dessa vez Jacob não pôde segurar o riso. A moça, mesmo que fosse maluca, não representava perigo algum e, além de atraente, era uma boa companhia. Dela não precisava esconder o rosto. Mais animado, ajeitou-se melhor na cama.

— Se eu parar de criticá-la, você me ajudaria com o almo ço? — pediu.

Bella tornou a sorrir. Jacob parecia ser um bom sujeito. Começava a gostar dele e a apreciar sua cara torta e seus tris tes olhos escuros. Sentou-se na beirada do colchão e se incli nou sobre ele para colocar mais uma almofada atrás de suas costas. Jacob fechou os olhos e aspirou seu perfume. Quando os abriu, tentou discretamente não olhar para o decote de Bella exposto à sua frente. Mas a tentação foi maior. Não conseguiu deixar de admirar o volume daqueles seios e de seguir com a vista todo o contorno deles até onde a renda do vestido os ocultava.

Rapidamente fechou os olhos outra vez. Não precisava pas sar por mais essa tortura. Fazia muito tempo que procurava sufocar o impulso sexual, conformado com a vida de celibatário que teria de levar para sempre. Claro que poderia recor rer a relações pagas, coisa que já tinha feito algumas vezes. Mas sempre acabara frustrado, revoltado com a aversão das mulheres quando viam suas cicatrizes. Não, não havia mais lugar para mulheres em sua vida. Nem bonitas, nem feias, nem solteiras, nem casadas, concluiu com tristeza.

Bella suspirou e colocou as mãos nas faces dele. Dava-lhe pena vê-lo assim desconsolado.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Nós temos a capacidade de contro lar a mente — disse com suavidade. — Ela pode nos levar a lugares tristes ou alegres. Faça com que sua mente o leve a um lugar agradável.

Espantado por sentir as mãos dela em seu rosto, Jacob apenas murmurou a resposta:

— Vou tentar...

Era inusitado e surpreendente que alguém demonstrasse assim a sua solidariedade, sem se importar em acariciar um rosto tão desfigurado. Ah, que mulher!... Pena que fosse de Edward...

Subitamente, foi assaltado pela dúvida. E se ela estives se apenas se divertindo à sua custa? Quem sabe achara uma forma de espantar o tédio, provocando um infeliz aleijado...

— Aviso que não estou disposto a servir de brinquedo para uma dama desocupada — disse com voz cortante.

Bella franziu a testa, decepcionada e sentida.

— O senhor tem opinião formada sobre todo mundo, não é? Será que não percebe que essa atitude é tão negativa quanto a daqueles que o julgam só por suas cicatrizes?

— Ora, o que é que sabe sobre sofrimento?

— Está me julgando outra vez. O senhor não sabe pelo que eu passei na vida. Não se deve desprezar ninguém sem conhe cer a sua história.

— Nem mesmo Seth? Para mim, ele não passa de um inútil pretensioso.

— Pois eu chego a ter pena dele. Deve ter sido duro crescer sempre à sombra de Edward.

— Engana-se, minha cara. Seth é mais velho, portanto deve ter sido Edward quem cresceu à sombra dele.

— Duvido. Seth não é capaz de ofuscar ninguém. Entre eles, o único que tem força, carisma e bom-senso é Edward.

Jacob parou por um momento e a olhou fixamente.

— Tem certeza de que conhece Edward tão bem assim? Sabe quem ele é?

Ela torceu o lábio. Estava ficando cansada de ouvir insi nuações sobre o caráter de Edward, mas aproveitaria a oportunidade para esclarecer algumas coisas importantes.

— Talvez ainda não. Poderia me falar mais sobre a supos ta traição que ele cometeu? Gostaria de conhecer melhor a história.

Jacob hesitou em falar. Para convencê-lo, Bella sorriu de for ma melosa, como fazia com Eleazer Denali quando queria alguma coisa dele. O truque funcionou outra vez, e Jacob começou a contar o acontecido.

Algum tempo depois, Bella saiu silenciosamente do quar to. Lamentava ter forçado um homem tão doente a narrar-lhe aquilo tudo, mas não se arrependia de ter perguntado. O que ficara sabendo era de extrema importância. E saía convencida de que era impossível Edward ter feito uma coisa abominável como aquela.

Mas se ele era inocente, por que não reagia? Por que não negava tudo?

Devia haver um motivo. E ela acabaria por descobrir que motivo era esse.

Foi para seus aposentos com outro assunto em mente. Tinha de se preparar para a festa daquela noite. Seria seu primeiro baile de gala.

Lily aparentava estar mais nervosa do que a própria Bella. Andava de um lado para outro, ajustando o vestido, acertando o caimento da saia, a altura das mangas, cuidando de todos os retoques finais. Depois de pronta, Bella postou-se diante do espelho.

Seus olhos percorreram o vestido, da barra da saia até o decote pronunciado com debrum de renda. O tecido de seda caía com perfeição, desde o busto até os pés. Uma bela fita de veludo azul passava por baixo dos seios, delineando a cin tura alta do modelo e dando-lhe uma elegância ainda maior. O cabelo estava cuidadosamente preso em um coque. Apenas duas mechas encaracoladas deslizavam pelo pescoço.

— Estou me sentindo tão... tão...

Lily aguardou o fim da frase com expectativa.

— Tão elegante! — Bella completou.

— Isso mesmo, milady! — exclamou Lily, exultante.

Com alegria, Bella rodopiou diante do espelho para fazer a saia rodar. Depois abraçou Lily com gratidão. Apesar de se espantar com o gesto, a criada retribuiu o abraço. Então Bella se olhou de novo no espelho.

— Eu declaro aos presentes... — disse com orgulho — ...que fico muito bem de azul!

Edward puxou as pontas da casaca e examinou sua gra vata. O colete de seda amarelo-limão era muito chamativo, mas combinava com o tecido de lã azul-marinho da casaca. Pessoalmente, preferia vestir-se de modo mais discreto, mas fazia questão de que o "lorde traidor" fosse notado por todos, naquela noite.

Não havia cortado o cabelo. A moda do momento era man tê-los bem curtos, imitando o estilo militar, mas ele sabia que aparecer de cabelos um pouco mais longos atrairia ainda mais os olhares.

Com suas luvas e seu requintado chapéu de três pontas na mão, foi bater na porta do quarto de Bella. Foi Lily quem atendeu.

— Pois não, milorde. Ela já está pronta.

Edward não entrou no aposento. Só viu Bella quando ela surgiu na soleira da porta. E ficou boquiaberto.

_Estonteante!_

Era a única expressão que lhe vinha à mente diante do que via. Ela estava magnífica, exibindo os ombros nus e as curvas insinuantes do corpo por baixo do traje requintado. A pele pare cia de porcelana. Os seios eram como duas colinas tentadoras, contidas pelo tecido de seda. E os olhos, então! Grandes e de um azul profundo, pareciam lagos cristalinos circundados por cílios longos e escuros.

A figura da mulher que estava à sua frente era exuberante, bela, impecavelmente elegante. Fitou-a, incrédulo.

— Bella? — indagou, ainda estupefato. — Por um momento não a reconheci.

Ela cruzou os braços.

— Não tomo isso como um elogio — respondeu, muito séria. — Significa que antes achava minha aparência horrível.

Edward tentou sorrir.

— Nada disso. Só que antes você era Bella, e agora é uma deusa.

Ela corou, dando a impressão de nunca ter recebido antes um galanteio assim. Infelizmente, porém, aquela não seria uma noite para galanteios. Edward Cullen nunca deixava de louvar uma bela mulher, mas no papel de "lorde traidor" não elogiava ninguém, e no de Cobra menos ainda. Só algum dia, bem mais adiante, depois que cumprisse sua missão de capturar Aro, é que poderia dar a Bella a atenção e os galanteios que ela merecia.

Sem mais delongas, ele se empertigou e ofereceu-lhe o braço.

— Vamos, então? — disse, com uma leve inclinação de cabeça.

Ao descerem à escadaria, procurou ignorar a expressão desapontada no rosto de Bella. Se aquela não era uma noite para galanteios, também não era para flertes. Cobra iria entrar em ação.

* * *

_E ai gostaram? Preciso deizer que amo a Bella? E adoro esse Edward... meninas algo me diz que no proximo capitulo o nosso querido Edward não vai aguentar não e vai acabar cedendo kkk... Então quem quer capitulo ainda hoje? Comentem que eu posto..._

_Obs: Eu fui assistir o filme e chorei muito... amei o filme é perfeito... e eterno pra mim... Gente a Bella vampira é poderosa... maravilhosa!_

* * *

_**Respondendo:**_

_**Guest:** Oi Querida... Essa historia é lindaaaa... Eu amo essa Bella... Obrigada por comentar... Beijoosss_

_**annacaroll:** Oi Querida... O pai do Edward não vai revelar nada... O Misterio está no passado e no presente da Bella, e no presente do Edward... A Bella ainda vai contar algumas coisas que vai clarear um pouco as coisas... Obrigada por comentar... Beijoosss_

_**Theslenn Urils:** Oi Querida... Logo, logo você vai descobrir... A Bella ainda vai revelar algumas coisas que vai dar uma clareada no horizonte kkkk... O misterio está relacionado com o passado e presente da Bella e o presente do Edward... Obrigada por comentar amore... Beijoooss_


	10. Chapter 10

_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... E pasmen... já está acabando essa historia que amo tanto... mais espero que gostem desse capitulo... é fofo demais... E parece que alguém não aguentou e acabou cedendo Rsrsrsrsrs... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

A carruagem seguia rumo ao solar dos Knight, e Bella ia confiante. Sabia que estava trajada perfeitamente de acordo com a ocasião e, além do mais, era acompanhada pelo homem mais atraente do mundo. Alto, bem-apessoado e altivo na sua casaca azul-marinho, Edward era uma figura de destaque.

Havia poucos coches no pátio quando pararam diante da mansão.

— Chegamos mais cedo a pedido da Sra. Knight — expli cou Edward. — Não quer que o pai dela fique constrangido tendo de me cumprimentar na frente dos outros convidados.

— Isso não é um insulto?

— Seria para outra pessoa. Mas, no meu caso, já era de se esperar. Me convidarem para a festa foi uma grande cortesia. Até me surpreende que não tenham feito mais exigências.

— É bom saber que, aqui em Londres, ainda existe quem o aceite. O bispo se enganou redondamente quanto insinuou que todos o odeiam.

— Não, florzinha. Ele não se enganou. E nós dois sabemos disso.

Bella colocou a mão no braço do marido.

— Mas esta noite será diferente. Vamos fazer todo mundo mudar de idéia e passar a vê-lo com outros olhos! Você verá!

Ele colocou sua mão sobre a dela carinhosamente. Bella não falou mais nada, porém havia tomado uma decisão. Ia ajudar Edward a recuperar sua imagem, custasse o que custasse.

A anfitriã da festa, Rosalie Mclaine, que todos chamavam de Rose, era uma jovem loira, alegre e bastante objetiva.

— Que bom que veio com esse vestido! — ela disse, depois de cumprimentar Bella. — Tive medo que aparecesse com trajes mais recatados, como boa camponesa que é.

Sem saber se se sentia elogiada ou ofendida, Bella apenas perguntou:

— Acha meu vestido ousado?

— Claro. Que moça solteira se veste assim? Mas, pensando bem, como você já está noiva, talvez não seja tão ousado, não é? Costuma sempre ser atrevida desse jeito?

— Totalmente — ela respondeu com secura. Rose deu uma gargalhada.

— Que bom! Eu também.

Bella sorriu para sua anfitriã. A moça, afinal, não era tão arrogante como pensara a princípio. Agora se mostrava cordial e até divertida.

— Vou lhe confessar uma coisa — continuou Rose. — Na realidade, não temos um salão de baile propriamente dito nesta casa. Foi preciso remover os painéis que separam as salas de visita para poder juntá-las e abrir espaço. Tenho até medo que os convidados não apareçam, achando que ficarão mal-acomodados.

— Bobagem. O ambiente ficou muito agradável, assim.

— Obrigada. Ainda bem que vocês chegaram. Agora estou certa de que os outros também vão comparecer.

— Por que diz isso?

— Porque todos têm curiosidade em ver como lorde Masen vai se comportar, circulando em sociedade outra vez. É isso. E se pensa que estou usando a presença dele como isca para atrair o público, saiba que tem toda a razão. É a primeira vez que dou um baile de gala, e quero que seja inesquecível.

Rose falava com tamanha descontração e franqueza que era impossível criticar seu oportunismo.

— Mas existe também outro motivo para convidá-lo — ela continuou. — Eu queria achar uma forma de ajudar lorde Masen para compensar minha falha. Sinto-me um pouco cul pada por tudo que aconteceu a ele.

— Culpada? Como assim?

— Fui à primeira pessoa a reconhecer Eddie... Lorde Masen naquela caricatura do jornal. Não entendi direito a _charge. _Inicialmente me pareceu que no desenho ele estava cortejando uma mulher desclassificada chamada Fleur. Isso me deixou indignada, e saí por aí espalhando que um dos homens do desenho era ele, e que isso era uma infâmia.

— Não diga...

— Meu maior erro foi ter contado primeiro a mamãe. Quando ela sabe de alguma coisa, logo depois Londres inteira também fica sabendo.

— Entendo... — respondeu Bella.

Nesse aspecto, a mãe de Rose devia ser muito parecida com Carmen, refletiu ela.

Rose saiu circulando alegremente pelo salão, cumprimen tando com olhares e sorrisos todos os que iam chegando, recebendo os convidados que aos poucos começavam a lotar a festa.

— Espero que se divirta — disse para Bella numa hora em que passou de novo por ela. — E quando for embora, não se esqueça de levar sua beca, está bem?

— Beca? Que beca?

— Ora, a beca que deve usar para ir à Corte, é claro! Lorde Masen pediu a tia Kate que providenciasse uma beca para você usar amanhã, durante a cerimônia de apresentação ao príncipe regente. Não havia tempo para mandar fazer sob medida, então pode levar a minha.

— Vou ser apresentada ao príncipe regente? Eu? _Amanhã!_

— Não fique nervosa, querida. Tia Kate falou que o príncipe quase não presta atenção a essas apresentações. As vezes até adormece.

— Santo Deus...

— Ela também disse que as proclamas do seu casamento serão lidas no domingo, o que significa que daqui a duas semanas você se casará. Ah, eu adoro casamentos! Já tive dois.

O espanto de Bella era total. Ela não estava entendendo mais nada.

— Rose, por favor, me explique. Quem é tia Kate? Como é que ela sabe tanta coisa sobre mim?

— Kate é lady Etheridge, minha tia. Edward não lhe falou dela? — Rose arregalou os olhos.

— Não. Mas pelo visto falou bastante de mim para ela.

— Ah, Kate e Edward são grandes amigos. Eles se dão muito bem.

— Sei...

— Mas por estar casada com lorde Etheridge, eles não podem expor muito essa amizade. Ele é praticamente o braço direito do príncipe regente, e isso não ficaria bem, não é?

— É... — repetiu Bella secamente.

Essa história de "grandes amigos" não estava lhe cheirando nada bem.

— Rose, como é sua tia Kate?

— Bem, ela é... ah, mas veja só! Está chegando aí! — disse, indicando com o braço a outra extremidade do salão.

Bella virou-se e viu uma dama esguia, de cabelos loiros, que se aproximava, sorridente. Era tão jovem quanto ela, atraente e elegante. Então era essa a "grande amiga" de Edward? Bella sentiu uma contração no estômago.

— Rose! — exclamou a mulher quando chegou até elas. — Como você fica bem nesse vestido!

— O mesmo digo eu, tia Kate. Seu vestido é novo?

— Claro. Mandei fazer especialmente para esta ocasião. Não é sua estréia como anfitriã? O salão ficou muito bom assim, sem as divisórias, querida.

— Obrigada. Tia Kate, gostaria de lhe apresentar a srta. Swan — disse Rose, virando-se para Bella.

— É um prazer, milady — Bella se curvou numa mesura formal.

Apesar de ter sido criada num vilarejo distante, queria deixar claro que conhecia o protocolo. Não iria demonstrar falta de traquejo diante daquela mulher, que devia ser uma rival.

— Ah, então você é Bella! — exclamou Kate, abrindo um enorme sorriso. — É muito bonita, tão bonita quanto Edward disse. Seja bem-vinda a Mayfair, minha cara.

Bella engoliu em seco. Era difícil ter ciúmes de alguém que se mostrava tão afável. Mais difícil ainda era aceitar a ligação dela com seu marido.

Do outro lado do salão, Edward estava sozinho, encostado em uma parede. Ninguém vinha conversar com ele, apesar de todos passarem perto para dar uma boa olhada, como se estivessem diante de um animal exótico. As damas o analisavam de cima a baixo com curiosidade. Depois iam correndo cochichar com as amigas, certamente para reclamar da sua presença.

— Devem achar que sou o demônio... — murmurou para si mesmo.

— Cuidado para não estragar minhas plantas com seus chifres — disse uma voz lacônica atrás dele.

Edward se virou para ver o homem apoiado na coluna às suas costas. Nunca fora apresentado a ele, mas sabia quem era. Emmett Mclaine, o dono da casa, dirigia-lhe um sorriso bem-humorado.

— Sou Edward Cullen, lorde Masen — disse, estendendo a mão. — Mais conhecido como o abominável lorde traidor.

— E eu sou Emmet Theodious Mclaine, o marido de gêmeas, também considerado um transgressor escandaloso — respondeu o homem, apertando sua mão. — Muito prazer.

— Agradeço por ter me convidado à sua festa.

— Foi idéia de Rose.

Mclaine lançou um olhar apaixonado para sua nova esposa, que continuava conversando com Kate e Bella.

— Pelo que vejo, sempre faz o que Rose pede. Deve estar fascinado por sua mulher.

— Inteiramente, meu amigo. Sou louco por ela. É linda como a irmã, minha primeira mulher, mas é mais... disposta, se é que me entende. — Ele abafou um risinho rouco. — Imagino que você também esteja encantado com a sua, não?

Edward estremeceu.

— Eu? Não sei do que está falando.

— Ah, não? — Emmet balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso enigmático e irritante.

Em seguida, olhou na direção da esposa, embevecido. Edward clareou a garganta, sem-graça. Que sujeito maluco! Estava quase babando, literalmente...

— Com sua licença — murmurou, girando nos calcanhares para se afastar.

Foi para o lado oposto do salão e ali se postou da mesma maneira como havia feito antes, de braços cruzados, peito estufado, olhar altivo e ar arrogante. O lorde traidor precisava se mostrar desafiador e se destacar dos demais convidados.

Bella observou, preocupada, os movimentos de Edward atravessando o salão. Kate apertou seu braço, carinhosamente, notando a apreensão dela.

— Tenha calma, querida. Edward está bem. Foi ele quem quis vir a este baile, e ele sabe como agir.

— Eu já imaginava que seria difícil para ele encarar toda essa gente, mas me dá a impressão de que está tenso demais. Pensei que enfrentaríamos juntos a situação.

— De que forma? Achou que ele ia tirá-la para dançar como se nada estivesse acontecendo?

— É, mais ou menos isso...

— Dê-lhe algum tempo, srta. Swan. Lembre-se de que é a primeira vez que ele aparece em público depois da sua desgraça — afirmou Kate, fitando Edward parado contra a parede como uma estátua. — De minha parte, estou feliz por ele finalmente ter se animado a aparecer.

— E ele fez isso por minha causa. Para que vissem que não sou uma caipira qualquer.

— É evidente, meu bem — assegurou Kate.

Bella tinha a impressão de que Kate conhecia Edward mais do que estava demonstrando. "Bons amigos". Seria só isso, mesmo...?

Por um momento, ficou pensativa. Ela também queria saber mais sobre Edward e, para tanto, seu primeiro passo deveria ser encontrar o tal desenhista da caricatura.

— Será que pode me ajudar? — perguntou de súbito para Kate. — Eu quero encontrar sir Thorogood.

Kate deu um pulo.

— C-como?!

Bella se retraiu, surpresa.

— Desculpe-me, não quis assustá-la... Kate levou uma mão ao peito.

— Oh, eu... sim, claro que não... Sou eu que peço desculpas. Eu estava com o pensamento a milhas de distância...

— É o seguinte. Eu vi a caricatura que compromete Edward. E quero encontrar esse tal de Thorogood e exigir que ele venha a público desmentir tudo!

Kate a olhou com espanto.

— Oh, meu Deus...

Edward já estava cansado de ficar ali em pé, mas infelizmente sentar-se estava fora de questão. O efeito não seria o mesmo.

Sendo assim, permaneceu onde estava, imóvel e em silêncio, tal qual a palmeira no vaso de cerâmica a seu lado.

— Masen! — de repente ouviu a palmeira chamar.

Edward fechou os olhos. Se respondesse, apenas validaria a opinião daqueles que o estavam observando. Só mesmo um doido varrido conversaria com uma planta.

— Masen! — a palmeira sussurrou novamente. Talvez, se ele conseguisse não mover os lábios...

— Vá embora, Garrett Etheridge — respondeu, entortando a boca na direção da palmeira.

— Alguém veio falar com você?

— Sim, um homem. A palmeira se agitou.

— Quem, quem?

— Emmett Theodious Mclaine.

Droga... Alguns convidados da festa já o olhavam com estranheza. Mas também, pudera, era difícil dizer "Theodious" sem mexer a boca!

— Ah, esse não é ninguém...

Edward não conseguiu deixar de refletir que o coitado do dono da casa acabara de ser reduzido a pó, mas na verdade, ele não suspeitara do anfitrião. O homem só quisera ser simpático.

— Não creio que alguém aborde você assim tão abertamente, à vista de todos — disse a palmeira, em tom pensativo.

— Por que não vai dar uma volta no jardim?

— Boa idéia — respondeu Edward, sem abrir a boca.

— Vou cumprimentar as outras plantas.

Ele se afastou da parede, ajeitando a casaca.

— Espere! — sussurrou a palmeira. — Como foi lá, com o bispo?

— Bella praticamente o mandou ir plantar batatas e disse que íamos nos casar de qualquer jeito.

A palmeira riu baixinho.

— Gosto dessa moça.

— Eu também — murmurou Edward, já se dirigindo ao jardim. — Eu também.

Edward abriu as portas que davam para o terraço e desceu os degraus para o jardim, respirando o ar fresco da noite. O som da música ficou para trás, e ele caminhou pelas alamedas, pensativo. Muita coisa havia mudado naqueles últimos cinco dias, inclusive ele próprio. Por algum motivo, sentia-se mais leve e bem-disposto.

Passeou em torno do chafariz e aspirou o perfume das flores, que o fez lembrar de Bella, ao sair do banho. Lembrou-se de como a tinha abraçado, prometendo protegê-la da vida conturbada que levava.

Olhando ao redor, notou que não havia mais ninguém naquela parte do jardim. Era melhor voltar ao salão. Tinha de continuar se exibindo para os convidados. Afinal, era esse o propósito de ter vindo ao baile. Deu meia-volta e começou a retornar.

Bella andava pelo salão à procura de Edward, em meio à multidão que agora lotava o recinto. Rose estava dançando com o marido, e ela decidiu esperar. Quando a música terminasse, pediria à anfitriã que a ajudasse a encontrá-lo.

Nesse momento percebeu que estava sendo observada. Diversas mulheres a espreitavam, cochichando entre si. Disfarçadamente, prestou atenção à conversa, virando-se de lado. Por sorte, tinha boa audição.

— Quem é essa moça? Onde foi que ele a achou?

— Dizem que é garçonete numa taverna de um vilarejo lá no Norte.

Nenhuma ofensa para Bella até ali. Aquilo estava bem próximo da verdade, ela ponderou, lembrando das muitas vezes em que ajudara Carmen e Eleazer a servir cerveja no bar.

— Ouvi também falar que os dois vieram juntos para Londres. Viajaram _sozinhos, _imaginem!

— Oh!

Uma série de exclamações chocadas brotou dos lábios das mulheres, que se entreolhavam escandalizadas.

— E tem mais — continuou uma delas. — Parece que ela o fez cair do cavalo, acertando-lhe uma estilingada, e depois passou a noite inteira deitada ao lado dele para forçá-lo a se casar!

Bella cerrou os punhos. Sua vista estava ficando embaçada. Como é que aquelas mulheres sabiam de tanta coisa? Ela só havia feito confidencias a Esme, e confiava inteiramente na velhinha.

— Pois eu sinto até pena da moça. Com certeza não sabia de quem se tratava, quando laçou o rapaz.

— Ah, não devia saber mesmo! A não ser que ela estivesse... _desesperada, _se é que me entendem...

Dessa vez as exclamações foram ainda mais chocadas.

— Oh... — gemeu uma delas. — Será possível que ela esteja...

— Se for isso, então os dois se merecem — disse outra com desprezo na voz. — O traidor e a vadia...

_Chega! _Já bastava, para Bella. Ela se virou para as mulheres, deu um breve sorriso e as encarou, altiva.

— As senhoras são muito gentis — disse, calmamente. — Um dia saberão de toda a verdade. E quando ficarem sabendo, por favor, não se acanhem em vir nos procurar para pedir desculpas. Não esquecerei o que disseram hoje porque tenho boa memória, mas por outro lado não sou nem um pouco rancorosa, e perdoo com facilidade.

Com isso, ela se afastou, deixando as mulheres boquiabertas e roxas de constrangimento.

Assim que rodeou a coluna do salão, deparou com Rose e Emmett, que haviam escutado tudo.

— Gostei de ver, lady Masen! — exclamou Rose. Bella riu e fez uma reverência.

— Obrigada, Sra. Mclaine.

— Rose, por favor!

Rose tomou o braço do marido, e os três saíram caminhando pela sala.

— Amor, da próxima vez que dermos um baile, há alguns nomes que devemos riscar da lista de convidados. Ainda bem que minha memória também é boa — disse Rose, bem-humorada, dando um beijo no rosto do marido.

Ele retribuiu o beijo e segurou com carinho a mão da mulher.

Momentos depois, quando as duas ficaram a sós, Rose notou que Bella estava com o olhar sombrio.

— O que foi? — perguntou.

— Nada. Só que não consigo encontrar Edward. Sabe onde ele está?

— Não. Da última vez que o vi, ia saindo para o jardim. Isso foi mais de uma hora atrás.

Alinhados no terraço, ligeiramente bêbados e prontos para brigar, Laurent e outros rapazes bloquearam a passagem de Edward, impedindo que entrasse de volta no salão. Não acreditavam que lorde Masen fosse capaz de derrotar sozinho um grupo de seis homens. Era um sujeito habituado às mordomias da nobreza e certamente não sabia lutar.

O que eles não sabiam era que Cobra não só era capaz de derrotá-los como também de acabar de vez com eles, se assim o desejasse.

Edward avaliou a situação. Não estava com vontade de brigar, muito menos de lidar com aqueles rapagões tolos metidos a valentes. O melhor a fazer era amedrontá-los para que fossem logo embora.

Laurent foi se aproximando, seguido pelos companheiros. Quando chegou mais perto, Edward levantou os punhos, numa pose de ataque. Não pretendia bater naquele bobalhão, apenas alertá-lo de que poderia liquidá-lo facilmente.

— Olhem só a mocinha... — Laurent riu. — Ficou toda nervosa...

Laurent era mesmo muito infantil, se achava que acusar Edward de ser afeminado surtiria algum efeito. Empinando o corpo, Edward mostrou toda a sua estatura, bem superior à do rapaz.

— Pare com isso, Laurent. Por que não vai brincar de outra coisa? — disse.

Laurent ficou vermelho como um tomate. Arregalou os olhos cheios de ódio e cuspiu de lado.

— Escute aqui, Masen! Já cansamos de você! — urrou, fazendo um sinal para seus companheiros.

Os outros rapidamente circundaram Edward e prenderam seus braços para trás. Laurent deu o primeiro soco, que atingiu Edward no plexo solar. Epa! Não é que o garoto tinha noções de luta?

Edward ficou indeciso se lhe acertava um pontapé na virilha ou se dava impulso e lhe espremia as laterais da cabeça entre as pernas.

O segundo golpe veio mais forte e atingiu o estômago. Edward agüentou firme, mas já estava perdendo a paciência. Decidiu revidar e levantou a perna para soltar o chute, mas, antes que o fizesse, alguma coisa voou pelo ar, batendo diretamente na cabeça de Laurent.

— Aaai! — ele gritou, levando a mão à testa.

Atrás dele estava Bella, com os braços atrás das costas e um largo sorriso no rosto.

— Olá, rapazes...

Laurent virou-se e contraiu o rosto ao vê-la.

— Você!

— Eu mesma, Sr. Laurent — ela respondeu e, em seguida, soltou um potente golpe de direita bem no queixo dele.

Laurent caiu para trás, esparramando-se sobre o gramado. Estupefatos, seus companheiros largaram Edward e a rodearam. Bella não se abalou.

— Vocês não bateriam numa dama, não é, cavalheiros?

Os rapazes se entreolharam, sem saber o que fazer, mas não saíram de perto. Então Bella colocou as mãos na cintura e indagou:

— Querem que conte à sra. Trapp o que estão fazendo?

A pergunta repercutiu de imediato. Todos deram um passo para trás, assustados como se fossem meninos de escola.

— Ah, não, isso não. Por favor, srta. Swan! Ela é amiga da minha mãe — implorou um deles.

— Está bem. Vejo que no fundo são bons meninos. Não sei por que resolveram seguir um indivíduo desclassificado como Laurent — disse Bella, em tom maternal. — Mas por que não entram? Garanto que há muitas mocinhas no baile ansiosas para dançar com vocês.

Os garotos baixaram a cabeça e, sem dizer mais nada, foram entrando no salão.

Bella permaneceu do lado de fora, e Edward correu ao seu encontro, passando por cima de Laurent, que continuava estirado no chão. Pegou a mão dela e a examinou. O punho estava avermelhado e um pouco inchado. Por sorte, não havia quebra do nada, a não ser o orgulho machista de Laurent.

— Foi um belo golpe! — Edward riu.

— Obrigada. Dick e Dan me treinaram para bater assim. Ele roçou os lábios na pele ferida, beijando-lhe a mão carinhosamente.

— Minha heroína — murmurou com ternura. Bella apoiou a cabeça no peito dele.

— Edward, por que não voltamos para casa, agora?

— Tem certeza de que quer ir embora, florzinha? O baile ainda não terminou.

— Que diferença faz? Nós nem dançamos...

Edward suspirou. Era verdade. No papel de lorde traidor, ele não a tirara para dançar. Queria poupar Bella dos olhares e dos comentários maldosos que fatalmente fariam. A estratégia estava correta, mas, naquele momento, Edward resolveu deixá-la de lado. Queria ter Bella nos braços e dançar com ela.

_Aos diabos com a estratégia, _pensou, abrindo as portas do salão.

— A senhorita me daria o prazer desta valsa, srta. Swan? — perguntou, curvando-se diante dela.

— Com muito gosto, milorde — Bella respondeu, sorrindo.

Os dois rodopiaram pelo salão, na mais perfeita harmonia de movimentos. Bella ria, inclinando a cabeça para trás, deliciando-se com o ritmo da melodia. Seus olhos brilhavam como duas pedras preciosas.

E, sempre juntinhos, dançaram até a última música da noite.

Era bem tarde quando chegaram em casa. Bella estava satisfeita com o resultado da noite. Havia dançado muito com seu marido, conseguido desmantelar a gangue de Laurent, feito amizade com Rosalie Mclaine e provavelmente contribuído um pouco para melhorar a opinião das pessoas sobre Edward. Uma coisa, porém, continuava a intrigá-la. Na primeira oportunidade iria esclarecer essa dúvida.

— Boa noite, Bella. Durma bem — disse Edward, despedindo-se dela. — E se precisar, descanse até mais tarde amanhã. Lembre-se de que à noite teremos outro baile.

— Ah, é mesmo. O de Tanya e Seth, não é? Será que precisamos mesmo comparecer?

— Na realidade não temos essa obrigação, já que Seth me disse claramente que prefere que eu não vá.

— Ele disse isso? Pois então, agora é que nós vamos. Faço questão!

Edward riu, admirando a determinação da esposa. Fazia tempo que não se sentia tão alegre e descontraído. Mas então Bella fez a pergunta que lhe martelava a cabeça desde que se encontrara com o bispo.

— Por que nunca desmentiu os rumores de que era um traidor, Edward?

Ele deu um longo e sofrido suspiro.

— Eu sabia que você ia acabar perguntando isso. Pelo visto, sua visita ao bispo não foi totalmente inútil, não é mesmo? — desconversou.

— Esse é o principal argumento que o bispo tem contra você. Por que evita o assunto?

— Não estou evitando nada. Olhe, Bella, já é muito tarde, e nós dois estamos cansados. Melhor deixar esse assunto...

— Viu? Não respondeu de novo!

Por Deus, como aquela mulher era insistente! Se não esclarecesse aquilo, ela ia continuar tentando descobrir a verdade e, com sua inteligência, seria capaz de descobrir também certas coisas que deveriam permanecer em segredo.

— Está bem. Eu não desmenti os rumores, Bella, porque não posso desmenti-los.

— Não pode ou não quer?

— Não _posso. _Já disse.

Negar as acusações agora, quando Aro ainda andava à solta, seria incentivá-lo a revelar o segredo que os Royal Four temiam tornar público. Ninguém podia saber que, quando jovem, o príncipe George, num ato de rebeldia contra seu severo pai, havia se unido a um grupo radical autodenominado Cavaleiros do Lírio. Embora muito inteligente, George era ingênuo e avoado. Demorou a se dar conta de que os Cavaleiros tinham planos bastante destrutivos.

Acabou por confessar tudo, e o assunto foi varrido para debaixo do tapete. Os rebeldes foram aconselhados a se dispersar, o grupo se dissolveu e não se falou mais nada sobre o caso durante trinta anos.

Isso até Edward ser abordado por um antigo líder dos Cavaleiros do Lírio, que o informou de um novo plano. Ele ia lançar uma campanha difamatória contra o príncipe regente, incentivando o povo inglês a tirá-lo do trono, bem agora que a Inglaterra estava em guerra. O caos que se estabeleceria no governo era justamente o que Napoleão queria para poder retomar o poder e exatamente o que os Royal Four não podiam permitir.

Tinham de impedir isso a qualquer custo. E cabia a Edward a missão de encontrar o último conspirador, fosse como fosse.

É claro que nada disso podia ser revelado a Bella. Nem agora, nem nunca. Os Royal Four, além de manter esse segredo, tinham muitos outros que precisavam ser guardados, a começar pela própria existência. Ao longo dos tempos, príncipes e reis iam e vinham, alguns governando bem e outros mal. Mas fazia séculos que os Royal Four eram os que mantinham o equilíbrio da nação, fazendo com que a Inglaterra progredisse mesmo quando outros países maiores e mais fortes fracassavam. Os Royal Four eram o motivo pelo qual a pequenina ilha britânica se transformara em grande potência mundial, permanecendo assim por tanto tempo.

O fato de ninguém saber de sua existência era o que dava tanta força aos Royal Four. Mas também era seu calcanhar de Aquiles. Se um dia os descobrissem, seria a sua derrota, e a Inglaterra perderia a sólida proteção que eles representavam. Uma proteção feita apenas de patriotismo, sentimento de honra e fidelidade, sem visar a qualquer benefício pessoal.

— Desculpe, florzinha. Sinto desapontá-la. Sei que gostaria que eu desmentisse tudo, mas não posso fazê-lo. Ela o olhou de soslaio.

— Ah, como vocês homens são complicados!

— Até parece tia Esme falando... Acho que tem passado tempo demais com ela. — Edward riu.

— E você tem passado tempo demais sem enfrentar essa mentira!

_Mentira? _Ele estremeceu. Será que Bella já sabia mais coisas do que ele imaginava?

— Que... que mentira?

— Essa mentira que corre por aí. De que você é um traidor.

O mais conveniente era não estender a conversa, antes que ela fizesse mais perguntas. Edward segurou as mãos de Bella e carinhosamente a levou até a cama. Sentou-se ao lado dela e acariciou-lhe os ombros. Ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito, e Edward sentiu o mundo girar.

O desejo que sentia por aquela mulher era avassalador. Naquele momento, o que mais almejava era se enroscar a ela sobre aquela cama, acariciar todo o seu corpo, beijá-la, possuí-la com todo o ardor de que era capaz, e depois permanecer para sempre em seus braços. Sentia o coração dela batendo mais forte, como se quisesse a mesma coisa.

Mas antes era preciso ouvir de sua boca uma confirmação final.

— Bella, você confia em mim?

— Claro, meu querido Edward. Eu confio em você. Confio porque o amo... — ela respondeu, enternecida.

Dessa vez foi o coração de Edward que disparou. Toda a angústia desapareceu como que por encanto. Sentiu-se leve de felicidade. Ouvir aquela confissão era um grande alívio, mas também uma surpresa. Será que tinha ouvido bem?

— Você me ama?

Ela inclinou a cabeça e sorriu.

— Sim, Edward Cullen, eu amo você.

Apertou-a mais contra si, e os lábios se encontraram num beijo abrasador, sem que nenhuma outra palavra precisasse ser pronunciada.

Bella se entregou, agradecida, ao calor daquele beijo. Fazia tempo que esperava por isso. Sentia-se aconchegada e feliz nos braços de Edward e deixou que ele a deitasse lentamente sobre a cama. Ele enterrou o rosto no vão do seu pescoço, lambendo e mordiscando.

Edward não conseguia resistir nem esperar mais. Beijou-lhe o colo e a parte dos seios que se projetava acima do decote, e Bella uniu as coxas e moveu os quadris, em antecipação. Depois foi para a boca e a beijou até que ela ficasse sem ar, o coração batendo descompassado e as pernas sentindo o calor que fluía de suas entranhas como cera derretida.

Ele ardia de paixão. Aquela extraordinária camponesa era a sua mulher, doce, tentadora... Enroscava os dedos em seus cabelos e agarrava-se às suas costas numa fúria de entrega. Adorava o gosto de sua boca e a urgência com que pedia silenciosamente para ser possuída. As mãos dele começaram a percorrer-lhe todo o corpo. As mangas bufantes da roupa logo cederam ao toque, deixando os ombros expostos. Afastando-se um pouco, ele admirou a pele clara e macia.

— Quero ver você por inteiro, florzinha... — disse baixinho, abrindo os primeiros botões da roupa.

Bella não reagiu, e no instante seguinte seu corpete estava inteiramente aberto. Deliciava-se vendo o desejo estampado nos olhos de Edward, mas sentia-se um pouco inibida em se exibir assim depois de ter sido rejeitada anteriormente por ele. Talvez se Edward também ficasse nu, tudo fosse mais fácil, pensou.

Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela, Edward tirou o casaco e jogou-o sobre uma cadeira. Depois tirou rapidamente o colete e abriu a camisa.

— Agora estamos quites, florzinha... — disse, sentando-se na beirada da cama para tirar as botas.

Bella lambeu os lábios. O peito dele era largo, musculoso e deliciosamente rígido. Uma visão que levaria à loucura qualquer mulher. Ela se ergueu, deixou cair os chinelos e, apoiando um pé sobre a cadeira, levantou a barra do vestido e abriu a liga para começar a tirar as meias de seda.

Edward achou que ia explodir ao ver aquelas pernas lindas. Embevecido, viu-a tirar lentamente a primeira meia e lançá-la para cima, deixando-a cair sobre o casaco dele no espaldar da cadeira. Era uma brincadeira sensual que o encantava e seduzia.

Tratou de se livrar logo das botas e da camisa que ainda pendia aberta, para ficar só de calças, enquanto Bella lentamente acabava de tirar as meias e, de costas para ele, deixava o vestido escorregar para o chão. Em seguida ela correu até a cama, querendo se esconder embaixo dos lençóis, mas Edward a segurou pelo braço.

— Sem tanta pressa, florzinha... — disse, virando-a de frente e beijando-a.

Devagar, foi conduzindo-a até a cama e a deitou, estendendo-se ao lado dela, sem interromper o beijo. Suas mãos percorriam ávidas, o corpo inteiro de Bella, que se contorcia de prazer, intensificando ainda mais o desejo de ambos.

A apreensão que Bella sentira anteriormente desapareceu por completo naquele instante. Para ela, não havia mais nada no mundo a não ser o gosto, o cheiro e o toque de Edward sobre seu corpo.

Arfando, ele a dominou, prendeu seus braços para cima e introduziu as pernas entre as dela.

— Shhh... — acalmou-a suavemente, acariciando-a toda.

Bella se entregou, deixando que, deitado sobre ela, Edward afastasse mais suas pernas, com os joelhos. Ainda estava com as calças, e ela sentiu o tecido roçar-lhe a parte interna das coxas.

Agitada, suspirando e gemendo, Bella era como um fogo ardendo em brasa. Edward mal podia acreditar naquilo. Nenhuma das parceiras que tivera antes havia reagido com tanta intensidade às suas carícias.

Ele começou a desabotoar desajeitado a frente da calça, mas suas mãos tremiam tanto que precisou da ajuda de Bella para acabar de abri-la. Ela perdera todo o medo e a inibição. A única coisa que desejava era ver Edward inteiramente nu. Com mãos ágeis, abriu rapidamente a braguilha, sentindo o volume deliciosamente rijo sob o tecido. Aberto o último botão, a ereção dele saltou para fora, para a palma de sua mão. E ela não hesitou em explorar de imediato toda a extensão do membro. Então, com um movimento brusco, Edward se afastou para arrancar de vez as calças e em seguida esgueirar-se de novo entre as coxas dela.

Bella abraçou-o, enroscando os braços no seu pescoço, e os dois se beijaram com paixão, enquanto ela sentia o membro pulsante e rígido invadi-la. Edward retrocedeu um pouco para voltar a penetrá-la, com movimentos ondulantes, cada vez mais fortes e mais profundos, roçando os pontos sensíveis dentro dela. Pontos que ela desconhecia e que, ao serem tocados, a deixavam enlouquecida de prazer. A sensação era maravilhosa, diferente de tudo que ela já sentira.

Os movimentos de Edward foram ficando mais rápidos. Bella serpenteava debaixo dele, enfraquecendo a resolução de Edward de possuí-la com vagar e cuidado.

De repente, ela sentiu algo se alargar dentro de seu corpo, e em seguida uma pontada aguda de dor. Apavorada, se retraiu.

— Shh, calma. Já vai passar — ele cochichou ao seu ouvido, apertando-a mais nos braços. — Já vai passar...

Edward ficou imóvel dentro dela, e a dor foi sumindo, aos poucos substituída por uma doce sensação de relaxamento e plenitude. Aos poucos, ele foi retomando os movimentos, que Bella acompanhava instintivamente.

As investidas de Edward se tornavam cada vez mais rápidas, fazendo-a estremecer, até que subitamente sentiu um tremor forte e incontrolável. Em êxtase, cravou as unhas nas nádegas dele. Um grito rouco escapou de sua garganta. E o grito de Edward uniu-se ao dela quando mergulhou pela última vez para dentro de Bella.

Então os dois permaneceram abraçados, inertes e saciados, tentando recobrar a lucidez. Edward mal conseguia raciocinar. Jamais sentira algo tão intenso em toda a sua vida.

Rolou de lado, levando-a nos braços. Era um deleite sentir a nudez de Bella contra seu corpo.

— Minha bela camponesa... Como pude algum dia pensar em resistir aos seus encantos?

Enrubescendo, Bella sorriu e se aconchegou a ele.

— As coisas não tem sido nada fáceis para você ultimamente, não é? — disse Bella, continuando a acariciá-lo.

— Mas tudo vai melhorar, meu amor. O tempo sempre se encarrega disso.

Edward a apertou nos braços, carinhosamente. Sua Bella não era uma camponesa simplória como alguns pensavam. Era uma mulher sábia e generosa. Aconchegou-se mais a seu lado, e ambos já iam adormecendo de novo quando, de repente, ela se agitou.

— Ah, ia me esquecendo de lhe perguntar...

— O quê?

— É verdade que vou ser apresentada ao príncipe regente amanhã?

Céus! Será que ele tinha esquecido de contar isso à sua mulher?

— Me desculpe, Bella. Não pretendia esconder-lhe nada. Acontece que essa é uma tradição local. Sempre que uma jovem passa a fazer parte da nossa sociedade, ela costuma ser apresentada oficialmente ao príncipe regente. Eu acho que você deve fazê-lo antes que nos casemos.

— Acha mesmo que é necessário?

— Acho, sim. Tia Esme já concordou em acompanhá-la. Eu não vou porque você chamaria muito a atenção, entre as outras debutantes, se eu estiver a seu lado. É claro que se você tivesse algum familiar aqui em Londres, essa seria a companhia mais adequada.

Bella piscou. Estava um pouco constrangida.

— Preciso lhe contar uma coisa, Edward. Não fui totalmente honesta com você sobre esse assunto. Em Derryton, o fizeram acreditar que não tenho nenhum parente ainda vivo... mas eu tenho, sim.

— Tem?

— É um meio-tio que vive aqui em Londres. Talvez haja outros parentes, mas nenhum jamais veio me procurar. Só esse tio e, mesmo assim, quando eu era bem criança. Ele parecia gostar muito de minha mãe. Depois, quando meus pais morreram, ele mandou uma carta de pêsames convidando para que eu viesse morar com ele em Londres.

— Por que não veio? Não era isso que sempre quis?

— Naquela época, não. Acabava de perder meus pais e não me sentia segura longe de Carmen. Escrevi pedindo para ficar em Derryton. Disse que Eleazer e Carmen seriam bons pais para mim e que eles algum dia comprariam a taverna na qual trabalhavam e assim poderiam me dar uma vida financeira mais estável.

— Entendo.

— Sabe o que meu tio fez?

— O quê?

— Mandou um homem ir a Derryton, comprar a taverna e dar a escritura a Eleazer. Carmen e Eleazer ganharam a taverna de presente!

— Seu tio deve ser muito generoso...

— Ele costumava escrever para mim com freqüência. Depois as cartas foram rareando, até que pararam de chegar. Mas eu não o culpo. Sei que é um homem muito ocupado.

— Será que ele vai se opor ao nosso casamento? Não gostaria que você tomasse qualquer decisão que contrarie sua família.

— Pare com isso, Edward Cullen — respondeu Bella, rindo e cutucando-o com o dedo. — Não creia que vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente! Meu tio não liga mais para mim e nem se importaria com quem me caso.

— Pois então saiba que não admiro nem um pouco o seu tio, se ele não se importa com você. Eu até entendo que não queira entrar em contato com ele agora.

— Ainda bem que entende. Acho que encontrar-me com meu tio só iria complicar as coisas. — Bella retrucou, encolhendo-se contra Edward.

Ele a acolheu com doçura, apertando-a ainda mais contra o peito.

— Ah, e tem mais uma coisa.

— O quê?

— Rose disse que lorde Garrett Etheridge o trata com educação, mas que não gosta de você. Por que isso? Não entendo.

— Ah, coisas de Garrett. Ele não consegue me perdoar por algo que fiz.

— E o que foi?

— Desculpe, Bella, mas não posso lhe contar. Sei que é difícil para você conviver com meus segredos, mas espero que não pense muito mal de mim, por causa disso.

— Está bem — ela murmurou. — Não vou insistir. Imagino que se não pode contar é porque certamente tem um bom motivo para isso, não é?

— Tenho sim, florzinha.

Em silêncio, os dois continuaram abraçados por um longo tempo, até Edward cochichar no ouvido dela:

— Bella?

— Sim, amor?

— Eu tenho um motivo extremamente sério.

— Está bem, amor. Boa noite, Eddie.

— Boa noite, Bella.

Bella acordou no meio da manhã, e a primeira coisa que notou foi que Edward não estava na cama, e nem deixara qualquer evidência de sua presença naquele quarto.

Ao sair para tomar o desjejum, depois de fazer a higiene matinal e de se vestir, ela notou que a porta do quarto de Edward estava entreaberta. Espiou pela fresta. A cama dele estava desfeita, indicando que ele havia dormido ali. Pelo visto passara uma parte da noite com ela e depois fora para seu quarto. Com certeza queria ser discreto e não expor demais a intimidade deles aos criados.

Bella começou a descer as escadas quando Lily veio agitada a seu encontro.

— Suas roupas novas, milady! Acabaram de entregar.

— Que ótimo, Lily! — Estava ansiosa para experimentar cada uma das peças. — Ponha tudo no meu quarto e mande trazer o chá aqui para cima. E por favor, chame tia Esme para que venha ver as roupas.

Seguida pela criada, ela voltou ao quarto, onde Lily depositou cuidadosamente as encomendas sobre a cama. Logo depois apareceu Esme, acompanhada por Tanya. Ambas estavam curiosas, querendo ver as novidades.

Começaram a abrir as caixas, experimentar os chapéus e desembrulhar os vestidos, na maior euforia. Estavam entretidas quando a criada voltou, trazendo a bandeja com o desjejum e o jornal do dia ao lado dos pratos.

— Olhem só, aqui está a _Voice of Society _— disse Esme, abrindo o jornal. — Devem ser notícias maldosas, como sempre. Eu adoro!

Bella, que já conhecia a fama daquela coluna, apressou-se a ler em voz alta.

_Todos conhecemos aquele que escandalizou a socieda de algum tempo atrás. Pasmem! Ele está de volta ao convívio público, e trouxe consigo uma ovelhinha indefesa que o segue sem desconfiar que acabará no matadouro. Será que ela não sabe que seu protetor é na verdade um lobo faminto, pronto para comê-la viva?_

— Ah, meu Deus — murmurou Esme.

— Não se podia esperar outra coisa, não é? — comentou Tanya.

— Mas que acinte! — exclamou Bella, jogando o jornal de lado. — Além do mais, está errado. Lobos não andam sozinhos, mas em matilhas, e não costumam atacar ovelhas. Preferem comer cabritos.

Esme e Tanya a olhavam, estupefatas.

— Não tente disfarçar, querida — disse Esme. — Você não se parece nem de longe com uma ovelha indefesa, e sabemos que deve estar chocada com esse monte de mentiras.

Lentamente, Bella se encolheu, sentando-se na cama entre as caixas abertas.

— Estou, sim... Não imaginei que fossem nos atacar tão depressa, logo no dia seguinte ao baile. Em vez disso, podiam ao menos ter falado sobre a elegância de Edward ou o vestido deslumbrante que usei, não é?

— Ora, faça-me o favor! — Tanya interveio. — Que foi que pensou? Que poderia fazer com que aceitassem Edward outra vez? Isso é _impossível._

— Ah, não é, não! — exclamou Esme. — Nós vamos conseguir! — E atirou o jornal no fogo da lareira. — Tome isso, seu pasquim nojento!

* * *

_E ai? gostaram? Gente eu amo o Edward chamando a Bella de florzinha é tão fofo e intimo... Eu adoro esse capitulo... Vocês virão que a Bella é parente de um nobre... Mas quem será esse Tio Dela? Alguém arrisca um palpite? Hum... Eu sei quem é Rsrsrsrsrsrs... Comentem amores... Até Quarta a noite... Robsteijooosss_

* * *

**_Respondendo:_**

_**Lise G:** Oi querida postei... Essa historia é linda... E espero que continue gostando... Obrigada por comentar... Beijoosss_

_**milenny. celestino:** Oi Amore... Que bom que gostou... já estava sentindo sua falta... Você sempre acompanha minhas adaptações e não comentou nessa... achei que não tinha gostado... E é verdade filho de cobra... cobrinha é Rsrsrsrsrs... Amei seu comentario... muito obrigada... Beijoooosss_

_**Theslenn Urils:** Oi Amore... Olha a Bella vai começar a dar dicas no proximo capitulo... ela até deu nesse... é bem sutil... mais eu acho que você vai descobrir... é só prestar atenção na Bella, nos gestos, e nos livros que ela lê... Ela vai revelar tudo... Obrigada por comentar amore... Beijooosss_

_**DINDA CULLEN:** Oi Querida... Quem bom que está gostando... Vou postar Quarta- feira apartir 23:30, não perde a hora tá Rsrsrsrsrs... Obrigada por comentar... Beijoooosss_


	11. Chapter 11

_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... Espero que gostem... Prestem atenção nesta apresentação da Bella... Mas bora ler... boa leitura... Nós vemos lá embaixo¬_

A beca branca de seda estava impecavelmente passada e lhe servia com perfeição. Na barra havia bordados dourados e a gola era fechada. Bella calçava delicadas chinelas de salto e na cabeça usava uma tiara escolhida por Rose.

Ao entrar no salão de audiências do Palácio Saint James, ela se deparou com o nervosismo das demais debutantes. Estavam pálidas e aflitas. Uma delas quase desmaiou, mas foi prontamente reanimada por seu acompanhante, que a fez aspirar uma poção com vinagre. Por sorte, Bella não estava tão nervosa assim, apesar de não conhecer direito o protocolo do evento.

De repente as portas no fundo do salão começaram a abrir e a multidão se agitou. Entre um mar de plumas nos chapéus das damas, ela viu entrar uma robusta figura engalanada diante da qual todos se curvaram respeitosamente. O príncipe regente abanou a mão de maneira negligente e depois se acomodou no trono com ar entediado.

— Ele não é como eu imaginava — Bella cochichou para Esme.

Esme sacudiu a cabeça, balançando as penas lilás do seu chapéu.

— Quando jovem, era bem atraente. Lembro-me dele em criança. Era um garoto bonito, que às vezes parecia um anjinho e em outras um demônio.

— E agora?

— Agora não passa de um homem solitário. Entediado e só.

Uma a uma, as jovens iam sendo levadas para reverenciar o príncipe regente. Diante dele, seus nomes e origem familiar eram lidos formalmente por um assistente de peruca branca. O príncipe, porém, dava a impressão de não prestar a menor atenção.

Quando chegou a vez de Bella, ela respirou fundo e deu um passo adiante, bamboleando nos sapatos de salto alto. Curvou-se tanto na frente do monarca que quase encostou o nariz no chão, fazendo balançar a tiara na cabeça.

— Senhorita Isabella Swan! — anunciou o assistente. — Da família... — Ele fez uma pausa e repetiu, já que não tinha nenhuma outra informação: — Senhorita Isabella Swan!

Mantendo a pose, ela esperou alguma palavra do príncipe, mas, como este permanecesse calado, ousou levantar a vista. Sua Alteza Real tinha os olhos fixos em seu peito. Examinava-a com interesse, claramente admirando a forma e o volume dos seios. Ele deu um sorrisinho maroto. Em seguida, com um gesto, mandou embora o lacaio que devia conduzi-la de volta ao seu lugar e chamou para perto o assistente que anunciara seu nome. Conversaram rapidamente aos cochichos e Bella entreouviu o assistente dizer a palavra "Masen".

Então o príncipe deu uma risadinha e voltou o olhar nova mente para Bella. Era o primeiro momento em que se mostrava bem-humorado. Dirigiu-lhe um sorriso cordial, que ela retri buiu, aliviada. Pouco depois, ao ser levada ao seu lugar, ela fez um aceno infantil e totalmente inadequado de despedida. Para espanto de todos, porém, o príncipe George levantou a mão e sorridente agitou os dedos gorduchos, acenando de volta.

Assim que Bella retornou para o lado de Esme, ela fez o alerta.

— Tenha cuidado com ele, querida. Não vá se encrencar com a realeza.

— Bobagem, e George só estava sendo gentil.

— George, hein? Já virou íntima? Quando disse que ele parecia solitário, não era para você ir correndo tentar aliviar a solidão dele.

— Pare com isso. O príncipe tem idade suficiente para ser... para ser meu tio.

— Pois se eu não soubesse que está completamente apaixo nada por Edward, diria que flertou com Sua Alteza.

— Não seja tola Esme. Eu só quis cumprimentá-lo.

— Mas com certeza fez o suficiente para criar uma boataria a seu respeito — respondeu Esme, pensativa. — Por outro lado, se você se tornar a favorita do príncipe, a rejeição a Edward vai diminuir muito. Será que é isso que estava pretendendo?

Bella não respondeu. Limitou-se a abrir um largo e expressivo sorriso.

Edward desceu cedo para o salão de baile. Seth havia lhe mandado um recado. Não queria que nada empanasse o bri lho de Tanya naquela noite. Ao contrário de Rose, que usa ra Edward como atrativo, Seth queria que Tanya fosse à estrela do baile. Por isso a presença de Edward deveria ser discreta e, se possível, passar de todo despercebida.

E Edward estava disposto a obedecer. Sentia que devia isso a Tanya. A seu modo, ela havia lhe dado apoio, quando necessário, e só se casara com outro depois de ser rejeitada por ele. Faria o que estivesse a seu alcance para não ser notado naquela noite.

Seu propósito, contudo, não era fácil de cumprir. A roda de convidados, na maioria amigos de Tanya, evitava encará-lo, mas todos o olhavam pelas costas. Entre eles, havia velhos colegas de escola, membros da Câmara dos Comuns e até algumas damas com quem já flertara.

De repente ouviu uma risada escandalosa. Céus, até Laurent tinha sido convidado! Edward lembrou-se da vingança de Bella e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso que deixou o recém-chegado completamente sem-graça.

Subitamente todos os olhares se desviaram para um outro canto do salão, onde uma senhora gorducha batia no braço do marido igualmente obeso, certamente em represália por ele estar olhando para outra dama. Mas a atenção dedicada a eles durou pouco.

Em seguida a multidão abriu passagem para uma outra atração que vinha caminhando entre eles. Edward ouviu o farfalhar de seda e seus olhos captaram o esplendor do teci do verde. Era Bella, que andava sorridente à sua procura, exibindo um decote para lá de cavado.

— Mas que diabos é isso que está usando? — ele perguntou ao ouvido dela, mordido de ciúme.

— Ah, Edward, ainda bem que o achei.

— Claro que achou. Mas responda à minha pergunta.

— Por que está tão bravo?

— Suba e troque de roupa imediatamente.

Ela se olhou de cima a baixo. Tudo lhe parecia bem, igual ao que as outras convidadas usavam.

— Mas por quê? Compramos este vestido juntos, lembra?

Era ridículo repreendê-la por usar uma roupa que ele mes mo ajudara a escolher, mas Edward estava transtornado. Se com o vestido azul da noite anterior Bella ficara deslum brante, com o que usava agora passava a ser ainda mais provo cante e devastadora. Os homens não paravam de fitá-la, e ele não conseguia tirar os olhos do decote que mal se assentava sobre os mamilos, deixando todo o resto à mostra.

As curvas voluptuosas de seus quadris e o penteado sedu tor completavam a figura fascinante na qual Bella havia se transformado. A única jóia que usava era um delicado camafeu que pendia de uma faixa de veludo, presa em volta do pes coço. Devia ser a única jóia que possuía, deduziu Edward, lembrando que nem sequer o anel de noivado ele ainda havia providenciado.

Constrangido com essa lembrança e envergonhado por sua atitude ciumenta, ele tratou de se controlar. Segurou a mão dela e disse:

— Venha, vou apresentá-la aos convidados.

Sem discutir, Bella o acompanhou. Ele foi levando-a de grupo em grupo, apresentando-a rapidamente. Não queria dar tempo aos homens para que a admirassem e nem às mulhe res para que tecessem comentários. Sabia, contudo, que assim que virassem as costas, o falatório iria correr solto.

Terminadas as apresentações, Edward a levou até um can to afastado do salão e a prendeu em seus braços. Sem entender nada, Bella estava zonza com aquela correria.

— Por que fez isso? — perguntou, atordoada.

— Para deixar bem claro.

— Explique-se melhor — ela pediu, ajeitando a luva e levantando o punho fechado.

Edward riu e cingiu sua cintura.

— Sem violência, florzinha. Só quis deixar bem claro a todos os homens deste salão que você é minha. Está sedutora demais para andar por aí sem que saibam que já tem dono.

— Ah, que bobagem, Edward. — Ela atirou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e o beijou com paixão, entrelaçando os dedos em seus cabelos.

Edward estremeceu, retribuindo o beijo calorosamente. Aquela mulher o deixava fora de si. Tinha o poder de enlou quecê-lo de desejo. Apalpou seu corpo com voracidade. Foi quando percebeu algo diferente.

— Espere, Bella. Você está usando espartilho?

— Hum-hum... Lily arrumou para mim. Ela disse que ajuda a... a... levantar tudo.

Ele soltou uma risada.

— Como se isso fosse preciso!

Abraçados e aos beijos, entregaram-se às carícias, escon didos de todos atrás das cortinas pesadas ao fundo do salão. De repente Bella interrompeu os afagos.

— Escute! Parece que alguém o está chamando. Ele tratou de se recompor.

— Parece que sim.

Rapidamente ajeitaram de novo as roupas.

— Vou ver o que está acontecendo.

Não foi preciso ir muito longe, porque imediatamente apareceu um lacaio para dar a notícia.

Carlisle acabava de sofrer um novo ataque do coração.

Assim que Edward saiu, Bella foi ao encontro de Tanya. Certamente ela e Seth iriam querer comunicar a triste notícia aos convidados.

— Não! Não diga nada! — implorou Tanya. — Vai estra gar a festa pela qual Seth esperou com tanta ansiedade. Ah, bem que isso podia ter acontecido depois do baile, não acha?

Bella olhou para ela, estupefata. Carlisle estava lutando pela vida no andar de cima e tudo que importava a Tanya era o baile?

Saiu de perto, apressada. Tanya que ficasse com suas preocupações sociais. Bella daria atenção às pessoas da família que tinham mais sensibilidade.

Em seguida encontrou Esme.

— Olá, Bella. Como você está bonita! Esse vestido é magnífico. Garanto que deixou Elizabeth espumando de raiva — comentou, toda sorridente.

Bella engoliu com dificuldade. Detestava ter de arruinar o bom humor de Esme.

— Escute, Esme... é Carlisle.

— Carlisle? O que foi? Ele...

A alegria sumiu das feições da velha senhora. Subitamente todas as suas rugas se evidenciaram, dando-lhe a aparência de uma idade ainda mais avançada.

— Parece que o estado dele é sério. Venha, vou ajudá-la a subir.

Bella passou o braço pelos ombros de Esme.

— Por aqui, não. — A velha senhora se desviou. — Tem um caminho mais curto. É a entrada usada pelos empregados.

No saguão ao lado do salão de baile, ela apertou um painel que servia de decoração. A parede então se abriu, dando lugar a um corredor estreito com uma escadaria ao fundo. Agora Bella entendia como os criados conseguiam circular pela mansão com tanta rapidez, quando eram requisitados.

Os degraus eram altos e estreitos, mas elas os galgaram rapidamente até chegar a uma abertura que ficava no corredor de cima, exatamente do lado do aposento de Carlisle. Escutaram gente conversando no corredor.

— Ouça! — disse Esme, apertando o braço de Bella para que ela não saísse pela abertura.

A voz de Edward era clara.

— Não há nada a fazer, lorde Liverpool — ele dizia. Bella se espantou ao saber que o primeiro-ministro estava ali, mas Esme colocou o dedo sobre os lábios, pedindo que ficasse quieta.

— Precisa contar tudo a ele — insistiu Liverpool.

— Tudo o quê? — indagou Edward.

— Toda a verdade sobre sua desgraça, sobre a traição que assumiu. Pode contar agora. Ele está perto do fim e não tem mais importância que fique sabendo.

Edward estava muito pálido, passando nervosamente as mãos pelo rosto.

— Eu já contei há alguns meses. Não mencionei todos os detalhes, é claro, mas contei logo que tudo aconteceu. Disse que eu tinha assumido a culpa no lugar de alguém que precisava ser protegido e que nunca...

— E como foi que Calisle reagiu?

— Me mandou calar. Disse que não queria saber mais nada de gente do meu tipo. Não me deixou explicar direito. Vai mor rer pensando que sou um traidor.

Bella sentiu um aperto no coração. Nunca tinha vis to Edward tão angustiado. Permaneceu imóvel ao lado de Esme, que tampouco se mexia.

— Talvez tenha sido até melhor — ponderou Liverpool. — Como servidor da Coroa, você sabe o quanto seu disfarce de traidor é de extrema utilidade. Se fosse desmascarado, poderia acabar estragando tudo.

Apertando a mão contra o peito, Bella se encolheu. Edward não era um traidor. Agora tinha certeza de que seu marido era um homem bom e honrado, como ela sempre imaginara. Mas por que ele não fazia todos saber disso? Por que não divulgava abertamente o que de fato havia acontecido?

Uma terceira voz masculina entrou na conversa.

— Lamento, mas seu pai piorou, lorde Masen — disse o médico. — Ele não recuperará a consciência. Minha previsão é de que não tem mais do que uma ou duas horas de vida.

Era o fim. Seu pai nunca conheceria a verdade.

Liverpool se ofereceu para acompanhar o médico até a saí da, enquanto Edward permanecia mudo, os olhos pregados no chão.

As lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Esme quando ela atra vessou a estreita portinhola que dava para o corredor. Bella a seguiu, com a intenção de consola Edward, que já ia entran do no quarto do pai. Queria amparar o marido como pudesse, naquele momento difícil. O rosto dele estava crispado de dor, e sua postura expressava todo o sofrimento que sentia.

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado da cama do enfermo, sem sequer notar a presença dela logo atrás. Talvez preferisse ficar sozi nho, presenciando silenciosamente os últimos momentos do pai. Então ela retrocedeu e, sem fazer barulho, saiu do aposen to, fechando a porta atrás de si.

No corredor, deparou com uma cena inusitada. Em fúria, Esme batia com a bengala na canela de Liverpool.

— Seu velho babão! — dizia por entre os dentes. —- Podia muito bem ter esclarecido tudo a Carlisle! Por que não o fez?

— Esme, querida, o que está acontecendo? — Bella tentou em vão segurá-la.

— Creio que esta senhora se descontrolou ao ver o sofri mento do sobrinho — disse o primeiro-ministro secamente.

Ele prendeu o braço de Esme e a girou até ficar a uma distância segura, longe do alcance de sua bengala. Então puxou um cordel na parede que acionava uma sineta. No segundo seguinte apareceram dois seguranças que, rapidamente, mas com bastante cuidado, se encarregaram de imobilizar Esme.

— Acompanhem esta dama até os aposentos dela, rapazes. A pobre senhora está fora de si — Liverpool ordenou, ajeitan do a casaca e a gravata. — Talvez seja necessário aplicar-lhe algum sedativo.

Bella correu até Esme.

— Minha querida, você está bem?

Lágrimas brilhavam nos olhos da anciã, presa nos bra ços dos seguranças. Ela cochichou alguma coisa inaudível. Bella aproximou mais o ouvido e indagou:

— Que foi que disse? Não entendi.

— Você não sabe de nada. Finja que não sabe de nada! — ela repetiu baixinho, enquanto os guardas a levavam dali.

Bella se viu então sozinha com o primeiro-ministro no cor redor. Ela não sabia mentir, mas era bastante habilidosa em fingir. Fingiria que não tinha ouvido a conversa entre Liverpool e Edward, fingiria que não sabia de nada, como Esme recomendara.

— Santo Deus, mas o que foi que causou essa desavença? — perguntou, simulando ignorância.

— Não faço a mínima idéia — respondeu Liverpool com um olhar gelado.

Em seguida afastou-se pelo corredor.

As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes. Edward sentia-se profundamente magoado. Magoara-se vendo a família aceitar de imediato a história de sua traição sem duvidar por um segundo que pudesse não ser culpado. E magoara-se ainda mais quando o pai lhe virara as costas, sem lhe dar chance de defesa. Era por isso que ele se afastara de todos, do pai, de Tanya e do escárnio de Seth.

A quietude reinava absoluta no aposento de Carlisle. Sentado ao lado da cama, Edward ocupava a mesma cadeira que ocupara nas noites anteriores, velando o padrasto, madru gada adentro.

Segurou a mão inerte do doente e comparou-a com a sua. Eram drasticamente diferentes. Apesar de ele ter pouco mais de sessenta anos, a pele estava macilenta e os dedos nodosos como os de um homem muito mais velho. Mesmo assim, Edward não esquecia que aquela era a mão que o guiava, quando tinha apenas seis anos, a mesma mão que lhe dera bons tapas aos doze e que o cumprimentara como homem-feito pela primeira vez aos dezesseis.

— Ah, como perdemos tempo, nós dois — disse num mur múrio. — Eu sempre tão orgulhoso, e o senhor tão reservado...

Apertou um pouco mais a mão fria do padrasto entre as suas, como se tentasse aquecê-la.

— Queria que soubesse do meu casamento com Bella. Por sorte, ela em nada se parece com Tanya. À vezes parece ser meio desmiolada, mas ela apenas tem um jeito diferente de ver o mundo, como se a vida fosse um grande presente. É claro que já passou por reveses, como todos nós, mas prefere não se afundar no sofrimento e sim usá-lo para aprender e progre dir. É uma mulher extraordinária.

Os lábios de Carlisle estavam azulados e rígidos.

— Vai nos deixar daqui a pouco, não é? Eu entendo, mas não queria que fosse embora pensando que eu o desapontei. Mesmo que não acredite, saiba que nunca o desonrei.

Naquele momento, a respiração quase imperceptível de Carlisle parou de vez.

Edward esperou por um momento, não querendo acreditar no que acontecia. Depois recolocou sobre o peito dele a mão que nunca mais voltaria a ficar aquecida e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

Engoliu como pôde a tristeza. Estava seguro de que saberia como lidar com Aro, mas não tinha tanta certeza de que seria capaz de lidar com a falta do pai. Nunca mais poderia contar a ele as novidades, como antes, nem receber seu sorriso nem ouvir sua voz.

A porta se abriu e Elizabeth entrou no aposento, ainda usan do o vestido de baile e sem qualquer sinal de pesar nos traços do rosto. Edward levantou os olhos.

— Ele acaba de partir, mãe. A senhora já pode começar a fingir que ficou triste.

— Mas eu _estou _triste. Afinal, Carlisle foi meu mari do durante trinta anos — respondeu Elizabeth, fitando longa mente o corpo estendido na cama. — Mas peço que mantenha silêncio sobre o acontecido por enquanto — acrescentou em seguida. — A festa de Tanya e Seth está sendo um sucesso e não seria justo interrompê-la por causa disto.

— E claro, mãe — Edward ironizou. — Seth merece qualquer sacrifício, não é?

— Pois deveria ser grato a ele por ainda tolerar você, depois da vergonha que causou à nossa família.

Edward se levantou e saiu, sem olhar para Elizabeth nem para o corpo do pai outra vez. Não adiantava dizer mais nada.

Bella estava do lado de fora do aposento, incerta quanto ao seu papel naquela situação. Não sabia bem o que se esperava dela num momento tão difícil para a família.

— Edward, como está...

Ele passou correndo por ela. Nem sequer a olhou.

— Edward! — ela insistiu, correndo atrás dele pelo corredor.

— Preciso ficar sozinho, Bella. Vou para meu gabinete — disse, sem ao menos se virar.

— Eu só queria ajudar...

— Então ajude Esme. Não há nada que possa fazer por mim.

Desconsolada, Bella parou onde estava. Tudo que pretendia era confortá-lo. Apesar de ser sua esposa, porém, ele a excluía por completo do seu momento de dor.

— Está vendo? Quem mandou se casar com ele? — veio a voz cortante de Elizabeth que passava ao seu lado. — Mesmo sendo uma simples camponesa, criada ao deus-dará, poderia ter achado partido melhor — completou a mulher com ironia.

Bella a encarou de frente.

— E mesmo sendo fútil e fria como uma cobra, a senhora poderia ser mais educada — respondeu.

Sem prestar atenção à reação enfurecida de Edward, Bella deu meia-volta e foi à procura de Esme.

Silenciosamente, entrou na antessala dos luxuosos apo sentos de Esme. Pisou com cuidado no tapete felpudo para não fazer barulho e foi na direção da cama. Não queria acor dar a velha senhora, que devia estar arrasada com os últimos acontecimentos. Apesar de sua língua ferina, Esme era no fundo uma pessoa emotiva e sensível.

Abriu o cortinado do leito e, para sua surpresa, encontrou a miúda velhinha sentada calmamente no meio da cama, dian te de uma enorme caixa de chocolates. Ela olhou para Bella, mordendo com gosto um bombom, e sorriu.

— Sente-se aqui, querida — convidou. — Se quiser um chocolate, pegue logo, antes que eu acabe com eles.

Bella piscou, surpresa.

— E eu que estava tão preocupada! Elizabeth até achou que a senhora ia ter um ataque mortal.

— Ih, minha filha... Faz muitos anos que estou prestes a morrer e nada acontece. É uma chatice, sabe?

— Tia Esme, a senhora é um espanto!

— Quando se envelhece, meu amor, a gente deixa de entrar no jogo dos outros. Aprende a criar as regras do seu próprio jogo.

— Do que está falando, Esme?

— Você vai ver. Por sorte, se casou jovem e com um endi nheirado. Foi mais esperta que eu. Vai ter muito tempo para se divertir, enquanto eu só pude fazê-lo depois de encontrar meu querido Carlisle Beauregard. Ah, se Carlisle Beauregard ainda estivesse aqui acharia muita graça do próximo passo que vou tomar... — comentou e rindo baixinho.

— Que próximo passo?

— Enquanto aqueles tontos continuam dançando lá embai xo, eu vou mudar meu testamento.

— Como assim, tia Esme?

— Seth é o herdeiro natural de Edward, e algum dia her dará o título e as propriedades dele — respondeu Esme com um sorriso maldoso. — Mas, se Edward é muito rico, minha filha, eu sou infinitamente mais. Sem o meu dinheiro, basta rão alguns anos para Seth ficar sem nada. Ele não terá mais nenhum tostão no bolso e nem como manter as terras que rece ber. Ele é viciado em jogo e vai acabar com tudo. Mal posso esperar para ver a cara de Tanya quando isso acontecer!

— Também não gosto dela, mas pense bem, tia Esme. Se Tanya estava contando em herdar a sua fortuna, será que é justo privá-la disso?

— Tanya nunca esteve no meu testamento. Incluí nele somente Carlisle. Eu carreguei esse menino no colo e o amei como filho, com todas as forças do meu coração. E sabe o que a maldita Elizabeth fez? Ela o matou!

Os olhos azuis da velha senhora ficaram embaçados pelas lágrimas.

— Pensei que tinha sido um problema de coração... — murmurou Bella.

— E foi mesmo. O coração dele estava doente. O médi co cansou de avisar que não deveria viajar naquelas circuns tâncias, que vir a Londres era arriscado porque o trajeto era longo demais. Mas Elizabeth não queria perder a temporada de bailes e festas na primavera. Ficou insistindo, mesmo saben do que o marido poderia morrer. Então o trouxe para cá. Ela conseguiu, Bella! Ela matou Carlisle!

Esme enxugou as lágrimas diante do olhar condoído de Bella.

— Sinto muito...

— O destino é assim, minha filha. Todos nós vamos morrer. Ficam para trás os mais jovens e a fortuna dos que se foram. Agora, com a morte de Carlisle, preciso falar com meu advogado imediatamente. O dinheiro é meu e faço com ele o que quiser.

— É claro, tia Esme.

Esme respirou fundo e procurou se recompor.

— Mas fale-me de você e Edward, querida. Como estão as coisas entre vocês? Será que desejam receber parte da minha fortuna?

— Não — Bella respondeu de imediato.

— Tem certeza? Nem um pouquinho?

— Nem um centavo, se para isso for necessário que a senho ra morra.

— Ah, meu bem... Há anos que não ouço algo tão como vente! Que coisa linda, queridinha! — exclamou Esme, afagando a mão de Bella.

— Chega de sentimentalismos! — reagiu Bella em tom de brincadeira. — Não gosto nada disso, entendeu?

Esme começou a rir entre o resto das lágrimas, e seu rosto se iluminou.

— Você me faz sentir mais jovem, Bella.

— Ótimo. Fique a meu lado e viverá eternamente.

— Bem que gostaria, só para ver como será seu futuro, minha filha. Mas o que é isso que está na sua mão? Algo que trouxe para me mostrar?

Então Bella exibiu o pequeno volume de capas gastas que carregara consigo.

— Sim. Achei que gostaria de ler. É uma de minhas histórias favoritas.

Esme franziu a testa.

— Que pena... Minha vista já não é como antes e quase não consigo ler.

— Não tem importância. De qualquer maneira, pretendia lê-lo em voz alta para você. É uma tradução que eu mesma fiz e duvido que conseguisse entender meus garranchos nas margens das páginas.

— Do que trata esse livro?

— E uma fantástica história de ficção, cheia de aventura e intriga — respondeu Bella abrindo o livro. — Começa assim: "Todo governante precisa ter alguns homens de confiança..."

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram... Espero que tenham gostado... Desculpe pela demora e por não responder ninguém... estou meia sem tempo... passei só para postar rapidinho... Ainda hoje posto os Ultimos capitulos dessa linda historia... Então até mais Tarde Amores... Robsteijooooss_


	12. Chapter 12

_Oi amores di mi vida... mais um capitulo para vocês... com o Edward agindo como um tonto... Incêndio... e alguns segredos revelados... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Era hora de aplicar um dos tantos truques que aprendera no seu treinamento de espião. O homem que rondava Masen House se aproximou silenciosamente do depósito de carvão instalado na parede lateral da casa. Um trapo facilmente inflamável, uma fagulha do seu isqueiro, e pronto, era tudo de que ia precisar. Depois, era só jogar e fugir correndo.

Sabia que já não corria com tanta velocidade devido às torturas físicas pelas quais passara, mas isso não tinha importância. Quando descobrissem o "presentinho" que ele tinha lhes preparado, já estaria bem longe dali, pronto para sua pró xima ação.

Levantou com cuidado a tampa do depósito e assim que fez o que pretendia, mancou às pressas pela alameda até se perder de vista entre as sombras.

Como era valioso ter aprendido mais aquele útil truque!

Sentado em seu gabinete, fazia horas que Edward contemplava as chamas da lareira, sem encontrar respostas para o seu dilema. Fazia algum tempo que se preparara para enfrentar a possível morte do padrasto e não conseguia enten der por que isso estava sendo tão difícil.

— Porque era meu _pai_! Sim, _pai _— disse para si mesmo, tristemente.

Decidiu que nunca mais se referiria a Carlisle como padrasto. Ele havia sido o único pai que conhecera, seu único exemplo e único herói.

Coçou a cabeça, recordando-se de uma cena acontecida muito tempo atrás, na sua adolescência. Edward havia provocado uma briga com Jasper, mas, em vez de reagir, Jasper simplesmente fora embora. Curioso para ver aonde ele ia, Edward o seguiu sem ser notado. Viu-o chegar a um edifício, entrar por um beco traseiro e esgueirar-se sorrateiramente por uma janela para dentro do prédio. Esperou um pouco e decidiu ir atrás dele. Abriu com dificuldade os ferrolhos da janela e pulou para dentro. Descobriu então que estava dentro do clube, num quartinho escuro que servia de depósito.

Foi nesse momento que sentiu um cheiro familiar vindo de outra dependência. Era o cheiro inconfundível do fumo que seu pai costumava usar. Finalmente sabia onde Carlisle passava tanto tempo, longe da família!

Tentou por muitas vezes e sem sucesso descobrir como entrar naquele lugar secreto que havia dentro do clube e onde Carlisle passava os dias. Se Jasper sabia, ele também iria descobrir.

Finalmente, muito tempo depois, tendo percorrido às escondidas todas as dependências do clube, acabou encontrando a passagem que levava ali. Tinha encontrado o esconderijo do pai e, para sua surpresa, era o gabinete secreto do chefe da espionagem do Liar's Club. Apesar de frustrado por não terem permitido que soubesse antes do segredo, a descoberta o deixou orgulhoso.

Seu pai era um espião da Coroa. Um herói. Um astuto, admirável e fascinante herói!

A partir desse dia, Edward fez de tudo para conquistar o respeito do pai. Sem hesitar, deixou de lado seus hábitos mundanos e a boa vida. Procurou se aprimorar de todas as maneiras, estudando, praticando esportes, treinando tiro e hipismo, desenvolvendo todas as capacidades que achava necessárias para ser também um bom espião. Seu pai era um herói, e ele também seria.

Esperou algum tempo o convite para entrar no Liar's Club, mas Carlisle não notou a mudança que ocorrera no filho. Quem notou foi lorde Liverpool, e foi ele quem fez o convite para que entrasse no Royal Four.

Edward suspirou, querendo esquecer esse passado. E foi então que sentiu a fumaça invadindo o aposento.

_Fumaça?_

Ele correu até a porta e a abriu de par em par. Uma nuvem negra pairava no corredor.

— Fogo! Fogo! — saiu gritando, enquanto disparava para o quarto de Bella.

Seguindo as instruções dele, Bella correu para fora e Edward seguiu vasculhando, acordando a todos, avisando que saíssem.

— Me esperem lá fora, no jardim! — gritou. — Vou ver se já saíram todas as criadas que dormem no porão — avisou, entrando novamente na nuvem de fumaça.

Muito aflita, parada sobre o gramado úmido ao lado de outros moradores de Masen House, Bella mordeu o lábio. Via rolos escuros de fumaça saindo pelas janelas e temia pela segurança de Edward.

Esme, Elizabeth e Tanya estavam do outro lado do jardim, também angustiadas. Tanya tremia como uma menininha assustada. Certamente pensava muito mais na sua própria segurança do que na de Edward.

Alguns minutos depois, mas que a Bella pareceram horas, ele saiu pela porta, tossindo e todo sujo de fuligem, mas, felizmente, são e salvo. Ela se atirou em seus braços.

— Oh, meu amor! Tomara que este acidente não seja por causa da minha maldição — disse-lhe ao ouvido.

— Não. Isto foi obra de um vândalo — respondeu Edward, segurando-a pela cintura para colocá-la de novo no chão. — Mas o fogo já apagou. Sujou bastante as paredes, mas não perdemos nada de valor.

Aliviados, todos começaram a voltar para dentro da mansão. Foi então que Bella olhou à sua volta.

— Onde estará o Sr. Black?

— A esta altura, bem longe daqui, certamente — retrucou Edward. — A tocha de pano que jogou no depósito de carvão poderia arder por muitas horas. Se não tivesse escorregado para fora, ainda estaríamos tentando apagar o fogo.

— Como tem tanta certeza de que foi Jacob Black quem fez isso?

— Bem, não sei... — Edward se atrapalhou.

— Meu Deus! Não me diga que nem foi ver se ele estava no quarto! — interrompeu Bella indignada. — Deixou o pobre homem ali para morrer queimado?

Edward se virou com um olhar de horror. Sem responder, saiu correndo para dentro da casa. Entrou com tanta pressa que quase tropeçou no tapete. Queria ver Black para provar a si mesmo que não tinha abandonado um homem doente dos pulmões para morrer intoxicado pela fumaça.

As pessoas iam seguindo Edward, na sua correria pela mansão. Com um solavanco, ele por fim escancarou a porta do aposento de Jacob. A cama estava vazia, e não havia ninguém no quarto ainda cheio de fumaça. Jacob tinha fugido. Ufa, que bom! Seria um peso a menos na sua consciência.

— Então, já acabou o incêndio? — perguntou de repente uma voz rouca vinda de trás do pesado cortinado da janela.

Edward pulou à frente e abriu as cortinas. Jacob Black estava ali, agachado atrás do tecido, coberto de fuligem, com metade do corpo para fora da janela e molhado de suor.

— Santo Deus, homem! — exclamou Edward puxando Jacob para dentro.

Arrastou o doente até a cama e com cuidado o fez deitar. Black arfava, _tossindo e respirando com _dificuldade.

— Puxa, me desculpe, meu camarada... eu pensei que você...

— Já sei — disse Jacob entre tossidelas. — Pensou que eu tivesse aprontado das minhas de novo, não é, Edward?

— Perdão. Me desculpe. Você poderia ter morrido por minha causa.

Jack limpou o rosto com a mão, tossiu mais um pouco e, com esforço, sorriu.

— Certa vez tentei matá-lo, e agora você tentou me matar. Então acho que estamos quites, não é?

Edward o fitou intensamente.

— Ainda pensa em acabar comigo, Jacob?

— Bem, não creio que lamentaria muito a sua morte, mas não estou mais empenhado em provocá-la. Para dizer a verdade, agora tenho sérias dúvidas de que você seja de fato um traidor.

— Agradeceria se não revelasse essa sua dúvida a mais ninguém.

— Hum... entendo — respondeu Black, olhando os criados que entravam no aposento para começar a limpá-lo. — Conte comigo.

— Obrigado.

Pouco depois Edward saiu do cômodo. Estava satisfeito por ter constatado que havia no mundo uma pessoa a menos com ódio dele. O desastre daquela noite, contudo, indicava ainda existir gente que o detestava profundamente.

Parada na porta de seu quarto, Bella olhava tudo em estado de choque. O aposento estava destruído.

Edward apareceu atrás dela e também se espantou. Nada mais estava no lugar. Os livros, espalhados pelo chão com as folhas voando, as roupas novas amassadas e sujas e até o esquilo de madeira feito por Dick jogado em pedaços a um canto. Ele caminhou entre os destroços para ver se alguém ainda estava escondido ali.

Bella estava zonza com tanta destruição.

— Isto é muito estranho — murmurou, desolada. — Parece uma vingança...

Lily entrou e começou a limpar o que podia. Trazia lençóis limpos para trocar a cama. Ela também estava perplexa com a cena. Rapidamente foi recolhendo as roupas, enquanto Edward ia pegando os livros. Bella não conseguia se mover. Permanecia estática e pensativa onde estava, observando os destroços.

Em certo momento Edward se surpreendeu com um dos livros que apanhara no chão. Era o grosso tratado de matemática de Cunnington. Estranhou que uma jovem camponesa possuísse um livro desses, mas achou melhor não fazer perguntas. Bella ainda estava muito nervosa.

— Meus livros ficaram muito estragados? — ela indagou com voz sumida.

— Creio que não. Alguns estão um pouco rasgados, mas nada que não se possa consertar.

— E minhas roupas?

— Acho que nunca vou conseguir tirar o cheiro de fumaça da beca da sra. Knight... — resmungou Lily. — As outras peças estão todas amassadas. Parece que as reviraram.

— Vasculharam — corrigiu Edward. — Este lugar foi vasculhado.

— Se o intruso procurava alguma coisa, por que faria isto? — perguntou Bella, segurando os pedaços do esquilo de madeira.

Edward enrugou a testa.

— Não sei... mas, Bella, precisa me responder uma pergunta mais importante. O que é que procuravam no _seu _quarto e não no de mais ninguém? — indagou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. — Está me escondendo alguma coisa?

— Não... claro que não... nem imagino o que podiam querer.

— Então sugiro que verifique seus pertences para ver se algo foi levado.

A pesquisa foi rápida. Não possuía muita coisa, e pouco depois ela já havia examinado tudo.

— Não roubaram nada — afirmou. — Só quebraram meu esquilo de madeira.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim, Edward. Tenho poucos pertences. Não é difícil verificar tudo. Garanto que não roubaram nada.

Edward procurou relaxar. Acreditava que Bella estava sendo sincera. Talvez até tivesse algo de valor, mesmo sem saber disso, mas se nada havia sumido, então não havia com que se preocupar.

Lily se encarregou de arrumar rapidamente o quarto e fez a cama com os lençóis limpos. Em seguida Bella foi se deitar, esticando entre as cobertas seu corpo cansado.

— Nossa, que dia estafante! — comentou com Lily. — Ainda esta manhã fui levada à Corte para ser apresentada ao príncipe.

— E depois à noite houve o baile e o padrasto do patrão faleceu — acrescentou a criada. — Foi mesmo um dia e tanto.

— Um dia que parece ter durado um século!

Do lado de fora do quarto, Edward escutava a conversa pela fresta da porta. Detestava suspeitar de Bella, mas começava a desconfiar que os últimos acontecimentos tinham algo a ver com ela.

Havia uma porção de fatos que eram desconexos, mas significativos. Lembrou que Aro, assim que voltara à Inglaterra, estranhamente havia corrido direto para Derryton. Também que se hospedara justamente na taverna de Carmen, onde Bella morava.

Além do mais, existia aquela conversa do filho de Carmen. Ele se queixara, dizendo ter dificuldade para empacotar os pertences de Bella porque o quarto dela estava em grande desordem. Carmen o repreendera, afirmando que Bella fora sempre muito ordeira...

Unindo os fatos, era bem possível deduzir que Aro havia revirado aquele quarto da pensão à procura de algo. E que tinha feito o mesmo agora, em Masen House. Isso queria dizer que Aro andava por perto!

Edward sorriu sem querer. Finalmente tinha conseguido chamar a atenção de Aro!

Existia um albergue decadente perto das docas, um lugar tão degradante que só atraía gente de passado criminoso. As pedras do assoalho estavam cobertas de poeira e limo depois de décadas sem serem limpas. A madeira das mesas estava toda rachada pelas constates brigas que sucediam ali. A cerveja era de péssima qualidade, e as mulheres que a serviam de qualidade ainda pior. Esse aviltante estabelecimento tinha o curioso nome de O Esquilo Vermelho.

Pronto! Sem vacilar, Edward chegou à conclusão de que essa era pista deixada por Aro. Ele por fim tinha feito contato! Edward não esperava que o fizesse dessa forma, mas entendeu de imediato a mensagem. Pena que Bella tivesse per dido seu entalhe de esquilo por causa disso.

Ele foi de imediato para lá. Entrou no albergue arrastando os pés, com pose de malandro. Usava roupas velhas e bastante sujas. As botas estavam enlameadas. Tinha soltado o cabelo, deixando que caísse todo embaraçado sobre o rosto. Mas, apesar de tudo, Edward ainda estava com melhor aparência do que a clientela do lugar. Afinal, tinha todos os dentes e ainda tinha os dois olhos. Era aquele local funesto que precisava freqüentar, se sua interpretação da pista deixada por Aro estivesse correta.

Pediu a bebida e segurou a caneca de forma tosca, deixando escorrer um pouco do líquido pelos cantos da boca para limpar depois com o braço. Precisava comportar-se de forma rude, como o resto da freguesia. Assim que esvaziou a caneca, jogou-a no chão, como era costume no lugar. Logo lhe serviram a segunda, que veio com a borda suja. Não se davam ao trabalho de lavá-las para não atrasar o ritmo alucinante da bebedeira.

A mulher que tomava cerveja sentada perto dele sorriu, se oferecendo, mas Edward delicadamente recusou. Preferiria dormir com seu cavalo do que com aquela mulher.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Estava ali a trabalho e não devia se distrair. Naquele momento era Cobra. Estava em ação. Precisava ficar alerta e atento.

De repente alguém tropeçou nele, fazendo o resto de sua bebida derramar. Edward afastou o homem com um empurrão. Não foi um empurrão muito forte, mas, como o sujeito já estava embriagado, acabou derrubando outro freguês, que caiu em cima de um terceiro, e assim sucessivamente, até que vários deles ficaram estatelados no chão.

A briga começou quando todos se levantaram enfurecidos, querendo tomar satisfações. Voaram tapas e socos para todo lado. Entrar numa boa briga era tudo que Edward queria para aliviar suas tensões, porém preferiu ficar de lado para não perder o foco de sua missão. Estava ali para encontrar Aro e não para descontar sua angústia naqueles desconhecidos.

No meio da contenda, de repente atiraram um sujeito para cima, e este veio aterrisar bem na sua frente, de cara sobre o tampo da mesa.

— Que foi? — disse o homem, levantando o rosto. — Está com medo de lutar, seu covarde? — completou, limpando o sangue que escorria do nariz.

Edward não resistiu mais. Levantou o sujeito pelo colarinho e desferiu-lhe um potente golpe no estômago.

— É assim que se faz! — urrou o homem, devolvendo o golpe com um soco no queixo de Edward.

Foi então que ele decidiu entrar na briga para valer. Trocou com gosto muitos murros, tapas e pontapés, dando fortes golpes e também levando alguns. Subitamente, um sujeito de barba espetada puxou uma faca e a apontou para cima.

— Epa! Espere aí! — atalhou Edward, levantando as mãos. — Não é preciso nada disso, meu camarada.

O homem não disse nada. Virou-se de costas para os outros contendores e dirigiu o olhar diretamente a Edward. Então deu a primeira estocada, que só não atingiu Edward em cheio porque ele encolheu a barriga. A faca só arrancou um botão do casaco rústico que usava. Mas na segunda estocada, a lâmina furou o tecido grosso do casaco, de lado a lado. Maldição! O ataque era a sério! E Edward resolveu enfrentá-lo com a mesma seriedade. Não queria matar aquele homem, mas o mataria, se assim fosse preciso. Tentou, pela última vez, acalmá-lo.

— Escute aqui, meu camarada. Tenho um pouco de dinheiro. É isso que você quer? Então pegue e suma daqui.

A faca girou no ar de novo, dessa vez furando mais a fundo o tecido, até cortar o colete de lã, chegando a arranhar a pele do peito.

— Ah, agora foi demais! — gritou Edward.

Esticou o braço para trás e pegou uma pesada cadeira, com a qual deu um golpe violento na cabeça de seu oponente. O homem caiu desacordado, esparramando-se no chão como um saco de batatas. Na queda, perdeu o chapéu que usava enterrado até as orelhas, revelando assim sua extensa calvície.

Edward piscou com surpresa.

_Aro!_

Edward ainda não tinha voltado para casa. No quarto dele, a cama estava intocada e seu robe continuava estendido cuidadosamente sobre ela.

Bella cansara de esperá-lo e resolveu ir verificar se ele estava em seus aposentos. Viu o roupão em cima da cama e acariciou o tecido de seda. Em seguida o levantou e mergulhou o rosto nele para sentir seu cheiro. O odor era característico. Era o cheiro do seu homem, misturado a um leve aroma de tabaco e de água de colônia.

Estava com saudades de Edward. Gostaria de tê-lo conhecido muito antes. Imaginava como seria antes de se tornar o temível "lorde traidor". Será queria mais facilmente? Cativara muitas mulheres, assim como fizera com ela?

Enrolou-se no roupão e resolveu vesti-lo por cima de sua camisola. Dessa forma, se sentiria mais próxima a Edward. E claro que sobrava pano para todos os lados, mas Bella não se importou. Fechou a lapela, prendeu o cinto e saiu pelo corredor vestida assim.

Ao passar perto do quarto de Jacob, lembrou que seria aconselhável verificar a febre do doente. Foi o que fez.

A madrugada ia alta, e Jacob Black não conseguia dormir. Sentia uma dor de cabeça lancinante. Teimoso, havia rejeitado a dose de láudano que o criado, encarregado de cuidar dele, viera ministrar. O criado então deu de ombros e foi embora, deixando o vidro de láudano inadvertidamente sobre um móvel bem longe da cama. Irritado, Jacob viu que ali não teria como alcançá-lo. Ainda bem que pelo menos o criado tomara o cuidado de lhe fazer a barba antes de sair. Seu aspecto agora era um pouco mais civilizado.

Tentou se virar na cama. Cada movimento fazia a cabeça latejar terrivelmente. Segurou a respiração, fechou os olhos e ficou quieto. Quem sabe assim a dor diminuiria. Quando abriu de novo as pálpebras, teve uma visão. Havia um anjo parado ao lado de sua cama.

Era Bella, iluminada pela luz tênue da vela. O cabelo solto brilhava, caindo em cascata sobre os ombros. Apesar de inteiramente coberta pelo roupão, sua presença ali dava a Jacob a sensação de uma deliciosa intimidade. Ele piscou, extasiado.

Naquela manhã, depois que ela saíra de seu quarto, Jacob havia constatado que sentia um enorme encantamento por aquela mulher. Mesmo que fosse casada, estava disposto a aceitar qualquer migalha de afeto que ela quisesse lhe dar, caso voltasse a visitá-lo.

Ele sorriu e fez a bobagem de tentar se sentar na cama para vê-la melhor. Então uma forte pontada na nuca fez com que caísse de novo para trás. O quarto começou a rodar, o estômago revirou e a vista ficou embaçada por uma forte tontura. Jacob fechou os olhos e ficou inerte. Só os abriu novamente quando sentiu a palma da mão de Bella pousar na sua testa.

Mal podia acreditar que ela estivesse ali, tão pertinho, dobrada sobre ele, a meros centímetros de distância com as pontas dos cabelos ruivos acariciando-lhe as faces. Seu sonho estava se realizando.

— A febre subiu muito — disse Bella baixinho.

Jacob de fato ardia em febre. Preocupada, ela olhou em volta. Tinha de tomar alguma providência. Que podia fazer? Viu o vidro de láudano que o médico tinha trazido. Quem era o tonto que havia largado o frasco tão longe do alcance de Jacob?

Rapidamente pegou o vidro e a colher que estava ao lado.

— Não sei qual é a dose certa, mas podemos começar com uma colherada e ver se isso ajuda.

Ele abriu a boca e tomou tudo sem hesitar. Sentiu o líquido descer e começar a deixá-lo atordoado. Nesse meio-tempo, Bella foi ajeitando melhor o travesseiro sob sua cabeça para dar-lhe mais conforto. Jacob sorriu e balbuciou.

— É incrível...

— Já está se sentindo melhor?

— Ahn, sim... não... você é que é incrível... eu...

Ele se calou de repente. Credo, que loucura! Quase dizia que estava apaixonado por ela. Imagine só! Uma mulher que mal conhecia e com quem trocara só meia dúzia de palavras... Não tinha cabimento! Devia ser efeito do láudano. Ela só estava a seu lado por pena.

— Está com pena... — disse, sem querer. Bella ouviu e arregalou os olhos.

— Pena? Não sinto nenhuma pena do senhor. É um homem admirável, patriótico, talvez um tanto arrogante, mas jamais digno de pena.

— Eu? Admirável? Eu tentei matar seu marido...

— Mas não o fez. E veio aqui por um ideal, para agir de acordo com suas convicções. Não concordo com elas, mas admiro quem tem convicções firmes.

— Eu não passo de um monstro. Um homem desfigurado. Bella entortou a cabeça, avaliando sem disfarçar as cicatrizes do rosto dele.

— Devo dizer que seu aspecto está bem melhor esta noite. Mas _vou _embora se isso o deixa mais à vontade.

— Não! Fique, por favor — atalhou Jacob, quase em desespero.

— Está bem, mas tem de me prometer que não vai mais dizer que é um monstro, ou coisa parecida. Para mim, é apenas um homem admirável que passou por muitas agruras, e elas se refletem no seu corpo. Só isso.

— Mas eu...

— Shh — interrompeu Bella, colocando o dedo de leve sobre os lábios dele. — O senhor _não é _nenhum monstro.

O desejo de Black, por tanto tempo represado, aflorou com o láudano. Ele estendeu os braços, puxou para si à cabeça de Bella e colou sua boca à dela. O vidro do remédio escorregou para o chão, caindo com um baque.

Em seguida Bella se desvencilhou dos braços de Jacob com cuidado e, quando levantou a vista, tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Isso não é certo. Eu amo Edward — disse baixinho.

— Ama, é? Mas onde está ele? Vive deixando-a sozinha. Não lhe dá o devido valor.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça e se levantou.

— Boa noite, Jacob Black.

A porta se fechou atrás dela suavemente.

— Boa noite, lady Masen — murmurou Jacob.

Edward carregou Aro diretamente para a residência de lorde Liverpool. O primeiro-ministro apareceu no alpendre vestindo um pijama bordo. Ficou furioso ao ver Aro ali.

— Mas por que o trouxe para cá?

Edward fez uma careta. O corpo doía, tinha as roupas em tiras e estava de péssimo humor. Já havia se prejudicado demais para encontrar aquele homem.

— O que queria? Que o levasse para a _minha _casa? Já tenho um hóspede inconveniente por lá.

Entregou Aro com rancor para os seguranças de Liverpool. O sujeito estava todo machucado, quase inconsciente. Antes que o levassem, porém, Edward o agarrou pelo braço e gritou.

— Diga ai, Aro! Aquele incêndio... foi você, não foi? Aro dirigiu-lhe um olhar perdido.

— Eu... o depósito de carvão... — gemeu.

— É claro que foi ele! — Edward soltou o braço do homem com um tranco. — Invadiu minha casa à procura de alguma coisa. Levem-no daqui e tratem de descobrir o que é — concluiu, virando-se para ir embora.

Já ia saindo quando Liverpool indagou:

— Mas o plano não era seguir Aro para que nos levasse até Quimera?

— Ele é perigoso demais. Acho melhor mantê-lo trancafia do até que descubramos o quanto sabe sobre aquele misterioso item nas anotações de Maywell — respondeu Edward.

Virou as costas, porém Liverpool o chamou de volta.

— Espere! Precisa ficar. Temos de conversar — ordenou em tom de comando.

Muito a contragosto, Edward entrou na suntuosa sala de visitas. Liverpool não perdia o ar autoritário nem mesmo quando estava de pijama. Acomodou-se atrás de sua escrivaninha, indicando a Edward a poltrona diante dela.

— Do que se trata, milorde?

— Quero falar a respeito dessa sua suposta noiva sobre a qual ando lendo nos jornais. Uma noiva caipira, como a chamam.

— Não admito que repita isso.

— Ah, está bem — Liverpool cedeu. — Não sei como a arrumou e, francamente, nem quero saber. O fato, porém, é que estamos diante de uma ótima oportunidade para que consolide sua imagem perante a sociedade.

Considerando que a imagem dele era das piores, Edward não via nenhuma vantagem em consolidá-la.

— Eu esperava que fosse uma oportunidade para _desfazer _a imagem que se tem de mim.

Liverpool enrugou a testa com desagrado.

— Isso atrapalharia todas as negociações! Será que preciso lembrá-lo das negociações com Louis Wadsworth que estou mantendo para conseguir que ele nos passe informações a respeito de Talleyrand, o ministro francês? Se a traição do pai de Louis vier a público, perderei uma preciosa moeda de troca. O acordo pode não sair.

Para que isso não acontecesse, era preciso que Edward mantivesse o disfarce de traidor, continuasse bancando o vilão de forma que nenhuma suspeita pudesse recair sobre Wadsworth.

— Muito bem, então, o que quer que eu faça?

— Que mande essa mulher embora. Diremos a todos que ela não suportou a vergonha de viver a seu lado e que preferiu se isolar bem longe no campo.

Edward apenas sorriu.

— Posso lhe adiantar que ela não vai obedecer. Ela gosta de mim — assegurou, cruzando os braços. — Além do mais, sempre me disse que era melhor para os Royal Four que seus membros fossem homens casados e assentados na vida. Que assim chamavam menos atenção.

— Ah, isso é verdade. No seu caso, contudo, para manter a fama de vilão, seria recomendável que ela o rejeitasse. Que decidisse abandoná-lo e da maneira mais pública possível. Consiga isso, Edward. Faça com que ela vá embora. Mande-a para a sua fazenda. Ela vai ser mais feliz assim.

— Ela já é feliz a meu lado.

— Por enquanto, pode ser. São os primeiros arroubos da paixão. Mas ninguém resiste a uma vida de constante execração pública. É isso que quer para a moça? Se gostar dela também, vai fazer o que lhe digo.

Edward engoliu em seco. Não podia negar que era verdade. Bella teria muitos contratempos, vivendo com ele. O primeiro-ministro suavizou o tom.

— Sei o quanto você tem sofrido para manter essa farsa, Edward, e admiro o seu sacrifício. Mas não é justo que carregue essa moça para a mesma sina. Ela não imagina o tamanho dos riscos que irá correr se permanecer a seu lado.

Liverpool tinha razão. Sempre haveria um novo incêndio, novas guerras de lama, novos encontros com brutamontes como Laurent. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, os ataques deixariam de ser apenas desagradáveis para se tornarem efetivamente perigosos. Muito mais perigosos. Até mortais.

Mas Edward sabia como era Bella. Sabia que ela nunca o deixaria. Seria impossível convencê-la. Não adiantaria mandá-la para a fazenda, porque certamente ela não permaneceria ali. Devolvê-la a Derryton também estava fora de questão. Os habitantes da vila não aceitariam seu retorno. Era até provável que fizessem uma coleta para pagar sua passagem de volta.

Nem mesmo se a colocasse imobilizada num navio indo para a África, conseguiria deter Bella. Ela era capaz de se desvencilhar na primeira oportunidade e de convencer o capitão do navio a mudar a rota para trazê-la de volta. Bella era irredutível.

No retorno a Masen House, Edward apoiou os punhos feridos sobre a mesa de seu gabinete. Estava angustiado. Foi até a estante e pegou a garrafa de cristal. Os criados sempre a mantinham cheia de conhaque, apesar de ele raramente beber. Serviu um cálice e olhou longamente para o líquido escuro. Fazia tempo que não bebia algo assim forte, mas tomou tudo de um gole só. Em seguida serviu-se da segunda dose, que inge riu com a mesma rapidez da primeira.

Cobra não deveria beber. Cobra deveria manter-se sempre lúcido, com as emoções controladas e a mão muito firme. Mas naquele momento, ele não era Cobra. A terrível tarefa que ia realizar não era tarefa para Cobra. Era tarefa para o lado escuro e cruel de um homem impiedoso, e era assim que Edward estava se sentindo.

Inclinou a cabeça para trás, e o calor do álcool foi subindo até os miolos.

O que ia fazer não era nada nobre nem piedoso. Ia destruir uma coisa linda.

Ia acabar com Bella.

No andar de cima, ela o aguardava. Estava no quarto de Edward, e depois de alimentar o fogo na lareira, havia se acomodado na cama dele para ficar olhando as chamas. O ambiente ficou aquecido, mas não mitigava o frio da ausência do marido. Depois de algum tempo de espera, acabou adormecendo.

Quando abriu os olhos, sem saber por quanto tempo dormira, ouviu um barulho abafado. Era Edward que, segurando-se na parede, tentava tirar as botas.

O aspecto dele era deplorável. Percebeu que estava bêbado. Tendo sido criada atrás do balcão de uma taverna, não era difícil para ela saber quando um homem bebera demais. Ele se desequilibrou e caiu sentado no chão.

— Pelo amor de Deus! — exclamou Bella, pulando da cama para ajudá-lo.

Cambaleante, não conseguiu se pôr em pé, mesmo com o auxílio dela.

— Minha nossa, quem fez isso com você, Edward?

Com a língua enrolada, ele respondeu.

— Boa briga... foi boa mesmo. Eu adorei...

Bella não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Que mania essa que os homens tinham de brigar! Ela acendeu uma vela e foi até o lavatório. Umedeceu algumas toalhas e voltou para perto de Edward, que continuava tentando inutilmente se levantar.

— Fique aí mesmo no chão — alertou, começando a limpar-lhe os machucados com os panos. — E mais fácil cuidá-lo aí. Se levantar, vai acabar caindo outra vez. Que desastre!

Edward levantou a cabeça com um sorriso que mais parecia um esgar.

— Briga só é divertida se a gente se machuca um pouco... os outros camaradas ficaram bem piores que eu... — ele falou, engolindo as palavras. — Ai! — reclamou, quando Bella esfregou um pouco forte demais.

— Gostaria tanto que não tivesse saído para beber... Seria muito melhor se tivesse ficado aqui, comigo.

— Ora... bobagem... agora estou aqui com você... e eu a quero... — ele resmungou, agarrando-se a ela.

Com um puxão, arrancou os laços da parte de cima da camisola. Bella deu um salto para trás.

— Não, Edward! Desse jeito, não.

— Tire já! — ele urrou, com um brilho de fúria nos olhos. Não era mais o homem gentil e educado de sempre. Tinha um aspecto assustador e libidinoso.

— Falei para tirar! — repetiu, puxando a barra da camisola. Ela o empurrou de lado. Sentia nojo. A atitude dele não era a de um marido carinhoso, nem mesmo de um amante apaixonado. Mais parecia um freguês, exigindo os serviços de uma prostituta.

— Me largue, Edward! — retrucou, pondo-se de pé e recuando.

Edward se agarrou à parede e, com dificuldade, conseguiu se levantar. Então foi atrás dela. Com os olhos arregalados, Bella foi caminhando para trás, até que suas pernas bateram na beirada da cama e ela caiu sentada no colchão. Edward caiu em cima dela, arrancando-lhe a camisola de vez.

— Quero ver seus peitos...

As mãos dele empalmaram desajeitadamente os seios de Bella, sem que ela conseguisse se defender. Por mais que pro testasse, ele não estava disposto a largá-la. Aquele não era o homem que ela conhecia, o homem que agia com respeito nos jogos do amor, o homem a quem admirava e que se dispunha a defender.

O homem com quem pretendia passar o resto de sua vida...!

Tentou desesperadamente evitar a boca ansiosa que procurava a sua, e as mãos que a agarravam, mas já estava sem forças. Entregue, caiu nua e de joelhos ao lado da cama. Parado diante dela, Edward abriu os botões da calça e a forçou a segurar nas mãos sua ereção.

— Falou que faria o que eu quisesse, não foi? Então quero que me tome agora em sua boca.

Desarvorada, Bella levantou o olhar.

— Não assim, não à força. Por que está agindo dessa maneira, Edward? O que pretende? Assustar-me para que eu vá embora? Se for isso, fique sabendo que não o abandonarei nunca, por mais loucuras que faça.

As palavras dela atravessaram o coração de Edward como uma flecha. Jamais conseguiria se afastar daquela mulher. Enterrou o rosto nas mãos, envergonhado, e em seguida se curvou para abraçá-la com ternura.

— Oh, minha florzinha, perdão! — murmurou, segurando o corpo trêmulo de Bella. — Me desculpe, por favor...

Ela ficou em silêncio.

Edward sentiu uma dor enorme no peito, um vazio monumental e uma tristeza incontrolável. Tristeza por saber que sua desgraça iria colocar aquela mulher em perigo se ela insistisse em ficar a seu lado, por ter visto seu pai morrer sem que tivesse tempo de se redimir junto a ele, e pelo dilema que precisava enfrentar. As emoções o dominavam e ele se abraçou a Bella em desespero.

— Não me deixe — murmurou com voz rouca. — Por favor, Bella, me perdoe.

_Preciso de você. Por favor, não me deixe._

Muito lentamente, ela foi levantando as mãos e também o abraçou. Edward caiu de joelhos, aliviado, e se entregou ao abraço como uma criança desamparada. Mal conseguia respirar.

Não, ela não iria deixá-lo. Não importava quem fosse, ou as coisas que havia feito, ela o amava, apesar de tudo. Ninguém o amara assim antes. Ao lado de Bella, sentia-se mais seguro e confiante.

Descontrolado, começou a soluçar baixinho, enquanto ela o embalava nos braços, afagando seus cabelos e dizendo a única coisa que podia trazer paz ao seu coração conturbado.

— Eu te amo, Edward.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Bella acordou, estava em sua cama e vestida com uma camisola nova. Surpreendeu-se, por que de noite acabara adormecendo ao lado de Edward na cama dele. Ali haviam feito amor por muito tempo, até cair no sono. Mal se lembrava da desagradável cena que se passara antes disso. Era como se nem sequer tivesse acontecido. Sendo assim, era melhor esquecê-la por completo.

Bella estava disposta a ser compreensiva com seu homem.

Fez a higiene matinal, vestiu-se com uma de suas roupas novas, penteou com cuidado os cabelos e foi para o quarto dele. Queria dizer-lhe que estava tudo perdoado. Encontrou-o fazendo a barba, diante do lavatório.

— Bom dia — saudou-a, sorridente.

— O enterro de seu pai é hoje, não? — Bella indagou. O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Edward.

— Sim. Achei que não devia prolongar mais o velório. Meu pai era muito decidido, e não gostava de adiar nada. Penso que preferiria que o velório fosse rápido.

Edward tornou a sorrir e a fitou com ternura.

— Você está linda com essa roupa, Bella — disse, segurando-a pela cintura. — Está muito tentadora... — completou, puxando-a contra o peito antes de beijá-la.

Ela retribuiu o beijo, deixando que as línguas se entrelaças sem avidamente, apertada nos braços dele. Parecia que nunca se fartavam um do outro. Era uma atração impossível de conter.

Os corpos se uniam com perfeição, encaixavam-se como peças de um mosaico. Cada carícia despertava o desejo, cada toque atiçava todos os sentidos.

Inesperadamente, Edward levantou-lhe a barra da saia e introduziu a mão entre suas pernas, enquanto a beijava. Encontrou a saliência sensível e a dedilhou suavemente. Depois com mais força, até sentir que ia ficando molhada. Então inseriu um dedo na fresta quente que se abria. Movimentou a mão, cada vez mais rápido, sempre esfregando.

Bella sentiu seu corpo retesar e espasmos que vinham em ondas dentro dela. Extasiada, fechou os olhos e gemeu. Girou o corpo, enlouquecida, para que o contato da mão de Edward fosse cada vez mais forte. Entregou-se por completo às sensações, sem se importar com mais nada, até que pouco depois soltou um grito abafado e explodiu em êxtase.

Ele a amparou nos braços.

— Oh, florzinha, como você é maravilhosa... — murmurou, descendo abraçado a ela para deitar sobre o tapete.

— Nossa... preciso de ar...

— Só você consegue espantar a minha amargura — ele continuou, ao se estirar ao lado dela no chão. — Tenho uma sugestão. Que tal nos encontrarmos mais tarde na biblioteca para darmos prosseguimento a este assunto?

Bella abriu os olhos e retomou o alento.

— Edward, sobre o que aconteceu ontem à noite, eu vim lhe dizer que...

— Perdão, Bella. Eu lhe peço desculpas. Juro que nunca mais vou forçá-la a fazer nada que você não queira.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

— Nem mesmo quando dividirmos a mesma cama, depois do casamento?

— Nós vamos dormir na mesma cama?

— Ora, na minha aldeia é assim. Depois de casados, marido e mulher dividem o quarto e a mesma cama.

— Florzinha, isso deve ser por falta de espaço. Felizmente nós não temos esse problema aqui, em Masen House — respondeu Edward, levantando-se.

— É mesmo... felizmente...

Ela também ficou em pé. Não parecia nada satisfeita.

— Agora vou acompanhá-la até a sala do desjejum e em seguida preciso cuidar dos preparativos para o funeral de meu pai.

Ele estava circunspeto. É claro que tinha coisas muito mais sérias com que se preocupar. Decidir se iam ou não dividir a cama era um detalhe trivial e sem importância.

Para Bella, porém, aquilo tinha significado. Se fossem dormir em quartos separados, iria se sentir como uma amásia, como um joguete sexual e não como uma esposa de verdade.

Mesmo assim, sorriu para Edward, e de braço dado com ele desceu a escadaria.

No andar de baixo, o luxuoso caixão de madeira ia entrando pela porta da frente da mansão. Era grande demais para ser transportado pela entrada de serviço. Com olhos tristes, Edward viu o ataúde sendo carregado pelos serviçais. Seu rosto se contraiu.

Então Bella chegou mais perto dele e apertou sua mão. Ela sempre sabia quando Edward precisava de apoio. E agora ele estava sofrendo. Beijou-lhe de leve a face, e disse:

— Vá cuidar da cerimônia, Edward. Não se preocupe comigo, está bem?

Apesar de Edward ser malvisto pela sociedade, aparentemente Carlisle era muito querido ali. Pessoas de todos os tipos e de todas as classes sociais compareceram ao enterro.

Bella viu Kate ao lado de um rapaz bonito que devia ser lorde Etheridge. Também viu Jasper acompanhado de uma jovem. Um pouco adiante estava lorde Liverpool. Atrás da família e das pessoas mais ilustres havia um grupo de criados com lágrimas nos olhos. Estavam uniformizados de formas diferentes, de acordo com a família para a qual trabalhavam.

A pedido de Edward, Bella ficara ao lado da família para consolar Esme. O próprio Edward colocara-se em pé a um canto e tinha um grande vazio à sua volta. Ninguém se dispunha a chegar perto dele.

Ela sentiu orgulho vendo-o ali, de corpo ereto e cabeça erguida, sem se importar com as intrigas e os olhares maldosos que lhe dirigiam. Era um homem sensível e ficara de lado para não causar tumulto caso ocupasse o lugar que lhe era devido, ao lado do caixão. Queria que sua família pudesse expressar o luto em calma.

Terminada a cerimônia, as pessoas foram se retirando, todas passando longe dele. Todas, menos Kate, que fez questão de ir pessoalmente dar-lhe os pêsames. Apertaram-se as mãos longa mente e em seguida ela voltou para o marido que, circunspeto, ficara parado mais ao longe. Garrett Etheridge limitou-se a se despedir com um leve aceno de cabeça, sem dizer uma palavra. O mesmo fez a maioria dos demais presentes. A todos Edward respondia com o mesmo gesto contido.

Era um clima muito estranho, observou Bella.

De repente, algo chamou sua atenção. Uma carruagem luxuosa e fartamente enfeitada vinha passando. Dentro, via-se a silhueta de um homem. Ele escondeu o rosto atrás de um lenço quando percebeu que o olhavam.

— Veja! — disse, cutucando o braço de Esme. — Será que é ele?

A velha senhora levantou a vista.

— Hum... Parece que sim.

— Meu Deus, e que acha que devo fazer? Ir cumprimentá-lo? Fazer uma reverência? — Bella perguntou em pânico.

— No seu lugar eu não faria nada — respondeu Esme. — Se ele quisesse cumprimentar Edward, teria vindo fazê-lo. É melhor que fique quieta.

— É. Creio que sim — Bella concordou a contragosto. Pouco depois, sentadas no coche, as duas esperavam por Edward, que ficara sozinho ao lado do túmulo depois que todos tinham ido embora. Fazia sua última homenagem ao pai.

Parecia uma sombra escura, longilínea e solitária, parado ali, de cabeça baixa.

Foi então que viu de longe os dois homens que se aproximaram dele. O primeiro era loiro e corpulento. O outro bem magro e de ar vigilante. Trocaram algumas rápidas palavras com Edward e em seguida foram embora.

— Que cavalheiros simpáticos — Bella comentou, tão logo Edward entrou no coche. — Só faltou Raposa, para os Royal Four estarem completos, não é? — concluiu, sorridente.

Edward arregalou os olhos e a fitou, horrorizado.

— Que foi? Será que eu disse alguma coisa errada? — Bella perguntou com ingenuidade.

_Fracasso! Fracasso, outra vez!_

O homem que se escondia num quartinho miserável andava em círculos. Ficara em pânico, alguns dias atrás, mas agora o pânico havia se transformado em um inferno absoluto. Ele se jogou na velha cadeira, a única que havia no quarto, e mergulhou a cabeça entre as mãos. Se falhasse outra vez, seria seu fim. Com certeza iriam matá-lo. Tanto trabalho, tantos anos de cuidadoso planejamento, tudo desperdiçado...

Devagar se levantou, atordoado, carregado de preocupação. Talvez fosse hora de mudar de tática. Bastava de planejar, de esquematizar os acontecimentos, de criar cavalos de Troia, de subornar e manipular pessoas, de bancar o bobo. Era hora de dar vazão ao frio assassino que existia dentro dele. O ataque frontal e direto era a solução!

Estava pronto para atacar, para matar ou morrer.

Lorde Liverpool, o primeiro-ministro da Inglaterra, continuava caminhando pelo tapete da sala e Bella já não conseguia suportar sua insistência.

— Então confirma que existia em Derryton um livro contando toda a história e as atividades do Royal Four? Que toda a informação está ali, para que qualquer um possa ler?

— Não! Não é para qualquer um. Por Deus! O livro está em latim e também em código.

Liverpool e Edward a olharam com expressão de alívio.

— Levei mais de um ano para traduzir — ela continuou. — Queria que todos pudessem ler.

Dessa vez os dois se arrepiaram.

— E ela fez um belíssimo trabalho — acrescentou tia Esme, entrando na sala.

— Bem, pelo menos as pessoas adoraram — continuou Bella _com _animação. — Eu costumava ler em voz alta para os fregueses da hospedaria, e todos ficavam quietos, prestando muita atenção. Pediam até para repetir.

As pernas de Edward bambearam. Estava lívido. Parecia que ia desmaiar. Ele se jogou desajeitado na poltrona.

— Minha nossa... — murmurou.

Liverpool parou onde estava, com os olhos fuzilando de raiva.

— Que raios está resmungando, Masen?

— Agora estou entendendo. Então é por isso que Aro andava atrás de Bella... — Edward disse, aparvalhado, colo cando a mão na cabeça.

O semblante de Liverpool estava cada vez mais fechado.

— Deu muito trabalho traduzir tudo aquilo, sabe? — continuou Bella. — E demorou um pouco para eu entender direito a história. Mas por que me olham assim? Não fiz segredo algum sobre esse livro. Eu até lhe falei sobre o Cobra, não foi, Edward?

— Foi, sim, e lamento não prestado mais atenção.

— Eu _não entendo _por que estão tão interessados nisso. Afinal, os Royal Four acabaram há muito tempo, ainda na época do meu avô.

— Claro! Não existem mais — interveio Esme. Liverpool abriu mais os olhos.

— Tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que o livro diz? Que os Royal Four deixaram de existir?

— Tenho, sim. O último trecho do livro afirma que nenhum dos Four tinha um sucessor à sua altura e que eles não estavam dispostos a passar o cargo a gente incapaz. Por isso a confraria se desfez.

Bella estava cansada. Fazia meia hora que falava sem parar sobre o assunto, respondendo a uma infinidade de perguntas.

— Mas por que vocês mesmos não lêem o texto? — indagou.

Edward pulou na poltrona.

— O quê?! O livro está aqui, em Masen House?

— Está. Lá na minha estante. Foi ali que o deixou quando o devolveu, não é, tia Esme?

— Acho que sim, querida, mas não me lembro direito — respondeu a velhinha.

Liverpool continuava agitado.

— E como foi que conseguiu esse livro, srta. Swan?

— Estava na biblioteca dos meus pais. Peguei depois que eles morreram.

— Então nunca saberemos como é que seus pais o obtiveram...

O clima estava tenso. Edward achou que era hora de intervir. Pediu às duas mulheres que se retirassem para ficar a sós com Liverpool. Assim que saíram, encarou a fúria do primeiro-ministro.

— A regra básica é que as informações só devem ser transmitidas verbalmente! — ele vociferou. — Quem terá sido o idiota que resolveu pôr toda a estratégia dos Royal Four no papel?

— Talvez algum dos membros que não tinha confiança no seu sucessor — arriscou Edward. — Poder ter ficado com medo que tudo se perdesse depois de sua morte...

Liverpool estremeceu. Cocou a cabeça e gritou uma ordem.

— Vá buscar esse maldito livro já, antes que eu tenha um infarto!

Era evidente que o ministro não estava para brincadeiras.

Edward baixou a cabeça e saiu. Dirigiu-se lentamente aos aposentos de Bella, que ficavam ao lado dos seus, do outro lado da mansão. Não tinha pressa alguma em voltar para enfrentar a ira de Liverpool. Sabia que a revelação dos segredos dos Royal Four era uma catástrofe Um verdadeiro desastre.

Quando chegou em frente à porta do quarto dela, ouviu um forte baque lá dentro e em seguida um grito que foi imediatamente contido.

— Bella! — chamou, girando o trinco, mas a porta estava trancada. — Bella! Está tudo bem?

O cano da pistola na mão do desconhecido apontava para a cabeça de Bella. Esme jazia esticada no chão depois de ter sido golpeada com violência por ele. O homem bateu de leve com o cano na testa de Bella e cochichou uma ordem:

— Responda. Diga a ele que está bem. Ela respirou fundo, apavorada, e obedeceu.

— Não foi nada, Edward — disse bem alto. — É que eu vi um rato passar.

Ouviu uma risadínha do outro lado da porta.

— Ah, é só isso? Então, se você está bem, eu vou sair. Vou passar o resto da tarde no clube. Não me espere para o jantar.

— Está bem, querido.

_Pelo amor de Deus, Edward, me acuda! Não me deixe aqui sozinha com este marginal armado..._

Escutou os passos se afastando no corredor. Pelo visto, Edward não havia percebido o que acontecia dentro daquele quarto.

O invasor dirigiu-lhe um olhar zombeteiro. Era um homem jovem, que podia até ser considerado atraente não fosse seu jeito de se vestir. Usava roupas de boa qualidade, mas que estavam sujas e puídas. Os cabelos desgrenhados caíam-lhe sobre o rosto. Seus traços não eram de todo estranhos para Bella. Se seu coração não estivesse batendo tão descompassado, poderia fazer um esforço para lembrar a quem o homem se assemelhava.

— Agora fale. Diga onde está o livro!

Bella cruzou os braços para esconder as mãos que tremiam.

— Ah, então é o livro que quer? Não está aqui.

— Está, sim! Eu sei. Ouvi sua conversa com esta velhinha quando vinham andando para cá.

Que inferno! Falara alto demais por causa da má audição de Esme. A tia continuava imóvel no chão. Será que estava morta?

— O livro! Entregue! — repetiu o intruso, dando um passo à frente.

Bella recuou.

— Já falei que não está aqui! Não neste quarto.

Ela sentia um nó de pavor na garganta. Edward a tinha abandonado, Esme não reagia, e ela estava sozinha à mercê daquele homem.

Por outro lado, era muito estranho que Edward resolvesse ir ao clube assim de repente, deixando Liverpool na sala, esperando pelo livro. Isso podia significar que Edward havia entendido o recado e só estava ganhando tempo para voltar e salvá-la...

É claro! Era isso! Ele viria. Era só distrair o invasor com conversa até que ele chegasse.

Tremeu pensando no que aconteceria quando os dois se enfrentassem. Preferia morrer a deixar que algo acontecesse a Edward.

Maldição! Justo agora, que seu sonho estava prestes a se realizar, aparecia aquele sujeito para estragar tudo. Se o pavor de Bella era imenso, sua raiva era maior ainda. Ela ficou furiosa.

O desconhecido levantou a arma de modo desafiador.

— Eu não tenho pressa, sabe? — disse tranqüilamente. — Posso ficar aqui o tempo que for necessário até que me entregue o livro — continuou, com um sorriso malicioso. — Podemos nos divertir um pouco para passar o tempo, não é mesmo? — concluiu, dirigindo-lhe um olhar insinuante.

Bella se encolheu.

— Se tem amor à vida, não ouse tocar em mim! — retrucou, certa de que a maldição do azar que ela carregava fatalmente reverteria contra ele. — Mas afinal, quem é o senhor?

Se ia ser morta, queria ao menos saber a identidade do seu algoz. O homem abriu um novo sorriso.

— Nunca imaginou que eu poderia aparecer, não é?

— Para falar a verdade, imaginei sim. Desconfiávamos que alguém vinha me perseguindo por toda a Inglaterra. E se veio atrás do diário do meu avô, devo dizer que é muito incompetente.

— Chega! — ele gritou, mas Bella continuou falando.

— Vai ver, foi até quem convenceu sir Aro a colocar fogo na casa.

— Cale essa boca!

Ele estava ainda mais irritado e nervoso. Foi andando de costas para a janela e fez um sinal com o cano da arma.

— Venha para cá — disse, ameaçando sair pela janela, levando-a junto.

Bella não se acovardou.

— Não! Se vai me matar, mate aqui mesmo, seu covarde. Aposto como nem sabe manejar direito essa pistola. Pensa que é só entrar aqui sacudindo uma arma na frente de duas mulheres indefesas para que façam o que quer?

— Cale essa boca, já disse! Não sabe do que está falando. Não passa de uma caipirona ignorante que virou namorada de Masen.

— _Ignorante?! Eu?!_

Bella nunca se sentira tão ofendida na vida. Arrancou o chinelo de um pé e o atirou contra o homem, atingindo o ombro dele sem causar maior dano, visto que era feito de pelica. Mesmo assim, arrancou o outra e o atirou também.

— Você é maluca... Completamente doida! — o homem urrou com fúria, os olhos em brasa. — Vou liquidá-la agora mesmo!

— Maldito... — ela sussurrou, esperando pela bala que atravessaria seu coração.

— Com muita honra — disse o invasor e engatilhou a pistola com um estalo que ecoou pelo aposento.

Depois de se afastar da porta do quarto de Bella, fingindo que ia embora, Edward entrou em seu próprio quarto e correu para abrir a janela que ficava a poucos metros da de Bella.

Olhou para baixo e viu os galhos grossos da velha trepadeira que subiam pela parede. Muitos estavam arrancados e balançavam soltos ao vento.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Então meninas eu vi alguns comentarios e agradeço de coração o Carinho de vocês por mim... e para vocês que eu adapto..._

_E (Florence Santos... Você é certeira meu amore)... é isso mesmo... Mais o grande misterio ainda continua... Quem é o Tio da Bella? E porque o diario do Avô da Bella é tão procurado? E qual é a ligação do Edward com o avô da Bella?_

_Essa Respostas vocês vão ter no proximo capitulo... Até mais Tarde! Robsteijooosss_


	13. Chapter 13

_Oi amores di mi vida... Estou postando o ultimo capitulo... Cheio de surpresas... e espero que gostem... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Certamente algum intruso os havia usado para escalar até o andar superior da mansão. A casa tinha sido invadida, e o invasor estava no quarto dela!

Bella corria perigo!

Apavorado, avaliou a largura do parapeito, no lado de fora. Era muito estreito, mas seria sua única forma de chegar até lá rapidamente. Procurar uma escada demoraria demais, e tentar arrombar a porta seria inútil. As portas da mansão eram de madeira sólida e maciça, e seriam necessários vários homens para arrombar uma delas.

Em desespero, abriu uma gaveta do armário e apanhou um antigo par de sapatos com solas de borracha. Então começou a arrancar as botas para substituí-las pelo velho calçado. Foi nesse momento que Liverpool entrou.

— Pode me dizer por que me deixou parado lá em baixo esperando à toa pelo livro?

— É uma emergência — disse Edward, enquanto colocava uma perna para fora da janela.

— Santo Deus, homem! Que vai fazer?

— Ajudar Bella a caçar um rato.

— E por que não entra no quarto dela pela porta?

— Está trancada, e as portas desta casa só abrem pelo lado de dentro — Edward respondeu, colocando a outra perna para fora.

— Espere! Não pode se arriscar assim! Não há mais ninguém para ocupar o lugar de Cobra, e os Royal Four não podem se enfraquecer num momento como este. Estamos em guerra. É uma imprudência arriscar-se dessa forma por causa de uma criadinha de taverna, sem eira nem beira, que você achou por acaso!

Edward não lhe deu ouvidos. Segurou no canto da janela e deu o primeiro passo sobre o parapeito. Liverpool tentou convencê-lo mais uma vez.

— Por que não espera que chegue algum reforço para ajudá-lo? Pense bem, Edward! Você é o Cobra, e o Cobra não faz loucuras sem motivo como essa.

Por um instante, Edward hesitou. Talvez devesse mesmo esperar. Podia agir com mais cautela, colocando a lógica acima da emoção, como seu pai sempre fizera.

Olhou para Liverpool e, decidido, declarou:

— Tem razão. Cobra não faz loucuras. Mas Edward Cullen faz — afirmou, arrancando o casaco e jogando-o nas mãos do ministro. — Agora vá correndo buscar reforços!

Em seguida desapareceu do vão da janela e seguiu sem vaci lar pelo parapeito.

O furo ameaçador do cano da pistola estava bem à sua frente. Os joelhos de Bella fraquejavam. Estava muito perto do atirador. Tentando se afastar, moveu-se um pouco de lado, esbarrando sem querer numa mesinha.

O homem também se mexeu, decido a acertar a pontaria. Ficou de costas para a janela e fez a mira. Felizmente, ainda não apertara o gatilho.

Parado onde estava, ele não viu a sombra de uma mão que aparecia pelo vidro do lado de fora. Mas Bella viu. A mão esticou primeiro um dedo... depois dois... e por fim... t_rês_!

De um pulo, Bella se atirou no chão sobre Esme. Os vidros da janela estalaram e Edward saltou para dentro. Ao mesmo tempo, houve um forte estrondo na porta e seguidos baques, parecendo o barulho de vários corpos se atirando contra ela. Pouco depois a porta cedeu. Então Jacob Black entrou com um pulo, seguido por diversos seguranças.

Atordoado, o intruso ficou sem saber em quem atirar, até que todos caíram sobre ele, tirando-lhe a arma e deixando-o imobilizado sobre o piso. Edward o segurava com força, embora não fosse preciso, porque o homem já estava meio inconsciente, sufocado pelo peso dos demais.

Bella correu para os braços de Edward.

— Gostei de ver como foi valente, florzinha... — ele disse, afagando-a carinhosamente.

Esme começava a se erguer com a ajuda de Jacob, que se ajoelhara a seu lado.

— A batida que levou na cabeça ainda vai doer um pouco, mas fora isso ela está bem — Jacob diagnosticou com um sorriso. — Só não recomendo que lhe dêem láudano, porque essa droga pode fazer a gente perder temporariamente o juízo — completou significativamente, olhando para Bella.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

— Não sei do que está falando. — Piscou para ele. — Mas agora volte já para a cama, seu maluco. Não quero saber de mais ninguém morrendo por aqui.

— Sim, milady. Às suas ordens, milady — foi a resposta dele, que saiu ainda rindo.

Lorde Liverpool surgiu na soleira da porta. Muito espanta do, olhou para o homem estendido no chão.

— É um dos malditos Wadsworth? — indagou. — Mas como, se Felix Wadsworth foi preso por meus homens e está devidamente trancafiado na Torre de Londres?

Edward franziu a testa, desconfiado.

— Tem certeza, Liverpool? Já foi lá vê-lo pessoalmente, com seus próprios olhos?

— Ainda não. Estou esperando que as agruras da prisão o amoleçam para só depois ir interrogá-lo.

— Ah, nesse caso, sinto informá-lo que se há algum homem preso, é qualquer outro menos este... que se encontra aqui, bem à sua frente.

Liverpool entortou a cabeça.

— Por Deus! Então alguém traiu minha confiança — disse, com ar sombrio.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Edward tinha dificuldade em acreditar que um sujeito com a experiência de Liverpool fosse capaz de deixar escapar assim, sem mais nem menos, um prisioneiro de alta periculosidade como Felix Wadsworth. Será que o ministro era conivente com a fuga? Mas com que propósito? A resposta parecia evidente: para seguir Felix até que ele chegasse ao livro de Bella. Estava claro.

— Aceite meus parabéns pela benfazeja coincidência, lorde Liverpool — disse Edward com ironia.

— Do que está falando, Masen?

— Da coincidência de o senhor estar aqui justamente na hora em que pegamos seu prisioneiro. Eu o cumprimento, mas espero que saiba o quanto colocou minha noiva em risco, por causa disso.

Liverpool entendeu perfeitamente o significado do que Edward dizia, porém revidou:

— Sua noiva correria muito menos perigos se você tivesse seguido meus conselhos.

Edward não respondeu. Ficou pensativo, recapitulando os acontecimentos. Havia muita gente atrás dele. Primeiro Jacob Black, depois Aro, e agora Felix Wadsworth. Se todos estavam querendo acabar com ele, devia haver uma razão, existir algo importante em seu poder.

— Será que colocamos as mãos em Quimera sem saber? — indagou a Liverpool.

— É isso que pretendo descobrir — o ministro respondeu, acenando para os seguranças à sua volta. — Amarrem bem este homem e levem-no para minha carruagem. Vou adiantar o interrogatório.

Bella chegou perto de Edward, que passou a mão pelos ombros dela.

— Ainda está com o livro, florzinha?

— Nossa, tinha até me esquecido! Você precisa dele, não é?

— Sim — respondeu Edward, sem poder explicar o motivo. — Por favor, vá buscá-lo.

— Está bem. Vou pegar no quarto de Esme.

Quando ela saiu, os dois homens foram conversar na biblioteca, deixando para trás o quarto revirado, cheio de cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão. Depois de apanhar o livro na mesinha de luz de Esme, Bella foi se juntar a eles. Ia entregá-lo a Liverpool, quando alguma coisa lhe disse que era melhor entregar a Edward. Foi o que fez, recebendo um olhar de gratidão do marido.

Edward abriu o livro para ler a introdução. Apertou os dentes ao lê-la e em seguida o passou a Liverpool. Este também leu e ficou ainda mais tenso. Fechou com um estalo a capa dura e se levantou da cadeira.

— Vou levá-lo comigo, se não se importa — disse para Edward.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

— Até logo, lady Masen — despediu-se com uma expressão gelada.

De mãos dadas, Edward e Bella foram acompanhá-lo até a porta principal. No saguão, passaram por dois seguranças que carregavam Felix Wadsworth para fora. Ele ainda estava cambaleante e semidesacordado.

Nesse momento surgiram Tanya e Seth, descendo as escadas. Vestiam suas roupas de viagem.

— Já vão voltar para a fazenda? — quis saber Edward.

— Sim. Como estamos de luto, não ficaria bem continuar freqüentando as festas na cidade. Por isso vamos para a pro priedade no campo, onde se pode receber os amigos mais discretamente — Seth respondeu.

Tanya olhava ao redor, atordoada.

— Mas o que é isto, Seth? Quem é esse homem?

— Nada que nos diga respeito, querida. Deixe Eddie cuidar das trapalhadas que ele mesmo apronta. É melhor irmos embora.

Com isso, acenou para os criados que vinham carregando as malas, indicando que seguissem adiante. Mas Edward os deteve.

— Estamos efetuando a prisão de um delinqüente perigoso. Sugiro que esperem um pouco mais aqui até que ele seja levado embora.

Tanya arregalou os olhos.

— O quê?! Houve outro ataque? Santo Deus, alguém se machucou?

— Não — disse Edward. — Todos nos salvamos graças a um poderoso par de chinelos femininos — riu, piscando para Bella.

Ele seguiu os seguranças que levavam Felix até a porta da carruagem de Liverpool, onde este já se acomodara. Quando iam colocá-lo para dentro, sugeriu:

— Amarrem também os pés dele, porque...

De repente Felix ofegou, levantou a cabeça, olhou ao longe por cima do ombro de Edward e começou a se debater furiosamente.

— _Segurem-no!_

Um tiro estalou ao longe, ecoando na fachada da mansão. Horrorizada, Bella viu Edward cair ao solo, enroscado com Felix e os seguranças.

— Eddie! — gritou Tanya. — Alvejaram Eddie?

No instante seguinte, Bella já estava ajoelhada ao lado do marido. Empurrou de lado a pilha de homens que havia sobre ele. Seu coração quase parou quando viu o peito da camisa de Edward encharcado de sangue.

Os dois seguranças rolaram pelo chão até conseguir segurar Felix de pé novamente. O corpo dele pendeu pelos braços como um boneco inanimado. Também estava com o peito todo coberto de sangue. Um profundo ferimento bem no meio do tórax era a razão disso. Felix estava morto.

Edward tossiu, sacudiu a cabeça e se levantou.

— Nossa, por um momento achei que tinha sido atingido.

— Não, meu amor. O sangue é desse marginal que caiu sobre você.

Edward fitou o corpo de Felix e depois olhou triunfante para Liverpool, que no meio do embate saíra da carruagem.

— Ele é o Quimera, não?

— Sem dúvida alguma — respondeu o ministro.

Os guardas que haviam corrido para o fundo do jardim de onde o tiro partira, voltaram desanimados.

— Não há mais ninguém ali — disse um deles, ofegante. — Devem ter deixado um cavalo a postos para poder fugir.

— Então agora não tenho mais nenhum motivo para ficar aqui — Liverpool acrescentou, subindo novamente em seu coche.

— Lembre-se que ainda tem Aro nas mãos — recordou-lhe Edward.

— É verdade, mas estou cada vez mais convencido de que Aro era apenas um pau-mandado. Desconfio que os Wadsworth eram os verdadeiros chefes desse núcleo de espiões — finalizou o ministro, quando sua carruagem partiu com um solavanco.

Bella e Edward rumaram de volta à mansão. Seth e Tanya continuavam parados e imóveis na porta.

— E então? Agora podemos ir? — Seth perguntou de longe.

— Sim, Seth. Pode voltar sossegado para a fazenda — disse Edward.

O casal entrou no coche que os aguardava e no qual a criadagem acabava de embarcar sua bagagem.

Abraçados, Edward e Bella observaram o veículo se afastar.

— Espero que eles não tenham cometido um grande erro — Edward comentou quando o coche sumiu de vista.

— Por que diz isso?

— Porque se casaram logo depois que eu rompi o noivado com Tanya. E tem um ditado que diz: "Quem casa depressa, depressa se arrepende".

— É mesmo? Eu não conheço esse ditado — ela respondeu.

Inútil lembrá-lo que eles também tinham se casado às pressas. Só esperava que jamais se arrependessem disso. Ele a beijou na face, abraçando-a com mais força.

— Que tal ir trocar essa camisa? — Bella sugeriu olhando com asco para a enorme mancha de sangue.

— É uma ótima idéia. Vamos subir?

Não havia ninguém na biblioteca. Edward conduziu Bella para dentro e trancou a porta. Em seguida abraçou-a pela cintura e puxou seu corpo contra o dele. Com um gritinho de surpresa, ela começou a rir. Então Edward a pegou nos braços e se acomodou numa enorme poltrona que havia diante da lareira, sentando-a em seu colo. Bella se ajeitou prazerosamente sobre as pernas dele.

— Venho imaginando há muito tempo um uso especial para esta poltrona — disse Edward.

— Humm... já imagino qual é. — Ela riu.

Ele já encontrara um mamilo por cima do tecido da blusa e o acariciava com dedos ágeis. Logo encontrou o outro e começou a beliscá-lo.

Bella gemeu, interrompendo o riso.

As mãos de Edward largaram os seios e mergulharam por baixo da saia, apalpando as pernas cobertas pelas meias de seda. Depois foram subindo até o meio delas. Apertou a palma naquele centro úmido e pulsante.

Tomou entre os dedos a pequena saliência arredondada e sensível, estimulando-a com suaves movimentos, até sentir que um néctar a deixava escorregadia. Bella fechou os olhos, extasiada, e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Sentia sob suas coxas a ereção de Edward avolumando-se cada vez mais.

— Agora quero vê-la — ele pediu. — Quero ver o corpo inteiro da minha mulherzinha.

— Como?

— Isso mesmo. Quero que fique em pé na minha frente e tire o resto. Mostre-me seu corpo.

Ela mordeu o lábio com ar maroto.

— Só se você mostrar primeiro.

Pulou do colo dele e, com as mãos na cintura insistiu.

— Não vai tirar a roupa? Edward hesitou.

— Não vai? Então eu mesma tiro — disse Bella, ajoelhando-se, decidida diante dele e começando a desabotoar-lhe a braguilha.

Os botões rapidamente cederam e instantes depois o membro saltou para sua mão. Bella o acariciou em toda a sua extensão, fascinada.

Edward gemia a cada toque de Bella. Vendo o prazer que isso lhe causava, ela então tomou a ereção por inteiro em sua boca, apertando os lábios em volta. Moveu os lábios e, embevecida, foi sugando como quem chupasse uma fruta madura.

Sentia o volume crescendo, tornando-se cada vez mais quente, rígido e vibrante.

Edward se agitou, sentindo que estava prestes a explodir. Tentou segurar a cabeça dela, mas era tarde demais. O clímax veio com toda a força, e um líquido morno e viscoso espirrou potente para dentro da boca de Bella.

Ele soltou um gemido de alívio e, exaurido, reclinou-se para trás na poltrona. Quando ergueu outra vez os olhos, viu Bella sorridente diante dele.

— Agora estamos quites, meu amor. Você fez comigo o que quis, e eu também — ela disse, calmamente, limpando a boca com as costas da mão.

Edward sorriu com ternura. Nunca havia gostado tanto de uma mulher. Estava apaixonado.

Jacob entrou desarvorado em seu quarto. A cena de amor que sem querer presenciara o estava transtornando. O pouco que vira ao passar pelo corredor deixava uma coisa muito clara. Aquela mulher pertencia a Masen. Era dele e ponto final. Só não entendia por que ficava tão magoado com isso. De uma coisa, porém, tinha certeza. Não queria mais permanecer naquela casa, presenciando o amor dos dois, vendo Bella cada vez mais apaixonada por Edward.

Encostou-se na parede e passou a mão pelo peito.

— Sare logo... — murmurou. — Trate de sarar...

Era impossível dizer se ele falava isso aos seus pulmões ou ao seu coração.

Edward Cullen, lorde Masen, estava perdidamente apaixonado. Assim que conseguisse recobrar a respiração, iria dizer isso a ela. Bella era a mulher da sua vida.

Antes que pudesse abrir a boca, contudo, alguém bateu na porta da biblioteca. Os dois pularam, envergonhados, mas em seguida caíram na risada.

— Milorde? — Amun chamou do lado de fora. — Chegou uma visita para vê-lo.

O mordomo, geralmente impassível e apático, dessa vez parecia estar muito agitado. Talvez Liverpool tivesse voltado com alguma novidade que obtivera durante o interrogatório de Quimera.

— Avise que já vou — Edward respondeu. — Desculpe-me, Bella, mas preciso ir.

— E seus planos para o uso da poltrona?

— Ficam para depois, florzinha...

Beijou-a de leve enquanto ajeitava a roupa e saiu, deixando-a ali. Quando chegou ao vestíbulo, deparou com uma figura robusta que vestia um traje de cetim bege.

Era o príncipe regente. Vinha acompanhado por diversos guardas reais. Muitos outros estavam postados em volta da casa. Elizabeth e Esme apareceram em seguida. Ambas ficaram de queixo caído ao ver o visitante que acabava de chegar. Elizabeth se deixou cair numa exagerada reverência. Esme fez o mesmo, apoiando-se na bengala para conseguir se equilibrar.

— Alteza, é um... — Edward começou a dizer, dando um passo à frente.

Mas foi interrompido pelo farfalhar das saias de alguém que descia as escadas correndo.

— Georgie!

O príncipe abriu os braços.

— Bella!

Boquiaberto, Edward viu George levantar Bella num abraço e girar com ela alegremente pela sala.

Esme se segurou mais firme na bengala para não cair, e Elizabeth apoiou-se no corrimão da escada, arregalando os olhos. Ninguém acreditava no que estava vendo.

— Meu Deus, como você está bonita! — disse George, colocando-a de novo no chão. — Ficou linda, como sua mãe.

Edward franziu a testa. Será que o príncipe estava se insinuando para sua mulher?

— Calma, Masen. Não é nada do que está pensando. Bella é como se fosse alguém da minha família — explicou.

Elizabeth não se conteve.

— O quê? Você... é amiga do príncipe? Bella sorriu.

— Minha mãe era muito amiga dele.

De imediato, Edward se lembrou do que Bella lhe contara.

_Tenho um meio-tio em Londres... _não fora isso que dissera? Ou teria dito "quase tio"...?

De qualquer forma, isso explicava muita coisa. Explicava, por exemplo, por que uma camponesa simples como ela havia transitado com tanta desenvoltura pela sociedade londrina, sem se deixar intimidar pelo desdém dos outros. Vendo-a ali, de braço dado com o príncipe, Edward notava até certa semelhança entre eles.

Será que estava diante de uma filha ilegítima da monarquia? Mais uma entre os tantos filhos que a realeza espalhava por aí?

Engoliu em seco e se curvou novamente em reverência.

— A que devemos a honra desta visita, Alteza?

George conduziu Bella até uma cadeira e depois tomou assento em outra.

— Trata-se de um assunto delicado que envolve questões de segurança. Neste momento, porém, é chegada a hora de esclarecê-lo — disse George pausadamente.

Fez uma interrupção e olhou à sua volta para todos que estavam na sala, antes de continuar:

— Vim para lhe dizer qual a verdadeira razão de lorde Masen ter pactuado com traidores. E para lhes assegurar que ele não fez nada daquilo de que é acusado.

Esme levou a mão ao peito.

— Continue, por favor, Alteza — pediu, trêmula. — Senão vou ter um ataque.

— Agora que o último culpado pelo plano de traição já foi capturado, posso revelar as reais circunstâncias que envolvem esse assunto. O fato é que Masen se infiltrou entre os traidores para servir à pátria, para obter informações e desmantelar o grupo. Prestou um enorme serviço à Coroa e facilitou a captura do último sobrevivente.

Elizabeth estava branca como papel. Sentada e imóvel, tinha o olhar perdido ao longe. Bella sorria calmamente.

— Eu sabia que a acusação era falsa — disse, segurando a mão de Edward. — E sabia também que devia haver alguma razão para você continuar fingindo que era verdadeira.

O príncipe meneou a cabeça.

— É isso mesmo, Bella. Ele tinha uma razão imperiosa. Mas agora a verdade pode ser revelada. Há poucas horas prendemos o último dos homens que forjaram o plano de traição, e já tomei todas as medidas para limpar o nome de Masen.

O príncipe fez nova pausa, e todos os olhares se fixaram nele.

— Para começar, falei com algumas das pessoas mais influentes da sociedade, esclareci tudo e pedi que espalhassem a notícia. Agora que foi divulgada, não se fala em outra coi a. Estão todos revoltados com a difamação que você sofreu, Masen.

Edward ficou em silêncio, respirando aliviado. Felizmente, toda a Londres conhecia agora a verdade. Ainda bem, contudo, que nada sabiam sobre os Royal Four e nem sobre o cargo que ele ocupava. Cobra voltaria a viver como antes, porque o "lorde traidor" não existia mais! Agora só existia lorde Masen.

Pena que fosse tarde demais para ganhar de seu pai o devido respeito. Com essa dor, Edward teria de conviver pelo resto da vida. Mas, por sorte, ele e Bella poderiam agora viver tranquilamente, sem serem alvos da execração pública.

— Agora preciso ir — anunciou George, levantando da cadeira.

Bella e Esme imediatamente ficaram também em pé ao lado de Edward, que nem chegara a se sentar.

O príncipe segurou a mão de Bella e depois lhe deu um beijo na face.

— Venha me visitar de vez em quando, queridinha. A corte é um lugar muito maçante e um pouco de alegria será sempre bem-vinda.

Todos se curvaram quando o monarca saiu. Edward o acompanhou até a porta.

Com toda a pompa própria às circunstâncias, George entrou na carruagem real e foi embora de Masen House.

Ao entrar de novo na mansão, a única vontade de Edward era pegar Bella nos braços e levá-la até a biblioteca para dar prosseguimento ao encontro amoroso que fora interrompido. Mas teve de se deter ao encontrar Elizabeth e Esme discutindo acaloradamente.

— Você sempre soube da verdade, não é, Elizabeth? Confesse!

— Não seja tonta. Eu... eu... você também não demonstrou muita surpresa quando ouviu o que o príncipe disse, Esme.

Esme sacudiu as mãos.

— No meu caso, é diferente. Eu sabia de uma parte porque escutei às escondidas as conversas de Eddie com Liverpool!

— Muito bonito...

— Isso não vem ao caso. O que quero saber é se Carlisle também sabia que Eddie não era traidor. Ele sabia, não é?

— É claro que não! — exclamou Elizabeth, indignada. Apesar de seu ar ereto e desafiador, Edward teve certeza de que a mãe mentia.

Esme apontou o dedo para ela.

— Escute aqui, Elizabeth. Não há mais nenhuma razão para que continue sem dizer a verdade. A não ser que pretenda continuar sendo cruel.

— Cruel? Eu? Esqueceu de tudo que passei?

— Do que está falando?

— Eu era viúva e só me casei com Carlisle porque ele insistiu muito. Foi até irritante. Três semanas depois, o irmão mais velho de meu falecido marido morreu e meu filho virou lorde Masen. Sabe o que isso significou? Será que entende? Por causa de apenas três semanas deixei de ser lady Masen, como eu tanto almejava. Três malditas semanas!

— E acha que Carlisle teve alguma culpa nisso?

— Claro que teve! Se não me casasse com ele eu teria esse título nobre e grande destaque na sociedade. Ainda mais com o dinheiro de Edward, eu seria um sucesso na elite social. Era o que eu mais queria na vida.

Bella e Edward estavam estupefatos. Esme, por sua vez, parecia furiosa. Ela levantou a bengala, apontando-a para Elizabeth.

— Está me dizendo que infernizou a vida do meu querido sobrinho durante trinta anos só porque ele se casou com você três semanas cedo demais?

O olhar de Elizabeth se deteve em Bella.

— Você pensa que sou fútil e ambiciosa, não é? Pois espere só para ver! Logo perceberá que as mulheres não têm nada, nenhum papel no mundo, a não ser aquilo que o marido lhes dá ou lhes tira — disse nervosamente, como se desabafasse algo que havia guardado dentro de si por muito tempo. — Quando a gente se une a um homem, passa a ser apenas um reflexo dele. Acha que vai realizar seus sonhos, mas acaba frustrada. Os homens só querem saber de seus próprios interesses e seu próprio prazer. Tão logo a paixão inicial desaparece, a mulher se torna um nada para ele. Você vai ver! Vai virar um nada, assim como eu fui um nada para Senor e menos do que nada para Carlisle.

— Meu sobrinho nunca a maltratou — interveio Esme.

— Não, claro que não — retrucou Elizabeth com um risinho sarcástico. — Nunca me agrediu. O que ele fez foi muito pior. Fez de conta que eu não existia, que eu era _invisível! _Quando ficou doente, achei que ia finalmente precisar de mim. Mas não. Trancou-se em seu gabinete e ficava lá, falando sozinho. Até pensei que estava perdendo o juízo, mas o médico disse que aquilo era efeito dos remédios. Eram eles que o faziam ficar balbuciando à toa, sem parar.

Edward gelou. Agora entendia a atitude de Carlisle. Ele havia impedido que as pessoas se aproximassem porque era um homem cheio de segredos. Como chefe da espionagem e sabedor do que se passava nas agências mais secretas do governo, Carlisle devia ter vivido apavorado, com medo de deixar escapar alguma coisa sigilosa. Não confiara na própria discrição e também não podia confiar em mais ninguém. Por isso mantivera as pessoas afastadas.

E quanto a Elizabeth? Com certeza sofrera, vivendo ao lado de um homem que pouca atenção lhe dava. Um homem obcecado pelo dever, um homem imbuído de uma missão que não podia revelar a ela nem a ninguém. Um homem igual a... _ele._

Edward desviou o olhar para Bella. Ela parecia comovida com o sofrimento de sua mãe. Um sofrimento que Edward nunca percebera, que nunca se dera o trabalho de notar. E fora esse sofrimento que transformara Elizabeth na pessoa amarga que ele sempre condenara, mesmo sentindo na própria pele a dor da indiferença de Carlisle. Para cumprir um dever, Carlisle havia ferido a todos, inclusive a si mesmo.

Seria esse o mesmo destino de sua vida com Bella? Não haveria outra forma de conciliar a vida familiar com o dever?

— Sua vida com meu pai não ter sido muito fácil — disse Edward, suavemente. — Eu até entendo, mãe.

Elizabeth levantou o olhar com espanto. Não esperava que alguém se mostrasse solidário a ela. Mas Esme voltou a atacar.

— Elizabeth, tenha um pouco de consideração com seu filho. Ou então consigo própria. Diga agora a verdade, toda a verdade! Se o fizer, prometo lhe dar uma mesada de duzentas libras por ano até o fim de seus dias.

O rosto de Elizabeth se iluminou. Aquilo que Esme oferecia era uma fortuna. Um dinheiro que lhe permitiria viver com fartura, até luxo, pelo resto da vida.

Todos aguardaram com ansiedade a resposta.

— Está bem — ela disse, por fim. — Carlisle sabia de tudo. Mas reagiu como se a desonra de Edward não tivesse nenhuma importância. Como se o fato de nosso nome ser jogado na lama não nos afetasse nem fosse uma vergonha para toda a família! E sabem o que disse quando reclamei? "Eddie conhece seu dever e eu conheço o meu". Só isso! Mais nada. E depois fechou a porta na minha cara, como sempre fez ao longo dos anos!

_Eddie conhece seu dever... eu conheço o meu..._

As palavras atravessaram Edward como uma lança. Será possível que Carlisle soubesse de _tudo, _mesmo? Que soubesse desde o começo que ele pertencia aos Royal Four e trabalhava em favor da Coroa? E que só assumira a culpa pela traição per petrada pelos Cavaleiros do Lírio por um ato de patriotismo?

Respirou fundo e deu um longo suspiro de alívio. Uma paz enorme invadiu seu coração, apaziguando as feridas como se fosse um bálsamo. Percebia agora que Carlisle havia entendido o motivo de sua farsa e fingira não perdoá-lo para que esta não fosse descoberta. Assim seu pai o apoiara da única forma que podia: aparentando não perdoá-lo e rompendo publicamente relações com ele como se de fato fosse um traidor.

Bella olhava para Edward com um ar compreensivo e solidário. Elizabeth, por outro lado, dirigia-lhe o mesmo olhar frio de costume.

— Espero que faça bom uso do dinheiro que lhe foi prometido, mãe, e que encontre nele algum consolo. Compreendo que esteja desgostosa com a vida que levou. Não a condeno pela maneira como age, mas devo confessar que... também não posso amá-la por isso.

— Oh, Edward... precisa entender... eu fiz o melhor que pude...

Edward via claramente tudo de bom e de mau que havia em sua mãe. Era verdade que aquela mulher cheia de rancor havia passado por muitas desilusões. Mas era igualmente verdade que ela escolhera de livre vontade viver mergulhada para sempre em sua amargura.

— Quem sabe algum dia eu entenda — ele disse, levantando-se. — Mas não agora. E se me derem licença, vou me retirar. Preciso ficar sozinho — completou, saindo da sala sem mais qualquer comentário.

Tanya estava contrariada.

Era seu estado de ânimo habitual, mesmo quando as coisas iam bem. Sempre havia algo mais que queria comprar ou fazer para impressionar os outros.

A estrada para a fazenda era agreste e estava em más condições. Por causa da lama, a carruagem havia atolado algumas vezes, atrasando o percurso e obrigando-os a pernoitar em uma pousada a poucas horas de Londres.

No pequeno quarto da estalagem, ela afastou a cortina da única janela e olhou entediada para o pacato vilarejo de Wakefield, lá fora. Vista dali, a aldeia parecia um lugar perdido, sem qualquer movimento.

— Seth, quero sair para fazer compras — pediu, querendo se distrair.

O marido concordou, levantando-se da poltrona onde repousava. Ele sempre fazia tudo que Tanya queria. Antes de sair, ela ajeitou melhor seu já impecável penteado. Era uma jovem belíssima, elegante e refinada. Bem mais bonita do que Bella.

Então por que será que Bella se tornara tão irresistível para Edward e para as outras pessoas que a conheciam? Era o que Tanya se perguntava, olhando no espelho os traços perfeitos de seu rosto.

Em sociedade, ela sempre fora considerada a mulher mais bem-vestida, mais na moda e mais refinada do que todas. Era assim que a haviam ensinado a ser, desde criança. Será que isso não valia nada?

E Bella, que nem chegava a ser uma beldade, era, no entanto, quem ganhava a admiração geral. Muito intrigante. Melhor não se deixar abater com isso, concluiu, certa de que continuava se destacando mais do que ninguém.

Sem pensar mais no assunto, Tanya tomou o braço do marido e os dois saíram da pousada. Um casal que passava por eles pareceu-lhe conhecido. Notou que o homem e a mulher os fitavam de cima a baixo. Depois seguiram em frente, cochichando baixinho entre si. Tanya sorriu. Mesmo num lugar perdido como aquele, ela fazia sucesso.

Entraram em uma loja onde ela foi logo se acomodando em uma cadeira. Ficar parada diante do balcão era algo vulgar demais para alguém da sua classe. A vendedora veio correndo e a olhou com fascínio. Tanya estufou o peito de orgulho. Sabia que estava deslumbrante. Gastara toda a mesada de Seth para comprar aquele traje, e comprometera a do mês seguinte para pagar a linda capa de peles que usava sobre o vestido.

Mas isso não tinha importância. Quando a tia de Seth, Esme, morresse, ela teria muito mais dinheiro. Sim, Tanya Danville, a filha de um simples capitão de navio, se tornaria uma das mulheres mais ricas da Inglaterra.

Analisou com interesse as requintadas peças que a vendedora lhe oferecia. Mal podia esperar pelo dia em que seria a figura de maior destaque da elite londrina. Foi então que ouviu a conversa entre duas mulheres que entravam na luxuosa loja.

— Viu só que coisa comovente? — dizia uma delas. — Lorde Masen é um herói, afinal. Dizem que até salvou a noiva das mãos de taverneiros e que ela se apaixonou por ele de imediato. Chama-se Isabella... Não é um nome lindo?

_Bella? Masen, herói? _O que era aquilo?

Ela, Tanya, era a beldade mais aclamada em Londres, a dama que tinha dado a melhor festa da temporada e que se vestia como uma rainha. Mesmo assim, Bella e Edward continuavam fazendo furor na sociedade? Não era possível...

— Do que estão falando? — perguntou com espanto, virando-se para encarar as mulheres. — Edward é um traidor, e sua noiva não passa de... uma camponesa tosca!

— Não foi isso que ouvimos dizer — respondeu uma delas. — Lorde Masen e a bela Isabella, que aparentemente também é a favorita do príncipe regente, formam um casal dos mais românticos. Ah, ele foi tão valoroso... tão heróico.

Tanya mal conseguia respirar.

— Como assim? Bella Swan é uma caipirona que só conseguiu fisgá-lo porque o atingiu com uma pedrada!

— Já ouvi esse boato, mas nunca acreditei — respondeu a primeira mulher.

— Nem eu — atalhou a segunda. — E sei quem são vocês. São os que desprezaram lorde Masen na hora em que ele mais precisou! — disse com ar rancoroso. — Devo informá-los que o primo de seu marido é o homem mais valente e mais sedutor que Londres já viu. Se não pensam assim, é porque são uns insensatos.

As duas mulheres tinham ódio no olhar, e até a vendedora se revoltou. Deu um passo à frente e arrancou da mão de Tanya o chapéu que lhe estava mostrando.

— Me recuso a servir gente da sua laia — sibilou.

O caldo havia entornado. Seth pegou o braço de sua mulher.

— Vamos embora, querida. Indignada, Tanya saiu com o marido.

— Que ousadia! — ia resmungando pelo caminho. — Elas vão ver só! Quando herdarmos a fortuna de tia Esme e comprarmos nossa própria casa, nunca permitirei que entrem lá, não as convidarei para nenhuma das nossas recepções.

— Por falar nisso, amor — Seth interrompeu. — Parece que Esme não gostou nada de sua atitude quando decidiu não cancelar a festa apesar da saúde de Carlisle ter piorado tanto.

— Como?!

— É isso. Lamento dizer-lhe, mas ela nos cortou da herança. Mas não se preocupe, benzinho. Podemos viver bem com o que eu espero receber de Ed mais adiante...

Tanya não se controlou. Perdeu toda a compostura. Levantou a mão e deu um tapa na cara dele bem ali, no meio da rua, como se fosse uma desequilibrada.

— Não espere receber nada, Seth! Eddie e Bella vão ter uma penca de filhos e eles ficarão com tudo! Não vê como os dois se tratam? Aquele idiota do seu primo está fascinado por ela.

— É mesmo um idiota... — repetiu Seth, meio abobalhado, esfregando o rosto.

Foi nesse instante que o primeiro punhado de lama o atingiu. Explodiu contra seu peito, manchando o terno e salpicando também as vestes de Tanya. Seu lindo vestido ficaria marcado para sempre.

Sozinho no gabinete do pai, que agora era seu, Edward se jogou no sofá e enterrou a cabeça entre as mãos. Saber que Carlisle não só conhecia a verdade, mas também colaborara para que a farsa não fosse descoberta, era algo que trazia grande alívio ao seu coração.

Alívio ainda maior lhe dava constatar que já não sentia o velho ressentimento de Jasper, o filho postiço. Jasper se mostrara solidário como um verdadeiro irmão, muito mais solidário do que Edward jamais imaginara.

A dor havia sumido como se um enorme peso tivesse sido retirado de suas costas. Já não era o mesmo homem, e mal conseguia se lembrar da pessoa que tinha sido até momentos atrás.

Continuava se regozijando, envolto em seus pensamentos, quando Jacob Black entrou no gabinete sem bater antes na porta.

— Eu pedi para não ser incomodado — ralhou Edward.

— Deixe de resmungos. Há algo que preciso lhe dizer — Jacob rebateu, sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado. — Em primeiro lugar, agradeço muito a sua hospitalidade, mas acho que é chegada a hora de eu ir embora.

Ele ainda estava pálido e parecia um pouco fraco, mas sua aparência tinha melhorado muito, apesar das indeléveis cicatrizes no rosto.

— Não precisa ir, se não quiser. Ficaremos felizes em hospedá-lo até que sare de todo.

— Hum. Acho melhor não.

— Está bem. Faça como desejar. Mas para onde pretende ir?

— Ainda não sabe? Jasper fez o favor de me colocar a par dos assuntos de minha família. Acontece que enquanto eu convalescia, um dos meus primos morreu, deixando-me um dinheiro considerável. Além disso, deixou uma pequena herdade em Cotswolds, que ainda não conheço. Vou alugar um tílburi e devagar creio que chegarei lá são e salvo.

Fazer aquela viagem era bem arriscado, mas se Jacob sentia necessidade de se esconder, o problema era dele. Edward não iria forçar ninguém a encarar os seus demônios. O homem precisava de tempo para se curar.

— E os Liars? — perguntou.

— Ainda não estou preparado. Antes tenho alguns assuntos a tratar.

— Então lhe desejo muita sorte. E tenha certeza de que pode voltar aqui sempre que quiser.

— Há mais uma coisa, Edward... achei que devia avisá-lo... só não sei se adianta...

— Avisar-me de quê?

— É que, bem... Na noite do incêndio, Seth me procurou, querendo saber se eu ainda tinha planos de acabar com você.

— Ah, é? Confesso que isso não me surpreende de todo. — Edward sorriu.

— Fique de olho nele, Masen. Não sei como você conseguiu sobreviver até agora tendo uma família como essa.

— Uma família que é uma verdadeira dádiva dos céus, não é? — ele acrescentou, ainda rindo.

— Sua maior dádiva é Bella — disse Jacob.

E era mesmo. Um presente que lhe caíra nas mãos por intervenção divina e que Edward tinha medo de desperdiçar. Será que conseguiria equilibrar a vida melhor do que seu pai para viver com ela? Conseguiria ser Cobra, desempenhar bem suas funções e, ao mesmo tempo, ser o homem carinhoso que Bella amava?

— De fato, Bella é um verdadeiro presente — Edward concordou.

— E trate de cuidar bem dela, senão eu posso tomá-la de você.

— Que é isso, Black? Está apaixonado por minha mulher?

— Não pode me censurar por isso.

Claro que não. Bella era uma força da natureza diante da qual qualquer homem se renderia.

— Bem, se é assim, agradeço muito a sua visita, mas retiro o convite para que nos visite de novo. — Edward riu. — E espero que não se ofenda se eu disser que o quero ver bem longe daqui.

— É claro — respondeu Jacob com um sorriso, levantando-se para sair. — Mas não se esqueça. Se algum dia eu descobrir que você anda decepcionando a moça, vai ter de se haver comigo, entendeu? Adeus — despediu-se saindo pela porta.

Bella se encaixava mal naquela estranha família.

Elizabeth havia separado os tecidos para mandar fazer seus trajes de luto e falava sobre os preparativos para comprar uma pequena casa onde iria morar com a mesada que Esme havia lhe prometido.

— Acho que Brighton é um bom lugar. Já cansei de Londres.

Ninguém levantou a cabeça. Concentraram-se na comida que estava no prato à sua frente, sem qualquer interesse nos planos de Elizabeth.

Esme, que já deixara clara a sua intenção de viajar, levantou-se da mesa.

— Estou esgotada com todos estes acontecimentos — disse, andando com passinhos trôpegos em direção à porta. — Pretendo fazer uma longa estação de águas em Bath para repousar. Ficarei lá por um bom tempo. Espero que venham me visitar.

Bella sorriu, concordando. Edward apenas desejou boa-noite à tia e também se levantou da mesa, dando um leve beijo na testa de Bella antes de sair.

Ela ficou ali sozinha, na enorme sala de jantar vazia. Era assim que as coisas seriam dali em diante, pensou. Agora que Edward era considerado um herói e que sua boa reputação havia sido recuperada, não ia mais precisar do seu apoio. Ele já declarara que nunca havia pretendido ter uma esposa. Casara apenas por obrigação e, não tendo como voltar atrás, ia oficializar o casamento. Essa era a realidade. Dali para a frente, ela seria só uma espécie de amante, alguém com quem Edward viria satisfazer seus impulsos sexuais quando quisesse, nada mais do que isso. Seu futuro estava traçado, e era preciso aceitá-lo, por mais deprimente que fosse.

Ouviu um resmungo ao lado dela. Levantou a cabeça e viu Amun, examinando-a com desprezo.

— Se terminou a refeição, as copeiras gostariam de tirar a mesa — disse o mordomo, secamente, sem mover um músculo da face.

Amun era a última pessoa que Bella queria ter à sua frente naquele momento. Ele, que sempre a tratara com arrogância, que sempre andava por perto, que vivia escutando tudo.

Olhou longamente para o impassível mordomo.

— Amun, sei que andou espalhando boatos e maledicências contra mim.

O homem se retraiu, sem encontrar uma resposta imediata para a acusação. Mas Bella estava decidida. Se ia ser a esposa indesejada de Edward, tinha ao menos o direito de fazer algumas exigências para continuar naquela casa.

— Assim que me casar com seu patrão, Amun, saiba que será inequívoca e sumariamente despedido. Fui clara?

A escadaria em forma de caracol que subia até o andar superior nunca havia lhe parecido tão longa. Com desânimo, galgou os degraus. Passando pelos aposentos de Edward, ouviu barulho atrás da porta. Era surpreendente que ele tivesse se recolhido tão cedo sem ao menos se despedir dela.

Lily a esperava em seu quarto. Notou que as roupas novas não estavam mais ali e nem os livros ou o resto de seus pertences.

— O que é isso? Resolveram me mudar para outro cômodo?

— Sim, milady.

— Sei... e onde fica?

— Não se preocupe, milady. Aqui está sua camisola. O patrão pediu que fosse ter com ele.

Bem, pelo menos Edward queria vê-la, e isso já era alguma coisa. Sem argumentar, deixou que Lily lhe tirasse a roupa, a vestisse com a camisola e o penhoar de seda e soltasse seus cabelos. Quando estava pronta, atravessou o corredor até o quarto de Edward. Passou pelo vestíbulo que estava às escuras e abriu a porta do quarto.

Para seu absoluto espanto, aquilo que havia sido o dormitório de Edward não existia mais. Não restava nada da antiga decoração sóbria e masculina.

A cama de madeira escura circundada por pesadas cortinas havia sumido. Em seu lugar estava um amplo e alegre tálamo, conhecido na região como "leito da fertilidade", coberto por uma linda colcha de seda clara. Velas acesas ardiam em delicados candelabros de porcelana, e um tapete florido enfeitava o piso em frente à lareira acesa. As flores estavam por toda parte, adornando o aposento. Havia pétalas coloridas espalhadas no chão e em volta da cama.

Surpresa, viu suas roupas, cuidadosamente arrumadas nos cabides e até a toalha bordada por Carmen colocada sobre o lavatório. A atmosfera era diáfana e envolvente. Parecia um sonho.

— O que está acontecendo? O que é isso? — murmurou. Ouviu a voz grave de Edward responder da escuridão, citando um antigo poema.

— É a alcova perfumada e doce, preparada pelo Criador, para que os noivos celebrem solenemente as suas núpcias.

Ela fitou as sombras até ver a figura de Edward surgir, vinda do vestíbulo.

— E então? Gostou? — ele perguntou, sorrindo. — Este vai ser o nosso quarto, de agora em diante.

— Nosso?

— Sim, _nosso._

Edward tomou sua mão e se ajoelhou diante dela.

— Bella, você disse que me amava e com isso deu nova luz à minha vida. Gostaria de poder viver para sempre a seu lado. Por isso lhe pergunto: não me daria a honra de se tornar minha esposa?

Os joelhos dela começaram a tremer. Bella engoliu com dificuldade e não conseguiu dizer nada. Apenas abriu um largo sorriso e meneou a cabeça, concordando.

— Ah, já ia me esquecendo disto — continuou Edward, andando em volta da cama para abrir uma gaveta e dela retirar um objeto.

Depois olhou para ela, do outro lado do leito, e perguntou:

— Bella Swan, neste momento e perante Deus, me aceita por marido?

Ela novamente balançou a cabeça.

— E promete me amar, respeitar e continuar me desafiando até o último dos seus dias?

— Sim... — Bella respondeu, com lágrimas nos olhos. Edward atravessou por cima da cama e a segurou nos braços.

— Não chore, minha florzinha...

— Oh, Edward, meu amor...

— Então agora é minha vez de fazer o juramento. — Ele se colocou novamente de joelhos e clareou a garganta. — Eu, Edward... neste momento e perante Deus, a aceito por esposa, Isabella Swan. Prometo amá-la, respeitá-la e admirá-la pelo resto de meus dias. Dar-lhe-ei meu nome e tudo que possuo.

A seguir Edward abriu a mão e exibiu um enorme anel com o brasão da família Masen gravado no centro. Em volta mandara incrustar uma delicada fileira de águas-marinhas.

— Escolhi esta pedra para combinar com a cor dos seus olhos — disse, ao colocá-lo no dedo de Bella.

Ela não se conteve. Começou a soluçar, agarrada à mão de Edward.

— Então... quer dizer... que você também me ama? — balbuciou, entre um soluço e outro.

— É claro, florzinha. Pensei que isso fosse evidente.

— Eu sabia que gostava de mim... mas achei que fosse só atração...

— Não. É amor de verdade, Bella. Perdão por não ter dito isso antes, com todas as letras. Eu te amo, Bella, e de agora em diante vou lhe dizer isso todos os dias, para sempre...

Edward a abraçou com ternura sobre a cama. A luz das velas tornava a camisola de Bella mais transparente, evidenciando suas curvas e os mamilos rosados. Extasiado, ele a fitou. Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Docemente entrelaçados, passaram o resto da noite fazendo amor.

**Epílogo**

Depois de algumas semanas de preparativos, sempre sob o olhar vigilante de Esme, a pequena e reservada cerimônia de casamento com a qual haviam sonhado ia acontecer no dia seguinte.

Edward e Bella estavam aninhados, celebrando sua última tarde juntos, antes do casamento.

— Será que lorde Liverpool vai me devolver o diário do meu avô? — ela perguntou, enquanto Edward roçava o nariz entre seus cabelos.

— Humm... — ele murmurou, de início parecendo nem ter ouvido direito a pergunta.

De repente deu um pulo.

— O seu _o quê?_

— O diário do meu avô. Aquele que conta a história dos Royal Four.

Edward levantou a cabeça, assustado.

— Mas, Bella, aquele diário foi escrito pelo duque de Camberlake.

— Eu sei.

— Seu avô era o duque de Camberlake?!

— Sim, e depois dele meu pai herdou o título. Papai foi o último duque, nessa linha de sucessão.

Edward a fitou com os olhos arregalados.

— Quer dizer então que você é de origem nobre? É uma dama? Lady Isabella Swan?

— Sim. E filha do duque de Camberlake, como já lhe disse. Qual é o espanto?

— Então, que dizer que... vou me casar com alguém de posição superior à minha, na escala da nobreza!

— Isso eu já sabia desde o começo — ela respondeu com naturalidade. — Não vejo por que tanta surpresa.

— Meu Deus, Bella, e eu que cheguei a pensar que você podia ser filha ilegítima de algum fidalgo, ser apenas uma bastarda...

— Que idéia descabida — murmurou ela, rindo.

— Peço que me desculpe.

— Está desculpado. — Ela se curvou para beijá-lo, mas Edward colocou um dedo à frente dos seus lábios.

— Espere! Acabo de descobrir outra coisa.

— Que foi?

Edward inclinou a cabeça para trás e também começou a rir.

— Descobri que vou me casar com a neta do Cobra mais extraordinário que já houve na história dos Royal Four!

— E qual é a graça disso? Edward fechou os olhos.

— Ah, quem sabe um dia lhe conto... um dia lhe conto...

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram... Esse final é maravilhoso... Eu fiquei vidrada por esse livro... e confesso que fiquei triste quando acabou... Então a Bella é uma duquesa? E tio dela é o Principe Regente... que chique! Eu amei o final da Tanya... foi massa..._

_Eu gostaria de agradecer as minhas florzinhas que me acompanham: **Guest, patylayne, JOKB, Carol 1994, InMyDreams3, pamkaroliveira, annacaroll, Theslenn Urils, Jully, Florence Santos, suzana. quintana, bruangel, lorena, adria, milenny. celestino, DINDA CULLEN, bruna, Ana Krol, A, Ariell Victoria, a, aleckra, ISLCullen, Karolzinhaa, Lauren Collins, Lolitasss, Mihca, Mikamss, Natalocas, Vanesssa, Vanity nightwish, aldmere, marprof, Biia04, CSSO, CarolinaChuff, Jenni A.S.M, palomaMB, e leitoras fantasmas...** Muito obrigada por acompanharem e lerem minhas adaptações para vocês... E espero de coração que vocês gostem das minhas proximas adaptações... Então domingo começo a postar... Muito obrigada por lerem... cada uma de vocês já são importantes na minha vida... Obrigada... Robsteijooosss... Ate Domingo..._


End file.
